The golden phoenix
by SilverGold12
Summary: Naruto been stabbed, betrayed, and killed. When walking down the path of darkness one can't wait to see the light, but what happens when Naruto dream leads him away from that? A phoenix lives. This story holds thing never seen.Dark-Naruto M-possible lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to The golden phoenix, enjoy.**

Some people will completely act OCC.

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto or do I... (Silvers eyes look left and right suspiciously).

I Need a Beta, P.M me if interested. I don't wan't a review, unless it's to point things out I missed.

( **The following chapter has been re-uploaded to fix former mistakes.**")

* * *

><p>A kid no bigger than 4'3 sat in a chair way too big for him. He had spiky blond hair, dull blue eyes and three whisker marks, that scared his cheeks. The kid for lack of better words was a mess, his closed was torn and dirty, he looked malnourished and the blue ninja sandals he wore, where torn with holes in them. This kid was no other then Naruto Uzumaki jinchuriki of the nine tail fox.<p>

The Sandaime looked at the child in front of him, his cold brown eyes not even bothered by the appearance of the clearly in need kid in front of him. This thing was the cause of everything, because of him he lost the most important thing to him, his wife. He hated him, this boy has cost so much pain, maybe he should have let the council kill him like they suggested all those years ago. He knew that'll be the wrong thing to do, not because of his successor foolish dream of being looked at as a hero, but because the leaf needed the power of the Nine tails.

Even though they didn't show it, they lost a lot of power when the Nine tails attack they were weak enough, that even a small nation like Amegakure could win if they attack. The Sandaime knew this, so he intentionally let information leak that they had the power of the Kyuubi in their possesion completely squashing the thought of any invading force.

"So Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Sarutobi asksed, he still needed to keep up the appearance that he actually liked the monstrosity in front of him. Naruto's pale blue eyes looked at the sandaime. he knew he hated him, just like everybody else. He didn't care but he needed the old man for know.

"Hokage-sama I need a new apartment, I've been kicked out of the orphanage"

Naruto voice was calm and filled with coldness, a winter chill wouldn't compare to it. The Sandaime reached into one of the many drawers in his desk pulling out a folder, he saw many different types of houses, he saw many beautiful small homes around the village.

'_No, a demon doesn't deserve luxury' _The sandaime kept looking till he saw a rundown apartment building in the more _dangerous_ side of town. This part of the village was filled with people that lost their homes to the fox. They were sure to hold some resentment for the kid.

"Perfect, I found just the place little Naru-kun." Sandaime said as he took out a scroll, with a puff he passed Naruto the keys of the house and a note to the land owner to let Naruto reside there. Naruto took what was offered to him and left the Sandaime office.

Exiting the tower, Naruto headed to the place he was given. Walking he noticed that the once beautiful houses turn to run down stores and building. Naruto frowned if he remember this right, this is where the more crazy people lived. He's been here before when he was five, he was beaten to a inch of his life by some civilian that said he killed his friends and family, which confused him since he didn't recall killing anybody.

He ignored the looks he received from the people, keeping his eyes down to ignore eye contact, that would anger the people.

Arriving at the designated location, Naruto took a minute to study the building it looked completely busted. The tiles were missing, stains marked the red walls, and a weird wet smell escaped the wood. Naruto walked inside, finding a fat man wearing a white T-shirt. He walked up to the man, Naruto handed him the scroll the Sandaime gave him.

The man immediately recognized the boy his eyes turn cold and his posture became hostile. Taking the offered scroll, with a rude snatch he read the content and an evil smile graced his sick features.

"Right this way young man, my name is ginko." He lead Naruto up the stairs, leading him down a long hallway stopping at apartment 4E. "This is where you'll be staying, enjoy." With an evil smile the man left.

Naruto was getting a bad feeling about this, he went to open the door. He walked in and desperately try'd to run back out, the smell that greeted him was disgusting, but not only that; his apartment was filled with people with a variety of different weapons. The old man betrayed him were Naruto last thoughts, he was assaulted.

* * *

><p><em>Inside Naruto subconscious<em>

Where am I? He looked around and noticed he was in a sewer of sorts, that wasn't what really got him, he was feling two powerful chakras coming from different direction. They were both powerful but one felt evil and hostile, while the other felt warm and protecting. When he looked left he saw glowing red at the end of the corridor, when he looked right he saw glowing gold.

Choosing the gold path. Naruto walked towards it, when he got there a door with the kanji 'Will' on the door opened walking, Naruto walked in; what he found made him step back. He was in a white room, in front of him was a beautiful woman, she had beautiful long gold hair, perfect D-cup breast, and creamy white skin. She was surrounded by pitch black fire, no that would be a insult to the color of the flames. They were darker than anything he ever seen. The flames seemed to be around her, but not harming her, she also didn't seem to be affected by the heat.

Naruto went to speak, he was cut off.

"Tell me something young Uzumaki, what is your dream?" The sudden random question caused him to look at her strangely.

"I have no dreams, I have no goals, I got no reason to live but to suffer alone." Naruto said his tone even, with just an undertone of sadness.

The woman looked shocked by the answer, not because a kid said it but because she could tell he wasn't lying. What will cause such a precious being to lose hope?

" Come here young one." Without hesitating Naruto walked towards her and crossed the flames, never noticing the shock looked that went across her face. '_He walked though the fire'_

"Your strong, let me give you a gift." With that her hands glowed white and gently touched his head. Naruto felt unimaginable pain, he felt his whole body on fire.

"What have you done to me?" Naruto hissed out.

"Simple really, I gave you some of my power, it's either a blessing or a curse; Naruto-kun if you need me just call out my name." Said the woman as she let out an angelic giggle. Naruto was slowly becoming transparent.

"Wait I never learned your name, how would I be able to find you again?" Naruto said. He was now being pushed by an unknown force. Just as he was about to disappear he heard.

"The name will only be revealed when your dreams become clear." What was that suppose to mean?

When Naruto woke up, he realized nothing changed, people were still closing up on him. Their weapons ready, when something happen. A amazing amount of power began to course through his body. A black outline traced his body, but that wasn't what stopped them his eyes where now the symbol of the Ying & Yang.

"Who's** first?**" Naruto noticed everybody stuck in place, from the mighty killing intent he was displacing. Seeing nobody was going to make a move, Naruto rushed in and started a very vicious slaughter.

After the brutal carnage the power left him. Naruto was now covered in blood before he passed out.

"Tsukune, That's your name." Said Naruto, as he once again appeared in front of the woman.

"So you figured it out huh? Well what do you want to know." She said. But this time, she snapped her fingers and a table with two seats appeared out of nowhere. Taking a seat she motioned for him to do the same. Doing as told, he sat.

"What are you?" Naruto asked. This was the most important question, seeing as nobody has a fire wielding woman in their head.

" Hum, what am I? Well am a woman you know we have beautiful eyes, big breast a little thing called a pus-" She was cut off as a blushing Naruto screamed.

" I KNOW THAT, you know what I mean." Laughing at the kid embarrassment.

"Okay, I'm what you people call a phoenix." Naruto raised an eyebrow. He heard of the birds that burned themself to a crisp, then rised from their ashes. He thought that was just a myth. She continued, as he saw he wasn't going to say anything.

"We lived on this land thousands of years ago. When human weren't around, we lived in peace with other clans, till our rival the dragon clan attacked and we entered a war that left me and my sister alive, only because our father sacrificed himself to save us." Naruto let her continue, even though he was thinking why did the dragon clan attack? Who was this sister? And where was she? But most importantly what happen to the dragon clan? Seeing he would learn this eventually, he didn't bother to ask.

"What was the power you gave me?" Naruto asked. He didn't just want to know what it was, he wants to know if he can use it again. She smiled expecting this question.

"That was called the phoenix flame. This is the first stage of the phoenix clan fire style, it gives the user enhance strength and better speed. But I was not aware that you where descendant of the god **Fudo**." She looked at him funny.

"He was the one that gave the phoenix clan the ability to be reborn in flames, the flames we now wield was only a small fragment of his fire. I know this because your eyes took on the ying & yang symbol, something only he had it's said that with those eyes he was able to set a planet on fire. which has now become known as the sun, legend has it that's where he resides surrounded by the volcanic flames waiting for the day his legacy will find him and bring the world to a end just like him."

Naruto mouth was now wide open, his mind replayed what he's been told. Him of all people was was descendant of a god, not just a god, the god of fire.

"Now it's my turn to ask a question, what is your dream?" She smiled. She saw him contemplating before a grin came to his face.

"My path is to completely eradicate the land of fire, and put it back to its former glory, when you and your clan were around. A new world where there is no hate and suffering, that's my path!"

Naruto finish his speech with unwavering confidence. Tsukune smiled at the path. "Okay, but to do that your going to need help."

Naruto looked at her before the ying & yang symbol replace his dead blue eyes. "I need to get stronger, so for know we train."

Tsukune smiled. '_He mentioned his path but not his dream.'_'

In another planet, fire surrounded a single person as his eyes opened showing off his ying & yang pupil.

"It's time." a booming laugh escaped the persons throat.

* * *

><p><span>6 years later<span>

Naruto was now 14, he has grown strong under Tsukune. He wasm't small anymore, now just above 5 feet a little taller then everybody in his age group, except for the Aburame named Shino.

He was on his way to the academy, he was for lack of better words the dead last, not because he was weak but because he needed to be keep a eye on someone. Naruto traveled around the world, learning from different people, he even got to visit Tsukune old home.

Lost in thought Naruto didn't realize he has already at the academy. He saw the different parents dropping off their children and scuffed before going straight in.

Naruto clothes changed over the years, he now wore black fishnet shirt, under his jet black jounin jacket, only it didn't have as much pockets as one and had orange trims going around with a picture of an orange phoenix on its back. He had tight Anbu like pants that where tucked into his black ninja sandals.

Naruto now had a tattoo that went from his elbow to his palm, nobody knows what it is or what it stands for. Naruto attitude was the biggest change, he was quiet, giving him a deadly atmosphere nobody approached him or even looked his way, they were scared of what might happen. Last time that kiba kid got to close, he was greeted with a brutal kick to the temple leaving him unconscious and humiliated in front of a group of students.

Naruto opened the door and walked up to sasuke taking a seat next to him, where he sat throughout the whole 4 years of school. They barely shared a word sinc they met the occasional glare, but that was it.

"Hey dead last, why do you insist on sitting next to the Uchiha? Are you two gay or something?"

This caused a series of laugh, Naruto only sign that he heard or even cared that he was made fun off, was a slight turn of his head before a small flare of chakra was felt and just like that the laughing stopped.

Ino and Sakura arrived, they tried to push each other out the way, they were arguing about sitting next to Sasuke & Naruto. Both finally pushed through, arriving at their desk. Sakura spoke first.

"Naruto-kun, sasuke-kun." They were the hottest boys in the academy, one being dark and myterious the other dangerous and wild.

Naruto posture relaxed signifying he let out a sigh. Looking to the right he said

"Haruno-san, what is your dream?" His voice was frigid and cold, but the question was asked like if he was really curious and really wanted to know.

Sakura was taken back by the question "I - I want to live a happy life with sasuke-kun and you." by then her eyes had hearts, and she was drooling.

"I see." Naruto said. Snapping Sakura out her stupor.

"you're not qualified to be a shinobi, and If I had a chance I'll kill you myself." Naruto said.

Sakura shoulders slumped and tears threaten to come out her eyes.

" The shinobi world is full of dangers, you can't trust nobody because the people you trust can flat out kill you, once you turn your head." Sasuke felt uncomfortable after hearing that, something in Naruto voice wasn't right, it was like he was threatening someone.

"Each and every single one of us will become a shinobi today, but not everybody will survive to be a hero like the fourth. You all have dreams to become the greatest, but none of you have a clue how your going to get there. None of you have felt pain, been stabbed, had to kill somebody. Some of you have felt the sting of losing somebody you love."

Sasuke body twitched. "Some of you already know what you want to do, and know how you can get their, but the question remains, can you reach it? If you plan to become a shinobi, Sakura you most drop those silly ideals of being something now, and become that something if you really want to become strong." Naruto said. The hidden message, don't trust nobody.

Iruka heared everything Naruto said was surprised. Naruto level of maturity was amazing. Walking into class, Iruka looked at the many faces and saw some kids were contemplating on what he said, while others looked indifferent.

Smiling Iruka gave the class a nice speech that was good, but was nothing compared to what Naruto just said. "Okay team 1 - 6 is still in circulation from last year. Team seven will be Haruno Sakura." Sakura ears perked at this. "Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." the three looked at each other before looking back at the teacher. "Your jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Meet him on the roof". (Naruto won't play a prank so waiting just stupid.)

Arriving on the roof they saw a tall man with a mask that covered half his face, he wore the standard jounin uniform and gravity defying silver hair. Kakashi took the time to examine the trio and sum it up to. Fan girl, emo and Naruto.

"Okay lets introduce yourself name, likes dislikes dream." at the last part Naruto body stiffen that didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"Why don't you go first sensei." Spoke the pink hair girl, whos eyes were still red from the crying earlier.

"Okay, I am Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes, some dislikes and my dream hehe." Finished Kakashi giggling. "Okay, you first pinky."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like Sakura trees, my dislikes are Ino anything not pink. And my dream is to..." Sakura stopped as she realized, she really didn't know what her dream was. "Okay emo."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke I like my family, I dislike... my dream is more like an ambition is to kill a certain man." Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eyes, before going.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto I like Tsukune." At this the goddess inside him blushes, the others were confused.

'Who's tsukune?'

"My dislike, I have none. My goal is a new world order." At this Kakashi visibly tense ' I wonder what that means?' Putting that aside Kakashi continued.

"Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow for your genin exam."

" I thought we were already genin." Sakura asked. Kakashi eye smiled.

"You see, I'm here to make sure that you are really ready to become part of the konoha military. It has a 66% chance of failure Ja-ne." With that Kakashi puffed away.

Naruto took a glance at his so called teammates, before jumping off the building channeling chakra to his heels to soften the fall.

"What are you doing naruto-kun." Naruto heard Tsukune through his mental link he developed with her, after being tired of being asleep to talk to her.

"The time is upon us and I have to set our plans into motion, tell me what do you know about the First hokage?" Said naruto.

Tsukune took sometime to think about this. "Absolutely nothing." She's been sealed away half her life.

Naruto was quiet as he arrived at his house; it still looked like a big pile of wood shit. Walking inside the atmosphere changed everything was nice and furnished. Over the years Naruto been steadily rebuilding the structure, the land owner from before was taken cared of. He placed a gen-just over the house for the civilian won't hear the sign's of reconstruction. Walking into a well furnished room.

The room was large, Naruto actually broke down a wall to have the amount of room he desired. The room had a western type bed, the sheets where gold and black with the same tattoo design on his arm going from top to bottom. Walking up to a hidden compartment, which had a picture of him when he was little with somebody next to him, but the face was ripped off, but the person in the picture had the same tattoo Naruto had on his arm.

Lifting up the portrait Naruto pressed his hand into the wall before pumping some of his chakra into the wall, instantly a ray of seals appeared around the room ending with a picture of a phoenix. Which appeared to be holding the bird down.

Naruto looked at the print, it was the picture of a phoenix that was banned from the once mighty phoenix clan, this creature was said to be the embodyment of evil. He caused a great deal of trouble for the clan, why does Naruto have a symbol of him? Nobody knows.

The ray's glowed dark red before releasing a sizzling sound now in the middle of the room lay'd a sword. Walking up to it, Naruto grabbed it feeling the slight burning sensation it was giving off, looking at the design Naruto's smile turned into a feral grin, as he was mesmerized by its beauty. The handle was peach black with a phoenix design cut into it. The blade itself was just a little longer than a standard katana; the color of the steel was pure gold.

"Be careful Naruto, you know what happened to the last person with this weapon." Came the concern voice of Tsukune warning him about the danger of the blade. You see that blade belonged to no other then Fudo himself. Anybody that has touched the sword before was quickly burn to death, but those who were able to wield the sword they turned evil, she should know because it happened to her brother before he was banned from the clan.

" I can feel his power. Its really over whelming but I'm not one to give into temptation." placing the blade behind his back Naruto left his home not before putting everything back to the way it was.

"So where are you going?" Tsukune was curious, Naruto can be a little un-orthodox.

"Were going to the valley of the end." Came Naruto reply.

"Why?" said tsukune.

"There's more into Hirashima and Madara fight then meets the eye." Was Naruto only reply, before jumping off. Never noticing the red eyes following him.

_Valley of the end._

"_So_ how long were you planning on follow me._" _Asked Naruto. He hovered over the water. The figure appeared behind him, Naruto didn't flinch at the sudden appearance of the man behind him. Turning around, Naruto examined the guy, he wore a black hamaka a katana with formal sandals. He had the same tattoo as him on his left arm.

"So you finally came huh? Grimjao." Said Naruto more to himself then anybody else. Naruto jumped in the air as a kunai flew by him, fully intending to end his life. Grimjao, not wasting anytime punched Naruto in the stomach as he appeared in front of him again. Naruto eyes widen from the unbelievable pain that course through his body. Before banishing in a puff of smoke replaced by a log. Were naruto thoughts.

Naruto was now observing the man from the top of Madara head.

'_Fast possibly high jounin speed, chunin accuracy from the way he through the kunai earlier.'_ Thought Naruto showing his ability to think during battle. Jumping off Naruto was smiling, finally a challenge to test his strength. Whipping out some shuriken Naruto threw it.

Grimjao heard the whistling of the projectiles in the air before jumping to the left, taking out a trowing knife he hauled it at the sky bound Naruto. Naruto turn his body around for his head could be facing the water below, the kunai pass over his face cutting off a piece of his hair. Naruto watched the knife pass by before grabbing the handle of it, doing a complete three sixty and using the momentum of his fall to increase his speed, he released the knife it cut through the air at unbelievable speeds. Grimjao surprise by this act whipped out his wakazashi to block the incoming weapon, with a loud clang the knife was easily deflected by the stronger weapon.

Naruto was once again in front of his opponent crouching taking a better look at the mans weapon. Naruto noticed that the blade was surrounded by what seem to be '_wind chakra, not good.'_

You see most of Naruto attack were fire based using fire against wind, wasn't really recommended. Naruto smirk. 'I_ see the organization still smart as ever.' S_ending a wind user to fight a person that relies on fire, but they forgot one thing, my flames are way different from the other regular katon-jutsu.

He smirked as he whipped out his own blade.

"Nice blade you got, I can feel the amount of power coming out of it." Naruto looked up and saw that grimjao was looking at him with that weird smile of his.

" So you can infact talk." Said Naruto. In that whole practice round, the man did not speak, which was how its suppose to be. When shinobi fight they make small talk with a opponent to get their adrenaline pumping, usually they did this by trash talking to make the other shinobi slip up. But when to opponent are silent it shows the amount of strength they wield. For they have to think extra carefuly not knowing what is going to happen, this was strategic thinking to its fullest. Naruto seeing he wasn't going to get a reply, got ready again. Channeling his flame that formed a shroud around his blade.

"Tell me what is your dream is?"

* * *

><p>And cut! how do like it so far. Should I continue it? Okay now you have a taste of where am heading, like I said Naruto will not become strong over night and if you wondering Naruto is now 14.<p>

I need a name for the dou-jutsu please help and if anybody wants to beta this please P.M me. Oh I will explain his training during the 6 years later.

( ha-ha this is going to be fun, keeping all of you on your toes.)

If you guess what's the story is going to be about then, I've failed as a writer for a author should be able to let the audience know only what he allows.

This chapter is kind of small next one will be longer around 8,000 to 9,000 words (don't dream on it. I'll try). I usually update every Saturday unless things come up.

Beside that on another note naruto plan won't be officially take place till shippuden but he should leave konoha after the chunin exam or the sasuke retrieval ark.

Sakura and sasuke will not get bashed (too much he he they make it too easy).

Naruto is for you to decide if he is evil or good. Pairing undecided so for now I'll be a naruto story. I make it seem like there a lot of possibility with different girl but don't expect a harem.

We'll see you Shadow out.

About review I only want ones that will tell me what am doing wrong anything else don't bother I hate flamer's.

So tell me forum whets your favorite fanfic story? (Ray William Johnson reference sue me)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter finished: September 28, 2011

Chapter release: October 8, 2011

Review

**Kyuubisage100**: You only spelt a few words wrong. Naruto should end up evil and be with Kurotsuchi. Is this a Kakashi bashing as well? Great chapter so far.

**Silvergold: **I'm trying to lead away from any bashing since its so f*cking played out. Hum, Kurotsuchi I like her becuase her background is so mysterious and unknown, I feel like I can be free to do what I want to do with her, so yeah I'll think about it. I know, I might have spelled some stuff wrong, but I don't got time to read everything again and again, look for any spelling errors. I dont got spell check, so I just Write it how it sounds but I promise I'll try to get better.

****ddcj1990:****Great first chapter I like it I think you should have Naruto leave after the Chunin Exam and I think you should have Naruto paired with Samui update soon.

**Silvergold: **Thanks, writting the first chapter is always hard for a writer becuase it's what captures the audience. Naruto will probably not leave after chunin exam? You dont want to see him fight Sasuke?.

* * *

><p>Story was postpone for family matters. Next one will be on time. Like I promise a double chapter everytime I missed a dead line, my usual chapters are about 5,000 words this one will reach about 10,000.<p>

Small omake, I took it from my old Story.

* * *

><p>"Cause I am what ever you say I am, if I wasn't then why would I say I am?."-Eminem<p>

Enough with the shady quotes, lets get to the real story.

Okay, I got some really nice reviews and becuase of them, I'll write while I carry my laptop up the Hokage monument.

Declaimer: I dont own Naruto, Yet.

( Somewhere in japan Masashi Kishimoto sneezed. " So another mediocre writer wants to steal naruto from me?)

**( This chapter has been reviewed for mistakes)**

**4-13-12.**

* * *

><p>" Dreaming is for dreamers. Dreamers never amount to something." Grimjao stated.<p>

" I see." With that Naruto charged. Both blades clashed sparks flew in the air as the steel rubbed agains't eachother. They stayed connected for a liltle longer trying to out due each other. Naruto was just a liltle weaker, so he was forcefully pushed back, receiving a brutal kick to the mid section that sent him crashing down into the water.

Naruto slid across the water, pushing more chakra into his feet trying to stop himsef from crashing into the stone figure of the first Hokage. He started to laugh, finally somebody that can give him a run for his money.

Naruto, not waisting anytime began a series of hand seals ending with tiger.

"**Fire style: Great fire ball jutsu.**"

Forming a ring with his finger, Naruto placed it around his mouth, blowing a 7 foot size fire ball.

Seeing danger, Grimjao focused even more wind chakra into his blade in a slashing motion he was able to cut the fire ball in half. Naruto used the momentary distraction to appear behind him, going for a right hook. Naruto flinched when his fist was caught, and he was flung over his opponent. Naruto righted himself in the air, Grimjao was on him the next moment.

'F_ast_' was Naruto last thought. He was sent flying, crashing through the waterful. Naruto was met with the unforgiving rocks behind the decending water, arching his back at the unimaginable pain that course through his body. Sliding down the rocks Naruto splashed against the cold water.

Grimjao was for lack of better words disappointed, why? This kid was said to be a danger to thier goals, then why was he so weak being put out by a single punch. He turning around ready to walk off. He stop, when he felt a small shift in the air around him. Looking back Grimjao was shock to see the water was bubbling. What really surprised him was; Naruto, he was covered in black flames, they licked off him forming a pair of black angel like wings.

" Very cocky of you, just turning your head on a shinobi like that. If their was something I learn at the academy was to never," Naruto disappeard and was now behind Grimjao.

"Ever under estimate a opponent. Even when he may seem down." Naruto twirled his blade in the air before putting it back in his waist, with a cling it was back in position. Grimjao body exploded into a fountain of blood, the top half of his body was seperated from the bottom.

Naruto looked at his opponent; before letting his flames vanish. He walked pass Grimjao broken body, he gave it one last look before looking at a nearby tree, Naruto jumped away. Grimjao let out a sigh, he was crouched behind a tree.

'H_e knew I was here, but why didn't he attack?'_ Holding his side as pain struck him, blood was dripping from his fingers. Grimjao smiled as he realized the implication of Naruto move.

'_ He could've killed me if he wanted.'_

* * *

><p><span>Naruto<span>

Naruto was once again on top of madara head. "Now where was I?" Looking down, Naruto saw what he was looking for. The naked eye would confuse it for nothing, but Naruto was a different case his eyes were not like the rest. He looked at the stone floor and smirked, Spread across the Uchiha clan leader head was a conjuction of seals.

'W_hat could be so important that they'll decide to guard it with so many seals?.' _Tsukune asked.

The amount of skill needed to perform these seals were off the charts. Even that guy Naruto told her about was famous for his skills in sealing could compare to this. Naruto ignored her for the moment.

"**Sealing style: Release**" Naruto said. He held his hand as a good amount of chakra began to charge. He was concentrating, what ever was hiding here, didn't want to be found. Naruto gave a grunt and pushed the last amount of chakra into the technique. He jumped into the air using his wings to stay a float.

Madara head lit up, The walls began to glow, the seals began to spread across the statue, some of them going up and down like it was scanning something. The glowing died down and a sliding sound was heard as the top of the head opened up to reveal some steps.

" Stair how cliche." Naruto landed back on the statue and began to go down the stairs. At the bottom of the stair, their was a door. Naruto saw a small inscription written across the wood.

"The moon glows, the sun illuminates, the planets observe; all acting like a prison."

_" _Fuck was that suppose to mean?._"_

Naruto went to grab the door knob, he stopped. The reason he stopped was beacuse somebody touched his shoulder. While that was strange, what really scared him was, he didn't sense anyone behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto was surprised to find a kid.

" I wouldn't do that." Said the kid. Naruto raised a eyebrow.

" Why?." The kid looked at Naruto cold blue eyes with out a flinch, before answering.

" You must figure out the riddle, if not it'll reject you." Naruto nodded. Reading it again Naruto came to a conclusion.

" The moon glows, the sun illuminates, the planets observe all acting like a prison." He paused for a minute.

" Exactly that; The moon can't glow, if the sun wasn't there to illuminate it, with out the earth the moon will have nothing to shine upon. This poem uses these three object in conjuction to each other, to show that everything relied on something else. All acting like a prison... this was the hardest part to understand, but what are we but nothing but jail prisoners? We are unable to escape this world." With that Naruto left the kid behind. He entered the room closing the door behind him.

The room was dark, maybe except for a single lantern that hung from the wall. walking up to the only source of light in the room he inspected the case that it shined upon. The case was made of glass, it sealed something inside. Naruto started to laugh before he reached and grab the object...

In his hand, was a liltle black book. After exiting the room, he walked right back out looking around Naruto noticed the kid was no longer there. He payed no mind to it, he walked up the stairs. When Naruto stepped out, he noticed the sun has already setting and the moon was coming out.

'_So you did all that for a book?'_ Tsukune said.

Naruto smiled. " Not just a book, _The _book." Not missing the emphasis on 'The', she was about to ask something else. Naruto jumped into the air, his flaming black wings spreading behind him. He closed his eyes, a second later, he opened them to reveal the Ying & Yang symbol. A huge explosion echoed around the facility, and just like that the madara statue was no more as it crumble to the ground causing the water to spread across the land.

Naruto fled the scene, knowing very well that everybody in Konoha felt that and someone will come to investigate. Naruto headed back home, with the idea of taking a well needed nap. His team test was tomorrow.

" What does the future bring?." Smiling Naruto toy'd with the book in his hand, before he was enveloped in pitch black flames, leaving no sign of him being there. Young eyes stared at what Naruto just did 'Amazing_.'_ Was the kid last word, he faded away.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hidden villiage of konoha<span>_

Sarutobi was again engaged in a unending battle with his enemy, paper work. " Stupid paperwork, it's like they never stop. Maybe I should go be Kazekage of Suna, they don't have enough trees over there to make paper like this." The third hokage was deep in thought. He felt a chakra signature apear infront of him.

" Hokage-sama the border patrol felt a disturbance near the valley. When they went to investigate, they found the valley was in shambles their isn't a Madara statue, it was completely destroyed or collapsed after all it's pretty old. There is no evidence to support the enemy was the cause or if their was a battle. we found a couple drops of blood near a bush, but it could easily be a wild animal." Said the panda bear Anbu.

Sarutobi eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, removing his Hokage robes revealing his battle armor under it. " Bring Two platoons of anbu we heading towards the valley, make sure you take samples of that blood and try to see if it matches anyone in the village. Send a telegram to every village, I want to know any missions they taken near our borders, if they don't comply tell them it'll be taken as a act of war." With that the Hokage jumped out the window heading towards the border.

Arriving at the site Sarutobi frowned, tightening his fist. '_who could have done this? Did he know about what it contained? No impossible.'_

" Search for any weird items! If found, please bring it to me immediately." Sarutobi said. Receiving a 'Hai' in return.

* * *

><p><em><span>Konoha same time.<span>_

Naruto smiled as he saw the variest ninja jump from roof to roof. '_Dumb asses__.'_ Walking into his house, Naruto left his ninja sandal by the door before walking in. Placing his blade against the wall, he was to tired to spend chakra sealing it.

Removing his shirt to show off his muscular upper body. He had a six pack, well cut arms, after years of hard physical training. Grabbing a towel from one of the hidden compartment,s he wrapped it around his neck as he entered the bathroom. The sound of running water could be heard, before somebody came out from behind the door.

" He almost caught me." Came a kid voice. The kid took the time to look around, and examine the building. Naruto had leather couches with cup holders on the arms, his home was carpeted something not seen in regular japanese home. A hallway that lead towards a room and the bathroom, judging from the direction the running water was heard.

The kid yelp, he saw a katana leaning against the wall. He walked up to it, entranced by the beauty of the blade. Just as the kid was seconds away from touching the handle, he froze. He heard something that made his blood run cold.

" I wouldn't do that." The kid slowly turned his head, Naruto was wearing a towel around his waist and his hair was loose, easily touching his shoulder blades.

" You see, it's not what it looks like." The kid began.

" Doesn't matter, go take a shower you reek, and put on the clothed on. I left you some in my room, then come back here for dinner." Said Naruto before walking off. The kid stared at where Naruto was, before doing what Naruto told him.

When the kid came out, he was wearing some jeans style shorts, a green shirt with a phoenix bird on the front. Walking to the source of the nice aromas. The kid stomach grumbled as he saw the biggest meal he ever seen.

" Are you just gonna stare? Join me." Said Naruto. He was already on his seat, but hasn't touched the food knowing how rude it'll be, to start eating without his guest. Nodding the kid sat.

" Itidakimasu." Saying grace for the food they dug in. The dinner was quite, Naruto didn't want to speak, the kid? Well he was scared shit-less of Naruto.

" So, why did you follow me here?." Asked Naruto. he was really curious of course, he knew he was being followed, but didn't care not feeling any bad intentions, so he let it slide.

" Y-you see your my idol." The kid stuttered out.

" I See." With that Naruto appeared behind the kid, his blade sticking out the kid chest.

The kid eyes widen for a minute, before melting into some weird goo. Naruto nodded.

" So you're a ninja?." More of a statement then a question.

" And if I am?" Said the kid. He was now hanging upside down from the roof, his head right above his. Naruto said nothing before looking up at the kid.

" Why shouldn't I kill you." Said Naruto as his hand tightened around his blade.

" Because, you know you cant. Let's face it, with out me you did all of that for nothing." Naruto eyes narrowed.

"What? You think you can get the book and boom! Everything is settled. You see young Uzumaki, I will be here to see if you're the right person to wield such power." Naruto eyes didn't show any further emotions cutting the kid head off. He was met with the same results as before.

" You sleep in the spare room, it's down the hallway." With that Naruto left. He was in need of some sleep, since he did have a team meeting in the morning. The kid smiled, also leaving to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>Inside Naruto mind.<span>_

Naruto walked back down the all so familiar corridor. He stopped, Naruto looked back and saw the faint glow of red again. Naruto kept walking, repulsed by the killing intense that what ever was on that side was giving off.

Arriving at Tsukune room, he entered. Walking up to her, he was a little surprised when he was punch back into the wall.

" That's for keeping me out loop, I want to know everything. Now!" Tsukune said. She wanted answers, and he was going to give it to her.

"That was to much don't you think?" Said Naruto. He peeled himself away from the wall, shaking himself off getting the dust off his clothes. He took a seat in the same chair he did all those years ago, he motioned for her to come closer, just like she did to him.

Walking up to Naruto, she sat down her face showing her impatience .

"Well what is that book? Why did that guy attack you? If you forgot, I cant see shit when I'm in here. All I can do is talk, and talking while you're in a middle of a fight, isn't really smart right?" Tsukune was now shouting.

Naruto looked at her. He can hear the distress in her voice, but it wasn't aim at him, but something else.

" Not the book, _the book_." He said. She gave him the dirtiest look he ever saw.

"This book holds a secret, the secret is so great not even the gods know of it. The gods began to grow scared of what was inside and gave it to the Senju clan. They hoped the clan could protect it, but not everyone was on the same page. The story everybody knows about how the shinobi world started, were nothing but lies created by the gods. You see, there was a Sage of the six path, he did have a strong dou-jutsu called the rinnegan. The power he weild was highly over estimated." Naruto was looking at her, his cold blue eyes watching her every expression.

" Wait, if there was a Sage. Why was his power so over estimated, did he not invent nin-jutsu? Who stopped the ten tails?." Tsukune asked, finding it hard to believe that everything she knows about the world was a lie.

" I dont know. That's why I got the book, everything I want to know is in this liltle black book." Naruto said. Tsukune sweet droped.

" So why haven't you read the thing?." How hard was it to open a book.

" I cant." Tsukune palmed her face.

" Why?."

Just as she asked, a boy appeared right in front of both of them.

" I would be the reason." Faster then the kid expected, Tsukune slammed the boy against the wall doing a replay of what she did to Naruto earlier.

" A liltle excessive dont you think?" Said the kid. He pealed himself from the wall. Shaking himself off, getting the kinks back into place.

" Who are you? And how did you get in hear?" Tsukune asked.

The kid didn't respond, instead he began to look around before looking out the door to where the red light was glowing.

"Interesting." The kid walked right up to Tsukune, going through the flames like if they weren't even there.

"You know it's a little rude to attack a person, when you got no idea their level of skills. I could've killed you." The kid said. He said it completly calm, but the intent his words were filled with were enough to get the message across. Naruto was watching the whole altercation calmly, if you looked closely you'll think he didn't care, but if you felt what was happening you could tell Naruto anger was slowly rising the fact that his eyes where different told the whole story.

" Please, refrain from such comments. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." The kid smiled before nodding and sitting down.

"Why can't he read the book? You ask, well becuase I dont find him fit to." The kid answered, her earlier question. Tsukune tilted. Why did Naruto allow this kid to tell him what he can and cant do?

" Explain, why does Naruto need your permission to open the book." Naruto took this one.

" You see Tsukune, the reason I cant read the book is becuase... This little guy right here, is no other then Kami-san herself right." Naruto smiled at the shock that went across the kids face before turning into a warm smile.

" Oh my, I didnt think anybody will be able to tell its me, tell me how did you find out Naru-kun?" The kids voice turned to a beautiful mature lady. The boy glowed for a minute, before revealing herself to be a gorgeous woman. She was wearing blinding white kimono, that was open in the front to show her whole front body. She wore black shorts with a white skirt over it, a white blouse that ended right under her breast. Naruto took a better look, she had C-cup size breast being a god you think they'll be bigger. She had a kunochi built, showing off her well tuned muscle flat stomach and a nice liltle butt to top it all of.

" You know little Naruto-kun, I created you. I'm like a mom, why are you checking me out?." Naruto cheeks redden a little but as soon as it came it left.

" Instead of trying to embarrass me, you should explain why are you here? Don't you got godly things to take care of." Kami giggled at this.

" Yeah being a god is nice and all, but I havent came to earth since I created it all those years ago. I never expected for you to evolve so much, but hey I'm not one to get involve but you interest me." Naruto eyebrows perked up at this. Did this woman really thought he was just a game, for her to have a 'interest' in him.

" I intrest you. How so?."

" You're different from the rest, tell me why do you want this book? You know what its capable of, and I know your intention leads far from it, so why?." Kami asked.

" Because, what is this world but nothing but a dream." Kami was riddled. Naruto seeing she was confused continued.

" Tell me Kami-san, why did you create us?." Kami looked at him strangely. Kami eyes widen as se realized she didn't have a reason, she just did it becuase she could.

" So you doing all of this because you can." Naruto smiled but shook his head.

" Nope, I have a reason." Naruto said, his disappearing know. You could hear the soft beeping of his alarm clock.

" Can I know what that reason is?" Naruto woke up to the same voice as earlier.

" You're becoming way to annoying." Come on, she was with him everywhere it was getting way to uncomfortable.

" Well get use to it naurto-kun. Welll breakfast is in the kitchen, get ready you don't want to be late for your Team meeting." Naruto response to that was to grab her neck and slowly squeeze it, letting go when she was purple.

Naruto got up, entering the shower to freshen up. Arriving at the table Naruto ate. His breakfast consisted of bacon and egg with some toast, with a glass of orange juice. She wasn't such a bad cook, finishing his small breakfast he went to his room to put on his clothes.

Entering his room he noticed his clothes were already picked out. Their was one big difference, his jounin flak jacket had a new design. Angel like phoenix wings were stitched to his jacket.

Putting his clothes on, Naruto strapped his katana to his back. Walking out the room, Naruto was surprised to find Kami waiting for him at the door already dressed in a similar manner as him. only hers had angel wings in the back only.

" Where do you think your going?." Asked Naruto already knowing the answer.

" Where do you think?" With that she started walking in the direction of the training field. Naruto sighed before jumping after her.

* * *

><p><em><span>Training ground 7<span>_

Sasuke was laying down on the floor. he was looking at the sky with a frown plasterd on his face. You could tell he was thinking of the Uchiha massacre. Sakura was for a lack of better words, doing nothing but looking at sasuke and smiling, probably thinking of all the sex they're going to have when they grow up. Naruto didn't bother, sitting down next to a tree leaning his head on the bark, his body rested last night but his mind didn't. The body is important, but with out the mind the body is nothing. Dozzing off Naruto entered the land of dreams.

Kakashi arrived and smiled as he looked at his team. Walking up to them, he got really close to Sakura ear with out her knowing and yelled.

" Yo!" A loud scream echoed around the whole forest.

Naruto got up with a jolt before anybody knew it, Naruto was grabbing Sakura by the throat squeezing it as if he was trying to destroy her vocal cords.

'_H__ow can someone make such a horrible sound?.' _Naruto grip got tighter. Sakura by now was turning a purple.

Kakashi rushed to save her. He grabbed Naruto arm and began to apply pressure.

" That's enough, let her go." He said. Kakashi gave Naruto a evil stare, which was returned.

" You know Jounin-san, how are you going to defend us in the field? when you are incapable of defending one of your students." Said Naruto from behind him. Naruto was holding Sakura on his shoulder a couple of yards behind Kakashi.

" That won't be a problem. Your skill level far exceed what I was told, are you hiding something?" Said Kakashi. He appeared in a swirl of leaves a couple of foots away from him. He was holding Sakura over his shoulder. Naruto raised a eyebrow at this, he noticed the weight on his shoulder shifted and he was now carrying a sack of potatoes.

" Maybe, but on with the test." Naruto began to walk away. Kakashi eyes narrowed a little. Naruto was becoming to much of a loose canon to trust or even be placed in a team. This is something he should bring up to the Hokage.

" Hn, What are you hiding Naruto?" Sasuke jumped off from the branch he was on joining his 'teammates'.

"Okay before everything went down hill I was about to tell you what we gonna do today." Kakashi took the time to look at his team.

He saw a mixture of reactions. Sasuke showed his normal indifference, but you can tell from the gleam in his eye he was curious. Sakura was looking over at Naruto with fear. Naruto was the hardest to read; he Showed no signs of even caring, but Naruto eyes will wander over to the bridge everynow and Then.

" Today we'll test your combat skills. All three of you will attack me, your only goal is to take these bells from me." Kakashi showed them the silver bells on his belt.

" The only rule, no killing team mates." The others knew this was directed at Naruto.

" Begin!." All of them disappeared excluding one. Kakashi was confused, he knew they weren't stupid enough to take him on alone.

Sakura was standing in-front of kakashi, in a very wrong konoha tai-jutsu stance.

'_H__ow can she mess up the village Tai-jutsu stance? Gai will be so sad, what have these kids become.' _

" Why didnt you hide with your team mates?." Kakashi asked. Come on it wasn't everyday a fan girl will want to get her hands dirty.

" I Want to prove myself to my team mates, that I wont be a burden, and that I can indeed provide something for the team." Sakura said with as emotion as she could.

_'Baka, I stayed only for sasuke-kun could save me, then I'll brag to Ino-pig about how Sasuke saved me from their evil Sensei._'

Kakashi read through the obvious lies, and was ready to squash every single one of them.

Sakura raised her fist, ready to punch her Sensei in the face. Kakashi sighed her stance was all wrong. Her hand was turned the wrong way, which ment that she was going to brake her hand, if she hits anything solid. Her left leg was lifted meaning she was unbalanced and instead of using her left arm to block any counter attack the enemy might have, she had it limply on her side leaning all her weight into one punch.

" Lesson one, Tai-jutsu." With that Kakashi began to make her pay for everything she was doing wrong. Bending backwards letting the fist pass over him.

Kakashi easily used his right leg to kick her planted leg off the ground, with one leg in the air and the other being kicked right from under her, Sakura was going straight to the ground. She felt like her intestine were being hit by a brick wall. Sakura looked down, she saw kakashi knee firmly planted in her abdomen.

Sakura slowly began to get back up, she fell back coughing and spitting some blood. She crossed her arms in-front of her as kakashi did a heel drop, where her head was formerly. She jumped to the right and took out a Kunai, she used Kakashi unbalanced position to her advantage going for a stab.

Kakashi saw this and using his speed he managed to escape, he appeared under her with a kick to the chin that sent her into the air. He learned this technique from eyes widen not expecting this, her body felt paralyzed and the pain in her head was becoming to hard to stay awake.

'_Where was Sasuke?.'_ she closed her eyes ready for the inevitable, Sakura heard a loud clang she open her eyes to see a black blur standing infront of her.

" You're pathetic Sakura." Came Naruto ice cold voice. Sakura eyes widen, why? Naruto just saved her, but she was in for a rude awakening when Naruto turned around. A round house kick to her temple that left her knocked out on the floor.

" That's it, the test is over you broke the rule." Kakashi said. Naruto tilted his head to the right at this.

" What do you mean? I haven't broken any rules." Naruto countered.

" You just attacked Sakura, that attack could've killed her, or left her criticaly unable to be a ninja. If she would have landed wrong." Kakashi retorted.

" That's where your wrong, I did hit Sakura but that's it. I hit sakura, not a team mate." Naruto gave a smirk.

" Like you said before, we have not become a official ninja group. Meaning, we have not officially become 'teammates' therefore making your rule invalid and useless. In this situation you got no choice but to continue the test." Stated Naruto.

" So I guess your here for the bells?." Kakashi said. he Settled himself into a Tai-jutsu stance.

Naruto Examine his opponent. Kakashi knees were slightly bent, meaning he was ready to attack or move out of the way. His fist were positioned almost perfectly, one was pointing towards him, the other was more relaxed. The keyword being 'almost', every thing has a weaknest no matter how much you practice a technique it will always have a flaw, and he found kakashi.

Naruto was about to take advantage of that flaw, till he looked over his shoulder and saw Sasuke diving head first at Kakashi.

" Oh well." Naruto stood still standing right there, not moving a finger. Sasuke performed the fire jutsu and Naruto complimented the intensity of the flames. He try'd not to gag when Kakashi purposely let Sasuke touch the bells.

'_W__hy did Kakashi lean to the right on purpose? Did he want the Uchiha to think he had a chance?.'_

Ignoring the obvious child spoiling. Naruto looked back at the fight just in time, Kakashi appeared under Sasuke and buried him till only his legs remained. Seeing his opportunity Naruto vanish, appearing next to Kakashi. Naruto snatched the bells from his waist, and jumped away. Just in time to, the bell wen't off.

" I got careless." Kakashi said.

" Okay, since Naruto managed to get both bells, I will have to send both you two back to the academy." Said Kakashi. Naruto frowned, if he let him do that then he'll end up failing his promise to that 'man'.

" I don't think so Kakashi-san. You see, I have already figured out the point of the test. I just wanted to see my team combat abilities, just like you."

Naruto tossed Sakura a bell, she was still knocked out under a tree. Then he passed a bell to Sasuke that bounced off Sasuke forehead.

Kakashi nodded. Naruto walked away, kakashi called him back.

"I'll like to see both you and your little friend, hiding over there at the council room in 30 minutes Hokage orders." Naruto eyes twitched, why the council?.

" So Naruto-kun, who's this council I hear about." Came the sweet voice of Kami. Naruto looked at her.

" You'll meet them soon its seems somebody been spying on me." with that naruto walked in the direction of the tower. Kami wasn't satisfied with the reply.

" What do they want?" She asked.

" They're going to ask me somethings. But what they really want to know is, who are you." Said Naruto. He would've ignored the question, but he didn't wan't her nagging him the whole way back.

" What do you suppose we do? Are we just going to tell them, that I'm the supreme ruler and creator" Kami said.

" The truth." With that Naruto sped up.

" Your such a simple boy Naruto." With a giggle, Kami followed. Catching up to him.

"Give me a name." She told him.

Naruto looked at her strangely, why? Shouldn't she pick her own name, on the other hand... calling her Kami all the time was a little annoying.

Thinking over it, he smiled before saying. " Hakai... yeah, that's Perfect."

Naruto said, Kami eyes widen before smilling what a nice name. '_D__estruction.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake<strong>_

Silver: "Hello"

phone: "Were screwed man."

Silver: "What are you talking about, who is this?."

Phone: "It's your agent man, the files are fake you don't own Naruto."

Silver: "What! Your telling me, that cock sucking mongrel still own's Naruto."

Agent: "Yes, he found out and he sent the U.S army to get his copy rights."

Silver: There is no army outside my wind-" Said Silver. Silver went to look out the window and found the U.S marine corps. pointing a variety of weapons at his house..

Silver: "This isn't good man! You just screwed me over, I'm going to kill you."

Agent: "To late..."

Gun shots can be heard on the other side of the phone.

Silver: "holy shit man they killed Herb. I got to get out of here."

**Boom**

Silver: "oh my god!."

_to be continued_

* * *

><p>Phew, I'm done longest chapter I ever written ever. I did it just for you strangers.<p>

Now don't kill me about missing last saturday, Something very tragic happened in my family last week. Not to say the chapter wasen't finished, but I needed to read it over and have my sister proof read it since nobody has sent me beta request. Please, I really need one, my sister is okay but she isnt a Beta, she just reads it becuase she likes the story and wants to know what happens first. ( siblings).

Next chapter should be on point.

A liltle Omake for you, tell me what you think. I wont make alot.

Oh yeah I take your opinion into account, but dont expect for the ideas you pick to be the main thing in the story. I am glad to say that i figured out how i want to end this story, Now I'm just thinking how i'm gonna make that ending work.

So the next chaper will come out next week saturday. I dont like updating saturdays since so many authors do, so I was wondering if you want me to update anyother day.


	3. A Rainy Day full Of White Clouds

**Important: I will now update on sunday's saturday is getting to busy and I wont be at home to upload, or when I do It is already to late. That is all. First humor chapter.**

I'm back,' _I'm what?.' _I'm back yeah motherfucker! am back. I'm what?. I"m back.

A liltle disappointed in the amount of review but who cares.

This chapter we going to introduce the first, pairing what do you think?. Maybe depends on how un-lazy I feel.

Wave Ark. Finally the wave ark best ark in the whole Naruto series. Kishimoto really out did himself with this one. Im going to do something so horrible and twisted in this chapter that you are going to be left with your mouth hanging open.

Okay enough with the shamelss advertising of Everybody love darkness. Its complete the author is working on a sequel go check it out. But in the mean time check out the story. **The way of the rattle snake. **Awesome story.

Can people please give me their input on this story it aint that hard just say. It sucks. Even from that I can try to inprove it for that it wont suck anymore. Or you can put in pairing sudjections that I might look at and pick which one will go with the story. ( Such a review pig. lol)

So here's another chapter of T.G.P. hope you enjoy.

Did you see the latest manga with Madara showing his true power?. Gave me some inspiration for this story. Hahaha finaly something intresting I can use. Lets just say akaktsuki just got a liltle more intresting in this story.

I need some help really. What should I do with konoha?. I can just burn it to the ground but that's a liltle cliche dont you think?.

Disclaimer: I dont fuck Naruto their you fucking happy?. And if you dont I got to words for you. Window seven... how you like that bitch.

* * *

><p>Author Story.<p>

"Hey silver!, why are you so fucking annoying?." Yelled a small voice.

Silver dropped the controller. Getting up from his couch. " who said that?." Scared.

" Me you imbecile why cant you make me good, always the big bad wolf, you skinny bastard. Do I look evil to you I wear orange not black and Im awesome"

Silver looked to his computer screen and saw a figure was moving before it jumped out and pop'd out of his computer.

" Is that you Naruto, And about being Awesome that a matter of opinion. Anyways how you get here. This aint a Omake"

" No who else the goddam tooth ferry... Who told you character can only appear with the author in Omake's?." Spoke naruto

" hn-huh its in the rules of fanfic writter paragraph 4, bullet 7." pulling out a book from who know where he read.

" A character can't be in the same place as the writter unless. The writter its in the story or in the omake." spoke silver with a book infront of him. With big gold letter's that read. " **The holy grale of Fanfic writting."**

" Let me see that book." Snatching the book Naruto read the print. " Yoo son of a bitch... Fuck you And everyother fanfic writters, you people got no life."

Silver raised a eyebrow at this. " So you wanna go back to kishi?... I'm sure he will make a great lemon scene with you and the Uchiha."

Naruto paled. " on secound thought how about we get on with the story." With that naruto took a seat, picked up the controller before turning the flat screen T.V on. " Where do you got the Asian porn?."

" I dont watch porn. sorry." Silver.

Naruto eyes twitch. " No porn what kind of M-rated writter dont watch porn?." said naruto

" You see I'm not that good of a writter to begin with maybe you can write the porn scene." silver.

" I cant write about myself its un ethical. You better find out what you gonna do people want the good stuff!."

" well they going to have to wait. Till I feel like writting it. Maybe i'll put you with sakura or better hinata?."

" You wouldn't dare."

"Oh but I can and I might just will." said silver.

Naruto put a kunai to Silver fun parts. " If you put me with that timid bitch( **No hate on Hinata just me being me**.) or that crazy pink unatural hair girl I will castrate you for free."

Silver couldn't speach as he was fainted from the thought.

" Okay Silver went to sleep so he wont be able to introduce this chapter so i'll do it for him." Naruto went through Silver laptop finding the files he needed. " Wha-la found it. Okay ladys & gentlemen oh and lady gaga. Inroducing. The sand with The Storm. Really what is with this Silver guy and his title hidden meanings?."

Naruto turned the channel to a place called Monday night Raw. " sounds intresting." He watched as music lit the stage, and green light flashed. Before a man in skin tight underwear came out with a X in the front. " He doesn't got porn but has this gay Hentai shit!. Thats it I'm out." Said Naruto before jumping back into the screen.

* * *

><p>Team seven was gathered infront of the hokage afther retrieving the daimyo wife cat, well sasuke and sakura since naruto made it very clear that he doesn't like cats. Last time he was suppose to capture her half the forest was covered in flames. Nobody wanted a repeat of that time.<p>

The Hokage looked over the team. Hatake Kakashi A-class ninja most powerful Anbu captain konoha ever had excluding Itachi, had the potential to be a great candidate for hokage. Has great skills in each arts. A complete ninja but he had one problem. That will be his down fall, Regret something that can cost anybody no matter how good to loose concentration and in that instant he will be killed, sad really but that's the world we lived in.

Uchiha sasuke, last of the uchiha clan. That he personally ordered to be eliminated. A prodigy he wasn't expecting nothing else from the kid afther all how else will he get enough power to defeat him if he didnt push himself. Sarutobi smirked, the kid was easy to manipulate but for now he will let him get use to being a normal kid before he will put him through special trainning to become his succesor and rule konoha with a iron fist just like him. He had good nin-jutsu average no dought from the Uchiha scrolls they left behind. Tai-jutsu prefers using the lion stance that realise on fire jutsu and speed. He had mediocre at best Gen-jutsu, but that will change once he activate's his sharingan.

Sakura Haruno. At this the sandaime sighed. This was what the ninja world was coming too, weak liltle girls with fantasy's only care about boys. But he will be lying if he said she didnt have potential to do something. Sarutobi looked up and saw that the civilian girl was doing nothing but looking at the Uchiha with heart for eyes. On secound thought lets just hope she doesn't get killed the last thing I want is for that council bitch hollering at me.

Uzumaki Naruto. A great ninja, had the greatest possibility of becoming hokage. But he had a hidden agenda way to big to be left alone, he knew what ever that was did not favor the villiage in anyway or form. Had great Nin-jutsu, above average Gen-jutsu something he thought will be almost impossible for a kid with so much chakra, A master in the ken-jutsu arts maybe even better then his Yugao. But from what he can tell, Naruto most have good Tai-jutsu if he could use a sword, Naruto even though he will never fight anyone in hand to hand combat opting to end a fight with out a fight.

" Hokage-sama team 7 here reporting for duty, we have caught the cat and wish for another mission." Spoke kakashi.

" Another mission you say, very well then I have many D-rank missions you can take of my hands." Sarutobi.

" No!. We want a higher mission." yelled out sakura. " all we have done these past two month's is chase a cat. What kind of villiage is this." she finished releasing a huge breath.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes on her. How dare this liltle bitch demand something from him, did she think I was her friend or perhaps her mother. Just as he was about to tell her off, he was cut off by a ninja walking in. The ninja handed the hokage a golden scroll with a small seal on it. Hiruzen eyes widen, these scroll were only sent in times of war, they were written by the other kages themselves. Hiruzen opened the scroll carefully after all in can be a trap. He read the contents inside and raised a eyebrow before smirking.

" Well Team seven todays your lucky day, You have been assigned a mission, for tommorow. Go home and pack for a 3 week long mission you will be representing the villiage so dont do anything stupid dismiss. Kakashi you stay." While the members of Team seven left, Kakashi frown he wanted to catch up on some reading.

" So whats the mission about, it has to be important if you sending _this_ team." emphasising the 'this' more likely for Naruto and what he holds.

" Well a minute ago I received a message from the Raikage he wishes to team up, against some guy name gato, he would send one of his gennin tommorow morning. I want you to outstage their sensei, and what ever you do don't let sakura fight she will ne a embarrasment to the villiage. Mjatter of fact let me take her off the mission, Iruka go get me another ninja please." Kakashi started to sweat.

" Dont be so hasty Hokage-same. How about you let her go, I'll be a great experience for her maybe she will snap out of this fan girl mentality." rushed Kakashi. When he saw Sarutobi think and nod he release a sigh. Breaking up the team wouldn't be right for teamwork.

" Okay but like I said she better stay away from the fighting. Now your dissmissed."sarutobi. kakashi left the office with alot on his mind, like that new book he was going to read. 'giggling away.' '_I wonder what mumu-chan has in store for luffy?.'_

* * *

><p><em>Naruto apartment<em>

Naruto was now in his private work out room. It had anything a regular gym will have, many dumb bells a couple of place for bench presses naruto was currently lifting a bar it read 300 on each weight, Naruto has been discarded his shirt showing off his well cut up body. This was the seen Hakai walked into. She blush when she saw naruto half naked body. She was a bit surprise he could lift that much with out the application of chakra, not wanting to bother him she sat down and watched him work out for a while.

Naruto finally notice he had company, he turned his body towards her that was currently dripping sweat from the hard workout. " Didn't you say you was my mother and shouldn't look at me like that?." Hakai blush at naruto twist of her words. _'dam hes hot, with those broad shoulders and sexy sculpted body, stop it kami, bad goddess.' _

" toche, but anyways I over heard what Kakashi and the Hokage talked about." Hakai stated. before they left the office Naruto gave her a silent message to spy on them from her hiding place in the shadow's, after all a ninja needs information to survive.

" And what did they say?." Naruto.

" Well it appears the Raikage wants konoha help in defeating a man name Gato, your team will join one of their shinobi teams on a joint mission, no other information on which team will be sent, but sarutobi wants to outstage them." she was cut off here becuase Naruto joined.

" So sakura off the team yes!" yelled naruto he hated the bitch.

" No un-fortunetly kakashi didnt allow it." She smirked. As naruto smiled disappeard. " Its okay that means you get to show people a fraction of your power. and this mission can work in your favor, maybe you can gain some new allies afther all nobody can do stuff alone." Naruto thought this over, he did need allies if he was planning to make enemies.

" hum okay, but first you need to tell me what I need to do, too read the book?." Naruto said. If he wanted to proceed with the plan he needed the book.

" Umm, I cant do that." responded Kami.

" why not, what is in this book?. That you are so hell bent on protecting it." Naruto questioned.

" You would get the book when your dreams become clear, What is in the book I don't know, people fear what they don't understand that pretty much sums up everything." Kami finish.

" My dreams are clear." Naruto said.

" Are they?." Kami questioned.

Naruto ignored the question, before walking away he needed a shower.

" You cant keep running away naruto, Nobody could do something alone becuase then you will fail, everything relys on something else. Becuase you got power doesn't mean you will win every fight. The path your are going towards aint the right one and you know that but you keep going deeper into it."

Naruto was by the door listening with out a reply he walked out closing the door behind him. '_what does she know about me, she never been hated or discriminated against, if she was in my position. but she has a point I dont know what my dream is I thought I did but I dont. Or maybe that is my dream to not know it. fuck it I think about it later I reek.  
><em>

(I'm writhing from my iPad so its harder, but it got spell check. So I guess its good.)

Naruto let out a sigh as the warm water relaxed his aching muscle. He smiled before un-imaginable pain course through his right arm he saw his tattoo was glowing red, this happens almost everyday since he left '_them_' the pain was bearable at the beginning but it kept getting worse as time went by that was 6 month's ago. He knew what it ment they was coming for him soon. They have already made their first move when they sent grimjao.

" I can't keep running, they'll catch up eventually but for now there's other things to tend to." Naruto said out loud. The pain died away before getting off the bathroom floor. He removed his towel and entered the shower.

...

As he walked to his room Naruto thought about what he's has accomplished these last few years, he thought about the first time he left the village, how he ended up in Iwagakure No Sato. Never going their again they seem to think very bad of outsiders but I think they don't like people all together. Or the time he let her go. At this Naruto mind wandered off.

_flashback  
><em>

_Naruto was crying heavy tears as he let the rain fall on him, in his lap he cradle a blond woman's head, she had beautiful sky blue eyes that where going pale as the minutes pass by.  
><em>

_" Don't cry little naru-kun their was nothing you can do, run before he comes back." Said the soft voice. Naruto nodes at what he was told but the tears didn't stop.  
><em>

_" I was useless everything I learn from you was for nothing." she looked up at his ocean blue eyes.  
><em>

_" Not true if you would have fought you would be in my position, something I wouldn't be able to stomach." She told him trying to council the kid.  
><em>

_Naruto look at her, she had a__ huge gash coming out her side you could see the white of the bone. _

_" Maybe if I was stronger you would have survived." cry'd the weeping child._

_" Tell me something naruto what is your dream?." Naruto eyes wideing. _

_" I dont know sensei." said Naruto. feeling like hes disappointed his mentor._

_" I see, well you have your entire life, my dream didnt come to me till I met you. You want to know what that dream was." Naruto nodded. _

_" __To make you something great, I wont be able to do it, but how about you inherite my dream, and become something great that the whole world will remember." she finish with a big smile on her face._

_Naruto looked at her, 'would she really let me do that, accomplish her dream for her.' " Dont worry sensei i'll make you proud no dought. afther all what is life but nothing but a dream?."_

_She looked at him and gave him a graceful smile. " I know you wont, but my time is up Naruto_ maybe we see each other later on." with that the light faded from her sky blue eyes.

_A explosion echoed through the landscape, Naruto looked up and came face to face with the bloody sharingan. Only one thing went through his mind. 'kill him' his eyes replaced by the ying & yang symbol only instead of being white and black they where bloody red and gold._

_flashback end._

" What do you think of me now... uh Nami-chan." Naruto said. Looking up. With that he kept his stroll towards his room. Maybe he should get some sleep.

Naruto was in his room when he heard the door bell go off. He was saved from opening it when Hakai yelled out " I'll get it." Naruto crawl into his queen size bed, fully intent on getting a good night sleep even though it was only four in the afther noon.

" Naruto theirs somebody at the door here to see you. I think she said her name was sakura."

" Tell her to fuck off. I'm in no mood for non-sense." Naruto yelled out.

" I advise you to go, she seem really trouble almost like she didnt want to be here but wanted too at the same time."

Naruto gave Hakai a long stare that un-nerved her. Getting up from his bed he grabbed the kimono on the side, wrapping the silk fabric around him. '_She better have a good reason for being here.'_

When he reached the living room he was surprise to find sakura sitting on the couch. His eyes twitch ' _who let the bitch in?. I'm going to kill her.'_

" So Haruno-san you need me?." he asked. Not bothering to use her first name, after all that was only for people that were close something they was extremely far from.

" Oh yeah Naruto-kun." Naruto eyes twitch at the honorific. " Me and the other genin from are class thought that i'll be a good Idea to go out tonight... You know becuase of today special meaning." Sakura said.

" What special meaning?." He really wasn't that good with konoha history. That and he just didnt care about it.

" you kidding right?."

"..." Naruto stayed silent, didnt he just say what was the occasion?, obviously he didn't know.

" Well today is the day, The Third Great Ninja war ended. people usually go out and celebrate." Seeing no reaction she continued.

"Well I got to go if you planing on going be at chouji dad Barbie Q 7:00." With that she showed herself out, before she stopped at the door.

" You know Naruto, you should go after all we are all friends right?." Naruto raised a eyebrow.

"None of us know you that well and it will be a great way to get to know you.. well got to go I need to go see Sasuke-kun and tell him the news." With that she ran out closing the door behind her.

" So a celebration huh?. I got the perfect thing for you to wear, I need to go out do you know where there are any fabric store's... of course not you a boy."

" What makes you think I'm attending, after all today's the day that '_man' _gets talked about." Naruto said.

" Of course you going, from what I've seen you dont get invited to alot of things, plus i'll be a great way to analyze your future enemies." Finish Hakai, already putting her cloth's on. She walked out the door just to come back three minutes later.

" I forgot something." Naruto sweetdropped girls. With that she walked back out.

' S_he's right Naruto-kun, these people you going to meet now may be a great hindrance in the future.' _Naruto sighed not her too. All he wanted was to go to sleep.

'_ Tsukune?.' _Tsukune was surprise on how quick Naruto additude changed.

'_ yes Naruto-kun.'_

_' How do you feel about being locked in their?.'_

_' Its aint bad but I would love to see the real world for myself sometime.' She said her voice low at the end._

_' I see.' _

With that Naruto walked to his room. He can atlease get a hour and a half of sleep before going to that. '_celebration.'_

_1hour and 30 minutes later_

His mental alarm clock went off which ment...Hakai was in the house and she was... looking for him. Getting up he frantically looked for a place to hide, he dived for the empthy closet but it was to late she grabbed his leg just as he was inch away from paradise. 'Noo!'

" I found you Naruto-kun you wasn't trying to hide from liltle old me right?." Hakai said happily.

" Yeah and spider pig can swing from a web."

" ...Who?."

" Not important, now can you get off me." Hakai complied.

" I got you the perfect outfit for today." She said reaching into her bag, he didnt know she was carrying. The first thing she took out was a pair of black sandal only they looked more leather then the normal ones, she also pulled out a tight fitting anbu pants. A light blue kimono with a gold phoenix hugging the back with the wings appearing in the front, she also got him a black mesh shirt. and she changed the color of his head band form blue to gold and the plate instead of being silver was black.

" you out did your self with this one Kami-san." Said Naurto. Inspecting the garmets. He took the close and walked into the other room to change.

When Naruto got out of his changing room he was surprise to here laughing coming from his living room. As he walked to the source of the noise he was a liltle surprise to see the boys from the 9 rookies that graduated from the academy waiting for him. He took a minute to inspect them.

Shikamaru Nara from the Nara clan known for the intelligence and tactical skills, maybe possibly be the most dangerous out of the group giving the fact that he thought things over. He was wearing a black and white kimono that had the kenji for 'lazy' on the back, under that he had a his usual fish net shirt. He wore regular black shinobi pants that were tucked into fighting tape which reach his ankle right before touching his white ninja sandals.

Chouji Akamichi, from the Akamichi clan known for their great physical abilities and for having many chains of restuarant and in the demolition corps. He was wearing a grey kimono with red trims going down the back, like his friend shikamaru he also wore regular fish net under the kimono. he had grey pants on that were tucked into his blue sandals.

Shino Aburame, from the Aburame clan, he was wearing the same as always only difference was he didnt have his konoha head band on which made his hair frame his face like bangs making him look a liltle more mysterious. Had good tactical skills but depended to much on his insects to become to much of a power.

Kiba Inuzaka, from the Inuzaka clan, they was known for their supurb tracking skills but their un ability to give into animal rage was a great aset but also their biggest weakness. He was wearing a purple kimono which he left open with bone pattern on it, in the back he had a inprint of a paw, he didnt wear nothing under it to show off his well built body, afther all the Inuzaka clan was always known for their physical training. he had black hamaka pants on giving a kind of samari look with black sandals. Kiba can become a problem in the front line afther he hones his skills.

Sasuke Uchiha, From the Uchiha clan known for their mighty sharingan that can see thorugh gen-jutsu copy nin-jutsu and predict slight tai-jutsu a big package in one, maybe the most dangerous in the group power wise but he dought sasuke will stay with konoha but even though he couldn't predict the future. he was wearing a Crimson and black kimono with the sharingan three tomoe desing of his back, a black under shirt with a red belt tied around his waist, black anbu type pants that looked to be a liltle silky obviously cost alot, he had crimson and black sandals with the bottom of the shoe being black and the top red.

He saw that during his breif change Hakai had put some chips on the table for the guest, where she got chips from he had no idea. He saw chouji and kiba arguing over which bar-b-Q flavor was the best.

" Am telling you kiba spicy is wayyy better then sweat and sour!." chouji yelled out. with kibe quickly denying it.

Shikamaru was looking around the house a liltle surprise naruto had actually live in a place so nice. he looked at teh flat screen t.v hung on the wall the leatehr couch. with the marble coffe table in the middle, the fish tank in a corner which contain some type of weird fichting japanese fish. Even though he was inpress his face expression didnt change form the serious bored look he aways had. That what made him so dangerous if it wasn't for the fact that his pupil move a liltle every minute he would have thought he was doze out.

The weird aburame kid was just sitting on the couch. Not looking at nobody or even paying attention but if naruto were to guess he was talking to his hive from the small buzzing coming off the boy. Sasuke was leaning against a wall with a foot raised looking at right at him with his charcoal eyes meeting ocean blue. So he notice me impressive really.

" Are you just gonna stare at us the whole night or are we going to get this thing over with." Said sasuke. He broke the silence with that sentence. Everybody looked at naruto who was standing by the hallway, nobody notice him before, they saw his choice of clothing and all thought the same thing excluding sasuke who could care less 'he cleans up good.'

" My appoligies, I didnt know I had visitor." Said Naruto.

" Well the girls made us come and get you. So hurry up before they start bitching about us being late or something." Barked out kiba, already heading towards the door followed by the rest. Till only Naruto and Sasuke remained.

" Naruto, what are you hiding?" Asked Sasuke tehir was somethign off about him.

" What makes you think i'm hiding anything."

" The way you talk and ack is different then before... Your like a whole different person."

" hn, Dont look to much into it... foolish otouto." With that Naruto walked out. Sasuke was surprise to say the least.

'_He sounded just like him.' _walking out and closing the door behind him.

_Akimichi bar-b-Q_

The boys arrived just in time to see the girls walking through the entrance. Kiba called out to hinata as she was in the back. The girls all walked out at the mention of the hinata names as they walked out they was surprise to find the all the boys outside. They started to drool as they saw hwat the boys where wearing.

Hinata almost fainted when she saw Naruto dress like that how hil gold hair hung loosely to his shoulder becuase of the absence of his head band, she was just about to pass out when her shoulder was giving a tight squeeze by ino who saw what was going to happen. Ino mouth was a liltle slack too when she saw what Sasuke was wearing she wanted to rabish him right their and then. The way his bangs framed his face. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander to kiba open kimono showing off his Six pack. Sakura had hearts in her eyes when she saw what her Sasuke-kun was wearing. but Naruto didn't miss how her eyes fell upon him as well.

The boys werent fearing well eighther not even sasuke can deny that the girls... no woman infront of them was glowing tonight.

Sakura was wearing a pink kimono with green sakura pettles to match her eyes . She was wearing a small skirt under it which was getting alot of the atention from the boys. with small pink heels which raised her a liltle off the ground.

Naruto took the time to study the others girls afther completly disregarding sakura state of dress.

Hinata Hyuuga, form teh Hyuuga clan known for their all seeing eyes, and style of Tai-jutsu called gentle-fist. She was wearing a small blazer which only reached her belly button it was open at the top to show off some big cleavage which made him have to cross his leg to not show the small dent appearing in the tight black pants. She wore leather leggins that reached her ankle which showed off a small round ass. she was also wearing heels lavender ones to match the blazer. What happen to being shy?. thought Naruto. Hinata saw Naruto look at her and smile, she now knows he likes what he sees.

Moving on. Inu Yamanaka, from the yamanaka clan great information gathering skills. Inu was wearing a purple night gown which covered the breast but not her perfect flat stomach which had slits on the side to show off her legs. You could also see a small amount of cleavage form the blond girl she was wearing heels which were purple. She had let her hair flow to her back. This made her blue eyes pop out. her round face was beautiful... Get to the point Naruto.

Taking a huge breath before letting it go. he looked to the boys, to see their expression. Kiba had cloth his kimono and was folding over his private region he wandered why?. Chouji didnt have much of a reaction do to the fact he was looking at the bar-b-Q people where eating through the window. Shikamaru looked in passive but the small blush every time he looked at Ino told a different story. ( A/N dont worry pairing arent decided yet. Im just making possibilities hang in the air.) Sasuke was trying his hardest not to blush which was failing since he kept looking at sakura skirt before looking at the ground.

" Okay aint you all a liltle to young to look at each otehr like that?." Spoke a familiar voice. All the gennins neck snapped to the small market building to the left to find all of their sensei on top of it, the boys didnt bother to change clothing but Kurenai almost made all the kids pass out, wait make that one of them passout as kiba fell to the ground with blood gushing out his nose.

Kurenai was wearing the Same color dress as before only this one was way more revealing showing off her well firm breast, her long tuned legs, her hair was flowing to her side infront of her.

" We should go in. Dont you think kids?." Nodding and afther 20 minutes of trying to wake up kiba. As they entered none of them miss the weird look the receptionist gave Naruto.

" Thats weird lady Michi is always good with customer. I dont know why she looked at you like that Naruto." Said Chouji.

" It is of no importance, lets eat." Responded Naruto. Everybody forgot the occurance execpt for the adult who frowned at naruto quick dismisal of the matter.

They all took a table as far away form the adults as possible, since Ino thought the adults will ruing the fun she had planned for them.

" Whats your deal Ino why are we so far in the back, I saw this hot girl with a mini skirt on that way." Spoke kiba. He had the perfect plan he was gonna sit in a place that will face her. Then he was going to pretend he dropped his spoon and then hewas going to bend down he was going to take a small peak. But now all that planning went to the trash.

" Baka it wont be fun with the adults looking at us plus. I got a idea." She said. when they were sitting down. with girls on one side and the boys on another. Waiting for the waitrest afther a couple of minutes a woman came with a menu for each.

" What can I get for you?." Spoke the waitrest which seem to be in her mid-twenty.

Ino took this time to put the plan into motion. " oh yes we'll take some, Taylor wine. and four bottle's of the finest sake" At the mention of alcohol the woman raised a eyebrow they seem kind of young.

" Can I see I.D?." Inu reached into her bag and pulled out her Konoha head band. At this the woman nodded and went to fetch the drinks. Man being a ninja was cool.

" So your plan is to get us drunk, I cant drink My parents will kill me." Stated sakura. Everybody else didn't care chouji was against it but he wanted to taste what his parents consider the drinks of teh gods. Shikamaru just thought it was troublesome. Aburame well he wasn't thinking much. Sasuke could give a fuck he drinks a glass every now and then from the uchiha vault. Naruto raised a eyebrow drinking that was all.

When the woman came back with the wine and the sake she place the bottle on the table before giving them their saucers.

" So we are all going to take shots afther shots till we get drunk. Who ever loses pays the tab for the expensive sake and wine and what ever chouji eats. Only boys though since girls dont pay for restuarant its in polite" At the end every boys started to panic execpt for Naruto he dint even care. Sasuke eighther since he had enough money to buy the restuarant. Kiba weeped at this looks like no alowance for a month or three if he lost. Aburame shino let out a sigh he had tons of money but still chouji?.

They all picked up their saucer aftehr pouring their drink. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at him their eyes narrowed. competition began. Chouji looked at shikamaru and Shikamaru back no matter how lazy he was no way in hell he was paying for all that food. Kiba looked at Shino but unfortuanetly Shino didnt look back. Sakura look at ino and ino looked at hinata and hinata looked at both of them three way.

"1." Ino.

"2." Sakura.

"3." Hinata.

With that the drinking began.

_30 minutes lather_

Left on the table was chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto that have not stop looking at each other since it began they were both getting a saucy from the way they started at lightning speen but where still moving fast putting cup afther cup. Kiba was barely hanging on as he was with the Aburame who showed no sings of even drinking the poison. Sakura has been left afther 3 cups which left her woozy and sitting on her seat backwards talking to the wall as if it was sasuke. Hinata and Ino where still going at it.

" Okay lets take a break to eat." At the magic word they all stopped. Their was 4 massive plates of meat spread across the table. Chouji eyes glisten, kiba let out a small growl as he saw chouji eyeing the same plate as him. Naruto and sasuke didnt not stop looking at each other, with practice ease they both picked up the choptsicsks and through some meat into the fryer.

" Face it naruto you wont be able to beat me." Said sasuke his voice slurred but still clear.

" As if you can beat me Uchiha-pussy." Said Naruto his voice a liltle more clear but his monotune dropped a liltle.

" Ha non off yu b ablre to defat me." Spoke Kiba. They got the wizz of what he was saying.

"..." Shikamaru.

" mumumumu." Said chouji stuffing beaf into his mouth. (pause)

"...fly...bettle...stars..." Okay so Shino lost it.

" So sasuke I hared frmo yur fan clob yu was blessess it tree?." Sakura.

" Perhaps yoou should stop Ino-san your eyes are getting dilated. and your possture has fallen." Said hinata. Tryign to use mind games to outdue her. Becuase of her good chakra control she was placing chakra on her throat to stop the effect of the alcohol. but she was having trouble since she didnt have no more she only be able to keep it up for ten minutes.

" yea rightsss you sneaky bitch you just wanna rape the boys when they drunk but i got news for you i got sasuke-kun" she finish surprisingly with a fare voice. Maybe she done this before.

Afther eating thirthy four thousands ryo worth of meats mostly chouji they got back to the game.

"1." shikamaru.

""Shino

" Derf." kiba.

The game began.

_30 minutes lather_

A loud echoed was heard around the table as kiba fell backwards and landed on his table. Laughing can be heard from the Aburame at this everybody in the table stopped and looked at him. Yep we lost him. Back to the drinking. Naruto, Shikamaru, chouji , shino and sasuke were left the girls been eliminated. With Ino flirting with a random guy by the bar. Hinata trying to sneak up on Naruto everynow and then and lick his ear. Which all ended in falior for the poor Hyuuga since Naruto will move at the last moment and her head will slam into the table. She had the mark to prove it. Sakura was talking to a broom before she was led to Sasuke by Kiba to annoy the kid she has been under the table trying to take his pants off for the longest saying something along the line of. 'bless.' and ' I wanna se it.'.

Naruto looked at sasuke he saw that this was going no where. " Ok, we taking this to my house I got Drinks for days and porno's only you will find on the internet."

" Te hat?." replied sasuke.

" Nothing lets go but we shuld take these girls home." he said getting up with stumble. Sasuke follow dragging Sakura who was hanging from his leg reaching for private places before he kicked her forhead.

" what abourt kiabs?"

" what about kiabs?." Naruto.

" Shouldn't we takle him wit us."

" oh you so evil sasku okay, lets take hiim to the huse of cats." Sasuke laugh evilly not what he had in mind but yes that wil do.

Afther getting the girls with a liltle help from Shikamaru. They was going to ask shino but he was making out with a lady bug. Leaving him at the bar they decided to take Hinata first.

_Hyuuga compound_

Hiashi was waiting by the gate. His daughter was late 2 hours late. He was a liltle disturb when he heard singing wait that didnt sound like singing. He looked to the right down the road to see three kids each carrying a girl. He listen to the words.

" Hi my Name is, Slim shady. Hi kids do you like violence want to see me stick nine inch kunai trough one of my eyelids." Naruto voice came.

" Yeah yeah yeah." Came sasuke voice doing the impression of liltle kids.

" Slim shady you a base head." Came shikamaru doing a impression of a man with a deep voice.

" nu uh."

" Then why is your face red man you waisted."

" hey in my offence you waisted too." Finished Naruto.

Hiashi activated his eyes he saw his daughter his eyes went red. He rushed in fully intent on putting who ever it was down. He was a bit surprise when the kid disappeared and reappeared next to his ear and whispered.

" Its raining dicks." Hiashi eyes twitch when he was going to turn around. He was surprise when nobody was their but Hinata who was layed out on the floor.

" We are gonna have a talk lather young lady." With that he picked her up.

_The cat shack_

" Okay on three we through him in." Naurto said. Shikamaru smiled evily, Sasuke try'd to smirk but he was so fucked up all you saw was a lap sided smile.

"1."

"2"

"3"

With a crash they smashed kiba through the display window the cats being woken up so suddently. They scrashed the first thing they saw and tehy saw Kiba and he smelled liek dog. the soft '_shink'_ sound was heard they laughed as they ran away.

" Hey guys where Sakura and Ino?." Shikamaru finally noticing he had no weight on his back. Sasuke looked behind him and saw he also had nobody on his back. Naruto smiled.

" Hey guys look its Inochi and pinky father they came to say hello... Wait what's that in Inoichi hand?. I thinks its a ranch a really big ranch, And why is Pinky father making hand signs aint he a civilian oh shit. Run meet at my house in fifthteen." With that they all disappeared.

_Naruto house_

They all arrived the same time. They had their arms wrapped around their shoulder all leaning on each other for support. knocking the heard some rustling before the door open Hakai in her sleeping garmets which was nothing but panties and a bra. Naruto mouth dropped, shikamaru passed out and Sasuke was stuck as he couldn't look anywhere else.

" Are you going to come in?."

" Depends on what you want me to enter." Said Naruto. sasuke snickered at the dirty joke. Shikamaru was knocked out.

Hakai smiled, yup naruto was out of it. He hasn't been that fucked up since he challenged her to a drinking countest.

" Hakai get the drinks for tonight I will defeat you. With my trusty drinking partner Sasuke right here." She smile maybe she can get something out of this.

" Okay but rules are in place. If you win I will show you my breast both of you, but if I win you both got to do something for me." They was so drunk they didnt bother to ask what she wanted, only they see breast.

" yosh lets go." Hakai reach into the drink cabinet and got something strong called. ' El baso de la muerte.' ( The drink of death in spanish.)

" Okay lets start. Its three in the morning You guys wont make it pass five."

_2 hours lather _

" whys you didnt tell me he was mt phrater." Said Naruto now so intoxicated you could only understand somethings.

" piwfef ifehfuirajfdsv jifgids." Sasuke. Shikamaru was knocked out with his head out the window.

" You are such a light way. " finish Hakai. She has already finish two bottles, The fact that Naruto was still holding out caught her by surprise.

" So Sasuke, out of it." She added.

" whasts ar youuu talked avout hes fine." He said pointeing at sasuke that was throwing up everything he ate... The whole week. before he fell flat on his face. " Okay su you shuold take him to the guess room." He said. She complied. She picked up sasuke and disappeared. She came back a couple minutes lather. She helped Naruto up and helped him to his room.

" Mabe you shuod sctay with me crotonight." said Naruto. Hakai smiled, before pulling him by neck callor and gave him a large kiss, She close the door behind her as she went into the room.

_7:39 in the morning._

Naruto woke up with the meanest headache he ever had. He looked around and notice their was something soft press against him arm. Then memory hit him like a ton of bricks, He turned his head slowly and found creamy white skin, blond hair.

" We didnt do nothing, you passed out when your head hit the bed. A liltle disappointing really." Spoke the voice. Naruto shook his head as his vision was blurring out. Afther a minute of Re-focusing, he release a sigh.

" That's good, afther all the last thing I want to do... is have sex with Kami herself." With that he got up. He walked to his closet pulling out a towel. He needed a shower. He walked pass shikamaru leaning out the window. shrugging his shoulder he kept walking. He arrived at sasuke room to see he was knocked out, he walked up to his so called Team mate.

" Get up Uchiha-san we have a mission in two hours, we have to get ready." Seeing no response. he grabbed Sasuke by the ankle before dragging him off the bed. The uchiha landed with a loud bang on the floor. Multiplying his headache by ten.

" ughh, I hate you, so much." He groaned out.

" I dont like you either, Theirs a secound bathroom down the hall after taking a shower head home, change into ninja gear, and meet me by the front gate, you will due well to be at your finest for this mission." With that said Naruto walked off.

" Stupid headache.**" **Said Naruto. He jumped into the shower putting it freezing cold. He thought of what he did last night and smiled. Maybe the small bonds he created will be a litle better for his plan. After all why make enemies when you got no allies?.

Naruto got out 30 minutes later, When he could only feel a fragment of the pain he use to have. Getting out the shower he continued to have his morning pee, brush his teeth look at his body in the mirror you know the usual man stuff. Releasing a long sigh when he urinated flushing the liquor out his system and boy it felt good.

Naruto step back into his room after finishing up in the bathroom, he heard the door close assuming it was Sasuke that left.

" Come eat Naruto-kun you only have 45 minutes left before you leave." Hakai yelled from the kitchen. Naruto walked to the room she was located at. He was a liltle surprise to find a table fool of food, he was only one person right?. Then he felt it. Shikamaru was his seat already leaning his head on the table muttering 'troublesome' everynow and then. Then he saw Sasuke already in his ninja gear sitting down on the table.

'_how he change so fast?.'_

Naruto didnt bother and sat down to eat, he picked up a couple dozen pancakes putting some syrup on it, Then he reach for the bacon and put it on his plate before asking sasuke to pass the egg's.

" What?. My stomach empthy." Everything he had in his stomach yesturday was spilled out next to his bed. Sasuke nodded understanding as he picked up 6 pieces of bacon a platefull of eggs with 4 slices of wheat bread. Shikamaru not wanting to suffer from live failuire he opted for a small bagel with some herbal tea to get rid of the headache.

" Ne, Naruto what's up with that tatto on your arm." Question Shikmaru. At this Sasuke stop eating to look at Naruto four arm and indeed saw the weird ink design. Naruto narrowed his eyes a liltle but he needed Shikamaru genious for what he had in store in the future. He'll play along...for now.

" A...Necklace." Was his responce.

" You carry a Necklace in a sealing tatto that oozes chakra?."

" So you feel that, Thats the power that necklace contains, Tell me what you knwo about the Sage of the Six path?"

" The inventor of nin-jutsu?."

Naruto ignored the inventor part, not wanting to let them know more then they suppose too. " Yes, Well he carries a Chain around his neck that currently resides inside this arm. Enough question lets finish eating." Naruto ended the conversation by digging in. Shikamaru didn't pry more into it, Afther all he knew a threat when he heard one, it couldn't be more clear. '_Tell anybody and i'll kill you.'_

After ten minutes of eating they were all done. " come on Sasuke, they should be waiting for us." After going into his room to pick up his katana and kunai pouch he came back out. All three of the young shinobi walked out the door, Once outside they parted way with shikamaru going home saying something about his bitchy mother. Sasuke looked at Naruto before nodding with a silent response they dash towards the front gate.

Just before arriving Naruto stopped Sasuke. He shushed him when Sasuke was about to talk, he pointed towards the gate. Next to Sakura and kakashi was a old man that Naruto could smell the alcohol coming off him but that's not what he was looking at. He was looking at the Team from Kumogakure standing next to them. He observed all of them.

One of them was obviously female from the huge bust she carried. She had a slender curvaceous body and seem to be wearing A low cut outfit with mesh under it. She had red hand guards with black shinobi sandals. Her blue eyes looking straight ahead. He caught a glimpse of two katana behind her crossed to form a X.

The next girl had dark skin with amber eyes, she wore grey shinobi pants that faded into her long shinobi sandals. She wore a grey jacket with a black mesh shirt under it, her red hair caughtt Naruto attention. She was arguing with a dark skin boy who wore the same thing she wore only for men. They both had Katana on their back.

Naruto resisted the urge to flinch at the amount of chakra the sensei was giving off. He was wearing the Regular konoha jounin uniform but he seem to have 7 blades on his back, that naruto didnt think he knew how to use. The man had a white bear. Naruto eyes narrow when the man eyes met his.

'_so he knows I'm here.'_

After observing the group Naruto removed his hand from Sasuke mouth before leaping off the building. The Kumo trio reacted immidieatly they took out their katana fully intent on cutting up anybody trying to ambush them. They was surprised when the blond took out his own katana clashing with the stoic face girl with blond hair. Sasuke took out his kunai out to block the in-coming sword from the red hair girl. What Sasuke didn't see was the other team mate sneaking up on him, but Naruto did.

A loud clang echoed across the room. They all looked to the source of the noise they saw another Naruto with his blade fully intent on severing the third teamate spine. The reason that was stopped was becuase the kumo jounin had his hand clanched around the blade.

" hmm, Very well made blade." Said The guy as he looked at his bleeding hand. Before it healed right infront of him. Naruto eyes narrow he only seen something like that once and that was when he did it.

" Who the hell are you blondy?, and why are you attacking us?." Yelled the red head girl.

" Well I'm one of the remaining members of that team." said Naruto pointing at Kakashi. "So is the guy you pointing your blade at." Responded Naruto calmly.

" Your sword skills are fine, where you got that blade mister nine?." Naruto raised a eyebrow. What did he call him?.

" Karui, dont point that blade like that maybe, you sliced a fly in half and now the whole word will end." Spoke the only boy in the three person cell.

" Omoi shut up that's impossible you moron." Yelled the girl back.

" Yeah what ever flat chest, maybe you should eat what samui eats and maybe your tatas will grow in." He was promptly knocked out by said girl.

Kakashi seen enough and decided to get back to business. " Okay how about we put weapons away, and get started on why we are really here." Everybody looked at him then back at each other before complying.

" Mission report." Spoke Naruto. his body going back to ninja mode after letting his battle mode subside. They all looked at him, nobody but the jounins in charge can ask for something like that.

" We are to help this man, to his home country. The real mission is to stop a man name gato who has placed him self as emperor of Wave country. Be alert for anything can happen in this Mission." They were even mroe surprise he answered.

Samui was seeing the confrontation. but her mind was else where. She remember just a minute ago when Naruto blocked her katana the way he blocked it, Was the perfect way to counter double weapons instead of taking it head on he took them at a angle for that lest of her pressure was on his katana meaning a very slim possibility of breaking trough his guard. Then she thought about how Naruto katana was able to cut bee-sensei something she never seen before. '_who was this kid?.' _

"You kid, what it your name?." Karui raised a eyebrow. Samui never asked nobody their name unless the caught her attention some how. She admits the Blond kid had some skills but nothing they haven't seen before.

Naruto looked at the scowling blond before tur ning around, He completly ignored her.

Faster then what they thought Samui could move she was infront of Naruto stareing down the kid.

" I asked you a question, You will do right to answer." Naruto released a small dose of killing intent. His next words came out bone chilling and cruel.

" And why should I answer to you, Kumo scum. Kumogakure isn't nothing but a bunch of power hungry people that had the gawls to steal a liltle girl when she was just a baby to use as breeding stock." Samui eyes widen. The Hyuuga clan incident wasen't something that was public knowledge. The only reason she knew was becuase killer bee mentioned it in one of his trainning excersize.

" I would watch my mouth, Konoha garbage. You one to talk konoha even worst that will sacrifice somebody else life to save another. What happen to konoha equality?." Naruto didnt flinch at the diss at the villiage, in-truth he could care less.

" You right this place just as rotten, but What is life but nothing but a dream?." With that Naruto stepped around her.

" You havent answer my question."

" If you must know my name is...Naruto just Naruto."

" No sur name?." Samui inquired.

" I do but, why would I tell you. After all you haven't told me yours."

" Samui." With that she walked away. _' I got to watch out for him.'_

" kunichiwa, Naruto-kun." Yelled out Sakura. Naruto completly dis-regarded the greeting. Walking pass her Naruto headed towards the main gate.

" What are you waiting for?." Naruto said turning his head towards the group. With that he walked ahead.

" And that is ?." slurred the slightly intoxicated old man.

" That is Naruto, Tazuna-san he might seem cold but I got confidence that he will protect you with his life, After all thats Konoha nindu." Said Kakashi. He missed the smirk that crossed Naruto face.

_'Who said, I worked for konoha, seems like you screwed Tazuna-san.'_

_' Maybe, but I know you felt that earlier.' spoke Tsukune._

_' Yes, what was that anyways?.'_

_' its called youki. Demonic chakra.'_

_' youki?... hum where does this chakra come from?.'_

_' A bijuu, they hold great's amounts of chakra, people seal them inside objects but it seem your generation choose a different path, a liltle cruel really. To seal one in a human.'_

_' and hows doe sthis involve me?.'_

_' Tell me Naruto have you ever wonder whats in side of the hallways across from me?.'_

_' I'm listening.'_

_akacktuski base_

" It appears the Nine and eight tails are on a mission together this will be a perfect oppurtunity." Said a plant like figure. The room was dark, If anybody looked you will think he was talking to himself. For a brief moment nothing happen to a pattern of ripple eyes was seen a couple feets away from the plant man.

" humm, intresting okay, send out alpha 3." with that he laugh.'

The plant man sighed before sinking into the fround. '_why alpha three they was so... blood thirsty.'_

Arriving in a round chaimber. He was disgusted by the smell of blood.

" What do we got here." spoke a man with two swords on his back. " Perhaps a snack."

" You have been summon to a mission, you are to head out immidiatly." He handed him the scroll before sinking back into the ground.

" What do you think Raiga?." Asked a gruff voice.

" I dont know Zabuza-sempai. but their going to be blood, perfect setting for a funeral."

" Indeed, Go get Kisame we are to head out immedieatly."

" So where we heading." spoke a blue skin man with a bandage sword on his back.

" Wave country looks like we going squid hunting."

_With the konoha and cloud group._

Naruto was for a lack of better words a liltle confused. Their for he wasn't really paying attention. Naruto remines on what Tsukune just told him.

'_So the glares came from that source, I hold un imaginable power its that a good thing or a bad?.'_

Naruto notice's a small puddle in the middle of the road, He look to the group behind him and saw the whole kumo squad notice it too, Kakashi also did but choose to ignore it. Sakura was talking to Tazuna not paying attention to the road ahead, and Sasuke seem to think it was off but didnt think much of it.

He pass the puddle first he gave it a small glare but continue walking pass. Once the assilants in the water saw the blond pass and the old man approaching they got ready. Both goign towards different opponenets. They jumped out completly shredding the person they consider a threat in the group. meizu got Kakashi and shredded him to pieces with, Gozu following up and doing the same to killer bee. After that was done they turned their attention towards the group of kids.

Tazuna heart almost stop when he saw the two-Nins deadly weapons. Sakura froze at the sight of enemies but stood her ground taking out a kunai she jumped infront of Tazuna. The Mizu brother 's smiled they connected their weapons to for a long chain.

" Two down." Meizu.

" Seven to go." Gozu finished. They smiled but was hidding becuase of their breathing mask.

First one to react was Sasuke pulling out a kunai he tossed it in between the whole the chain had to keep both chains together pinning them to a tree. The mizu brothers were surprise these werent regular genin. before they both received a brutal kick to the head, A katana appeared through Meizu stomach thanks to Samui. Gozu screamed as he saw his brother get taken down. He quickly followed With Karui and Omoi blade peircing through each of his lungs. A fountain of blood flowed from the wound. The wounds they received were ment for them to die slowly long enough to gatter information.

That plan was ruined when two Naruto appeared they cut both their head From top to bottum, they refused the urge to puke when they saw both pieces of the twins peal away from each other. The blood gushed to the ground now, Different organs fell on the ground ranging from long and small intestant to kidneys and lives were all layed out on the floor.

Naruto once black outfit was filled with blood. his katana shined a liltle

" you are foolish to think this distraction will work." Said Naruto not talking to anybody in particular. The slicing of air was all the team needed to know danger was coming. Sasuke push Sakura down with her taking Tazuna with her. Samui took cover before Omoi knocked down Karui to save her from danger Naruto did not move.

Naruto waited for the weapon to get closer before batting it away with his katana, the large blade was embeded into a dfferent tree. A man in a a black and with red could appear it was open in the front to show he wore no shirt and black and white pijama looking plants.

" You defeated the Mizu brothers not surprising, but the cruelty in which you did it impressed me. Tell me what is your name?." Came the gruff voice.

" Why give your name to a dead man?." Naruto countered. He didnt like this that chakra this guy was giving off was un real. It felt so wild, he saw Sakura was on her knees cluching her head from the foul power, Sasuke was barely holding on, the kumo team shook it off as if it was nothing, meaning they was put trough this killing tent before but where?.

"Hum you got spunk, but..." Naruto was not ready for the brutal pain that course through his body as the blunt side of the blade got smashed against his face. Naruto got sent through a couple tree before he carshed against a tree that caust him to arch his back. He had three broken ribs and a brused spine.

Naruto was taken by surprise he never been hit so hard in his life, not even when he trained with his old group and they were relentless... But this is a whole knew level of power and brute strength. He felt his injury's being meld together. Probably '_its' _doing, atlease it's good for something. he used his katana for support to help him up. That was last thing he wanted to do. As the glare of a Zambatu was coming at him fully intent on decapitating his head from his shoulder. His eyes widen before something happen. His vision changed everything slowed down, he saw the katna coming his was before black burning wings spread out behind him, he could feel the heat coming off of them.

The wings came forward to block the incoming weapon, before he gave it a silent command to push him the sword away. He inspected them and saw they was angel like but were completly black and covered in flames. they spread behind him in a very angel like way. he looked at his katana and saw that it was also lit with the same flames his wings were what was this?.

_'who are you Uzumaki Naruto.' _came Tsukune frightened voice. She hasn't seen this power since that time. When he met _him._

He ignored teh question... Slightly becuase he didnt know eighter. He faced his opponent again.

'_lets see what power this new level has, if its anything like the first time I activated these eyes then it should be powerful.'_

Zabuza raised a eyebrow at this before smirking showing off a full row of sharp teeth. He lauched a barrage of kunai at his opponent.

**_"forbidden kido: Seki."_** Naruto said under his breath. Zabuza was taking for surprised when his attack was stopped by a invincible force. before they fell limbly to teh floor.

'_kido the hell is that?. What was that technique anyways?. This just got alot more complecated. I have to retreat for now before kisame gets curious and joins the fihgt. Where haku at...found him. I hope this works.'_

Zabuza ran to the nearest body of water before walking straight across it. ' _now the fun begins_.' Naruto eyes widen how did he knew that technique. He felt like at the last moment somebody whispered it into his ear. He looked around and saw nor felt nobody... Most have been his mind playing with him.

" Pretty Nice trick you got their. But lets see how you stop this. I havent use this attack since I went against the 3 mizukage... dont disappoint me." Grinning like a shark Zabuza began.

"**Suiton:suishouha endan." **Kakashi eyes widen when he heard the name of the technique... That was the Secound Hokage special move!.

The water around Zabuza began to spin before a six storie size spiraling tornado like wave spun around him. Naruto looked un faze at the size of the attack before something hit him. '_theirs that voice again.' _

**"Hado 88: Hiryu Gekizoku Raiho." **Naruto raised his sword at the attack infront of him. Lighting chakra gather at the tip.

" Life is nothing but a dream." Mutured Naruto.

Both The attack met.

**Bang!.**

* * *

><p>Finally so the plot begins, Tell me what you think in the Review.<p>

So long as chapter Next one wont be so fucking long trust me. The fighting begins, give me a hell yeah!.

A liltle bit of humor in this chapter. Dont duel to much into the sasuke & naruto friendship becuase trust me you'll be surprise.

And Sasuke will play a important roll in this Story... lets just say.

Tell me what you think more Samui and Naruto coming up.

thanks to my Beta.

**Xx Angel of Madness xX**

Well I'm of this Next Chapter up in Two weeks trust me. Its going to be something you dont wanna miss.

SilverGold out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The First of the three part trilogy of the Wave Ark.

Nothing special Today exept... Nope let's get on with the story.

People complain about grammar. I dont got spell check people. My beta is having some problem with his Computer so I'm doing things solo.

I will try to take my time to go over everything. Dont get you panies in a bunch.

The plot will finaly be un-raveld in these couple of chapter leading up to the chunin exam.

So many twist in this one chapter. You wont believe what I got in store for this ark. I'm doing something at lease I belive NO fanfic writer has done completely adding stuff to this ark you never seen. I'm Excited.

Like I said I would do something with this ark no author has done before!.

You will be left with your mouth open, Your cat will land on his back and your dog wont eat the pizza you order.

This is the First part of the Wave ark. Their will probably be 3 parts with the last one containing about 16 thousands words!. I'll take about three week's to wright but the secound chapter is already written and will be up next thursdays.

Happy motherfucking holloween Bitches.

I'm dress as Bruno Mars but Im a liltle tall so dont confuse me for Michael jackson or a gay shaquile o'neal

Go suck on a bag of poisenous candy that pedifiles cum on before wrappig it and giving them to your kids. I know So un-called for but... hey I am a prick.

**Author story**

" So, I'm finally starting to kick ass. It's just right after all I am awesome!." Naruto.

Silver ignored him.

" Not in the mood right now. Lets get on with the fucking story." Naruto raised a eyebrow at this did silver just curse?.

" Somebody didn't eat their big kids meal, what your mom didnt feel like walking towards micky D's?." Naruto was now using a mocking tone.

" I hate you so much right now. What your doing here anyways?, dont you got stuff to do." Like come on, did this character make a living of pissing thier author's writter off.

_' I dont __get payed enough for this... wait! I dont get payed at all!. Why am I even writting anyways?. All we have is a bunch of trolls._' Snapping out of his stupor, Naruto walked towards his kitchen.

" I need a drink!."

"Fine take some sake." Naruto offering the drinks so popular dranked in Japan. Naruto made a barfing sound, that shit taste like a monkey shited on it then came back later to pee inside of it and to finish it off he cleared his thorat before he spit inside of it.

" Do I look in anyway asian to you?. I Only have Absolute Vodka, Straight Rum, Brugal a spanish type of liqur, some Ciroc, Tequila with lemons some purple pills in that cabinet for if the drinks dont take effect you pick?. If you like wine I have some fine wine in the back I prefer Taylor but its up to you really." Naruto had a massive sweetdrop.

" What I dont got a drinking problem!. I'm just going through some stuff.'..." Naruto raised a eyebrow, looking at Silver skeptically.

" You know what? fuck you and your red head mom and your made up sister Naruko."

" Hey!. she might be imaginary but I love her like a real sister, say anything sexual about her again and I will shoot you through the head with a desert eagle painted gold, No maybe a M1911 orange with black trims... Wait thats from another story. Anyways you get the point."

Silver was currently pouring himself a cup of iced Vodka. " Oh you say something shorty?." Naruto face-palmed. Whats up with this kid only about 19 years old and drinks from his father secret liqour statch.

" You know what lets start the chapter."

" Okay. Go ahead and press the summit chapter button."

" what is that thing again." Finding the button he pressed it.

" Dont be greedy pass me some of that Tequila." Naruto said running towards the cabinet.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Last time on T.G.P<span>_**

_Zabuza ran to the nearest body of water before walking straight across it. ' now the fun begins.' Naruto eyes widen how did he knew that technique. He felt like at the last moment somebody whispered it into his ear. He looked around and saw nor felt nobody... Most have been his mind playing with him._

_" Pretty Nice trick you got their. But lets see how you stop this. I havent use this attack since I went against the third mizukage... dont disappoint me. " Grinning like a shark Zabuza began._

_"**Suiton:suishouha endan." **Kakashi eyes widen when he heard the name of the technique... That was the Secound Hokage special move!._

_The water around Zabuza began to spin before a six storie size spiraling tornado like wave spun around him. Naruto looked un-fazed at the size of the attack before something hit him. 'theirs that voice again.' _

_**"Hado 88: Hiryu Gekizoku Raiho." **Naruto raised his sword at the attack infront of him. Lighting chakra gather at the tip._

_" Life is nothing but a dream." Mutured Naruto._

_Both The attack met._

* * *

><p>Zabuza eyes widen when the lightning beam peirced right through his attack. He was in trouble now. Zabuza raised his blade and positioned it infront of him. ' <em>Didn't think I have to use that in this fight, but this is just a test nothing serious plus, I want to know how he got his hand on a sentiment sword. But if my calculation are correct thats the sword of...' <em>

**_Boom_.**

_**Boom.**_

_**Boom.**_

Their was a huge shock and huge waves spread out in all direction. Naruto jumped into the air using his wings to stay afloat. Naruto looked to where he saw the kumo team chakra and saw they also jumped higher into the tree to avoid damage. He also saw Kakashi lifting Tazuna up before taking a huge leap backwards, Sasuke and Sakura where also in trees but both not knowing how to tree climb couldn't climb upper so they ended up being smashed into the ground. '_That most have hurt, but...' _Naruto eyes snapped back to where he felt Zabuza presence intensify.

" What is that?." a huge dome of vile blue chakra was now surrounding Zabuza. He can make out a small silhouette. He saw that Zabuza was definetly taller now and his blade was skinny, Wasn't that shit huge a minute ago?.

Zabuza smiled when he saw his transformation complete. He was now wearing a black yamaka with matching black Samurai pants. He had brown sandals with white sox. His charcoal hair grew out know with bangs that covered his eyes. His hair was messy in the back but reached his mid-back. What really caught Naruto attention was the blade. The blade lost its hole it took a more kitchen knife look, had a small curve it was black and silver. ( Think of zangetsu ichiro blade form bleach.) not only did it look more deadly the power comming off of it reeked. It was so foul.

Naruto smile grew, and his pupil enlarged his iris turn to the all so familiar Black and White Ying & Yang design.

" You are the Third person to look into these eyes, The other two survive on my own whim. Dont get it wrong I will kill them... Just not right now, but you look like a person that could cause me alot of un necessary trouble if I let you live."

Zabuza smirked at the kids words. Anybody else will be intimidated by Naruto dark angel apperrance, but Zabuza looked at this as a challenge.

" Big talk for a kid with no name. I dont think we introduced have we?. Well I am Zabuza Momochi former member of the seven swords men. Now I work for a organization called Akaktsuki."

" Red dawn?. Not a very intimidating name to go by. What is the purpose of this organization?." Naruto had a bad feeling about this. Zabuza smirk he could see the mild curiosity peak in those strange orbs.

" Maybe I'll tell you, but you never said your name." Naruto eyes narrow a liltle. He'll play for awhile.

" My name is Naruto. remember that becuase life is nothing but a dream." Naruto said. Zabuza eyes narrow a liltle at that last liltle piece of information. Naruto raised his katana before channeling his phoenix chakra into his sword. The weapon ignited in burning black flames.

" Enough with the mindless talk." Naruto demeanor changed.

" Of couse, I would love to fight the one and only... Shi no Tenshi ( A/N Angel of Death)." Naruto eyes widen his step faltered a liltle. Zabuza took advantage. delivering a mighty kick to Naruto face. Naruto went soaring through the air.

'_that attack was alot stronger then before, I can almost feel my teeth cracking.' _Spitting up some blood and a chip of tooth Naruto step back to verticle after that harsh blow knocked him down.

" So you do Know about me?. How did you acquire such delicate information?." Naruto he said calmly showing emotion in a ninja world could spell you death but inside he barked out. '_That name brought back memories bad memories'._ He swore he will kill anybody that mentions it again.

" I guess its your lucky day Zabuza. For I will send you into a un ending dream only death can grant." Naruto used a technique similar to shushin appearing infront of Zabuza with his blade coming down on him. Zabuza lazily raised his blade to deflect it.

Naruto bend down and went for a mid stomach blow. Zabuza easily dodge the blade before jumping forward with a fake thrust before disappearing and reappearing behind Naruto he cut this Naruto in half before blood gush out of his wounds. You could see some of his spine hanging out. Some organs fell to the floor. Naruto eyes where full of guilt. '_ I'm sorry Nami-chan. ( A/N you forgot person Naruto promise to become great. last chapter.'_

_Kumo team_

Samui sighed. _'guest he was all talk. but still a shame really... he was kind of cute.'_

Karui_. _'_ Guest konoha aint as strong as it appears.'_

Darui. '_ Very disappointing and I wanted to clash blade with him.'_

Killer bee. '_ So that's his plan, a liltle reckless but Might work.'_

_Team seven_

Sasuke was in a world of his own. '_ Even he was weak, I wanted him to train me... I still got Kakashi.'_

Sakura eyes were wide. 'Impossible... Naruto!.'

Kakashi. Has long since took out his sharingan, he did it becuase he was ready to jump in at any moment. He didnt jump in earlier because he thought he can get some techniques from Naruto...he did but did having a couple on nin-jutsu really mean more to him then his student?.

Naruto was behind a tree about eight yards away. Naruto was looking at Zabuza from his position on a tree. He needed sometime to prepare this thing, he realise that facing Zabuza was not a good idea, expecially when he was in that strange form. He said looking at Zabuza weird skeletal mask.

'_Tsukune I know you said those techniques are only for emergency but...'_

_' Absolutly not, You know what does techniques does everytime you use it. what if you miss huh?.'_

_' Your right but, What else can I use?.When else will I be able to use it?. Zabuza is way stronger then me in this form. Right now is Perfect practice and if I miss there are two other jounin in the sidelines. Infact I think Kakashi already jumped in.' _Said Naruto. He looked to where he placed his blood clone before. and indeed he saw Kakashi and Zabuza were doing the same exact handsigns.

'**_ Do you want power?.' _**Naruto jumped who was that.

' _Who are you?.'_

' _**Who am I?. I am a part of you. Uzumaki Naruto inheriter of the Seika eyes ( A/N holy fire.). Tell me do you want the power to destroy that human?.'**_

_**' **Who are you!.' _Naruto patince was growing thin.

' **If you most know, I am the Kyuubi ruler of the ninth level of hell.**' Naruto eyes widen. This was the being locked inside of him.

' _So you finally decide to talk, Why so long?.'_

**_' Patince waiting for the right moment, you should know right. Now do you want power? un imaginable power, Nobody will be able to stand infront of you with the power I can grant you.'_**

_' Thats enough! kyuubi. Naruto will not use your power.' _Screamed out a fourth voice_. _

Kami appeared ifnront of the beast cage, with Naruto and Tsukune standing right next to her. Naruto looked at Kami before looking back at the Kyuubi.

'_ Fine I will accept this power.' _Kami looked at Naruto.

_' Are you crazy, Nothing this thing does is in good will!. He wants something back. anything that thing wants will no doughtly end with you six feet under!. I should know after what he did to me...' _Kami bellitle Naruto.

'_** I see,"**_ The kyuubi moved his massice eyes to Kami. His feral pupil enlarged for a minute before he smiled. " **So we meet again Kami-chan."** Kami teeth clenched at the suffix. Kyuubi ignored her for now before focusing back on naruto. "**"**_**but what she speach is the truth. In return for my power you have to do something for me.' **_Naruto eyes met the bloody red ones of the kyuubi.

' _And that is?.'_

_'** You must kill that girl.' **_Naruto eyes widen. Why? will the kyuubi want him to kill the person he known his whole life. Their was no way he will do something like that, after all everything he learned he was taught by Tsukune.

'_ I cant do that, but I will do anything else.'_

The kyuubi saw Naruto was not going to change his mind. He looked at Tsukune before letting out a snarl. _' **I see, So you manage to make him believe that you are a tragic phoenix abandon by your family huh?. Nagare?.'**_

_' Nagare her name is Tsukune.'_

_' Stop it kyuubi your going into dangerous grounds. Shut your mouth or I will do what I did to you all those years ago!.' _Tsukune shouted.

The kyuubi let out a ferocious laugh. Naruto was lost. What was Tsukune talking about?. Did her and the kyuubi meet before?.

'_ Enough!.' _Shouted Kami. Releasing a huge amount of power that blasted the kyuubi a couple of feet away. The kyuubi was furious how dare this holy being especially _her!_ do something like that to him!. He got on his feet before Dashing towards the gate. A loud boom echoed around the chambers. When the Nine tails big body smash against the gate the room trembold. Kami did not move Tsukune faltered a liltle before regaining balance, Naruto also didn't move as the attack did not seem scare or bother him.

'_ That's it!. '_ shouted Naruto at this all the people in the room were sent to their knee's from the power Naruto released.

' _All three of you be quite!. When I come back I want to know everything that happened. I will be taking your chakra kyuubi_.' With that Naruto exited, He had a fight to finish.

**_Back in the real world._**

Naruto was back on the tree he was before. He felt the power of the kyuubi flow through his body, he smile this power was un-imaginable. Naruto saw that his katana took on a different form. No longer was it black but it was gold with silver tribal markings. The holster where he but his hand took on the form of the Nine tails with the tails surrounding his hand and the head being the end of it with the kyuubi mouth open with fire popping out.

He looked towards the sun and let the warmth of the rays hit him his body took on a small gold glow. He always felt stronger when the sun rays hit him.

" I need to focus. I only got one shot. **Seika Geijutsu**:..."

_Back with Kakashi._

Kakashi was blasted against a tree for the fourth time. His sharingan seem to have no effect on the now transform Zabuza. Everytime his Sharingan made eye contact he felt like his eyes was being gouge out the amount of pain he felt was indescribable. He had to cover it in order to keep fighting but with out it was handicapped meaning he was getting his ass beat. With that Kakashi slamed against a tree.

He was now laying on the bottum of the tree, With no strength to get up he lied on the stump. Kakashi saw Zabuza appear infront of him.

" Any last words Kakashi of the Sharingan.?." Kakashi started to think this was really it.

" I failed you Obito." With that Kakashi closed his eyes waiting for death Zabuza blade came closer and closer Zabuza let a small smile appear that was covered by his mask and just when the blade was inches away... The final blow never came he opened his only visible eye before noticing a figure back on the river. He looked up and saw that Zabuza also sense the man since he stopped his sword. The strange man in the distance didnt move he did hear Zabuza mutter something within the lines of. ' not dead'.

" You know Zabuza, As much as I would love for you to kill him it will be bad for my mission." Spoke the person. So familiar... was it _Naruto!._ Kakashi smile when he saw who it was. Everything was in good hands before he let sweet consciouness take him.

" So you did survive huh?. I had to admit that kill was way to easy for it to be true." Zabuza looked to where he killed Naruto last time and saw nothing but a trace of blood. '_blood clone.'_ He looked at Naruto and took in his new appearing and smiled. " So are you finally going to take me serious?" He got no response but he knew what it ment. "About god dam time really. But first." Zabuza swung his sword backwards ready to decapitate the sleeping ninja. His eyes widen when his blade was stop... Naruto was now crouched infront of kakashi protecting him from the danger. His hand was placed infront of him blocking the blade.

Zabuza eyes widen. This kid just traveled a good ten yards in the blink of a eye. He was also surprised to see that Naruto didnt bother to use a sword but instead used his bare hand.

" Like I said, this guy behind me could not be killed... just yet." With that he disappeared. So did kakashi.

Naruto was now standing infront of Team bee. " Watch over this for awhile. dont worry this will be over quickly." With that Naruto went back to where Zabuza was waiting for him in the middle of the lake.

Samui smirked. " This kid is becoming more... intresting." Darui looked at Samui from the corner of his eyes before saying.

" If I didnt know any better, I'll say it Sounds like you got a small crush on this kid." No response. Darui mouth fell and his lollipop

" Oh my kami, This kid is so lucky look at those breast there huge and it can maybe become his. Lucky bastard maybe if I dye my hair blond and start wearing black..." He drifted off.

Karui smacked him. " shut up." Why do I always fall for the weird ones.

Killer bee was conversating with the beast within him. " Yeah I guess your right, Raikage-sama wont like that a kid this young holds so much power."

Sasuke smirked. " So he aint dead. I guess he has some use to me."

Sakura smile before letting out a small sigh. '_ whats wrong with me?, why am I so concern for Naruto... I dont like him right?'_

_..._

Naruto landed infront of Zabuza with his arms crossed. " I will ask you to surrender. If you don't you will probably die." Naruto spoke. He knew Zabuza already knows he cant stand a chance but his pride wouldn't let him accept it.

" Like if I will..." Zabuza couldn't finish because one of Naruto knees was now located in his stomach officialy knocking the wind out of him.

" Suit yourself." Before using his right hand to lift Zabuza by his throat before puching him in his ribs. a few cracks can be heard. He then through him up in the air, Going through a couple of handsigns.

**Katon: Fennikkusu Kasai** (Fire style: Phoenix fire.)

The technique released a blazeing red phoenix no bigger then Naruto. The bird spread its wings before chasing its target. Zabuza was in the air he saw the bird fly past him. before blowing up a couple of inches above him. The shock burnt Zabuza tremendously before he was fired back down to the earth. Naruto jumped up as Zabuza hit the water with a huge splash.

Zabuza was under the water with a smile. '_This is a fight!.' _breaking through the water surface. He took a slash at Naruto which he leaned back to avoid doing a backflip Naruto try'd to deliver a upper cut to Zabuza with his feet, which Zabuza jumped to avoid gettting hit. When Naruto landed he was met with a knee to the nose, which was followed by a elbow to the cheek then Zabuza sent a barrage of punch and kicks that all connected. Putting some chakra into his attack to cast more damage.

Zabuza was breathing heavy after he finish he saw Naruto laying in a crater. " guess you are just talk." Naruto at the sky. This power he thought its incredible, He looked at his hand and saw the thin layer of chakra that surrounded him. He needed to finish this, Naruto got up from the crater not a scratch on him. He dusted himself off.

" Is that all you got?. pathetic really you dont deserve to have my sword clash with your's for that is a sign of equality something we don't share."

" Why you liltle snooty bastard. You want to see power I'll show you power. This is my ultimate technique do me a favor dont die, Then my mission will be failed." Zabuza spoke with a evil smirk. Zabuza body started to change before he was once again enveloped in purple and black chakra. Naruto looked at the dome un-flinchingly.

'_ Now perfect!. Kyuubi give me some more chakra.' _Naruto felt the power increase. Naruto channel all of his remaining power to his eyes as they glowed with un-imaginable power. Naruto covered his left eye with his left hand. He started doing one handed hand signs with the other.

Zabuza now that the dome fell was also different he was wearing a white bone mask with horns coming out the mask had a painting of a demon with sharp teech its mouth open showing his frightening , He no longer had a shirt on." (A/N Think of Ichiro Zangetsu form tranformation.)

" **Zangetsu: Tomo no Kumite**" (A/N I think it means Spirite blade: Soul spear). Zabuza released his attack a beam like spear was released from his katana aimming towards Naruto.

Naruto eyes snapped open removing his left hand. Black blood came out of both Naruto eyes before his dou-jutsu spoon in his eyes.

" **Seika Geijutsu: Kokuren sienaru hi." **( A/N Holy Arts : Un- Holy Fire.).

Out of Naruto right eye came out a Peach black like bird made of flames its red eyes glowed with venom. Out of his left eye came the vile creature known as the nine tails fox made of fire It was crimson in color its yellow eyes with slits pupil made it look even more crazed. The two shot into the air both spinning next to each other before mixing into a flameing black fox with crimson wings the tails became gold with black tips. It let out a beastly roar that made everybody in side lines cover their ear's. The beast was now on the floor infront of Naruto its head lowered meaning it was ready to pounce and attack.

Naruto ignored the burning sensation in his eyes before saying. As more blood poured out." This is Arion! The fox bird of fire, Zabuza meet the creature made by Demeter the ruler of life and death. Everybody here are the first person to lay eye on it. Be flattered. Oh and do me a favor... and _die_!."

The Creature let out another roar before soaring towards it's objective. Arion jumped over Zabuza Tomo no Kumite the attack was on a straight line for Naruto with nothing to stop it and Naruto occupied... both attack met their targets.

**Kaboom!.**

**Kaboom.**

**Kaboom.**

The blast was tremedous, leaving nothing in sight. The water got evaporated form the heat. The tree infront where also taken away, The earth was cracked in half liquid lava leaked out. Naruto saw that the hot molten rock was heading in the group direction. He called up some of the chakra he had left. His left eyes moved towards the lava concentrading Naruto commanded it to go towards a different direction. This was Naruto first time using his eyes in battle, he was paying for it every minute his cornea's felt like if they was being burned.

After seeing the danger was cleared he looked to where the crack that Zabuza Tomo no Kumite caused he had to use his eyes to deflect the attack thats why Arion didn't quite reach full power but the results were big to say the least. He noticed that If he let the lava flow it will no dought reach the Hidden Wave villiage. Something he didn't want. Using his last bit of chakra he closed his eyes, black blood came out before he opened his right eye he slaped his hand together to concentrate the chakra. Their was a sizzle before the earth began to close. falling on his knees Naruto covered his eye's the pain was to much to bare. Deactivating them Naruto rubbed his eyes before getting on one knee.

Everybody that was there had to take cover. Killer bee transported everybody to where team seven was hiding with the client before making a tanticle surrounding the group appyling some of his tail beast chakra to ack as a shield. " Dont move." The group felt like if they got hit by a earthquake and a volcano explosion with the vibration and the heat they felt was amazing.

A huge blast echoed around the place for a minute everything went white... When Killer bee finally found it safe outside he released the technique. Everybody gasped Their was nothing to see for miles anything that was located infront of Naruto was completly incinerated... Nothing there was no river, no mountains, no geographical feature nothing... If killer bee were to guest he will say for about two miles you wouldn't see nothing but a huge crater.

They heard a soft thud behind them and saw Naruto land with his back slouching a liltle, no longer in his previous transformation. He looked at them.

" Is everybody alright?."

" Yes I protected them from the blast. where Zabuza's?."

" Oh thats good. Somewhere in there." he moved his head in the crater direction. To tired to lift his arms.

" Naruto-kun yours eyes their bleeding." Yelled Sakura.

" Thank you." Naruto wiped the black blood from his cheeks.

" You must be tired, Dope." Said Sasuke. He had to admit that attack was scary his legs where shaking but he wouldn't let Kumo think the Uchiha are scared of some lilte jutsu.

" Not at all..." Naruto said before hitting the floor face first. The last thing he heard was everybody voice.

" NARUTO!."

* * *

><p><em>Inside the crater.<em>

A man with a large blade covered in bandage was now infront of Zabuza. " Always a hot head aint you Zabuza?."

" Shut up, Kisame and take me to get my injuries treated."

" Injuries!... A cut is a injury what you need is a fucking miracle. Your right arm is gone you have a hole in your chest you seem to be missing a couple ribs that where shattered when you try'd to place your blade infront of you. Thats another thing your blade is going to be useless for awhile. plus you seem to have become num. In basics you pretty much got your ass handed to you. Man I should have fought the kid." Kisame finished.

" Why, couldn't you bring Haku your voice is very annoying. And trust me you dont want to fight that kid, only person that has a chance against that kid its leader-sama or the Sharingan kid." Kisame raised a eyebrow, Zabuza admiting he cant beat someone?." And even they will have trouble now lets get out of here before their other sensei joins the fight."

" Let him come I can take him."

" You probably can, but you will have to fight covering me a huge thing in a battle is keeping you mind on your opponent. Something you wont be able to do." Kisame nodded picking Zabuza over his shoulder. he looked at the damage the kid did and thought. '_ Naruto was it? we will fight.' _With that he was gone.

A couple of miles away. A guy with binoculars was sitting in a tree watching the fight he was wearing all black. He had a tiger ANBU mask on.

"Hokage-sama isnt going to like this one bit." With that the man disapperead back into the shadows.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi no kuni<strong>_

Sarutobi cursed. " So you telling me, A fourteen year old kid, did all of that. Not only that he did it in one move, but you also mention something about a Dou-jutsu?."

The ninja being asked was getting nervous. So many eyes on him. Why? did he have to come when the Hokage was in the middle of a meeting with the council.

" Hai Hokage-sama, I didn't see it much to tell you the design. But that Dou-jutsu was what helped him do all of that. To things came out of his eyes before mixing. If I were to rank the technique it will probably be a kin-jutsu do to the fact that it takes so much chakra and the extreme exhuastion the kid felt. The justu it self is high S-rank."

" You are dismissed." said the Hokage. Sarutobi turned towards the council and saw that everybody had now taking a intrest in the kid. He got question from every clan wanting marriage proposal and using him for power and making him mix with the sharingan. which he had no idea how it will work since Sasuke was a boy.

" Perhaps we ask him when he comes back, Kumo no dought already found out the same as us. Back to topic, how can we kill the daimyo cat with out him knowing."

* * *

><p>Killer bee was now outside he tied a small note to his messenger bird before setting it free.<p>

" So Sending konoha secrets to your villiage, not very freindly is it." Said kakashi now that he recovered he still walked around with a cane.

" Whats the dillio? one eye yoo!." kakashi sweetdrop.

" Okay, just dont let me see something like that again."

Killer bee frowned. " You and I both know the reason for this mission, So don't act like you woudnt have done the same thing if I would've showed anything you wouldn't send them to your kage. In the word of ninja nothing is more valuable then information." With that killer bee disappeard in a cloud like shushin. which involve a dark cloud swirling around with rain and lighning.

" So thats a cloud shushin, I'm glad I had my sharingan activated for it. hehe." With that he went back to reading his porn. Going over what killer bee said _" if I would've showed anything you wouldn't send them to your kage-"_. Is that why he didn't join the fight?.

_In Naruto's room._

Sakura let out a sigh, Man she been doing that alot. She walked up to where Naruto was laying down. Sakura saw the small rise and fall of his chest and assume he was asleep. She went to replace the warm towel on his head before she was stopped.

" I dont like when people touch me..." Sakura was shock. According to her medic book he wasen't suppose to wake up for another two or four hour's. But then again he was.

" Naruto-kun, you awake. We all been worry sick. Let me go get Kakashi-sensei he wanted to be inform that you was awake as soon as it happened." With that Sakura ran out the room.

Naruto already knowing what kakashi was going to ask prepared for the no dought repremending and Sasuke power hungry mine demanding to give them answer's. '_ so that's what really happened, to Nagare and kyuubi. hum who would have thought that the sage...'_

Naruto thoughts was interrupted. Kakashi walked into the room. He stood over Naruto not talking or moving. He observed his student, I run out of chakra and I'm still in clutches he destroy half the landscape and already lookes better then me. Naruto looked up at Kakashi, he hated this guy, all the beating he went through as he grew up he could feel this guy presence but he never jumped in. In away that was a great thing, for if that wouldn't have happened he would'nt be what he was right now.

" So Naruto. What was that technique I heard about." Naruto paused thinking for a minute.

" Thats was Kakashi-San... A technique I've been working on." Naruto responded. Not much to go by but Kakashi will understand or would he?.

" And where did you learn such a technique, Definetly not in the village." Guess he didnt understand. Naruto heard Kakashi continue. "They also tould me it was eye based. So I figured it was some kind of dou-jutsu I presume?. This could be counted as treason, the villiage needs everything it needs and you keeping that a secret could lead to very heavy consequences." Kakashi said. He knew what he was doing was wrong but this seem to be the only way he'll get anything out the kid.

" Tell me Kakashi, Whats the story behind your sharingan eye?." kakashi narrowed his eyes at this.

" Nothing you should concern yourself with." Naruto pressed on.

" And how many people have heard this story?." Naruto saw Kakashi stay quiet.

" I see, Before you come to me spitting such hipocritical words you should teach yourself a lesson. For all the villiage know you could have killed a Uchiha clan member and took his eyes." Naruto said. Kakashi eyes widen at the truth in the young teen words. Naruto saw kakashi stay silent before he took a paused and then continued. "The story behind my jutsu and my Dou-jutsu are none of yours or the villiage concern!." Naruto finished his eyes flashed two his Seika. Kakashi left sharingan eye came in contact with it before he fell to his knees in pain. Kakashi felt like a million tiny needles were inpaled into his eye's.

" What did you do?. My eyes they burn." Kakashi yelled. Naruto raised a eyebrow before looking more closely. He saw that Kakashi eyes have changed from there original red to black. They flashed between each other before settling down into his regular eyes.

" I would look into a mirror if I were you." Kakashi went to the corner of the room where a small Mirror was hanging from. Kakashi raised his forhead protector and saw something he haven't seen since he was under Team Minato both his eyes were back to normal. He thought for a minute before channeling a small amount of chakra into his eyes before he closed them again, the small burn that followed was hurting him but tolirable. He open his eyes again and found out that now instead of one there were now two red eyes staring back at him. He looked again and saw that they revered back to their first stage meaning only one Coma in each eye.

" Consider this a gift kakashi. You should go train the team they are patheticly weak. Compared to the kumo team those two are nothing." Naruto said.

" What have you down to me?. And what do you know of the Kumo team." Kakashi said. Entranced in what he was seeing he no longer felt the strain of the sharingan it was almost like he become a Uchiha, but the way he said they were stronger with such confidence would make you think he went out for tea with them everyday.

" I made you body adapt to the foreign DNA, the fact that you now have two eyes got me by surprise but we cant plan everything." Naruto layed back down. He had Kakashi right where he want him, Kakashi will no dought want to ask question about what he did earlier on. Plus he also installed something special into those eyes, but why tell him that. kakashi didn't notice Naruto didnt answer his secound question. Kakashi was to losed in the moment to realise.

" Maybe you can unlock Sasuke sharingan. Yes then we can finaly start the real training..."

" Nope." Naruto said flatly. Kakashi let out a liltle bit of killing intent.

" Why not, this is the perfect opportunity, This can make Konoha so powerful we can destroy all the other nation." Kakashi was surprised when Naruto slamed him against the wall with his hand surrounding his neck.

" Listen here you order me to do something as stupid as controlling other nation with my power again and I will kill you, Do you understand me?. " Naruto let Kakashi just as everybody in the house came in.

" Its everything all right we heard alot of rockest up here, We thought the enemy attacked." Said Sasuke. He had two shuriken in each hand connected to ninja-wire ready to do a fire jutsu at any minute. Killer bee was leaning against the wall one of his hand on the verge of taking out a katana. Team Samui already had weapon drawn. Sakura had a kunai in front of her in a defensive position by the door prepared to let nobody get pass her and hurt their client.

" Nothing me and Kakashi were just having a talk. Right Kakashi-san." Kakashi looked at Naruto distastefully.

" Yes just a small talk." With that Kakashi pushed past everybody.

" I'm going for a walk." Said Naruto already heading out. Samui saw this as her opportunity to talk to the friendly blond.

" Wait up Naruto-san can I join you." Naruto looked to the busty blond before shrugging. " Do as you please." Naruto walked out. Sakura eyes narrow. What does she want with my Naruto?.

'**shenne since when was it our naruto?. Forgot about sasuke?.'**

'_ No... its just.'_

**_' Just what?, you think he's cute and brave becuase he defended you. Remember how he treated you. How he saved you in kakashi test just to knock you out next. Remember Sakura we cant trust him.'_**

Sakura thought about what her inner self said. What she said was true, Where did these feelings for Naruto start. Before suddenly having a flashback.

**_six year's ago._**

_A Seven year old sakura was crying. She was crying becuase it was her birthday and nobody at school remembered. Her parents didn't have money so she couldn't throw a birthday party and even if she could she had no friends to invite. She was walking home when she heard something. 'why me?.'_

_"Nani big forhead. why you crying?, you finaly saw youself in the mirror?. Or perhaps your family didnt want you at home becuase you cound't fit in your room.' Said a no name civilian kid. He was tall, a liltle bulky and seem to be missing some teeth his hair was messy. He was wearing a white and yellow stripe shirt regular blue jeans and broken sneackers._

_" leave me alone you big bully!. go grow some teeth or something." Sakura yelled. She immideatly regreted it. The boy quickly approached her._

_" Repeat that again." No response. "I said repeat again big head!. If you dont I will tell everybody at school that your mom and dad kick you out becuase of your head size." Sakura paled, if she let that happen she will be made fun of even more._

_" I said grow some teeth." She said weakly. She was rewarded with a huge push that knocked her down. ruining her pink dree her parents got her for her birthday. She hated her life why did this happen to her so much, she wanted nothing more but to walk away from it all maybe move to another villiage. She looked up and saw that the kid had his fist raised ready to install more damage she closed her eyes waiting for the pain._

_She open her eyes when nothing happen atlease to her. Sakura heard the inpact of flesh meating flesh but she felt no pain. She was surprise to find a kid dressed in black standing infront of her taking the hit for her. She frowned a liltle when she saw it was that weird kid her mom told her to stay away from. _

_" Are you okay?." Spoke the kid. To scared to speach she nodded. Somehow with out turning his head he understood. Naruto looked to were the kid fist was still planted against his cheek._

_" Hey whats the big idea scum?. So a loser defending another loser what is this world coming to, maybe I can just beat the shit out of both of you." He pulled his fist back ready to hit Naruto again after all he hit him once right?. He was in for a huge let down when the kid ducked under his fist. And elbow his throat before quicly punching him in the face and finishing him off with a upper-cut Naruto pushed off his feet and smash the top of his head on to the bottum of the kids chin. The kid fell down with a thud. The tear's quickly came when he notice the pain he was in. He stumble to his feet before running off yelling for his mom._

_Sakura was in a world of her own, Nobody has ever protected her execpt for her parents. This kid I think his name was Naruto, She smile. Naruto slowly turned his face. His blue eyes met her green. Sakura cheeks turn pink when she saw how cute the kid was. The three whisker marks made him look cute almost like a litle kttty-kat. she giggle'd._

_" Thanks for saving me. Kitty katt-kun. Todays my birthday. But nobody at school knows. Hey you wanna hang out with me at the park." Naruto wanted to say yes, but knew he coudn't. He knew her parent will no dought probably beat her._

_" No thanks, I have to go train." She looked down Sad that he refused. _

_" Oh okay, I understand." Getting off the floor she turned around. Naruto saw her turn around he let out a sigh. He digged into his pocket pulling out a small green ambulet._

_" Hey you girl!." He called out. She looked back and saw him behind her. _

_" What is it?. Want to make fun of me too!." Sakura finish already having enough of this teasing._

_" Here, It goes great with your eyes." With that he placed the ambulet in her hand. Sakura looked down and saw it was beautiful. She looked up about to thank him but when she looked up she saw he wasn't their anymore._

_" Thank you." With that she put the gift close to her heart and skipped home. Remembering this day as the first time a friend gave her a gift. When she made it to the academy the next days she didnt see him, thats when she met Sasuke Uchiha and the rest was history..._

_Flashback end._

Sakura was in the room by herself now. She was looking at the small ambulet Naruto gave her that she made a necklace out of. " Naruto-kun..."

* * *

><p><em><span>Naruto &amp; Samui<span>_

Naruto and Samui were walking along the coast, side by side each looking into the deep ocean that surrounded the villiage.

" You know when, I first met you I knew their was something familiar about you. But who would have thought you would look so handsome after all these years." Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He clsoed his eyes remember how he met Samui who would have thought he would do so much for a stranger.

" What still quiet?. I guess you havent change, still the mysterious wondering kid. You know I never did thank you for what you did that day." She looked at him and saw he was listening but he seem to not want to do nothing else but listen. " You know Naruto... their was something I wanted to tell you before you had to leave." Taking a huge breath of air she prepaired to say it. " Naruto I..."

" Stop it right their." Said Naruto. Samui heart sank thinking this was him turning her down. " you know its rude to follow a ninja. Unless you'll like to be killed." A shadow popped out of the bush. Samui was surprised to find it was killer bee.

" Hey Mr. Nine walking around this lovely night with a beautiful girl, seems like your doing alright." Naruto faced palm.

" Not even after all these years, and you still talk in wack lyrics." Samui let out a giggle at the interaction. They haven't changed a bit.

" You know I think I enjoyed it better when you was quiet a minute ago." Samui joked.

" Oh yeah, What were you planning on telling me?." Said Naruto. He heard her say something but he was to busy sensing killer bee chakra.

" Nothing... So what have you been up to since you left all those years ago. " Quickly changing the subject. Naruto raised a eyebrow.

" Nothing but... What has been going on with cloud." Naruto has kept in contact with these two since he last met them. Which was about four years ago. When he first met his organization... but that was a different story.

" Nothing much, But Raikage-Sama has been building up his forces, he pretty much already presured bee to master the eight tails and is already planning on have Yugio-nii start the same training he's keeping things very under wraps. Nothing of importance accept for that other thing that I heard in a mission report that a new villiage name Sound is being formed.

" I see and who is the leader of this villiage?." Said Naruto. Killer bee took this one.

" A guy Name Orochimaru." Killer bee took this question for a reason becuase as soon as Naruto heard the name. His black wings spread out.

" **Orochimaru, I'll kill you, I will never forgive you for what you did to, her my... _Nami-chan!."_**

Samui and bee hid behind a tree the amount of power Naruto was releasing was beyound normal. They released a sigh when it disappeared they peeked through the tree and saw that Naruto was now knocked out laying on the floor.

" Must have not been fully recovered. Come on Samui-chan lets take him back home for he can get some sleep."

_Next morning_

Naruto woke up. His hand still clenched form the anger he felt. He got up and looked through his window he saw that both team were out side. He put on his cloth and went outside. Arriving he saw that Sasuke and Sakura were both going thorugh some stretching excercise. He went next to a tree and relentlessly began to pound on it. Thirthy minutes later the tree was dent in with many fist imprints. Naruto jumped into the air before delivering a mighty kick that cause the tree to timber over.

" What did the tree ever do to you?." Came the sing song voice of kakashi. He was hanging upside down from a branch looking at his team practice. He jumped off doing a small front flip to straighten himself. The one eye scarecrow landed perfectly on his face... Since he forgot he wasn't a hundred percent battle ready so his feet gave out when he touched the floor. Dusting himself off kakashi got back up with the liltle bit of pride he got left he faced his team.

" Okay students. today we will be climbing tree's." Sakura had a massive sweet drop placed in the back of her head, Sasuke raised a single eyebrow at this. Naruto was to busy holding his right arm to notice what the cyclops said. Seeing his team wasn't following him Kakashi try'd a different approach.

" Let me refrased that, today I will teach you a important chakra control technique." Kakashi walked to the nearest tree. He planted one leg then the other then kept repeating those step. He was now horizontal to the ground as he climbed upward. " The hole point of the technique is to keep a very even amount of chakra on the heel of your shoes. To much chakra the bark will brake, to liltle of a amount and you will slide off. Understand?."

" Hai, Kakashi-sensei/Kakashi." Came the reply from Sasuke and Sakura. kakashi looked at Naruto and saw he was fidgeting his right hand.

" Where you listening to me Naruto?." Kakashi asked. Naruto snapped out of it when he heard his named mention. He had to go now!.

" Excuse me sensei but I have to go... Pee!." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

" Come over here Naruto, Whats wrong with your right arm?." Naruto patience was growing thin. He knew what was going to happen if he didnt get far away from them and when he said far he ment far away. He hated when this thing did that!.

" That is not of importance but if I dont leave now I will not be responsible for what happens to you." Naruto manage to growl out. The pain was getting more sharp and intense he was trying to hold it off as much as he could but he was running low on will power. Kakashi wasn't satisfied.

" Why?, You would tell me what is wrong with you right NOW!." Kakashi demanded. The whole team was taken by surprise when a huge power surge was felt from Naruto. They was forced to cover there eyes when his chakra started to pick up rocks and throw debris everywhere. Naruto was having a mental fight with his chakra to stabalise it. This never happen before and when it did it was usually his arm only. What the hell is happening!. He shouted mentally.

Tsukune was scared she knew what was happening, She just hopes Naruto is able to survive. Naruto took a big leap into the air his wings spread out behind him. Trying to get as much room between him and Tazuna house as he could. He arrived at a clearing a couple Hundred meters away. He let his wings reced back into his shoulder blades with a sickening swith. He panted as he put his hand to his knees to keep from collasping. He felt a sting in his eyes as his eyes flashing between crimson red to blue before they settle on his Sekai. His breath became hitch as his body try'd hopelessly to take in air.

He was sent to his knees when he felt the pain attack his right fourarm where his tatto was placed. He griteed his teeth refusing to give into the pain. His chest fell heavily up and down and his eyes dilated, With one last pulse of un-believable pain Naruto fell on his face unconscious.

Naruto looked around and saw that he was in a very dark void. He was surprised to look down and saw a huge blue marble looking ball. If Naruto knew one thing was that he was no longer in Wave country for that matter Naruto knew he was not nowhere near earth.

" I'm glad we finaly meet. Come here Naruto." Naruto looked to his left and saw a figure in the distance he followed the voice. He was surprise to find a man with fair skin complection he seem to be wearing traditional samurai armor he was comepletly surrounded by gold fire that licked off him everynow and then, Naruto could make out a huge Katana strapped to his back thats seem to be alive since the wind kept spinning around it(A/N I know no wind in space but this is fanfic.). But what really caught Naruto attention was the mans eyes...they were the same as his.

" Hello Young one, you might know me as _Fudo_ the god of fire, but you can call me..._Father._"

Naruto eyes widen this couldnt be. could it?.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER<strong>

Yeah, I hate me too. But dont worry the next chapter will be way better then this one.

**Seika: Holy eyes**. Name of naruto dou-jutsu nobody had ideas so I decided on this since they fit perfectly.

We finaly know what are some power's of naruto eyes. Dont think they to powerful trust me they far from the cost for the power will no dought even things out.

How do you like the justu I invented in this story?. It took a lot of time.

Yes We finaly see some of the girls that have taken a intrest in Naruto.** ( ONLY CUASE THEY ARE DONT MEAN THEY WILL END UP WITH HIM.)**

I was gonna do a omake but I was way to fucking tired its late here where I am. About to fall asleep.

Air force practice in 0500 and I am tired.

Why cant You have told me that you have my father? ( Family guy refrence.).

Oh yeah dont forget to** Review.**

**Next chapter: Wave ark Part 2: A cry in the wind**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5... I think.

IMPORTANT: VERY DIRTY OMAKE DONT READ IF NOT ABOVE 17+... READ AT YOU OWN WILL SKIP IF YOU WANT! I FIXED MY WRITING THERES NOW BETTER GRAMMAR TELLS ME IF YOU FEEL THE SAME IN THE REVIEW BOX.

I'm Writting for my other story.

**Naruto Darkness: Fallen Star. **Next week, Naruto way more dark then in this one but I kind of want somebody to adopt it since changing accounts everynow and then its getting annoying or I can just pass it to this account but it might take more time, I'll see what I can do.

Here I am mother fucking again. He gets hit with a cyber-chair over the head.

What the fuck, I guess I should give a reason for not updating for so long right.

Well I had a fight with a penguin and let's just say who ever said penguin can't fly because there to heavy... is a fucking retard and should get shot twelve million time in the head.

Those motherfuckers they the reason I fell asleep watching Happy Feet!

I know no more playing around but I promise this chapter wills no doughty make up for the long absence it contains juicy. So character build up and finally some Naruto/Samui (not too much).

Check out that.

Way of the rattle snake. Great story 4 chapters up already.

In this chapter you would see less Team seven. About time it's so hard writing for them without bashing.

So far we've seen a fraction of the power granted to Naruto by his eyes. In this chapter we will find out the price for that power...

Naruto finally meets Fudo how is that going to turn out? I'll tell you now you are about to be super surprised. (Demonic evil laugh!)

SO how's the Wave Ark doing? I hope you don't find it plain, half the time when I'm reading the Wave ark on other fanfics they either follow cannon completely no imagination or they make it to short and go straight to the chunin exam, like WTF! I got a problem with that that's why I got something special for the next two arks don't be surprised.

Naruto fights Zabuza, no new power in Zabuza are shown or illustrated the fight goes. Naruto beats the shit out of him in the matter of 3 seconds. Haku jumps bam Naruto figure out it's a hunter Nin by what Kakashi said in cannon... Which brings me back to no imagination?

Enough with the rant here we go.

Pairing is finally decided it will be a Naruto/Samui. (Yes this is going to be a first for me. I'll try to make it a harem but don't expect too much, and if I do it's going to be with another girl and that's it.)

I don't hate Hinata. I think she's actually pretty good for Naruto but it all depends since it seems Naruto so far in Sakura ass that he doesn't have eyes for any other woman. It all depends on kishi, let's just pray he don't end up with Sasuke.

The Manga is getting interesting right? Giving me a lot of ideas. Anime fillers way better than the last, entertaining. I like one of them a lot, which I am going to use later, If you figure which one I'll update two chapters in one week. What do you say?

I know my grammar sucks but come on, This isn't even my first time writing but once again my BETA computer crashed he's trying to get it fix but for now I'm all alone. (EIT: I fixed this problem loll.)

Enjoy this chapter explains a lot of things that weren't mentioned or put aside for later.

Author Story.

"Hey Silver tell me you got MW3?" Shouted Naruto. He got no response so he decided to go around the house and try to find him. After going throw a lot of stupid turns and hallways he found Silver. "Hey man, what you doing? Oh my god!" Naruto rushed to his author side before shaking him.

Silver was a mess, he smelled like really bad B.O his hair was nappy. Naruto looked towards the corner before almost vomiting. In that corner there was nothing but a bunch of human waste, the bad smell of urine and deceits was all it took for Naruto to bend over and empathy his stomach, this added an even more sour smell to the room.

Naruto focused back to his pal Silver. If he knew one thing this kid was done, he gently picked him up. Naruto was saved that Silver was skinny really skinny like you would think he didn't eat, but he saw first-hand what the skinny kid can do he can put down a hole table worth of food and still want to eat more, he said something about a fast metabolism.

He reached the kids room. He looked around and saw he had a pretty decent nice kept room. The walls were plain since they were white a little bit of Eminem poster and different Hip Hop artist displayed around his room a Justin Beiber poster with human phalli's being placed in the kid's mouth.

He went to the corner of the room where he saw the kids P.C he saw that the kid was in the middle of finishing a sentence before it was cut off. He saw the date at the top and saw that this happened November 8, 2011. Wait why did that day ring a bell? thinking it was nothing he went to put the kid down. He took a whiff of the air and almost choked. Yup this kid needs a shower.

Naruto turned around about to walk out the room when he his name was weakly called.

"Naruto... Is that you man?" Naurto rushed back to silver side.

"Yes it's me what happened? You a mess you were supposed to update like three week. It's not like you to miss update dates, did something happen?" Naruto sent a barrage of question. Silver leaned forward a little using his elbow for support. Before he signaled Naruto to get closer. Silver got next to Naruto ear before saying something barely audible. Naruto eyes widen before a smile hit his face. Silver fell back to his pillow.

Naruto walked out of the room with one thing in mind.

'Yeah, I know buddy Modern Warfare 3 is the best game that ever came out.'

The fights Zabuza, no new power in Zabuza is shown or illustrated the fight go. Naruto beats the shit out of him in the matter of 3 seconds. Haku jumps bam Naruto figure out it's a hunter Nin by what Kakashi said in cannon... This brings me back to no imagination.

Enough with the rant here we go.

Pairing is finally decided it will be a Naruto/Samui. (Yes this is going to be a first for me. I'll try to make it a harem but don't expect too much, and if I do it's going to be with another girl and that's it.)

I don't hate Hinata. I think she's actually pretty good for Naruto but it all depends since it seems Naruto so far in Sakura ass that he doesn't have eyes for any other woman. It all depends on kishi, let's just pray he don't end up with Sasuke.

The Manga is getting interesting right? Giving me a lot of ideas. Anime fillers way better than the last, entertaining. I like one of them a lot, which I am going to use later, If you figure which one I'll update two chapters in one week. What do you say?

I know my grammar sucks but come on, This isn't even my first time writing but once again my BETA computer crashed he's trying to get it fix but for now I'm all alone.

Enjoy this chapter explains a lot of things that weren't mentioned or put aside for later.

Author Story.

"Hey Silver tell me you got MW3." Shouted Naruto. He got no response so he decided to go around the house and try to find him. After going throw a lot of stupid turns and hallways he found Silver. "Hey man, what you doing. Oh my god!" Naruto rushed to his author side before shaking him.

Silver was a mess, he smelled like really bad B.O his hair was nappy. Naruto looked towards the corner before almost vomiting. In that corner there was nothing but a bunch of human waste, the bad smell of urine and deceits was all it took for Naruto to bend over and empathy his stomach, this added an even more sour smell to the room.

Naruto focused back to his pal Silver. If he knew one thing this kid was done, he gently picked him up. Naruto was saved that Silver was skinny really skinny like you would think he didn't eat, but he saw first-hand what the skinny kid can do he can put down a hole table worth of food and still want to eat more, he said something about a fast metabolism.

He reached the kids room. He looked around and saw he had a pretty decent nice kept room. The walls were plain since they were white a little bit of Eminem poster and different Hip Hop artist displayed around his room a Justin Beiber poster with a human phallus's being placed in the kid's mouth.

He went to the corner of the room where he saw the kids P.C he saw that the kid was in the middle of finishing a sentence before it was cut off. He saw the date at the top and saw that this happened November 8, 2011. Wait why that day ringed a bell, thinking it was nothing he went to put the kid down. He took a whiff of the air and almost choked. Yup this kid needs a shower.

Naruto turned around about to walk out the room when he his name was weakly called.

"Naruto... Is that you man?" Naurto rushed back to silver side.

"Yes it's me what happened? You a mess you were supposed to update like three week. It's not like you to miss update dates, did something happen?" Naruto sent a barrage of question. Silver leaned forward a little using his elbow for support. Before he signaled Naruto to get closer. Silver got next to Naruto ear before saying something barely audible. Naruto eyes widen before a smile hit his face. Silver fell back to his pillow.

Naruto walked out of the room with one thing in mind.

'Yeah, I know buddy Modern Warfare 3 is the best game that ever came out.'

The end.

Last time.

Naruto looked around and saw that he was in a very dark void. He was surprised to look down and saw a huge blue marble looking ball. If Naruto knew one thing was that he was no longer in Wave country for that matter Naruto knew he was not knowing that he was far away or even near earth.

"I'm glad we finally meet. Come here Naruto." Naruto looked to his left and saw a figure in the distance he followed the voice. He was surprise to find a man with fair skin complexion he seem to be wearing traditional samurai armor he was completely surrounded by gold fire that licked off him every now and then, Naruto could make out a huge Katana strapped to his back that's seem to be alive since the wind kept spinning around it (A/N I know no wind in space but this is fanfics.). But what really caught Naruto attention was the man's eyes...they were the same as his.

"Hello Young one, you might know me as Fudo the god of fire, but you can call me...Father."

Naruto eyes widen this couldn't be, could it?

Naruto mind went under attack by so many different question and possibilities. This guy was the source of everything. What this guy did was what made him want to do all of this, all the trouble he went through to get power was for this very reason for a shot to complete what this guy failed to do and that was to change the world we live in. Wait! Did he just say he was his father, that doesn't sound right, and if it is how it did happen in the first place this guy over a hundred years old how can he be my dad?

"I see you wish to ask me something's, what do you want to know? How I came to be, why I gave your little friends the fire, or how am I your father. All good questions but the problem is will you ask them but would I answer them." Fudo looked at Naruto and saw the kids eyes widen at every word he said. He must have hit right on the dot.

Naruto was completely shocked nobody ever read through him like this guy just did. He let out a breath trying to calm himself no way he was going to let this guy put fear into his heart, plus this was what he been waiting for. Naruto let a small smile play his way into his face.

"I see, so are you going to answer them? Our am I going to have to force you to tell me?" Naruto said already reaching for his katana. Fudo laughed.

"Do you really think you can force me to do anything? What has this world come to nothing but a bunch of little rats that balls probably haven't even dropped?" Fudo sighed when he saw Naruto attack. Fudo didn't move and let the sneak attack connect he was a little disappointed when he didn't even feel a tingle.

"This is who I entrusted my power to... Pathetic maybe he was wrong." He turned his neck and saw that Naruto was still applying power. " It's useless kid in order for you to cause any damage to me you going to need a lot of training and even then you going to need more, Because right now your power level is weak, But I give you this you have potential but there something blocking that potential from coming out... but what is it?."

Naruto completely ignored him and went for a different approach. Jumping back to get more room he looked at Fudo, and saw that the guy hasn't even move. He looked at his blade and saw a small chip where his blade connected with the god's neck earlier. He sucked his tooth when he realizes physical attacks were useless. Well if that won't work let's try something more powerful.

Naruto took his left hand and covered his left eye, he began to focus before he felt the smove sensation he always felt when he used his Kekkei-Genkai. He called for Kyuubi to send him power but all he heard was a small whimper the beast let out followed by mumbling. If Naruto didn't know any better he'll think the fox was scared, but of what? Pushing does thoughts for a later time, he began to gather a lot of chakra. His eyes went from blue to the all so familiar Ying & Yang symbol. Then it was ready.

"Seika Geijutsu: Kokuren sienaru hi". Fudo eyes widen when he saw the beast in front of him.

"Not bad kid, but still..." The attack hit Fudo with even more furios then the first time Naruto try's the technique. The all so familiar white light bathe the darkness that was present in space.

Naruto looked at where he last saw Fudo and began to laugh. "Look who is talking about pathetic! Took down in one move, but then again I didn't think a power hungry guy like you can defeat me." Naruto bragged on. He was in for a rude awakening when his neck was clenched from behind. Naruto blood ran cold when he heard the next few words.

"I see it now, what's blocking your potential. What is blinding you from what you truly capable of is that humiliating arrogance you carry. It's sickening"Fudo spat out. "What you get a taste of power and you think you're un-destructible? Is that it this attitude is going to no doughtily get you killed?" Said Fudo before letting go of the kid and walking away a chair made of bones engulfed in fire appeared in front of him before he took a seat.

Naruto eyes were wide. Is this what I've become a worthless arrogant kid? he suddenly remember something about all of his past fight, he down played his opponents no matter what he always saw himself coming out victorious. That's why I'm so weak, it isn't me who is strong... my kenkei genkai is strong, Tsukune is strong.

Even the kyuubi a lowly demon has power, and what do I have nothing just relying on power that I didn't earn but was given, what have I become? Naruto looked back up at Fudo his eyes meeting his with a sigh, Naruto walked up till he was only a couple of feet's away from the Fire lord. Tossing all of his pride away he took a knee and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Fudo-Sama I got favor to ask of you." Fudo raised an eyebrow this kid bowed to a person that can be his enemy? I guess he has a lot to learn.

"You may speak." He saw Naruto shoulder's tense before relaxing again.

"I want to know, why you didn't do it." The man looked down at Naruto fully aware of what he was trying to say before turning around.

"Lift your head kid; it's embarrassing somebody of your status to bow down to anyone even me." Fudo saw the kids eyes widen at that.

"What do you mean somebody of my status?" Naruto said.

"I see so you haven't found out yet... Tell me kid do you know who your parents are? Of course you don't you are an orphan." He saw Naruto eyes got cold when he mentioned his parent's. In that split moment Fudo saw something that bothered him, that small little whole when he dropped his mask there was something in those eyes that weren't right, in-human more like it.

"I don't know who my parents are; I would like to leave it that way if you don't mind." Naruto voice became cold and monotone his face was emotionless and his posture became rigid almost like he wanted to attack like when an animal is ready to bounce on it's pray.

Completely dis-regarding Naruto shift in mode he continued on. "Any ways come here." Naruto followed. Naruto was surprised when he was floating over a huge blue looking ball it was covered by what his best guess was clouds. "Look at the world you live in Naruto, and tell me what you see." Naruto took a minute.

"Water."

"Look more closely." Naurto had no idea what Fudo was trying to get him to look at. Then like a ton of bricks it hit him.

"The beauty." Fudo nodded.

"When you up here, you don't see lies, hate or even war. Why? Should this planet suffer for what the things in it do? I know what you planning the same thing as me but let me tell you something, Will that answer everything? will destroying this make you feel anyways better you will just be another one of them a destroyer. These eyes Naruto that we share can do a lot of stuff for this place it can either completely eradicate the whole thing it can bring piece or you can cause both. We didn't get them to an answer problem with the world we got them to help the world itself. There's something coming Naruto something big and you are going to need the training I will help you. In exactly four month time I will go back down there for the first time in 2,000 years. When I get there you better be ready to bleed, cry, sweat and even die so what do you say?"

Naruto mind was processing everything; this was an opportunity he couldn't say no too.

"I will accept, but why did you tell me to call you father?" At this Fudo started to giggle before he was laughing his ass off on the floor. Catching his breath he stood back up.

"I got it from a person I ran into in my time in space, he called himself dark Vader. He tries to choke me without touching me what a nut-job, so I incinerated him and that big ball he called a space ship." Naruto had a massive sweet drop.

"Anyways, I'll think about what you offered. I will tell you my decision in 4 months' time." With that Naruto started to feel a weird sensation in his stomach the type of feeling you get when gravity is pulling you down. Wait that can't be right unless, Naruto turned around and saw he was heading straight back towards planet earth. Naruto closed his eyes and ready himself for impact.

Team Killer bee

Killer bee watched his team go through multiple katas with their swords. He watched as their swords cut through the air he can actually see the small wind shred when the blade pass them. Something not a lot of people know is that Killer bee was actually blind the reason he wore the glasses before the eight tails was locked inside him, he couldn't see at all the eight-tails was able to help out with his vision but he needed the glasses because they contained a small chakra chip that was always transforming the eight-tails chakra and diverting it to travel across the shades, in away killer bee was always seeing chakra instead or people kind of like the sharing an but it can't compare to the power of the sacred Kenkei Genkai that the Ukiah clan owned.

Killer bee looked at the sun and saw it was about noon, he guessed they needed a brake since they were working on their skills since sunrise. "Okay team that's enough for today." Samui stopped mid-way in her swing to cut a tree in two. She looked at bee question it wasn't like him to stop training so early.

"What's wrong Killer bee-Sensei?" Killer bee didn't respond. Instead he took out a small scroll, Samui eyes widen that was the Reimage secret messenger scroll.

"Reimage-Sama has a separate mission for us." Samui frowned in all her years that she worked with Darui talked about the Raikage and when they change the composition is when the Raikage wants something done something that won't be easy or will work in their favor.

Killer bee looked at their team he saw Omoi looked panicked, Kauri looked impassive wanting to know what it was already, and Samui faced was engraved with fear. Taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Two days ago I sent the Raikage a messenger hawk about what we saw the blond hair kid could do... He didn't like it at all, in the letter he responded he told me that this kid was something that will become a great nuisance to Kumogakure, listen team The Raikage has demanded for this team to take him out, but not now I would sign you guys up for the upcoming Chunin Exam that's when it must be done. "Killer bee face was cold and un-moving, Omoi body stiffen he saw what that kid did and he wouldn't want to be anywhere in front of him, but orders are orders. Karui was annoyed that's why he stopped practice, she admits that the kid was impressive but with killer bee to help their no way they could lose.

Samui hand clenched. She couldn't believe what her sensei was saying was he actually planning on betraying Naruto! She grabbed her sword, when killer bee saw this demeanor changed. Samui saw the change in her sensei and calmed down but she couldn't bear to stand there anymore she turned around and jump away.

"What's wrong with her?" Karui asked. Like geez she never seen something get to her friend head like that.

"You too keep practicing; when I come back I would step up your training." With that killer bee took off.

"Come on Karui, you heard sensei. Plus if we ever hope to take him out we need to get stronger really fast." Karui nodded at her friend words.

"Okay, how about a small spar? A small deal, or are you scared." Omoi smiled, when he heard that last part.

"What are the wagers?" Omoi.

"If you win, I'll go on a date with you." Omoi let a smirk cross his face. "But if I win, you got to give me one of your lollipops." The smirk vanishes from Omoi face; no way was he going to lose to her.

"I accept. I hope you go money since you going to have to pay for our date." With that he took out his Katana, his channel lightning chakra through his sword. Karui smiled no matter she still win no matter how things go. She took out both her Katana before crossing them in front of her in a defensive stance.

"Oh, yeah do me a favor; I like my lollipop orange flavor." Darui almost cried that was his favorite one. They both jumped into the air with a clash both ninjas met. They never noticed the greedy-avenger.

"This art, I need to learn it."

Samui & killer bee

"How could you, after everything he's done for you!" Samui had her back turned on killer bee.

"It's an order Samui and you will obey it. You are a shinobi or Kumogakure no Sato before a friend to Naruto-san." Killer bee argued. He didn't like it as much as her but his objective as a jinchuriki of the eight tails is to protect kumo and follow orders.

"Yes, I know but you know what he did for us, if it wasn't for him I would... I... I would've died that night and you it!. Why? do you have to follow everything we can just say we try's but fail he'll understand father all Naruto-kun is far from a push over even you will have problems with him you'll have to use that thing." Samui pleaded she didn't want to do this.

"I understand, but when you put that bandana you put all your loyalties into the Raikage hands we are nothing but pawns." Killer bee informed her. Samui saw the truth in those words as much as she would like to protect Naruto she knew she couldn't.

"So we nothing but pawns huh?" Samui said. Her hands jerked towards her bandana brushing her fingers across the cloud markings on the plate. Samui did this for a while before grabbing the whole piece and yanking it off her head. "I refuse to be a pawn, and you should be ashamed of yourself." same was surprised when she her face went head first into a tree. She got up with a small moan her nose was crack she but her hand to her nose before giving it a small jerk with a small crack she aligned the bones back together.

"I see, so that's how it is I'm sorry Killer bee." Samui took out her blade. Killer bee was behind her his hand still out stretched from when he hit her.

"I will recommend you to stand down; you are now a rogue ninja when you decided to take that bandana off. Now you can put it back on and I won't tell Raikage-Sama and we can get back to our mission!." with every word killer bee was dying inside, he didn't want to kill his prodigy but he made a promise that he will defend his nation no matter what.

Samui looked into her sensei dark shades trying to see though them and make eye contact. She picked up the bandana, killer bee relaxed thinking she was going to do what he said.

"Now let's get back to the team." He turned around. Bee jumped to the tree but when he heard that Samui didn't follow he turned around and what he saw made him frown. Across Samui head was the Kumo bandana but with a horizontal slash across it making Samui the first ever Cloud missing-nin. Even though killer bee knew that what she was doing was wrong he couldn't help but to smile.

"I see, has it your way?" With speed Samui never saw she looked down and saw that killer bee Katana was sticking out of her stomach, she looked behind her and saw Killer bee white bearded face. Before a combination of water and cloud proofed away. Killer bee raised an eyebrow a cloud substitution.

"You taught me more than you think Sensei." She said before going through a couple of hand signs.

Lightning style: Lime light.

Samui shouted out her jutsu usually needs for people to perform but hers was special. To lightning lights forming an X in front of her. She concentrated before she positioned it where the lines meet to form the Vertices she got it before blasting chakra. Killer bee was shocked that technique was high A-rank and he didn't teach it to her. Just when the attack was about to hit he made his jinchuriki shroud protect him. An explosion echoed around the place. Samui didn't brake she continues to look even channeling chakra to her eyes and ears to make sure she can see and hear if anybody trying to attack her. Then she heard it she jumped up and she saw where she was prior was nothing more but a crater.

Killer bee was impressed that she manage to dodge something he using a good Seventy Fight percent of his speed he wasn't faster than A but he can hold his own against somebody like Kakashi in a speed race.

"That's enough Samui I was trying to take you alive but it seems you still insist on rebelling." Killer bee spoke in a dark voice before tails started to bubble out of his back. He took out his entire blade and stood in his elite sword style.

Samui smiled this fight was over no matter how much she wanted to think otherwise. She wasn't going to give up no matter what. Killer bee attacked. Samui took a deep breath before meeting him half-way. They was going at each other relentlessly giving their all samui was holding her own but the more the fight kept going the more she was being shredded her flak jacket was gone and she decided to wear a bra today and was thanking god on the decision.

Samui was lucky that in the last three month she been studying this style. What people didn't know is that killer bee is not using a style at all he is using all styles. he was using a Combination of Tai-jutsu and Nin-jutsu he covered his katana in chakra while also infusing his muscle with the chakra making the moves quick, There was one thing wrong with it Killer bee was not in control he was moving too fast for his eyes so he relied on his tail-beast to tell him where his opponent since it seems the eight tails and him got a special connection. Most of the time he was just throwing his katana in his enemy direction and hoping for the best even the Sharingan will have problem with this since it will be too quick for any human to follow and to un-predictable for the Sharingan know what's coming next.

Even though she knew all of this her body wasn't made for this type of combat. She was now leaning against a tree with killer bee in front of her.

"This is it Samui, for all its worth I'm sorry." Samui looked at him.

"It's good since it doesn't worth nothing!" Killer bee nodded before jumping straight towards her with all his blades pointing in her direction. Just when the blades were inches away a huge explosion echoed the ground trembled behind them. Heat was all they felt it was hot enough to burn their skin Samui felt a small burning sensation she looked down and saw her skin was boiling.

The pain was annoying to say the least but still tolerable, she looked to where the explosion happened and gasped she could make out a figure in the middle and he seemed to be on fire but it didn't seem to bother the person inside. Samui quickly placed a small thin sheet of chakra over her body to reduce the effect of the burning to not let it escalate and become too serious.

Killer bee tensed when he saw the figure inside shuffle a little. The eight tails was going crazy telling him to get as far away as possible and boy did he agree but now wasn't the time to be a coward. He took his attention away from Samui for a minute.

"Avow that shit hurt, what the fuck is this planet made of rock?" killer bee sweat drop at the stupidity of the question everybody knew it was made of wood.

The person inside the crater stretched his muscle out before jumping up, and then the person made eye contact. Killer bee could have sworn his soul ran cold for a minute.

"WHAT! Is the meaning of this being? Why is Samui hurt?" Killer bee almost shit his pants when he heard the familiar voice. Even though he was scared he was a Kumo shinobi which means he has to follow protocol.

"This is Kumo affair something you shouldn't concern yourself with please step aside or I would have to use force; you should also know the consequence of trying to interrupt Kenosha will be in violation of the Shinobi rules." Killer bee spoke out. He smirked when he saw the person relax.

"I see do ass you wish then." With that the person disappeared in a swirl of fire. Killer bee let his guard drop just a little, not enough to be caught by surprise but enough to let out a breath. He picked up his blade's and without looking sank them into where his victim was before he was before a little disappointed when all he heard was the thud of wood being broke into.

Killer bee turned around in the blink of an eye, he screamed before he delivered a mighty punch that cut the tree into before jumping away heading towards Tazuna house.

Leaving the broken in two logs on the floor and the knocked down tree behind him.

Samui & company

Samui slowly regained her bearing last think she remembers was staring into the eyes of the person in the fire before she started to feel groggy. Samui took a minute to look around before her notice something. One she was moving, two she was being carried and the person hand was a little low on the waist. She let out a yell. The person seems to be startled as they dropped to the floor.

"You know before you scream you should really have warned me." Samui didn't answer as her face was flushed with embarrassment. "So you don't speak now you just know how to scream and scare the shit out of me." The person said he paused for a minute before reaching into his pocket taking out a small container. "Here rub that on your burn it should Sudan the burns." he extended his hand, Samui looked at the object for a minute before reaching out and taking it muttering a small thank you.

"You know I was expecting a little more from the person you rescue." Samui narrowed her eyes. The person seems to have notice this so he immediately fixed his words. "Not like that, I mean feel more of you...I...I mean feel more of your appreciated." Samui let out a small giggle.

"You can feel all of me you want...Naruto-kun." Now it was Naruto turn to blush, but it quickly left his face when he remembered what happened earlier.

"Why was Bee attacking you Samui?" Naruto voice was even but you can tell he wasn't happy about what transpired.

"That man I refuse to call him sensei he was planning something that would put you in danger, I can't allow nothing bad to happen to you so I left. I Samui am no longer a Kumo shinobi!" Naruto didn't show no immediate reaction to what he's been told his cold blue eyes piercing her glass teal colored pupil.

"I see." Naruto said before grabbing samui and jumping away just as the place beforehand was nothing but a crater. Naruto gritted his teeth as long as Killer bee was in this mission he couldn't kill him as that would put Kenosha in danger he really didn't have a problem with that but, what he did have a problem with is cloud deciding to start a war with Kenosha then his planned will be ruined. He quickly jumped away again as he was once again attacked fighting with Samui like this wasn't working out. Naruto took a minute to think before he had it.

"Samui you going to have to trust me with this one." Said Naruto. Samui looked up at him she hated the way his eyes looked down at her like she was nothing but a girl needing protection. She wasn't dumb she knew if she didn't do what she was told she will be nothing more but a hindrance.

"What do you got in mind?"

Naruto was planning on different ways of putting Samui away from the battle. Naruto let out a small curse he hated this there was only two ways one will know doughty put too much of a strain on her body do to the fact that her body won't be able to withstand the amount of chakra needed.

"I guess that could work. Listen on the count of tree look into my eyes as soon as you do that bends your knees and pray you don't land near the falls of death." Samui was now having second chance but before she can back out of it she heard Naurto slowly start to count down one...two...three!

That's when she came in contact with the most beautiful thing she ever seen. Naruto eyes has now taken a different patter in both eyes there was now one pupil but they seem to be black and white with a black dot on the white side and a white dot on the black side they seem to be swirling.

What caught Samui attention was that if you were to look into the white half you would feel the most serene feeling she can see people from all over the world smiling and laughing, she saw Naruto looking over them from a mountain top dressed in complete white with what seem to be black wings with flame spreading out like a guardian angel there was no wars or death she can only remember good memories.

Samui let out a breath and she can see the exhale of carbon dioxide the coldness in the black side was frightening. She saw a vicious monster made of fire it seem to be made of peach black flames with bloody red eyes she couldn't make out what kind of creature it was but she knew it wasn't your regular summoning animal fighting an army of people her eyes widen when she saw Naruto dressed in gold and black armor blood red wings spread out behind him she looked more closely and indeed saw that it was dripping.. Was that blood?

Looking besides him on the head of the monster she almost resist the urge to vomit she was beside him. She was dressed in what seemed to be an expensive silver Kimono with purple shoulder pads the kimono was open so she can see she had a fishnet shirt over a bra that ended right under her breast. she was a little puzzled when she saw a small 'Lunar' design on her stomach, she seem to still be wearing the regular Kumo pants which were tucked into white tape which disappeared into her black sandals.

What scared her most was that an army of people were standing in front of them. She saw there was one person in front of them he was ahead of the others. He was standing there before she felt a small shift. The guy posture change the last thing she saw was the kid opens his eyes... They was red with what she taught was black rings. She heard one last thing.

"The stench of fear in battle is always covered by the smell of regret."

For Samui everything went black. She felt a small burning sensation in her eyes.

Naruto & Keller bee.

Naruto fell on one knee that was a high level transportation technique. He found this out once when he was practicing his new powers. He can send people to certain places not everywhere he wants but to a place where he establish a great connection where a lot of his chakra is covering the surrounding area I hope she doesn't get into much trouble father all they isn't that friendly to strangers.

"Where did you send Samui, What you are doing right now is going against Shinobi rules of engagement! As much as I respect you as a Shinobi I would not hesitate to take you down to protect the village." Killer bee responded.

"Respect you say? I'm truly disappointed in you just when I taught you would be of use to me I guess not really depressing." With that Naruto Seika appeared. The worst mistake of killer bee life was looking into those evil pits Naruto call's eyes.

The world around change everything became dark, killer bee notice that this setting looked strange like if he been here before.

"Very plain really, to think that a tailed beast will be stuck in a place like this. Anyways where that little eight-leg creature at?" Killer bee eyes widen he couldn't be here nor can he? Naruto heard a rumble and had to jump away as a tentacle came out of the dark filled with bad intentions.

"Who, I just wanted to talk to you." Said Naruto a small smirk coming to his face.

"I have nothing to say to you, now be gone!" The eight-tails followed up by opening his mouth a small ball of condensed chakra was in between the creature mouth. Then with a huge roar he let the ball fly Naruto almost got hit if he didn't jump away. Naruto eyes deactivated.

"Dam!" Naruto cursed. When using his eye's he will always notice that they will deactivate by them self he found the reason when he was talking to Tsukune. His eyes weren't your regular Kenkei genkai they were power by both his physical and spiritual soul something not like chakra more like KI the longer he used it the more it soaked up a regular civilian has enough KI in him to live for about five thousand fact that his was already running low was a sign of the amount of power these eyes used up not to mention the un-dying blood lust these thing grant it was a problem to control himself that's why he tried to use them in only serious battle and as of late he's been using them way to much almost dependent and that's the last thing he would want to be relying on one thing.

There was only one problem unlike chakra KI doesn't show any signs of diminishing in all fairness he can only you his eyes for about 5 minutes top but since he had two others being inside him they stretched it out to about a day and a half they would shut-off about ten minutes before that his body natural way of trying to reduce the damage if he ever ran out of KI he would be in ruble since the eyes would try to take the KI from somewhere else that being the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi with that type of power was something that would put fear even into Naruto heart.

Naruto knew this was bad he could only last another hour inside bee mind without his eyes so he had to do what he came here to do quickly or else he's done for no way he can defeat bee using all of his tail-beast power not like this anyway. He released a sigh, reaching into his pocket he took out a small paper. He only had one chance at this he only had fifth teen seconds left.

Naruto grabbed his sword he smiled feeling the lather of the sheath, it felt almost foreign really he haven't touched it since his fight with Zabuza. In one fluid motion the gold Katana was drawn.

"Once the katana is drawn only blood can quench its thirst." Naruto started running towards the creature. He was a little annoyed when killer bee got in the way. He saw killer bee was about to deliver a lariat that would no doughty decapitate him. Breathing out through his nose he let the sword be his guide the sword came to life gold flames surrounded the weapon. Bending his upper body down to dodge the blow he put the katana beside his facing killer bee with a sluice he cut killer bee along the chest cavalry he made the cut more of a surface wound then an internal one on purpose after all his goal wasn't to kill him was to delay him.

Killer bee gasped before his hand immediately shot out to cover the wound he saw the blood coming out and knew he was out of the fight anything straining will open the cut more then it will become more serious. Naruto seeing killer bee get on his knees knew he wouldn't be a problem anymore. He had to brake that thought as another beam came flying towards him this time instead of dodging he went at it head first.

Naruto let out a huge roar bringing his Katana in front of him. "Mugen no Jūnin (Blade of the Immortal). I know you remember this weapon! It was wielded by your former host Manji (A/N I don't thing you heard of this manga but it's really good 1995 and all.)"

The eight-tails eyes widen he would never think that somebody would remember any of his host especially that guy! Adding more power to the technique. Naruto kept running the whole time smiling like a maniac. Naruto out the blade directly in front of him and just as the attack was about to meet the ball of pure chakra was absorb into the sword.

"I expected more of you father all you know way more about those swords then me!" The eight-tails was panicking now if this kid had 1 then that means he knows where was the eleven he could not let those swords be put in the hands of this kid. He thrust another of his tentacle but it was cut in half by Naruto every second that past Naruto was coming closer then he notice what Naruto had in his hand but it was too late.

Naruto jumped into the air right in front of the beast sticking the note to the sword before he dug in right into the beast head. There was a bright display of light when it calmed down everything was change now instead of a dark void they was now in what seem to be a regular Kumo street.

"It's done. I see you in the outside!" With that Naruto started to fade away a dark laugh following him. Killer bee looked around this was the street where he lived; He hasn't seen this place since before the eight-tails was out inside of him. Then that mint.

", are you there?" he started to panic when he got no reply but just when he was about to scream he heard it.

"I'm right here bee!" Bee looked to shy and indeed there was his in-mate flooding in the air he seemed to be an invincible cage as his whole body was compressed.

"What happened to you?" Killer bee asked.

"That's bastard. That man Manji was my former host he used to keep me just like this I guess when I came in contact with his sword it must have reversed the effect. Anyway bee I won't be of much use to you anymore." Killer bee raised an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean?" Killer bee.

"He took it he took all of it. I didn't think he can do something like that."

"What I won't be able to use your chakra anymore?" Killer bee began to panic as much as he hates to admit he was nothing without it.

" No I still all of that, He took my KI if what I think he going to do with that there's going to be problem very big problem, now everymen I lend you my chakra it will have no will so it will probably harm you if anything you going to have to re-learn how to use my chakra!. Whatever you do don't let that kid get the rest of those swords! If he does the end of the world is over before it started." Killer bee was scared the fear in the tail-beast voice was frightening.

"I'll try." With that he began to disappear.

Outside.

Killer bee was immediately sent to his knees. He notice that his previous wound was still bleeding he notice that it started to heal he felt a small burning sensation that never happened before he guessed it most have been what the Achebe was talking about. He ignored the burn for a minute before noticing that Naruto was laying down looking up at the sky.

"You know, never let your guard down in the face of the enemy!" Said killer bee now over Naruto with his blade already coming down to the center of the kids head. Killer bee was surprise when Naruto hand came up and caught it he notice that his blade when into the kids a good inch but no blood came out that was weird.

"And you should learn not to under estimate an opponent." Said Naruto from his laying down position. Naruto lifted up his hand with the blade still in place before standing up his arm was out stretched while his hand had a grip around the tip of the blade. Killer bee notice he had a direct path to Naruto heart he began to apply pressure. Naruto raised an eyebrow but was surprise when the blade penetrated his hand and was on a straight path for his heart his eyes widen when it connected.

Killer bee smiled a little before he was tackled to the ground by two opponents. "Cage bun shin no jutsu. Not really fancy but does the job." Said Naruto as he was looking at the whole thing from the top of a tree branch.

"As much as I would like to kill you it's getting late, and I got some place to be tell my sensei I would be there in the morning I got somebody to visit." With that Naruto wings came out from behind him they were blood red before they covered him and with that he vanished. The clone disappearing fathers him.

Killer bee got up and dusted himself off. "See what you do samui." with that he jumped away heading towards Tazuna house.

Samui

Samui had the urge to punch Naruto she landed in this place detention. There was swords all around her every now and then bird would pass she could have sworn they was on fire. She was now heading towards a castle she saw from the cliff. She was now at the main entrance when she saw a person stop her. The man had leather jacket that reached the back of his knees with black pants with no shirt on he had jet black hair and his eyes was a deep green.

"Who are you?" His voice was gruff and had a dangerous undertone and she had a feeling this question had more weight than he let on.

"I was sent here by Naruto-kun." At the mention of Naruto the guard took a knee.

"I'm sorry Ms. Samui I was not expecting Naruto guess for another week." Samui was puzzled she didn't remember ever mentioning her name.

"I apologize; I am a mind reader I can read minds that is how I knew your name." Samui took a sigh of relief. 'This guy is weird.'

The guard eyes twitch. "Please refrain from thinking any rude comment about me." The guard said annoyed. Samui was freaked out opting not to think anything that will insult him she instead said something.

"It's rude to look into people thoughts." Samui said.

"Yeah but it's also rude to think anything negative about people." he responded.

"Touché."

"Indeed, no let's go. I received a message and it seems Koyuki-sama wants to see you."

"Who is this Koyuki you speak of is she like the princess."

"No she is the Emperor of the Phoenix realm, when you in her presence behave you would be the first outsider to lay eyes on our princess in almost six thousand years."

Now the pressure was on Samui. Father about ten minutes of walking they were now in front of a white castle. Samui was surprise when they entered the whole thing was decorated with marble walls and a red carpet to walk through there was many servants walking down and up the hallway.

"They seem to be busy."

" Of course today is the day the queen pick's a husband but of course this is every year and she hasn't picked one we fear she never will." said the mind reader his voice sad at the end.

"How important is t for her to have one." Samui was curious something like this had to be a big deal father all marriage was no joke.

"Nothing... here we are remember your manners." With that he left her in front of a huge double door with pure gold handles made to shape a heart with half the heart on one side and the other in the other side. This suggests that every time you open your heart it gets broken before it closes refusing to let anyone enter. She went inside.

"So you were able to read the meaning in my door knobs impressive." The princess angelic voice.

"Let me guess you also can read minds?" Putting a straight face. The princess let out a small giggle. She can tell from the fact that the princess shoulder were shuffling up and down.

"I like you, wonder were Naruto found you at? Anyways young one. Why will Naruto send you here?"

"I don't know it was kind of sudden; Tell me princess you seem to know Naruto a lot right?"

"Yes you can say that." She said a little more serious.

Samui ignored the seriousness for a minute. "Then what was that I saw when I looked into Naruto eyes."

The princess eyes narrowed a little. "What did you see?" She feared the answer.

"That's the thing I saw to different thing on one side things were going good, but in the other there was nothing but hatred and blood." Samui voice was shaking just remembering.

The princess turned around. She was beautiful her completion was creamy white with red lipstick her glassy blue eyes made her face look entrancing and delicate. She had a gorgeous body she was wearing a light blue evening gown They were spitted on the sides showing off her beautiful legs with a silver kimono over it with the Kanji for 'beauty' in the back.

Samui was so distracted by her appearance she didn't notice she was blushing. The princess notices this but didn't let it put her off track.

"What you saw Samui is what's in place for the future of your world... Those are two paths Naruto can pick the eyes chose you to pick which he chooses you must help Naruto, The way he's going now if far from the piece side. If Naruto manages to do what I think he's doing say good bye to the earth you so treasure."

"What do you mean?" She was scared now.

"What you saw Samui was the end of the world..."

Unknown location

Naruto was overlooking a small village.

"Time of piece is coming to an end, if I wish to do what I wish to do then through war will be the only way it will be achieved."

Naruto took a head first dive into the village doing a front flip he landed in the middle of the village. As soon as he landed he was met with a barrage of different weapons surrounding him.

"We have been expecting you Naruto; you are not welcomed here we will all die to protect that artifact." Spoke who seems to be the leader.

Naruto looked around. Before closing his eyes they opened to reveal that instead of white and black the Sekai was now Blood red and Black.

"As you wish."

Omake

_Naruto first bar experience_

Silver wasn't able to hear anything over the loud music that way playing in the background. Deciding that 3 weeks of video was enough he decided to go out tonight, he brought Naruto with him but he was... let's just say he had a little to much to drink.

Naruto was currently in the middle of the bar with his shirt off swinging it in the air and every now and them wrapping them over a girls head and bringing her close before giving them a kiss.

Silver sighed, there was absolutely no way this was happening. He was so embarrassed he almost faced palmed when he saw Naruto start to do the worm. Silver thanked god the music ended before he started doing the shuffle. He saw Naruto walking his way with his shirt back on.

"What's your deal man you haven't danced once, are you okay?" Naruto asked. That's when he notices the amount of shot glass present on the table. "You better slow down man, don't want to get to crazy. Father all you are a light weight" Silver looked at Naruto nobody questioned his drinking ability.

"How about you, put your money where your mouth is. You me drinking contest, I'm going to drink you under the table you good for nothing Anime character!" When the word contest was heard the whole bar stopped the music stopped playing. Silver walked up to the D.J booth, whispering something in the man's year. The person gave a nod before playing some dramatic music.

"Ladies and gentlemen todays your lucky day as our champion." At the mentioning of his name the crowd a huge wolf barks. "He challenges that man right there." Pointing at Naruto another bark was let out. "To a drinking contest." The crowd went wild.

After the crowd settled down he began again.

"You know the rules of the game. Every time there's a bell both take a shot of hard vodka no mixing the drinks will be changed every five minute to spice the game up. First person that can't drink no more loses and gets the bitch of shame." Naruto started to panic.

"What's the bitch of shame?" At this everybody started to laugh.

"That is a surprise, let the games begin." Naruto and Silver were now both sitting in a table placed in the middle of the bar. There were two girls on each side they will be the one pouring the drinks.

"I hope you brought Tsunade with you, get ready for alcohol poising." Silver joked holding his glass in his hand.

"Very funny." The first bell went off followed by a large bark. They both brought the glass to their mouth and swallowed the warm liquid.

"What the fuck was that?" Naruto

"Today's Sunday, every time a bell goes off the crowd barks!" Silver said before another bell was heard. They brought the glass to their mouth no more words as they stared each other down.

Twenty six shot lather they were now on their fourth bottle. Naruto had no idea what that shit was but one thing for certain he was losing, he looked at silver and saw that he was just as good as when they started his eyes hard looking into his and every now and then would play mind games.

"You can give up if you want, come on just take the bitch of shame, test me you'll love it. I know I will enjoy my award" Silver said. He was looking at a hot blond a couple feet next to him. They would make eye-contact every now and then. Silver smiled as he saw she had a small skirt on that barely went pass her mid-thighs.

"Yeah right. Like I'll believe someone like you." A small slur to his voice. "I can keep doing this for days!" Once he finished that sentenced he fell... right under the table. The crowd let out a series of applause.

Silver stood up. "Yeah! who lets go win he said." Grabbing the first girl next to him. Silver whispered something in the girl's ear before he dragged her to the bathroom.

SMALL LEMON

Just as they entered he wrapped his hands around her body lifting her up for her legs were wrapped around his body, he kissed her furiously. The girl moaned as she felt his member pressed against her opening. Silver smiled as he saw her take off her shirt to reveal she had no bra on. He smirked at her erect nipples before he grabbed one with his hand and started sucking on another.

Silver gave it a small bite, that caused the girl go let out a pain grunt. His penis got even harder at hearing the girl pain moan he started to become more aggressive he slammed her back against the bathroom door. He pressed his face even more into her breast sucking on it furiously. The girl was by now panting the pleasure she was now feeling was amazing. She was a little surprised when he lifted her up and slamed her against the wall.

Naruto rippped herr panties off and inserted himself in her in one fluid motion.

**Lemon end.( It was just a practice.)**

Silver came out the bathroom fixing his belt. Silver walked through the large crowd, man he hated the way they were looking at him. Silver picked up Naruto off the floor smacking him across the face. Naruto woke up with a jerk looking around before he leaned over and threw up!.

Silver refused teh urge to gag, he notice some of teh throw up landed on his true religion jeans. Pcking up Naruto after he fainted again he positioned him over his shoulder before walking out the bar singing a small liltle song, he learned from his brother.

Seven wise men with knowledge so fine, created a pussy to their design. First was a butcher, with smart wit, using a knife?

he gave it a slit, Second was a carpenter, strong and bold, with a hammer and chisel, he gave it a hole, Third was a tailor, tall and thin,

By using red velvet, he lined it within, Fourth was a hunter, short and stout, with a piece of fox fur, he lined it without, Fifth was a fisherman, nasty as hell,

threw in a fish and gave it a smell, Sixth was a preacher, whose name was McGee, he touched it and blessed it, and said it could pee, Last was a sailor, dirty little runt, he sucked it and fucked it, and called it a cunt.

When the song finished he walked away, dropping Naruto on his head... by mistake of course.

* * *

><p>And that's a motherfucking rap everybody!<p>

I'm done. Because I'm about to go play some Modern Warfare 3. Might update next week my not it depends how I feel and how much free time I got.

I also like to tell yeah, the manga is getting fucking crazy don't you think guys its amazing Kishimoto actually making Naruto about Naruto again. I love it everything is so bad ass.

The fillers are better than before they at least give us something to watch.

Well don't want you to be bored reading this.

REVIEW.

Next chapter last of the Wave ark : **Akaktsuki vs Naruto :A sword needs a weilder.**


	6. Part 1: Destiny of the Wave villiage

This story is getting interesting. I don't know if I'm the only that do this, I go back and read my own story and I be so into. Like if I didn't already know what was going to happen, Then I get mad at myself for cliff-hangers then I be like 'ooh, I got to write that.'

So since I want to know what going to happen next, then that means you want to know what's going to happen next too.

So once I updated my last chapter I started working on this one.

So we now know some inside information on Naruto ambition, we know it has something to do with blades.

Characters we introduce.

Manji: Wielder of the Blade of the immortal. Former jinchuriki of the hachibi this is all that is known about him, Naruto seems to know him.

Princess of the Phoenix relm

That's pretty much it.

**I'll probably write another chapter,** I dont want this ark to feel rushed.

I know last chapter their wasn't any major fight but that will probably change. This chapter is huge I'm aiming for about 15,000 words or so.

So with out any further stalling lets get on with the Chapter enjoy.

**Akaktuski vs. Naruto: A swords needs a wielder**!

* * *

><p>"Then he said 'let their be light!.'"<p>

Naruto: Who were you talking to?

Silver: I don't know, I got it from a book somewhere.

Naruto didn't bother. Walking up to the flat screen T.V "So you were playing MW3 how about a 1v1."

Silver smirked. "You sure you want to challenge me, don't you remember what I did to you last week?" Naruto lip tightens.

"What you scared?" Silver growled.

"You can't beat me Naruto!"

"What are you talking about, my country made this game."

"Want to put your money where your mouth is?" Silver smirked no way he'll lose.

"Bring it on chop stick!" That was it.

"Okay. The game will be Quick Scope! Score 1,500 loser got to drink the rotten milk in the cabinet."

"Why is the milk in the CABNET! Anyways?" Naruto asked.

" That's for me to know and you to find out. Now grab the controller, I'm about to remind you what happen at Vietnam sniper style!."

" Oh that's a low blow, I ain't even Vietnamese, I'm Japanese dick face." Naruto was getting angry. For real it's not like they all look the same.

" Yeah, what the difference? " Silver smirked.

" You are so going to pay, you racist bastard go eat some fucking plantain's you Spanish prick." Silver smirked left his face. Nobody made fun of plantains.

" Go get fat off of noodles and white-rice, like come on you do know their other colors right... Wait I forgot you don't like other race's right ?" Naruto eyes widen.

" Oh it's on BAKA!, I'm going to slaughter you."

With that the game started.

_Last time_

_Naruto was overlooking a small village._

_"The time of piece is coming to an end, if I wish to do what I wish to do then through war will be the only way it will be achieved."_

_Naruto took a head first dive into the village doing a front flip he landed in the middle of the village. As soon as he landed he was met with a barrage of different weapons surrounding him._

_"We have been expecting you Naruto; you are not welcomed here we will all die to protect that artifact." Spoke who seems to be the leader._

_Naruto looked around. Before closing his eyes they opened to reveal that instead of white and black the Sekai was now Blood red and Black._

_"As you wish."_

Naruto just finished shedding his weapon, the group behind him all had terrified looks on their faces. Naruto smiled because as soon as he heard the click of his blade he heard the sound of bodies hitting the floor. He looked back letting out a growl, how dare these people think they can stop him.

" Theirs that's arrogance again, I guess I just have to work on it." Naruto kept walking towards the temple in the center of the village. He notice the placed looked kind of deserted. Naruto jumped back as four kunai landed right in front of him.

" So it isn't a waist land? A shame really I thought I didn't have to kill anyone else." Naruto stated. In front of him stood a woman she had fluid white hair that flowed down her back reaching her butt, She seem to be wearing a weird style he never seen. She had white boots that reached her knees a blue skirt that stopped mid-thigh and was only wearing fish-net shirt with a white bra. Her face wasn't much she was pretty but he was sure Tsukune was cuter.

" I would suggest for you to move, I'm not looking for a fight." Naruto tried to cool the situation.

" If you aren't looking for a fight, then tell me why you came here ?"

" True, this place has something I want."

" What makes you think we will give it to you ?"

" Who said I was asking for it ?"

" Then you intend on stealing it?"

"Not at all."

" Which brings me back, do you think we will give it to you ?."

" That will be the smart thing to do."

" Also a giant stupidity on our part."

" Depends on how you see the cup."

" Half-empty, with a side of sushi."

" Oh so you one of those persons huh ?"

" What type of person am I ?"

" One that is already half-dead!." Said Naruto. He now had his hand around her neck with him in front of her. " I like you, so I won't kill you but be a good girl and tell your little grand-papa Naruto is here." With that Naruto disappeared.

" Such an arrogant little kid, he's right though, I should go tell Old man Yamamoto someone is here to see him." She also left the scene, not before getting rid of the dead bodies that the kid killed.

Naruto was a little bored as he cut down another samurai. They were indeed strong but when fighting a ninja there was just no way they can win. Naruto once again kept walking making sure not to step on any of the bodies that were layer in front of him. Something not a lot of people know is that Naruto hated killing. That's why when he did kill he showed no mercy and didn't touch known of them, every time he looked at one of his victims on the floor all he can see is Nami-chan covered in blood.

Naruto finally reached the temple after killing almost two platoons of samurai's.

" They sure are persistent." Naruto walked up to the door. He whipped out his blade doing a complete arch back bringing it forward before stopping and gently tapping the door with the tip of his blade.

He heard noise on the other side of the door, he waited for somebody to answer. The door opened to reveal...

" Yamamoto genryusai shigekuni, that's a mouth full old man why not change it ?" The man let a small smile come to his face when he saw who it was that came to visit him.

" So it's been three years already, how time goes by right Naruto." Naruto didn't bother to answer walking past the old man.

" You got anything to eat, I'm hungry haven't ate in days." Naruto said as his stomach grumbled.

" I think theirs some left over ramen from dinner." Naruto sighed he hated that shit, When hungry you'll eat anything.

" Okay." Said Naruto.

" When your done, you know where I'll be waiting." Naruto didn't have to say nothing as the old man disappeared.

" You know what your doing is wrong right?" Said a familiar voice.

" Maybe to you, to me and him it is not."

" What does it mean to you and him."

" Why would I tell you something that will mean nothing to you?."

" Stop that!"

" What do you want me to stop."

" That using my same words only changing them."

" Does it annoy you."

" A lot!"

" I see." Naruto said before getting up from the table after eating his food. " You might want to get away from here, I don't think he'll like you to get in the way."

" You know I can't do that, I have to protect him no matter what." Naruto looked into her purple eyes.

" If you interfere, I will kill you!."

" Is that a threat ?" Said the white haired girl.

" Yes one you should follow." With that Naruto walked past her. He really didn't want to kill her but something's just can't be helped. Naruto sighed when he heard the sound of a katana being sheathed. Naruto turned just in time to block the katana. They were now looking into each other eyes.

" You are becoming a lot more complicated then I expected Orihime, get rid of that out-fit you look stupid." That's when Naruto eyes flashed before she disappeared in front of him. '_I hope Samui can control her if not sounds like their problem now.'_

Naruto felt a chakra spike. " So he's ready, let's not make him wait." Naruto said before completely blowing up the house. Naruto came out of the debris unscathed. Naruto jumped from roof to roof before hitting the forest before he started jumping from tree to tree. This is the moment he's been waiting for, this will decide if his training has been for nothing.

Naruto arrived. He was at the bottom of a mountain channeling chakra to his feet he began his climb going straight up not bothering to look for a road. Naruto got to the top of the mountain before jumping back as fire erupted from the top.

" A fucking volcano! I swear your crazy." Naruto screamed at nobody in particular.

" Come on in the lava is great." Said Yamamoto. Naruto smirked as he saw the old man walking on the molten rock.

" If you say so." With that Naruto jumped in. He landed on his feet no damage was done to him. He had to channel twice the amount of chakra he did for water walking to stay afloat then he had to make a shroud around his body to not get burned.

" You know what I want." Naruto was serious now.

" I can't give you that blade, Naruto what are you becoming." Said the old man. Their was disappointment in his voice.

" I haven't change at all, I've just been hiding my true self."

" You and I both know thats bullshit!."

" Huh always the observant, you are right though I haven't been hiding, but I also haven't changed, I'm becoming what you trained me to become."

" I see."

" Now give me that blade, after all I only got 1 of the eleven and that one you holding is the most important." The old man frowned. He whipped out his katana which seem to be glowing red it looked like when you finish forging one and its hot that red color(A/N no other way to explain it). Naruto smile when he placed eyes on the katana.

" So no more playing around, come show me what you learned with the legendary blade **Kazan no Demashii **(A/N Volcano-spirit)."

" The only way to take the blade will be from my cold dead fingers."

" As you wish."

* * *

><p><em>Zabuza &amp; company<em>

Zabuza let out a loud grunt as another needle penetrated his skin, that little twerp will pay for what he did to me. Zabuza finally opened his eyes when he felt the needle being removed from his skin. He hated when Haku became all doctor.

" When will I be able to move?" Zabuza spoke his voice has out before strengthen it was barely above a whisper. Haku looked at his mentor before reaching into another cabinet and pulling out a new needle. Haku walked back to Zabuza side about to insert the medicine when his wrist was grabbed.

" I said! when I will be able to move again?" Haku didn't flinch.

" As soon as you feel better."

" I do feel better." Zabuza stated, " In fact, I feel more then good." Zabuza said. He started to rip off the different cords that where connected to his body, planting his feet on the cold floor sent a chill down Zabuza back. Zabuza used his arm for support as he lifted himself off the bed. That's when he felt it the pain coursing through his body. He was on a one way trip to the floor before he was caught.

" You know, I'm tired of picking you off the floor." Said Kisame as he was holding the half-dead body of Zabuza up." Kisame frowned at his friend condition.

" Anyways I just received word from HQ, _L__eader-sama_ said is time to get what we came for." He saw Zabuza nod. " Here take this Zetsu dropped it off." With that he tossed a seed into Zabuza mouth after a couple of minute's he was back on his feet.

" I see, Leader-san must be serious if he made Zetsu used that technique, that also means he sent Zetsu to follow us and also saw my fight with the_ Shi No Tenshi_"

" Yeah what ever, I call dips on the one that kicked your ass, Raiga called dibs on the kumo jounin, so I guess your left with Kakashi." Zabuza no way in hell was going to fight such a weak opponent.

" Well Raiga out of luck since I'm fighting The Jinchuriki. He should take on Kakashi do to the fact that they both lighting types. I got a suggestion for you when you fight that kid, what ever you do don't look into those _eyes_." Zabuza was shaking at the last part. The things he saw in those eyes were terrifying no person should go through that.

" Yeah, I'm not scared anyways we moving out in 45 minutes, so go get ready."

" How long has it been since we last clashed?" Said Zabuza stretching out his body before reaching for his **Kubikiribōchō. **He gave the huge weapon a couple of swings before throwing it towards the door. A thud was heard before the door was pushed open.

In came a short man in a suit with silky black hair weird shades. Zabuza saw that the person his blade impaled was hanging from the wall.

"Hello my name is Gato. I came to make an offer, how would you two like to work for me ?" Said the man. He was quickly decapitated by Raiga who fell from the ceiling.

" This guy doesn't deserve a funeral." Said Raiga as he spat in the dead Gato face.

" We could have gotten some serious money from this guy!"

" Who cares about money? Anyways let's head out we got about a 2 hour travel to reach the Wave Village."

" Lets go Haku!."

" Hai! Zabuza-Sama."

* * *

><p><em>Team 7 &amp; Team Kumo<em>

" Lets get ready to head out." Said killer bee. He was already putting his futon back in his bag.

" I thought we had a mission, why are we heading back so suddenly?" Their was something off about killer bee ever since he came back a couple of days ago.

" Don't question my authority, we are heading back to KUMOGAKURE and thats final am I understood ?"

" HAI." was the reply.

" So your leaving ?" Came another voice from behind the door.

" Were you spying on us ?" Killer bee voice held a liltle warning in it.

" You call it spying I say observing." Said kakashi as he stepped in the room. " Techinically your braking regulation abandoning a mission, with only two members of your team, make's me wonder what happened to the blond one?."

Killer bee began to run towards kakashi fully intent on taking him out, before he was stopped he looked up and saw kakashi sharingan staring back at him.

" I really wouldn't do that if I were you." Said kakashi his sharingan spinning in his eyes three tomoes in each side, the room began to spin and weird demon like beings became to come out the walls. Killer bee notice this was a gen-jutsu and quickly had the eight-tails free him, he notice it took alot more time then usual.

" So you broke out of it? If you decide to leave I will tell my Hokage and he will not be happy with Kumo cowardly abandoing a mission because it got to difficult."

" No matter what you say this mission is over!" killer bee got up. " Lets go team." brushing pass Kakashi Team Kumo was out of the mission.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke &amp; Sakura<em>

Sasuke was going through some light train, jumping into the air he began forming some hand signs, his hand a blur.

"** Katon: Great Fire Ball jutsu."**

He incinerated the tree infront of him. He looked at his work before falling flat on his back. Was this the extent of his power, I would never be able to surpass him if this is all I can do, I most get stronger for you mom, I can never forgive him for what he did to us. Sasuke was looking at the clouds and their was one that made him smile. The cloud reminded him of a tomato, he didn't always like it but his mom will always feed him it. He only ate them because his mom use to pick them from her garden in the backyard.

" I wonder how you doing mom?" Said Sasuke to nobody in particular. Sakura was looking at him from a tree branch, she was surprise at the amount of effort Sasuke will put into training. She gasped when she stepped to hard and Sasuke neck snapped in her direction. She had to jumped off the tree as two kunai were sent in her direction.

" Sasuke its me!" yelled Sakura. Sasuke stopped his attack when he heard the familiar voice.

" What do you want ?" Sasuke voice was cold. sakura gasped at the change just a minute ago he was smilling and made her wonder if it wasn't only her who used a mask.

" I was watching you train." Sasuke looked at her before giving her his back.

" Maybe if you stop watching me and actually do your own training, you might not be so useless."

Sakura wanted nothing but to cry but then she noticed something Sasuke voice wasen't as cold as it use to, it was like if he was giving her advice. Sakura shook her head no way Sasuke would say something like that.

" I was sent here by Kakashi it appears the Kumo team dropped the mission." Sasuke raised a eyebrow. " He sent a messenger bird to Konoha, we waiting on what the Hokage has to say, hopefully he sends back-up, after all you saw what that guy can do.." Sasuke still facing the other way gave her a nod. Sasuke started to walk away. Sakura was about to watch him leave before she said something.

" Sasuke I was wondering if you can help me train ?" her voice came out weak and just a liltle shy. sasuke stopped for a minute he turned around, Sakura looked up and smile when she saw Sasuke had a small smirk on his face.

" What exactly do you want to train in ?" To sasuke training was training no matter what.

" Well you didn't know this but Kakashi been secretly training me since the team was formed, for some reason he will only train me when we alone." Said Sakura talking more to herself then anyone else. Sasuke eyes widen Kakashi also been doing the same with him. " Anyways how about we spar and get to know each other fighting style?" Sasuke didn't answer settling down into a Tai-jutsu position.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. She notice his style revolved around quick movements and powerful stikes, this could be trouble since hers was all power related and no speed. Sakura took a deep breath and also got ready closing her eyes to hear Sasuke movements before opening them and lowering her head as Sasuke feet came down for a heel-drop.

Sasuke was surprised she was able to block it. '_ I guess she ain't as useless as I thought.'_ Sasuke had to start dodging as Sakura was letting everything loose on him. Sakura was throwing punches and kicks. Sasuke smirked as he swatted away a high kick, he was surprised when his arm started to sting from the power behind her leg.

Sasuke smile I guess I dont got to go easy, ducking under the next punch he went for a right jap heading straight for Sakura face, which was stopped by Sakura palm. They stayed like that for a minute trying to over power the other before braking away.

Sasuke let out a small laugh. Sakura eyes harden when she heard this.

" Is something funny?" Sakura said her voice filled with rage.

" No, just you ain't as useless as I thought you was"

" So you thought I was useless..." Her voice was hurt something sasuke picked up on.

" But your proving me wrong, I guess I can trust you to watch my back."

Sakura didn't answer instead ran towards her him. Sasuke noticed something wasn't right, he looked at her hand and saw it was covered in chakra.

" Oh shit." Sasuke jumped into the air and saw the damage the fist caused to the floor. His eyes widen when he saw the small crater. Going through more hand signs.

**"Fire Style: Phoenix sage jutsu."**

Sakura was hard press to block the fire balls. She jumped to the side as the last of fire ball struck the floor. Sasuke didn't stop he went right after her throwing strikes to every part of her body he connected everynow and then, but the fact that she blocked some was surprising before he jumped and deliver a drop kick which Sakura crossed her arms over her head to block but was sent sliding backwards on her feet from the power behind it.

Sasuke frowned when the Sakura infront of him disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

_'bushin.'_

Sasuke looked up when he saw a shadow over him. Sakura was coming down right at him with kunai in hand, he notice it was to late to do anything else. Thats when he saw it. The bodies of everybody that died because of _him_. Everything started to slow down he saw his mom smiling, Itachi poking his head and last his sister giving him a hug.

Thats when Sasuke snapped out of it leaning to the left he grabbed Sakura on coming hand by the wrist spining her in the air he sent her flying towards a tree which she hit hard. Sakura looked up and gasped.

" Sasuke..."

" What happened you okay ?" Sakura eyes were still wide. " Answer me dammit!."

" Your eyes..."

" What?"

" Your eyes their different."

_' It can't be!.'_

* * *

><p><em>Konoha<em>

Sarutobi eyes harden at he finished reading the scroll infront of him. He tossed it to the garbage in the corner of the room before using a fire technique to completly burn it. Sarutobi pressed the intercome button to get his assistance attention.

" Hokage-Sama." Was heard through the small radio.

" Yes, bring me Team 9 tell them its of great important." He received a 'understood.' from his agent. He reached into his desk drawer pulling out his pipe and tobacco. Sarutobi took his time in preparing his favorite relaxer. Taking a huge pull of the toxic air he let the smoke fill the room, laying back into his chair.

_' It seem Kumo belives we have grown weak, to abandon a mission is nothing but cowardly in their part._ _Their army might be big enough to challenge us but in the end we will stand victorious. I'm thinking of starting a war coucil later on, I really dont want to go to war I prefer this peace, but I think this world is starting to forget the amount of power we hold, something I will make sure to make them remember. Still war was always danzou thing maybe I can talk to him later on.'_

Sarutobi was so lost in thought he didn't notice team 9 arrived till he heard Gai wake him up with his more then enthusiastic greeting.

" HAi! Hokage-Sama Team Gai at your service!" Sarutobi took another pull from his pipe to prevent himself from killing one of his own shinobi. He looked over the team much the same like he did with Team Seven.

Neji Hyuuga, Prodigy. He saw good things coming from this kid but his eyes were his biggest weakness. Anything that becomes a liability isn't good thats something everybody with a eye base Kenkki-Genkai never realize.

Lee, Might be the strongest genin in Konoha excluding Naruto,Sasuke and Neji. He doesn't believe anybody else can stand a chance against the kid, he just wishes he doesn't become another Gai.

Then thats when he looked at the last person on the team, he did this on purpose but he didn't think it was smart but you have to take a chance.

Hanabi Hyuuga, Prodigy. Another one from the Hyuuga joined the Konoha academy a year ago and already graduated. She might not be as good as Neji but with time he doesn't doughty she'll be the strongest checker-piece in konoha military. She had potential but her cockyness will cause her more problem then she belives anyways...

" It might be last minute but you have been chosen for a mission, do you accept?" Gai frowned. He couldn't be told the mission details or the level with out accepting first he didn't want to pick something his team couldn't handle.

" I would like to know what's the mission level." He wasn't expecting a answer to the question since its against protocal.

" B-Rank." Sarutobi didn't know much about what was going on but if Kumo team left he has to atlease believe something big happened. Gai thought about it for a minute not much of a difference between a B-rank and C-rank mission.

" We accept. When do we start?"

" Immidiatly, You are to be back-up for Team 7. They on a escort mission in wave country, your mission is to arrive their today! They had help from a Kumo team but they abandon the mission, If you come by them do not engage! your dismissed." Neji fist tighten at the last part, Lee was exited finally something to test his skill. Hanabi didn't care what they had to do, all she knew is that she had a mission and she will complete it.

" All right team you heard him, meet by the west gate in 10 minutes we heading out. Take a food pill as we will be going full speed we have no idea Team 7 condition."

Neji frowned why did this team ring a bell. " Wait, isn't that the team with the Uchiha and Uzumaki ?" At the mention of a Uchiha, Hanabi ears perked.

" That is right Neji." Naji noded his head as his statement was confirmed.

" So a Uchiha asking for help, pathetic." Said Hanabi before walking out the room. " Who is this Uzumaki ?." said Hanabi as she stopped holding the door open.

" Somebody you should stay away from." Surprisingly it was the Hokage that spoke. Team 9 looked at each other before walking out all with different thoughts in mind.

' _This should be intresting.'_

_' I'll show you Gai that our training wasn't for nothing!.'_

_' Hn, I am a Hyuuga no way I'll fail.'_

Sarutobi smiled at the three. He saw determination something he didn't see since he was a jounin-sensei and was teaching the three legendary sanin.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto<em>

Naruto sighed as he was once again slammed against the wall, he looked around and saw many craters that were all made by his body. He notice that there no way he can beat him if he stayed in this Volcano. He picked himself before landing once again on the lava.

" Very disppointing, I thought I taught you more then this Naruto."

" Well when you fighting in a sea of hot molten rock, you seem to not be able to fight to the best of your abilities." Naruto said.

" Excuses, their will never be something that can stop you from fighting. If you want to beat me your going to have to overcome this obstacle." Naruto sighed. The real reason he was losing was because he wanted to know how powerful the old man was, he was a liltle put out when he actually saw it. He knew he was holding out on him. No way he was going to beat a old guy, because said person wanted to lose.

" I should be the one disappointed, it appears I placed my expectation for this fight to high." said Naruto.

" You don't think I'm a worthy opponent ?"

" Maybe, I know you holding back old man. I have somewhere to be and you trying to take it easy on me isn't helping my hurry."

" So you intend on leaving here alive ?"

" Of course after all you and I both know I wont die here." Naruto smirked at the lack of response. Thats when he felt it the change in the air the lava under him began to swirls before circling around Yamamoto. The Volcano erupted sending galons of molten rock down the side along with that was Naruto who was now in air his Phoenix wings behind him keeping him a float. Naruto was more then impressed at the amount of collateral damage the man was causing he looked far into the distance and saw the lava already reached the villiage.

He looked back into the mountain and saw the old man was looking right back at him the Lava still whirling around him. Naruto looked at the sword and saw that Lava was being pumped into it the artifact the more lava put in it the more the evil feeling around the blade was getting.

" So finally getting serious!" Naruto yelled out to the old man. Naruto smirk before letting more of his phoenix shroud cover him the fire spread across his body he grew a bird tail which was black with gold linings at the end. The wings grew more and took a more Hawk like form loosing his angel appearance his eyes turned black the last thing that the flams touched was Naruto blade. The blade exploded with fire a combination of red, black and gold chakra surrounding it.

" Hey old man? Dont die to quick it seems Tsukune finally allowed me to use the secound stage of the **FIINIKKUSU KOUEN.**" ( Phoenix flame.) Naruto smirked at the power. " To think you'll be able to cause Tsukune to worry."

Naruto smirked when he saw the old man lift the blade from the lava.

" I wish it didn't end this way." said yamamoto his voice sad but strong.

" Really what would you have prefered ?" Naruto asked.

" Maybe, I should've retired and past on this blade. This liltle hunk of metal had cost me more trouble then anything else in my life." Said the man looking down at the blade looking at its every feature surprisingly their was no chips for it was expected from one of those blades...

" Perhaps, you and I know that wouldn't have changed anything." Naruto didn't really seem to be paying attention as his head was now slanted upwards and was looking at the sun.

" Sometimes things can't be helped, enough with the mindless talking how about we get to the real fight. Remember you better come at me with everything you have after all I dont want you to die to quickly."

" I've never seen somebody so cocky!"

" I prefer the word confident."

" Their isn't much of a difference."

" Thats were you wrong thier is."

" And that is?"

Naruto didn't answer he flapped his wings and went rushing head on towards his opponent. He slid across the lava before sliding to avoid getting his head choppped off getting back to his feet he piveted to his left before holding up his blade. When both blade met their was a frightening explosion as for the first time in over 100 years the blade of Ying met the blade of Yang.

Naruto smirked when both blades took on a small glow almost like it was happy that they were reunited. Yamamoto frowned he had to end this quickly his body isn't as strong as it once was. He couldn't keep putting so much chakra as he would surely not be able to outlast Naruto.

Yamamoto smiled no matter how strong Naruto was, he would always have one thing over him something variable to every shinobi and that is... experience. He noticed that Naruto moves were precise but when he first attack instead of trying to meet blades he avoided me, this tells me that those wings ain't as much help as he makes it out to be, he also said this was his first time using this form meaning he isn't completly used to the amount of energy coursing through his body.

Naruto was thinking their was no dought in his mind the old man didn't already process his current predictament. If their was one thing this man was good for was teaching him how to analyze his opponenets.

**HI JUTSU : Yōgan Kawa**( Yang Style: Lava River.)

Naruto eyes widen. ' _Yang style? To think I thought he was weak.' _Naruto jumped up and used his wings to float for a minute as a river of hot fire came at him he cursed when a couple of drops hit him and burned his torso. Naruto had to grit his teeth when he felt the stinging sensation. He was more angry at the fact that such a low class jutsu was able to penetrate his shroud.

"_Naruto you got remember you are no longer fighting a regular chakra base user.'_ Naruto jumped a liltle.

'_I__s that you tsukune? You've been awfully quite since last time we talk."_

_" I've been busy with something anyways, stop thinking chakra think more KI."_

_" What do you mean?"_

_" Your not going up agains't natural energy no more, the power this old man is using is strong enough to probably injure a tail-beast."_

_' How is that even possible?"_

_" Simple, he's using lava and you are use'd to fighting against water."_

_" What!'_

_Sigh. " Okay lets put this simple. KI is equal to lava, power wise. Chakra is equal to water. Even though is you get hit by water hard enough you'll be splattered, but if you get hit by lava you won't be anything but a pile of ash." _

_" Well if you haven't been paying attention, we are surrounded by fucking lava!"_

_" Thats your fault for falling for such a simple set up, you really have become to cocky."_

_" Here we go again with that word, you want me to get out of this situation fine."_

**" Seika Gei-"**

" _STOP! Are planing to kill yourself?"_

_" What are you talking about now, I already proved to you I can use this technique. Plus you just told me in order to beat him I most get away from this volcano what better way then to destroy the hole thing and the old man in one blow?"_

**_" Idiot."_**

_" Who asked you kyuubi."_

**_"..."_**

_" So, now you want to ignore me?"_

_" Hes right you are a idiot!"_

_" Not you too Hakai.."_

_" Were you even paying attention to what I've been teaching you these last 6 years."Tsukune._

_" What is that exactly?"_

_" Look at yourself." Naruto looked down and that when it hit him he was in his phoenix transformation._

_" Dammit! Well what do you want me to do no other way to beat him."_

_" I might have a idea?"_

_" Hakai, what do you got in mind?"_

_" Have you heard of this liltle thing called the darkness flame?"_

_" Nope."_

_" Yeah me eighter, anyways what I wanted to tell you. I think it's time to at lease take a look inside the book. Only the first page in their you should find a technique."_

_" What is the technique?"_

_" I don't know after all I am a holy being meaning I can't look inside. The liltle information we got about whats inside was gathered through very special means."_

_" Which are?"_

_" If I tell you, I'll have to kill you afterwards."_

_" I see."_

Naruto reach into his kunai pouch. He smiled as he looked at the small skull design that was on the cover. He let his chakra cover the book. Thats when it opened. Naruto slowly lifted the cover. He had to jump back to avoid a fire ball. _'Ops almost forgot I'm in a fight'_. Naruto took to the air before flying to the top of a tree.

Naruto slowly opened the book again... Inside the book, Naruto couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><em>Team 9<em>

Gai called for a hault as his team reached a dead end with a huge body of water blocking their way. Their was absolutly no way they can make it trough this with out water walking, at this they all looked at Lee which caused the young man to lower his head in shame. He still didn't know how to utilize his chakra.

"Ne, Gai I didn't think they'll send your team." Came the voice of the copy-nin.

" My eternal rival! I came to your rescue." Said Gai before jumping on to the boat grabbing Kakashi he turned him around and looked him up and down to make sure he was alright before giving him a big hug.

" Your okay I'm so glad, I was so worry about you." Kakashi sweetdrop before doing a substitution with lee.

" Okay everybody lets get on the boat, we only got a couple of hours before we have to help Tazuna finish the bridge."

" Who is this Tazuna you talk about? Is he the one that built that?" Said Hanabi looking at the huge bridge. She was a liltle impressed at the sight of the tremendous architecture.

" Yes, we are staying with him and his family for the duration of the mission."

" Shut up, dont forget Gato has eyes everywhere." Said the person sailing the ship. Team 9 gave a nod.

* * *

><p><em>Akaktsuki<em>

Haku gave a short hand gesture signaling the rest that the path was clear. Zabuza appeared first his blade leaning against his shoulder, then came Kisame followed by raiga.

" The bridge should be right their." Haku pointed towards a giant structure.

" Impressive, can't wait to destroy it." Kisame smirked.

" That is not your mission, Raiga your up first." Zabuza.

" What do you want of me." Zabuza didn't answer looking as the river his eyes a liltle squinted. " Take that boat out."

Raiga looked closely and nodded when he saw the small ship.

" Kisame your going to the villiage itself, eliminate anyone that gets in your way. Find the Jinchuriki and what ever you do avoid direct contact with the _Shi no tenchi."_

" Yeah, what ever you say." With that he ran in the direction of the villiage.

" How about you, what are you going to do?."

" I'm taking Haku with me and were going to the bridge itself. Now go!" Raiga didn't respond he took a couple of steps back took both katana in his hands before jumping over the edge a straight line towards the ship.

" Reckless, lets go Haku." When the wind hit them they burst into small particles of ice and drifted away.

* * *

><p><em>Team 9<em>

Kakashi eyes widen grabbing the boat sailor he jumped away, Gai had enough time to warn his team to scatter. Kakashi eyes widen as the new person smashed straight through their boat. The water exploded upwards. Kakashi wasn't in a rush to reveal his new sharingan so he settle for a kunai, Gai was in the Goken stance so was Lee. Neji was in the standard Hyuuga gentle fist, Hanabi was lazily looking at were there boat was before-hand. her hand in her pocket and her eyes activated she deffinetly didn't belive this person was a threat.

Raiga smile at his big entrance he was a little putdown by the lack of fear but what else would he expect from _Sharingan no kakashi._

" Who may you be?"

Raiga tilted his head a liltle at the liltle girls voice. " What does it matter? A name will only start to live, after you die." Hanabi didn't really understand what he ment by that.

" I beg your pardon, I am the future heir of the Hyuuga clan it will be un-wise for you to not stand down theirs no way you can win." Raiga smiled I guess he had to show this little girl a thing or to on not underestimating your opponents. Raiga smiled as he was now behind Hanabi both his blades around her neck.

" This isn't a game, Hyuuga-_Sama._" Said Neji as he was barely able to perform a substitution to save her. He was now carrying her bridal style. Hanabi had a small embarrassed blush on her face which was gone the next secound.

" I didn't ask for your help, branch member." Neji gritted his teeth.

" Sorry, _Lady-Hanabi_." Neji gave her a small bow. Hanabi nodded before turning away from him.

" Do me a favor, remember those that are supirior to you."

Neji bit his tongue.

" This isn't really the time to start a fight! Stop acting like little kids. Hanabi we are no longer in Konoha out here nobody cares what clan you come from, understood?"

Hanabi didn't like it but agreed.

" Good!"

" Well enough with the talking which one of you wants to die first? Before we get into anything though you have to make a decision."

" Explain."Kakashi.

" Right now their are two others one of them you met before, the other on the other hand... Anyways one of them has probably already reached the villiage the other." Raiga looked up and saw a small explosion. " He's already on the bridge." Raiga knew it was stupid to ruin their surprise attack but their was just no way he can beat them all, well he could but that's not his mission.

Kakashi eyes widen, Sakura was in the villiage with Tsunami getting grocery and he sent Sasuke to help Tazuna on the bridge their was no way he can make it to both places.

" damm you! Gai I'll love to help you but I need you to take care of this guy."

" Rival I'll take care of everything here with my youthful team!" Kakashi nodded making a Kage bunshin he sent it in the direction of the villiage, he knew that it was useless but it can atlease form a distraction for Sakura to take Tsunami back home. The clone took off Kakashi ran towards the bridge before jumping onto one of the long colums he began to run straight up.

_'Perfect time to disappear Naruto!'_

Raiga smirk as he saw the most dangerous one in the group leave. '_have fun Zabuza'_

" So who wants a funeral." Raiga was now leaking a huge amount of killing intent.

" I'm sorry, but nobody is planning to die." Gai said. Team 9 all pulled out a kunai ready for battle.

" Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't asking. Let me refrase that, Who wants a funeral first?"

Gai eyes harden.

" **Konoha Senpuu**."

* * *

><p><em>Sakura &amp; Tsunami<em>

Sakura frown that was the third explosion she heard. " Tsunami lets hurry, I'm sure Inari wondering where you at."

Tsunami frown she still needed a couple of ingredients. " Okay, let me pick a couple of things up."

Sakura nodded but she knew it was a bad idea. Sakura eyes widen grabbing Tsunadi she pushed her out the way before jumping to safety herself. She pulled out a kunai observing the surrounding for any enemies. After seeing nobody she jumped down, Sakura walk up to the where the impact came from. She gasped when she saw it was a villager.

" Whats happened to you?" The civilian raised his head looking into Sakura green eyes.

" Run..." With that he slumped over. Sakura checked his pulse she found none. Sakura looked around for Tsunami finding her behind a tree.

" Tsunami I'm going to have to leave you for a minute. Take this road it will lead you straight home." Tsunami was scared.

" Can't you come with me."

" Leave NOW!" Sakura voice escalated. Tsunami got up and started running towards her house. Sakura sighed, she turned around sniffing the air she was surprse when she inhaled the scent of smoke. '_t__hat way.'_ She took off in the direction of the village.

Sakura arrived and refused the urge to vomit. Their was a couple dozen civilian dead, their body was full of lacerations some even had their body completly shredded.

" Looking for some one?" Sakura jumped away.

" Who are you?"

" And why would I give my name to you?" Kisame smilled at the girl. He could see the determination in her eyes but then that was squashed when fear replaced it.

" So your a shinobi. You must be part of that gold hair brats team. Where is he anyways?" Said Kisame, looking around.

" What do you want with Naruto-kun!" Kisame raised a eyebrow they must be really close.

" So you do know him?

Sakura curse no way she can tell him Naruto isn't here that'll make him angry. What does he want with him anyways? I'm pretty sure Naruto never met this guy... Unless he knows that guy Naruto fought and killed!

" Still waiting." Kisame was really getting bored of this crap.

" What do you want with this villiage?" Thats it this girl was annoying him. Kisame began to reached for Samehada. Sakura eyes widen one moment he was infront of her the other he was coming down on her with that blade of his. Sakura turned around looking death straight in the face, she was disgusted at the twisted smile on the mans face. Closing her eyes she got ready to die...

" And I thought you knew better, Kisame." Sakura opened her eyes, she almost couldn't believe it standing infront of her was no one else but..

" Kakashi-Sensei! Your back, where's the rescue team? Is Sasuke-kun alright? Have you seen Naruto? I -"

" Stop talking Sakura, Now go protect Tsunami I'll take it from here."

" but -"

" Leave NOW!" Sakura crigend, was this what Tsunami felt like. Eighter way she complied. Taking one last look at Kakashi she ran away.

" Now, I over heard you wanted my student Naruto, what do you want with him."

" I could care less about him, so where's the Kumo team."

" They left, now answer my question." Kisame frowned.

" They left?... I just wanted to talk to him."

" Yeah me too, then I took a arrow to the knee."

" A what, to the who?"

"Not important. Yeah, they left a couple of hours ago. Enough with the chit-chat. Are we going to fight yes or no?"

" No, that is not my mission, nice to meet you but I got to go talk to Zabuza."

Kakashi eyes flash Sharingan in both eyes. Appearing behind Kisame with lightning in his hand.

"_**Raikri!"**_

To late Kisame already left.

" Dam!" He poofed away.

* * *

><p><em>waste land.<em>

Naruto looked around. One problem their was nothing to see.

" To think I hold that much power." said Naruto looking at his hand. Taking his sleeve he wiped the blood from his face. Naruto walked towards a clearing. He saw the blade sticking out of the ground.

" Their you are." Naruto said. He reached the place. He was surprise when Yamamoto hand came up and grabbed his ankle. " So your still alive, impressive."

" Well it seems I thaught you well." said Yamamoto before Naruto reached down and picked him out of his crater. Laying him down next to blade Naruto sat next to him.

" You know-"

" Naruto, I'm proud of you." Naruto eyes widen. " To think you'll be able to defeat me, it seems like just yesturday you came to me asking for my help, you was only 8 then." Naruto was looking at him. " Now, don't look at me like that Naruto-kun. This was fated since the minute you walked into my house, I knew I could expect great things from you. hehe its funny really I always expected you to kill me, I just didn't think Ill be this soon."

" Yamamoto-Sama..."

" Don't worry Naruto-kun. This was fate anyways can you grant me a favor?"

Naruto nodded.

" Come here." Naruto leaned his head in, bringing his ear to the man mouth. Naruto eyes widen but he nodded never less. Naruto got to his feet his hand reaching for the man sword. Naruto hand tingled at the hot sensation that went through his arm on contact. Naruto sighed gripping the handle.

" Thank you." With that Naruto drove the blade through his heart. The blade took a small glow before Yamamoto body exploded into small light particle before being sucked into the blade. Naruto felt as if the blade gave him a nod like it accepted him.

" Strange." Naruto put the blade over his shoulder forming a X with his regular blade. " 2 down, 5 to go." Naruto eyes driftted to a random place in the distance.

" Thats the Wave villiage." Their was a bright light that reached the sky. Naruto eyes narrow he knew that chakra anywhere!

" Zabuza!" The wings spread behind him he took to the air. Then with that he was off.

* * *

><p><em>Inside of Naruto mindscrape<em>

_Hakai frowned. She didn't think Naruto would be able to cause this much damage._

**_" Your going to have to tell him, who you really are eventually."_**

_" Who asked for you input?"_

**_" Don't try to change the subject, I see you haven't change. He's a smart boy he'll figure it out, the problem is will you let him find out or you would tell him. Eighther way they all bring serious consequences."_**

_" Don't like your a saint! I for one know the truth about you actually ending up in this position. To think you would work with the likes of him."_

**_" I would suggest for you not to enter deep waters if you can't swim."_**

_" Whats that? Is it anger I hear? Can't be right after all you are the Kyuubi. Pathetic your nothing but a shell of your former self, a pet no a puppet will be more like it, anyways trust me theirs no way he'll finds out. Right Tsukune?"_

_" Depends on what he won't figure out?"_

**_" YOU! I'll kill you if I wasn't trapped. How dare you make yourself look good infront of the kid, I know both of your true colors. Mark my words he will find out! hahahahahaha." _**_Kyuubi disappeared._

_" He, knows way to much. Hakai you'll do right to stay away from the boy. If you don't, trust me Kami-Sama I will kill you." Tsukune walked away with a smile._

_Kami smiled. ' How the tables have turned, this should be intresting.'_

* * *

><p><em>Phoenix relm<em>

Yugito sighed it was so boring here! The princess left about 3 hours ago talking about doing something princess stuff.

" I wonder hows Naruto doing..."

" Hes fine after all he did send me here again..."

" And you are?"

" Orihime. So you was sent here to? Just like Naruto to do something like this."

" How do you know MY Naruto-kun." Orihime raised a eyebrow.

" Your Naruto? Don't tell me you like him, if you do I'll suggest for you to move away from that train of thought."

" I dont like him! And even if I did why would I not go after him."

" How much about Naruto, do you really know?"

" That he's nice caring and could sometme be cold-"

" Really now, what ever you do don't trust that kid." Samui frown.

" What do you mean?"

" The Naruto you may know, maybe what you think of him. The Naruto I know is cold, and a natural born killer with one goal in mind. From what he's doing right now I'm pretty sure my Naruto is the real one."

Samui frowed even more. " The path that he's going?"

" A very dark path? My grandfather use to train him when he was smaller. He believe he could save him from that path but I guess he was wrong."

" What are you trying to say?"

" Thats my grandad is probably already dead. He was killed by the kid you are so fondly protecting! Little girls like you that belive you can judge somebody by one mask they wear. Let me remind you something everybody wears a different mask but some people can have more then one!"

" What is that suppose to mean?"

" Nothing." Orihime said walking out the room.

" Hey where are you going?"

" I'm leaving this place."

" How"

" You sure like asking question."

" Can I come?"

Orihime faced palm. " Do as you wish." Yugito noded going back in the room to retrieve both her tantos.

" Lets go." thats when she notice Orihime didn't wait for her. " HEY! wait for me." Orihime frowned she stopped for a minute. Thats when one lone tear fell down her cheek.

" I hope your happy now _Naruto_." Yugito saw her stopped and smile.

" Lets go, we have to go get the princess, she's the only one that can send us back home."

" Hai."

* * *

><p>Naruto was now standing on the very same hill Zabuza was earlier. Naruto looked around he made it here as fast as he could. He took notice of a couple of things. If he looked into the distance he can see that the wave villiage had smoke coming from it. He looked down and saw that a team most likely Konoha shinobi were fighting this guy with lightning sword.<p>

His mouth fell open when he looked at the bridge... What use to be the bridge the whole thing was falling apart he saw a huge chunk of the bridge was missing and just as he thought one of the pillars gave out. Naruto filed it out to be that huge amount of concentrated chakra on the bridge.

" Wait, I know this energy... No its Zabuza." Naruto took a closer look he saw Sasuke stuck in a ice doam. Kakashi was on one knee breathing heavy.

" What I miss?" Naruto joked. He could really care less if they all die but then he'll fail his mission. Naruto grabbed both his katana in both hands. He wanted to do this the old fashion way.

" Umm, lets see about 4 kilometers away. I think I can make it." Naruto stepped a couple of steps back. Getting ready Naruto did a full sprint, Naruto jumped over the edge both Katana in hand his char-coal wings spread behind him giving him a push.

Naruto gave one big grunt. Naruto saw everything in slow motion his legs bent, both his arms streched out far behind him. He channel chakra through both, one of them set itself in hot volcanic fire, the other was surrounded by black flames.

"** Inyou Style:Yami Kazan( **A/N Shadow & Sun: Darkness Volcano.)

Naruto came down on the chakra doam, he struggle for a little but after a minute he broke through. Their was a huge explosion. Kakashi had to jump away as the remainder of the bridge collapsed.

" Naruto!"

_Sasuke & Haku._

Haku had to think fast if she let them fall to the water below no way she'll lose, but this would cause her to temporarily let Sasuke go. And with the skills he displaced that wasn't a good idea. She concentrated before completly conceailing her mirror. Their was no more space between mirror's, Sasuke cursed as ice started to grow under his feet forming a ice pavement. If Sasuke were to guess he'll say he looked like he was in a igloo.

" Tsh." Said Sasuke as the huge ice frame was coming down straight towards the water. Sasuke concentrated chakra to his feet to prevent himself from hitting the cealing on his way down. Haku was loosing a lot of chakra holding this, she just hope that the ice will float or they'll both drown once this thing is submerge in water.

_Team Gai._

They all looked up and saw giant pieces of brick coming down on them. The only thoughts they had was.

_' Oh shit!'_

Gai frown grabbing Lee he made two kage bunshin to also get Hanabi and Neji before all running away. Raiga raised a eyebrow he saw a small ledge and he knew that was only way he'll survive this, he jumped into one of the rock that where falling before jumping to the other using the debris as stairs.

_Naruto._

" Man I love fucking Destroying stuff." Said Naruto as he saw the bridge falling on itself. I feel sorry for who ever got to rebuild that. A huge amount of smoke was raised into the air. Naruto used one of his wings to cover his eyes. After what felt like 10 minutes of debris crashing agains't his cloth Naruto sighed when it was done. Naruto dusted himself off cursing, out of all these days, why did he have to wear black today?

Naruto saw something moving in the ocean and Saw kakashi braking through the surface of the water. Then followed by That weird Team he saw fighting earlier. Then he saw something bubble before what seem to be a ice glacier pop out.

( A/N think of avatar the last air bender. Where appa and Ang was found looks something like that.)

Naruto raised a eyebrow when he saw sasuke inside. Thats when Naruto smirked he saw Zabuza pop out his sword in hand.

" So what was that pretty light show?"

" You interrupted my transformation, S_hi no Tenchi."_

" A beautiful day for a funeral." Raiga.

" So, I finaly find you." Kisame.

" Where have you been Naruto?" Kakashi.

" Whos that?" Lee.

" Hn, he looks familiar." Neji.

" The strength." Gai.

"..." Hanabi.

" So, what I miss?" Naruto said. Zabuza snarled.

" Enough with the games Uzumaki, I'm going to kll you."

" I believe it's my turn." Kisame said.

" I don't want to fight that guy." Said Raiga. The blood-lust in those eyes.

" Doesn't matter who fights, after all they would all have the same conclusion. Your heads separated from your body." Kisame smirk he likes this guy already.

" How about this, Zabuza you go finish off that Green kid. Raiga you fight Kakashi. I'll take this liltle runt." Nobody liked it but they accepted never the less.

" Lets take this some where else." Kakashi suggested. Seeing that Zabuza nodded he took off in a random direction. Raiga doing the same with Gai.

" How about us?" Naruto looked at them. He saw the Uchiha was having a hard time.

" You three go help the Uchiha."

" We don't take orders from you." Hanabi retorted. Naruto smiled before she knew it she had a katana on her cheek.

" I'll suggest you drop the attitude bitch, I dont mind killing girls." Hanabi felt a cold chill go down her back. Naruto removed the blade from her face with just a little bit off blood on the tip. Hanabi wiped the blood from her cheek where she had a small cut.

" Now do as I say."

" How are we suppose to get in? The whole things layered in chakra." Said Neji his byakugan already activated. Naruto looked at the doam taking a Kunai he threw it at the doam. When the Kunai hit it shattered a good portion of the ice.

" Their you go, now hurry I think its closing." Not waisting anytime they made it just in time as the ice closed behind them.

Kisame slowly made his way towrads Naruto. Naruto turn his head and looked straight at Kisame his cold blue eyes meeting beedy black.

" I been looking for you." Said Kisame already reaching for Samehada.

" I guess you found me." Naruto said with both his weapons in hand.

" Lets see just how strong you are!" Kisame samehada bandage were already off. Kisame smirk, man this kid is practicly ozoing chakra.

" Tell me something, Kisame was it?" Said Naruto his Katana igniting.

" What will you like to know."

" What is your dream?"

* * *

><p><em>Cut, thats a rap everyone.<em>

Their you have the 1 part of the 2 part ending of the Wave ark. Not to proud of this chapter but hey, I'll due.

Took me a little bit of time to finish this but manage to finish it before Vacation ended, if you wondering why I didn't update was bacause A lot of you were on vacation didn't think anybody will actually read it.

I was going to make a Omake but I'm just to tired.

I bet you wondering how Naruto defeated Yamamoto? thats will all be revealed in due time.

If theirs something all of you should know about me, is to always expect the un-expected.

The wave ark is completly different dont you think?

I don't know if you notice but Tazuna hasn't made a apperance, I saw it and I was like ' OH SHIT'

Yeah, we'll see his reaction to the fallen bridge in the next chapter(Lmao).

Whats going on with Yugito & Orihime.

Where's Sakura & Tsunami.

So I'm tired you have a good Vacation. Merry motherfucking christmas.

**Silvergold** **out.**


	7. Chapter 7

REVIEW/** Answer.**

**Killer bee 8:** Your story, but the whole Kami working for Naruto as a side kick to progress the story along isn't working for me. Kami is kami, but in this story you treat her like some OC to and insight to the readers and move the dialogue forward. Why would Kami allow herself to used in this fashion? I will continue to read to see where you take the story.

**Silver: **I guess you was trying to say "I like your story", Trust me Kami is more then just a O/C, I probably didn't make it clear but she was sent to help Naruto, The reason she allow herself to be used like that is because, she isn't their on her own free will, if you read chapter three she saids " Their is always someone stronger." If you want to continue my story pay attention to every word my character saids, I don't just say them to say it. Besides that, this was my favorite review, gave me things to think about.

**Anonymous:** Some spelling mess ups but otherwise good... And u swapped between Yugito and Samui.

**Silver:** Yeah I know, but I'm still flying solo since my Beta still working out some kinks in his computer. ( Face palm.) Yeah I notice I'll fix it later on, thanks for pointing it out.

**Anonymous:**CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE CAPITALIZE.

**Silver:** I don't know how to respond to this. I'LL CAPITALIZE MORE NEXT TIME. HAPPY?

**Lednacek: **You definitely need a beta. your English is bad.

avoid putting stupid things in brackets in the middle of the chapter. it upsets the rhythm of the story.

**Silver: **Sorry about that. I won't put any more pointless brackets[I promise], would you like for me to put the name translation of the Jutsu at the bottom?

**Gold Testament**:You're right about how Sasuke and Sakura make bashing them so easy, and there's so much of it that it gets a bit old after so much of it.

**Silver: **Yeah, I'm really big on being as random and different as possible. I've read a good fifthy stories with Sasuke and Sakura bashing. I admit at first it was really cool and bad ass now its, mehh.

**That's all the review I got. If you have a problem with anything leave it in the review, I'll read it and I'll try to fix it. This is of course for your enjoyment, I most make you as comfortable as I can.**

* * *

><p>"I hate doing does review things." Silver said. Silver had a small notebook out and was taking notes of complaints. Naruto came out the kitchen with a cup of ice-cream in his hand.<p>

"Then why do they? After all why do you care what they think?" Silver raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you care what I do? Anyways I enjoy reading Fan-Fiction and believe me it drives me crazy seeing mistakes. I know how they feel." silver said. Silver once again began to write down. He had about 20 different things he had to fix.

"Sounds like your problem, so what are we going to do today for the author story?" Silver groaned. He completely forgot to write a small script for this part. Silver got up walking up to a cabinet, Naruto watch as he began to pull out a nice size portion of papers.

"What are those?"

"Different Omake I write during class when I'm bored. Okay let's see, Naruto and Silver go get a dog... No, Naruto gets a snip-snip..."

"No"

"Fine..." Silver kept digging. Silver found a paper at the bottom of the stack. He read through it first, a smile came to his face.

"Hey, Naruto I got it!"

"Finally," Said Naruto. Naruto walked up to Silver snatching the paper from Silver hand, which earned him an elbow to the ribs.

"What was that for?" Said Naruto. Rubbing his injured side.

"Don't snatch its rude." Said Silver snatching the paper back, Naruto turned his head.

"Hypocrite," Naruto said mumbling.

"What was that?" Said Silver his face turning red.

"Nothing, are you going to tell me what we gonna do?"

"Yes, here it is." Silver handed the wrinkle paper to Naruto. He waited as he saw Naruto face become more and happier as he kept reading.

"When do we start? Man finally something good! You've been doing all these gay video games."

"Okay, go get ready. It's," Silver looked at his black G-shock." 12:27 you got ten minutes to shower and get ready." Naruto grumble talk about cutting it short.

10 minutes later.

Naruto was finish. He was on his way towards Silver room. Trying his best to walk through the narrow halls, which were full of vases? Naruto curse,

'Why the fuck dose his moms have all this shit anyways?'

Naruto reached Silver room walking in without knocking. He found silver sitting down putting on his sneakers before standing up.

"Ready to go?" Naruto looked at Silver out-fit. Silver was wearing a white and black Chicago bull snap-back. He had a blue and white plad shirt from Hollister. He was wearing white cargo Levis with pockets on its side. Silver had the new Jordan which Naruto and he had to wait almost 6 hours! To get at foot-locker.

"Where's the party?" Silver raised an eyebrow looking at Naruto. Silver refused the urge to face-palm; no way was he going outside, on New Year's! With Naruto wearing bright orange and sandals!

Silver curse, Silver walked up to his closet, silver scratch his head as he looked around. He nodded when he found something that caught his eyes. Reaching in, he brought out a red True-religion skully hat, before also pulling out black skinny-jeans; Silver walked towards his cabinet and got a plane white-t shirt. He walked back towards his closet and pulled out plane red and white sneakers.

"Here go put that on." Naruto raised an eyebrow but went and put it on anyways. Walking back in a couple of minutes later.

"Here let me look at you." Silver said looking at Naruto from different angles. He fixed Naruto skully for that it was a little bent backwards and his spiky blond hair popped out in the front, giving him some wild looking bangs. Silver nodded before looking at the pants he gave him. Silver tried not to laugh, but had to let out a small chuckle. The skinny-jeans were a little tight on him because Naruto was a little more bulky then silver. Silver walked up to him and pulled the pants down just a little for that he looked like he was sagging but not enough to show boxers.

"Now we're talking! I hate to say it but you look kind of bad ass!" Silver said smiling at his own creation. Naruto looked himself in the mirror and nodded, he did look kind of bad ass didn't he.

"Come on Naruto, and whatever you do don't dirty those sneakers. After all I got to work for all my cloth and spend my own money." Naruto nodded.

Silver and Naruto left the room, Silver walked back in minutes later. He forgot to put on some colon. Naruto shook his head, he always forgets something. Silver walked back out.

"Let's be out." Said Silver.

"So where are we going?" Silver smirk.

"My friend having a small party at this club, I wasn't going to go but... We need a story."

"Yeah, you're doing this for your story." Said Naruto giving him the double-bunny ears. Silver didn't reply just gave a small smirk.

"Hey, there's no shame in making work fun." Silver said. Pulling out his keys, he closed the door behind him.

"So, you want to cut it here and continue it next chapter or in the Omake?" Silver thought about it.

"Yeah let's do that, in the meantime enjoy this chapter-"

"A fitting conclusion!" Finish Naruto for silver. The screen slowly turned black as both teenagers walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Naruto batted Kisame samehada for what he felt was the twentieth-time. Kisame was heavily battered his cloak was long gone and he had a small gash going from his shoulder to his stomach where he was sliced earlier by Naruto. Naruto saw Kisame jump back to avoid having his arm amputated. He was a little put-off by his opponent. Naruto saw that the man's sword was like a hungry fat boy it would keep eating, till it couldn't eat no more, it will stop eating; just to eat again later.<p>

Naruto didn't really care much for that as his chakra was not dwindled in the slightest. Naruto had long put his blades back on his back, as he found Kisame un-fit to clash swords with him.

"How you're holding up over their gyo? (1)." Kisame bristle at the name. Kisame cursed. He's been at it for a good five minute which was already long for a shinobi fight, but he hasn't landed a single blow to his opponent. Kisame knew he was holding back a great lot. He smirked when he felt samehada start feeding him chakra as his wounds slowly started to heal.

"I got to admit, you're good." Said Kisame. His shark teeth smirk didn't do anything to hide his goofy grin.

Naruto got ready for a attack as he felt Kisame chakra spike to un-imaginable levels. He was mad at himself, how couldn't he notice earlier. Every cut he has given him, is slowly but surely disappearing. Naruto filed it off to something to do with that sword of his.

" You notice huh? This thing right here gives me the ability to heal almost anything. To be honest I got to thank you to as this wouldn't be possible without your chakra." Kisame said holding his sword in his right hand. Naruto tilted his head a little to the right.

"Weird, giving me your sword secrets. I thought I was cocky, anyways I don't think you should thank me after all you just threw your whole life away."

Kisame took a step back. Positioning his sword in front of him Kisame barked out.

"Explain yourself!"

No way was Naruto going to tell him, for what for he could try to counter it? Deciding he'll just drag the fight on until Kisame drop dead in front of him.

"I didn't think a fish could live after being taken out of water, apparently I was wrong." Kisame sweet-drop. What was wrong with this kid, but for a minute he felt that sentence was more than an insult, like it actually meant something.

Naruto wasn't good on sublimital hints. He really wanted to let Kisame know of his predictament, but that would not help him. Naruto lowered his head he didn't want to come off as Cocky... Naruto easily backfist a speeding Kisame as he tried to attack him when he believe he wasn't paying attention.

Kisame came to a skidding stop. He spat-out some blood on the water.

" Itachi-san will be bleeding from his eyes if he saw this." Said Kisame.

Naruto eyes narrowed at the last part. That name... Before Kisame knew it he was being gripped by the throat the air forcebly being denied from his begging lungs. Kisame tried desperally to free himself but it was of no use the grip was steel.

" Where is Itachi? " Kisame made a hand gesture signalling Naruto he couldn't speak. Naruto loosen the grip, but was kicked away as soon as his grip got loose. Kisame was rubbing his neck where a imprint of Naruto hand was before-hand.

Kisame smirked. " Only thing you can value is information. I'll die before tellng you where he's at." Kisame smiled. When he saw the murderous glint in the kids eyes. He had to keep pushing all he needed for the kid to mess up once.

" Itachi told me something about a kid he once fought. How he faced the kid in battle.." Naruto eyes where flashing red. " How he easily defeated the kid, and captured the kid in his most powerful technique, made the kid watch as he stabbed the person the kid valued the most... I think he said the kid called her... What was her name again?" Kisame racked his head for informaton.

" **Don't!**" Naruto voice was noticibly deeper being influence by the Kyuubi chakra. Kisame smirked he had him.

" Oh yeah, I think it was was... _Nami_, or as you called her _Nami-chan._" That was it red liquid chakra exploded out of Naruto. Without warning Naruto attacked. Kisame lifted his sword, flipping over Naruto head he grabbed the kids collar forcebly smashing the kid against rocks from one of the fallen bridges. Naruto smashed into the stone.

Kisame waited patiently for the kid to recover, he jumpes away as a red chakra arm came at him making clawing motions. He used his sword to try to absorb the hand but everytime he cut a piece it will reform again. Realising it was useless.

" He told me how he stabbed her, again, again and again!" Kisame kept on with the taunting. Naruto chakra spiked to new levels he came at Kisame now with two-tails behind him. Naruto attack were more wild and lest organize and it was causing him as Kisame was picking at his defenses instead of attacking he just waited for the wild swings before lifting his sword. Naruto was now down to 1 tail from the amount of chakra kisame took but the secound one quickly regrew.

Naruto jumped back, apparently he notice this even though Kisame wasn't sure if it was the kid or the tailed beast inside him.

" What you must of not love her? I just insulted her, he even told me he was planning to rape her! He was going to make you watch too, as he entered her, I bet she would of like that." He frowned when Naruto didn't respond infact he notice the kids red eyes where dilated and flashing black everynow and then before settling on red.

Kisame jumped away as he was force to avoid the chakra explosion from Naruto body. He saw Naruto was now on one knee holding his head before raising his head and releasing a giant roar!

" What the fuck is up with this kid?"

Naruto was holding his head after all, his mind was the battle zone of two holy being.

* * *

><p><em>Inside Naruto mind.<em>

_' Hakai, Kyuubi stop it.' He hears Tsukune shout._

_" Hakai, gve it up its no use." Screamed Tsukune as Hakai again smashed against the crystal barrier._

_Naruto was infront on the kyuubi cage. Their was dark-red chakra surrounding him. Their was a large amount of youki behind him forming a large barrier, which only allowed you to see whats happening but almost inpenetrable to get in and actually try to do anything. She hated this, the kyuubi was using Naruto hate agains't him and if their's one thing Naruto has is hate. __Tsukune and Hakai have been trying to desperally break in, the last thing they wanted was for Naruto to lose control._

_" **Haha, give up its useless. Naruto is mine for now!"** Kyuubi said. Their was a malicious growl escaping his throat. Hes been waiting for this, this very moment, the time somebody will be stupid enough to piss off Naruto enough to give in, to give in to his hatred... The kyuubi smile bearing his sharp teeth, he could feel the hate everywhere, it was almost over-whelming, to think this kid could posses so much anger, for a minute Kyuubi almost felt proud to be sealed inside the kid, the key word being almost._

_Hakai curse this wasn't good at all, Naruto always had a tendency to be unstable, who knows what will happen if the kyuubi influence him any further. She knew it wasn't only Kyuubi causing this, no, the beast was only taking adavantage of the situation. Hakai knew who she really needed to stop, was out their, not in here._

_" Stop this at once, Kurama!"_ _The kyuubi eyes enlarge, the beast youki spike to un-imaginable levels. His massive tail's sprung through the bars on a straight path to brutally break the goddess. Before the attack can go any further a blue shield was form before the tail's smacked agains't a barrier made of blue chakra giving the Kyuubi a small electrical shock, he pulled his tails back._

_" **I swear to Kami, if this seal didn't interfere, I would've killed you**." _

_" You don't got to swear to me, anything." Hakai responded. Kyuubi raised a eyebrow._

_" **You know what Kami I'm talking about, the real Kami. The real creator.**" Kyuubi said. _

_" What is he talking about Hakai?" Tsukune. Hakai stayed quiet for a minute._

_" Your more of a nuisance then I made you out to be. To answer your question Tsukune," Hakai jumped down from her spot on the barrier. " I am, Kami, I created earth, but I didn't create everything, their are many being like me, some stronger then others, then their's the Kami hes talking about, he was the true creator he invented everything, when I mean everything I say everything, he created me and all the other Kami, I didn't believe anybody knew about him, to tell you the truth I myself thought he was a myth, till he personaly came to me and ask me to come to earth, the planet I myself created, Apparently he believe their's a disturbance here, plus some other things..."_

_" Which are?"_

_Hakai didn't answer instead turning around and once again smashing against the chakra wall. Tsukune sighed knowing the conversation was over. She looked closely and saw that while Hakai was telling her the story, Naruto was becoming more and more wild. His hair looked more spiky and longer, his nails were growing before turning into claws and his once black mesh shirt was ripping from the pressure. Tsukune narrowed her eyes when she saw the tubes that carried the Kyuubi chakra glow red and shooting in a random directon. That was before she broke the pipe and bending the front for the chakra was stopped._

_" Where do you think your going?"_

_"** It doesn't matter, Naruto would soon give in.**" Said the kyuubi hes been playing mind game with the kid, sending him the images of that faithful night, where the blood red sharingan was over him, before Itachi began to cut off every single limb from the poor girls body before switching it to slitting her throat and cutting her head open and grabbing the girls brain the juices drpping from his hand. He had to admit this Itachi kid was a real sadist when he wanted to be._

_' No, please don't do this.' Naruto would mumble everynow and then, the Kyuubi could here the fear and desperation in the voice and take pleasure in the sound. The sound of a person begging and wailling for forgiveness or to show compassion, something that was ironicaly something ninja barely ever show._

_Tsukune frown, she knew what the kyuubi was trying to pull. She had to agree with Hakai the kyuubi was nuisance. This was basically the basic lay-out of Naruto mind. We had her room which was located near the back of his head where his dreams were located this she controled not to say she can influnce them but she can toy with them a little to provide Naruto so information he overlooked. Tsukune also made sure that no bad dreams, with Nami got through or that will be trouble._

_Then it was the kyuubi room which was located in the front which controled Naruto senses and will, even though the fox didn't care much for it, the kyuubi was forced to provide for Naruto with the seal, which explains Naruto better sight, hearing and smell. What she really feared about that was that he was a giant influence on the kids will, this was a huge problem with the kyuubi picking at it for years, who knew what the beast was planning._

_The last one, and the most important. This room was a mystery to her, she never been allowed to come withing ten-feets of it. Everytime she came near it, all she heard was, strange screaming and loud crying it was mind boggling her to what can be in their. What ever it was, their was nothing good coming from it as it had many chains surrounding it and a giant weird skull seal on it._

_Tsukune got up, and walked a couple of feets away. " Hakai, come here please," Hakai jumped off the barrier again and landed infont of her. " I have away to retrieve Naruto, we only got one shot, don't ask question as soon as I make the opening you'll jump in and get the kid. Is that understood?"_

_" Hai." _

_" Okay." Tsukune jumped back before getting on one knee, taking in a deep breath and slowly releasing it. Lowering her head. Hakai could of swore she heard chanting but didn't give it much thought and focused on getting Naruto._

_"** He**re **I** g**o." **Tsukune voice was cracking changing from angelic to demonic. Hakai covered her eyes as a explosion cause her to loose her vision for a minute, when she re-opened them she was mesmerized at what she saw standing. Tsukune gold hair was now a dirty red that reached behind her knees, her creamy skin has now turned peach black with red scripture going from under her neck to her lower torso. She grew to bat like wings that were spread out widely behind her, her eyes went from gold to a dirty silver color and her mouth was open showing off two large fangs and a nice row of sharp teeth. Hes lips were painted red which gave her a very evil apperance._

_Even after that her clothes was still on only that the Kimono had to large tairs in the back from the wings that grew._

_"** Stop looking at me, and get ready! I can only hold this form for so long.**" Tsukune said. Hakai nodded. _

_Tsukune took out a kunai cutting her neck a little and let the blood flow down her torso. Everytime the blood reach one of the scripture it'll light up before the blood was absorb into the strange writting. After the blood was gone the wound would close before the words began to move about. They spread to her wings, over her arms and crawled over her legs, then the words sizzle before being absorb into her body._

_" **Mondaiji**:**Akuma Noroi."**_(1)

_Hakai jumped away as she felt what ever that thing was isn't something she wants to be near with. How right she was, Tsukune raised one hand, her wings turned and pointed forward. Three black balls of concentrated energy began to gather at the tip of her wings and her finger._

_" This is nothing." With those few words the beams shot out before connecting with the barrier it fought with it for a minute before braking through and it continued before reaching the kyuubi cage and hitting the fox, the beam was strong enough to blast the kyuubi to the rear of his cage, a huge bang was heard before a very puppy like whine was heard and a huge vibration echoed across the dungeon, the Kyuubi most have fallen._

_Hakai was wide eyes at the display of power the phoenix girl showed, it was amazing its true you cant judge a book by its cover. Hakai not waisting any time dashed forward grabbing the still comatoes Naruto. She jumped back just as the barrier came up again before a loud roar was heard followed by the sounds of something big running. The kyuubi big head smaked against the cage. Hakai looked closely and saw the kyuubi had a large cut near its shoulder which was dripping crimson blood._

_" **How dare you! Mark my words I will kill you! Then I'll eat you, no I'll rip your flesh little by little and let you feel the pain," Kyuubi said a grin coming to his face. " Then I'll yank your head off and sink my canines into your skull, oh yes, I can almost taste you."**_

_Tsukune didn't bad a eye. Walking forward she easily enter straight through the barrier. She walked right up to the beast looking it straight in the eyes. _

_" Sit." She said it low but the Kyuubi heard. The kyuubi raised a eyebrow, who did this little fly think she was! _

_"** Listen hear, only because you manage to injure me-**" He was cut off._

_" **I SAID SIT! **" The kyuubi tremble before laying down on both its hind legs. Tsukune gave a nod her eyes still glowing._

_" The next time you try to take control of Naruto-kun, I will do more then just give you a flesh-wound. Is that understood," The beast didn't answer but the slow decline of his head, told the whole story. " good, now be a good boy and take a nap, I'll take control of the fight."_

_Tsukune walked away from the beast. She walked straight up to Hakai._

_" How is he?" she said the transformation still up but her voice still angelic. Hakai was working on Naruto body, he was trembling and his heart was beating quickly his eyes wide and un-blinking. _

_" He's fine just, just in shock. What is this I hear about you continuing the fight?" Hakai asked. _

_" Yeah, I'll take control of the boys body, kind of like what the kyuubi did only I'll be in control instead of just a wild monster."_

_" You'll think Naruto would approve of this?"_

_" He lost the right to approve anything when he let his anger get the best of him. In the mean time you work on him, and I'll go finish the shark-boy off, this shouldn't take long." With that the woman disappeared._

_" Wake up Naruto." Said Hakai forcing her energy into his chest. The pure right chakra entered his chest. Naruto gave a cough, then another, before finally gasping for air. He was awake._

_" What happened?"_

_" You lost control."_

_" I see, where's Tsukune?"_

_" She went to go finish your fight, you should rest after all you did just come out of mental shock, its a surprise this place is still up anyways." Naruto ignored her getting up._

_" She doesn't have to do that, its my fight."_

_" Was your fight." Said Tsukune a couple of feet away from him._

_" No still is, so who was the lucky bastard that caused you to you'se that transformation?"_

_" doesn't matter anyways. If you want to fight go ahead, I'm gonna go lay down, this think uses up a lot of my reserves." With that the phoenix goddes passed out. Naruto caught her before hitting the floor._

_" Hakai, take care of her, I got to go finish some business." With that he flashed away in a bright light._

_" Now I'm all alone," The kyuubi gave a small growl at the comment. " You don't count fuzz-butt." Said Kami before jumping on the fox head with Tsukune and healing the Kyuubi injury. She layed right behind the beast ears. " So boring, I need to get some action." Said Hakai with a blush._

_" The kyuubi looked to where the goddes was at, he heard her small snoring and knew she fell asleep. He let out a huge breath out through his nose. " **All I want is freedom.**" Said the Kyuubi falling asleep. He didn't notice the phoenix girl small ajar eyes, and the smile that came to her face after hearing that._

* * *

><p><em>Outside world.<em>

Kisame jumped back for the what seem like the twentieth time. Ever since that kid had that weird tantrum hes been coming at him more hungry and wild. He looked around and notice that they have done quite some damage to the surrounding. Their were many craters, all made by his body. Kisame akatsuki cape destroyed only some clothing were left. He looked at Naruto, he notice the kid hasn't attacked, that was strange.

Naruto jumped back, he was once again clutching his head in pain. The shroud began to recede back into his body. Kisame raised a eyebrow, whats wrong with this kid? One minute he's coming at him crazily, next he standing infront of him, his hair covering his eyes not moving at all.

" So you finally snapped out of it? I didn't think Nami would've like to be avenged by a mindless beast."

Naruto eyes glowed from behind his hair. Naruto raised his hand, kisame got ready to defend himself, only for Naruto to brush his hair backwards. He pushed his spiky bangs back over his head.

" You crossed the line, but my respect goes to you, I didn't think anyone would be able to get a hand on my emotion so quickly. But because of that you've just threw away your life. I have to kill you now, I got other places to be," Said Naruto raising his head. The bloody sight of the Sekai pearing back into Kisame eyes. " Trust me, you'll die quickly."

Naruto stood still, one of his blade in his hand the other still over his shoulder, kisame charged.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke &amp; <em>_Team__ Gai._

Haku frowned behind her porcelain mask. She having a little trouble defeating the Konoha shinobi after these new people joined. To be honest she was running low on chakra, shes been holding the technique up for over thirthy minutes now and the affect was finally starting to show. The ice was beginning to melt and every time she jumped to another window her speed was slowler and the image was blurry. She dought she'll be able to last more then 10 minutes if she stayed like this.

" _Uchiha,_ I think its working." Said Neji. The Uchiha name being said distastefully and with nothing but resent. Sasuke notice this but didn't care to comment. Hes been throwing nothing but fireballs at the mirrors trying to make it weaker. Then after that Lee will hit it with his strongest shot. They have been able to brake 3 mirriors that were all replaced in secounds, they knew the ninja couldn't keep it up forever.

" Huh, smart but I got things hidden down my sleave too." Haku said. The first time she spoke during the whole interaction and took Neji, Sasuke and Lee a good secound to realize it was a girl and another minute to get over the embarrasment of being on the losing end of a female.

Haku let the technique drop. The ice shattered all around them before they fell to thr ground in little freckles of snow. She appeared on the other side of them. The now identified girl was just standing their looking at them. She didn't move.

" It was about time really, I was getting kind of bored," Said Hanabi. She wasn't really doing nothing for the group just standing there un-fazed by anything that has been happening. Hanabi removed her arms from the positioned crossed around her chest, she begam to walk forward. " From now on I will be your opponent."

" As you wish," Said Haku, she gave the girl a polite small bow. Hanabi didn't bother to return the gesture knowing that the girl was just mocking her. Haku straighten herself. " That was rude, I thought you was from a noble clan, for you to not to accept my bow was very... Smart, because you see in the shinobi world their is no thing as nice gesture or honor."

" Thanks for the advice lady, but I was taught that in the academy. Now hurry up and get ready to fight." Said Hanabi she settle into a Hyuuga junken stance. Haku didn't responed, instead she raised her hand slowly before grabbing her mask giving it a little tug, she pulled it off her face. She looked at the inside of the mask their was a small seal on the inner plate. Haku looked at the seal for a minute before completly removing it and tossing it away. The mask hit the ground and shattered.

" I'm finally out, about fucking time, I"ve been wearing that shit for years! To think Zabuza-teme would even dare put some seal on me, I'll fucking kill the bastard, that fucking cock-sucking faggot! When I get my hand on him," Hanabi raised a eyebrow at the un-masked assasin. It was like she was a whole different person. " And what do we got here? A Hyuuga how intresting. Tell me girl what is your name?"

Hanabi was a little taken back, what happned to the soft talking girl that was infront of her. She looked to wear the mask was and figured it had something to do with it. " My name is Hyuuga Hanabi, future heir off the Hyuuga clan." She said the name loud and proud. The girl infront of her nodded.

" I see, well if you are what are you doing out here? I didn't think the Hyuuga would be stupid enough to let their heir out. Expecially since their are no body guards around that I sense, unless that kid is in charge and if he is, man are you in for a lot of trouble." Neji felt angry at the barb. Nobody underestimated his fighting ability. He charged only to be cut off by a speeding Lee.

Lee went all out on the woman, he sent everything form high kicks, to knees, jabs, hooks, uppercut and even elbow. The girl easily avoiding any and all attacks by either ducking or plain out over powering with her hands.

" Your good, but why would you fight for him?" Said Haku, leaning back to avoid a kick to the chin. Lee didn't answer instead he did a wide spinning back fist, that cost him as when he turned his back Haku showed a great amount of speed and hit the back of his neck and a kick to the lower spine area. She was a little surprised when the kid still stood up, that should've knocked him out, but hey shit happens.

" Take back what you said about Neji being weak!" Shouted Lee. He dropped on one knee and coffed out some blood. Haku raised a eyebrow.

" Why?"

Lee attacked again dizzy and sloppy he was getting beat, badly. His jab was to weak the elbow not straight enough and he payed for that as Haku would block the jab before hitting taking out a needle and hitting stabbing it into a pressure point in his arm leaving it limply on the ground. So far he had about six needle sticking out of him, he was on the floor now, not being able to use any of him muscle.

" I'll ask again, why do you fight for him?"

" That isn't exactly a soup question, is it?"

" No it is not."

" I fight for him because you called him weak," Said Lee a smirk on his face. " I am his rival, he might not admit it but he knows I am, if you call him weak and hes stronger then me, although I hate to admit it, the fact that you refuse to acknowledge him, means that you'll consider me invisible, something I can't allowe anyone to do!"

Haku raised a eyebrow. That was really... Stupid, his funeral she took out a Kunai ready to finish him off before a sharp pain went through her mind. She flinched for a little bit but was able to hold on to the kunai and deflect the on-coming kunai that was about to impale her. I guess I still need to get use to not having the mask long, after long it's been almost four years since she took it off. She looked at the glass on the floor. That thing was like a curse a curse she was scared to remove. But now she knew was the time.

" That isn't very nice, attacking a girl when she's not looking." Said Haku. She was looking at Hanabi out streched hand. Hanabi looked to he rleft as Neji appeared with Lee's body.

" Take him and the Uchiha back to Tazuna house, they'll be able to recover their. The Uchiha had chakra exhuastion and Lee, well broken." Neji didn't like it but nodded and picked up Lee, and told the Uchiha to follow him after all he could still move. Sasuke looked one last time as Haku, his eyes flashed to the Sharingan one tomoe in each eye, what he saw made him blink a couple of times, as he jumped away. Sasuke jumped after Neji.

Hanabi finally sighed and stretched her muscle. " Getting comfortable I see, ain't that cute." Said Haku. Hanabi looked at her and smirked. She activated her byakuugan.

" You cant fool me, I could see right through your desguised. What is it really?" Said Hanabi earning a surprised looked from Haku.

" That shows me to underestimate the eyes of a _Hyuuga,_" She said teasenly. " If you must know, I got a personality disorder, meaning I got to personality inside of me, that masked was used to separate us, but now I'm myself, I hated being that bitch she was fucking retarted and always wanted to be nice, stupid whore,"

Hanabi asked herself if she knew she was calling herself all those names.

" Anyways for a long time Zabuza-teme knew about this, he felt that if he wanted a good weapon he didn't want one that was split, it drove him crazy when I changed personalities out of the blue. I was a loose cannon didn't know when I was going to blow up and loose control of my parents, the way I did and ended up killing my parents all those years ago, sucks to be them. It was even worse when I was on my period so, Zabuza went to a seal master in the villiage hidden in the rain and asked him to 'fix' me. The man did but what Zabuza didn't know was that the man instead of just making the seal regulate my emotion, he completly seperated me from the Haku, he basically split are mind in half putting me in one side and locking me away and Nice Haku in the other side and leaving her to control,"

Haku took a minute to catch her breath. " And it wasn't ti'll just a minute couple of minute ago when you broke the seal, or it wore out after so many years, It really doesn't matter which one occured I'm just glad I'm out."

Hanabi had one question. " So where is _nice _Haku." Adding emphasis on the word nice, as after all the _nice Haku_ did try to kill them.

" Oh, She still hear," Pointing to her mind. " Someplace but for know, you got me to deal with, in reality I don't really want to fight you, how about this I go that way," Said Haku pointing some where in the direction of a mountain. " And you go check on your friends."

Hanabi looked at her strangly, if she didn't know this girl was crazy shw probably would've fought her... But she did knew she was crazy, and she really didn't want to fight a woman that just easily disable Lee, someone she had no dought would beat her in a Tai-jutsu match. So with that Hanabi gave teh strange lady one last look before jumping away.

She smiled at the choice the girl choose, she would be one good shinobi one day, after all there is no pride, honor, or integrity when it came to the shinobi life. She was actually looking forward to fighting her in the near future if possible.

" Now, I think I felt a huge built of chakra in that direction before she sense Zabuza-teme chakra almost disappear. She wished he was dead but knowing them Raiga probably already felt it and is running away with him... Right?

* * *

><p><span>Kakashi &amp; Zabuza.<span>

Zabuza looked down at his chest, the electricity still sparkling around in his chest, he smiled. He could've dodged it but he didn't he wondered why, was it because he lost his way? Working with akaktsuki was fun and all but, what he wanted for the world was different from what they did. He always knew he was going to die, but he also knew he was going to die because he wanted to. He looked down and his vision blured but he stayed awake. He looked up at Kakashi sharingan, in those eyes he saw something spark the color of it made him remember all the blood he spilled coming out the academy the people hes killed.

" This is your end Zabuza." Said Kakashi calmly about to rip his hand out, but couldn't Zabuza was holding it by the wrist leaving it stuck were it was.

" This feeling I want to remember it, the pain, the numbness, my heart barely audible, this is what I want to feel. This is nirvana apsolute bliss, I guess is true you never really lived, untill you die." Kakashi payed attention, after all a mans last words are always the most significant.

" You Kakashi, gave me this feeling,and maybe one day you'll get to feel, what I'm feeling right now. A demon being taken down by a human, what a joke but I ain't angry or nothing," Zabuza collapse on both his knees his hand still gripping Kakashi arm. " I am actually thankfull. I just wished I could've done shit differently, maybe instead od joining akatsuki I could've traveld the world with Haku, maybe remove her seal, I never really liked it, she was to predictable, but hey every-man dies with some regrets right? Can I ask you a favor," Kakashi nodded even though he knew he really didn't want to.

" Take.. this ...blade, Ill... help... you defeat him..." Zabuza was breathing heavy but still talking.

" Who, what person?"

" The... One... And... Only... _shi no tenchi._ Don't trust that guy Kakashi, he's going to do some stuff to this world. The real reason I want you to take this is because, I won't sleep in piece into that guy si killed... By my blade...haha" With a Demonic laugh. One of the most famous members of the seven swordsman of the mist fell over and died. A hand still in his chest, and a vice grip around the person forearm.

Kakashi looked at him for a minute, ripping his hand out with a 'shink'. He flicked his hand to get the blood off his gloves. He walked up to the blade, he reached with his still bloody hand and gripped the handal. Then everything came to life. The blood on his hand began to slowly travel down the blade all taking a different direction, Kakashi felt a little of his chakra be sucked into it. The blade began to morth, it became more skinny but remeined the same length its knife looked change to appear more like a Katana and the whole at the end remained, the handal wedge and became like a bras-knuckle with four holes to put your fingers through. The bottum had a picture of a weird swirling Sharingan. The blade had four designs. Their was three sharingan on the metal itself all in order, one had only one tomoe, the other had two, the last one closer to the handal had three.

Kakashi inspected the design, he turned on his Sharingan and the first three began to glow a pale red and the tomoe inside began to spin. He notice the back with the swirling design didn't glow. '_So it tells me the level of the Sharingan, so far I got three tomoe's in each eyes, this explain these three lighting up, so this one at the end most be the Magekyo sharingan.' _He turned the blade around and saw a carving of the nine-tails fox looking at the moon, under it their was another eye only this one didn't look like a sharingan it had rings and a lizard like look to it. '_ Is that another eye? And can I get it?'_ Said Kakashi seeing somebody coming his way he but the Katana over his shoulder like he used to do when he was in the Anbu black ops.

Infront of him landed Gai, he had a couple of scartches here and there but for the most part he looked fine. " What happen to your guy, Raiga?"

" He left." Plain and simple.

" Why?"

" I don't know, he looked in this direction, gave a small sigh and just left the batttle field."

" Strange." He looked to where Zabuza was at only to see a girl their, she looked at him gave him a small smile, he couldn't tell if it was fake as the girl disappeared with his body in a shushin of wind and ice.

" Where's Naruto?" Asked Gai.

" I think he still fighting, come on lets go over their just in case he needs back up."

" And that sword?"

Kakashi reached out and grabbed it and gave it a twirl for Gai to see. " This old thing? Its a gift, from somebody that has truly lived." Said Kakashi.

Gai looked at him strangly but didn't get anymore into it before jumping in the direction of Naruto signature. Which was huge by the way.

" We better hurry, I thought I felt _it,_ earlier." Gai faced when though a state of fear before he dashed even quicker. Kakashi was right on his tail, remembering his fight with Zabuza.

'_ I wonder what he ment with Naruto, that I better watch out with him.'_

_5 minutes later_

Kakashi and Gai arrived on the scene the many crater didn't seem to bother them, as they were to scared by the amount of killing intent. Naruto was a couple of feet away from Kisame, Kakashi saw that the Man was obviously on the losing side as he was on his last leg, literly on his last leg, one of Kisame leg was either broken or torn-up, the man was only on his right foot his sword on the left side to keep him from tripping over. Kakashi was more surprised that Naruto didn't have a single scratch on him.

" I guess he has it under control." Gai. kakashi ignored him. He notice that Naruto eyes were different and he was covering one side. Kakashi had a sudden flashback about what Sasuke told him about the technique Naruto used to finish Zabuza, the first time they met in battle.

" Gai, Lets **go!**" He said grabbing Gai by the colar of his jump suit and sprinting backwards. This wasn't good they still needed a good one and a half yards to escape the blast radius.

" We have to hurry, we only got a couple of seconds." Then it happen a huge explosion echoed. Kakashi cursed. Gai looked back their was thousands of trees and rocks coming behind them, he grabbed Kakashi.

"Hold on. **First gate: Open.**" They were gone!

* * *

><p><em><span>Naruto<span>_

Naruto looked at the handicapped Kisame. Their was almost no emotion in his voice when he said these words.

" Everybody has dreams, but only real people make them come true!"

**Seika Geijutsu: Kokuren sienaru hi**

The peach black fox phoenix of hell spread his wings shooting into the air, it gave a large roar!

" This is Arion! The fox bird of fire, Kisame meet the creature made by Demeter the ruler of life and death. It's said he set this same planet on fire two thosands years ago. The fire lasted forthy years I can't produce nothing that strong but this is still strong enough to kill you! Say hello to kami for me, wait you wont be able to!"

The attack hit its target. The attack lasted longer then it did the last time after Naruto practiced it for so long. The heat was starting to sting Naruto after alll he was within the blast radius, only thing stopping it from killing him was that the technique was his Chakra, that didn't stop the rocks from smashing into him everynow and then.

Naruto curse as he felt his eyes begin to burn and the blood pour out even quicker. He decided that passing out because of blood lost wasn't really heroic, after all the use of the Kyuubi chakra was still affecting his body, plus the mental strain from being forced into conciousness by Hakai, Naruto finally allowed the attack to give in. He waited a minute till the cloud of dust cleared and for his vision to return. He found Kisame in a crater or what was left of him anyways. To be honest Naruto was a little surprised even this much remain, even though it was only a head, but still. Jumping down Naruto grabbed the head looked into the dead eyes and smiled.

" I wonder where your sword went, doesn't matter really. The sword samehada was, a piece of shit, great quality but a piece of shit." Naruto talked to the body piece. he was basically the embodiment of chakra why did he need a blade that stole it? Anyways grabbing the head he took a scroll, and seald it inside it.

Naruto looked at the scroll it was a little heavier now that the head was in it. What a lot of people didn't know that the object you seal inside a scroll it would be sealed and easier to carry but the mass of it remained or infact transfer to the scroll, this was the reason ninja didn't carry more then two, the scroll only changed the size making it more travel worthy if it could cover weight too then people will seal everything in it, from kunai tools, to even houses, he wanted to fix that but he was never really into sealing. Naruto put the thought away for another day as, Kakashi and Gai appeared infront of him.

" Where's Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

" Dead." Kakashi answered.

" And his blade?" Naruto said his eyes narrowing at the katana on Kakashi back.

" Gone."

" I see," Said Naruto. He gave the blade one last glance but turned his eyes to Gai. " And Raiga, he obviously didn't die, especially not to someone like you."

" He fled the seen." Gai said, not at all bothered by the Jab at his skills. Naruto nodded, just before falling on his knees blood dripping from his mouth, Kakashi was quick by his side.

" Are you okay?"

Naruto pushed him off him, he used his hand to get back up. " I'm fine. Lets go, we need to go back to Tazuna house, to pick are things up and go back home."

" Why? Are you in a hurry, we could stay till tomorrow and leave early in the morning, plus its been a long day and you need to rest." Said kakashi, showing some real concern for his student, after all he's still is his sensei son.

Naruto looked at him nodded. " Alright." Naruto said about to jump up in the direction of the villiage only to trip but be was caught by Kakahsi again, Kakshi was carrying Naruto piggy back. " I said I was fine."

" Yeah, but since when did you give me orders? Anyways lets head out we don't got anytime to waist." Naruto hid his smirk but complied after all he was tired.

The three ninja arrived at the old beach house in a couple of minutes. Kakashi set Naruto down after carrying him the whole way over here, receiving a small thank you from Naruto. That was strange he didn't think Naruto would be able to give him anything but a evil eye, thats already two things hes given me this mission. Kakashi thought to himself thinking of his eyes, and in away with out him I wouldn't have this blade either.

'_ Then why should I be worried about him? Zabuza thinks I need this thing to no dought kill him in the near future but for what? Was Naruto planning something that Zabuza knew about? Anyways now is not the time to talk about it, Hokage-sama gonna have a cow, when I tell him everything that happened in this C-rank mission.'_

Kakashi sighed at the thought of all the paper-work he was gonna have to hand in. The door was opened by a smilling Sakura.

" Kakashi-sensei! Naruto-kun, and eye-brows, your alive. I'm so glad I thought you died!" Said Sakura getting a little teary and running over and giving Kakshi a hug before braking away and moving in to give Naruto one, apparently he didn't notice as she felt him stiffen when her arms were around him, before he relaxed but he didn't make a move to return the embrace. Sakra hold on to him for a while longer. Thats when she remembered.

" Your other bushy brow sensei, right? Well we really need to get him to a hospital, he was hurt badly." Gai eyes widen bursting into the house to see his most prized student.

" Are you tired Naruto? Theirs a room I made for you, I thought you was gonna come back un-concious again," Naruto raised a eyebrow at this, to the fact that she made his bed or that she thought he was gonna be knocked out, nobody knew. " If not you could go eat, Tsunami was able to cook up something good for yah return."

" Its okay, I'm gonna go to sleep." Said Naruto emotionally cold, brushing right through her.

" Okay..." A little sad at the fact that Naruto didn't take up her offer on the food, and that his voice was so cold.

" Don't worry about it, I'm sure he noticed you cared, hes just that type of person," Said Kakashi scracthing the back of his head. " So you mentioned food?"

Sakura smiled at what she heard. " Yeah she made some really good fried fish, and all these other sea food dishes."

They walked inside.

_Later that night._

Haku just finished digging Zabuza grave a couple of minutes ago. She been staring at the garve stone which she made of ice with he rown chakra, Ill only last as long as she was alive. She didn't speak any words just stared.

" It's rude to stare." Haku.

" You mean what you've been doing the whole time?"

" True, but un-like you I know this person."

" Did you? You seen him and talked to him but did you know him?"

" I don't understand."

" Who does? Anyways my name is Naruto."

" Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Haku."

" I have a proposal, to be frank its more of a deal." Haku raised a eyebrow.

" I'm listening."

" Here what we gonna do..."

* * *

><p><em>The next day.<em>

Team seven and Nine were now on the gate of the villiage. There was only one person to see them off and that was Tsunami. Apparently the villiage blame them for destroying the bridge... Ain't that a bitch?

" I see you, I'm sorry my father acted so unkindly, its just he was working on that bridge for a long time, now we got to start it all over again, its very tiring." Said Tsunami.

" No problem." Said Kakashi, the others could care less, excluding Sakura who felt a little bad for them.

" I wish you the best, please return to visit someday." Nobody nodded. With that they turned and walked away.

" Where were you last night Naruto?" Kakashi asked. " I walked into your room to remind you to wake up but you wasn't their." Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eye.

" I was out." Said Naruto, Kakshi knew the conversation was over. Sasuke looked at Naruto he saw the two blades on the kids back. Then he noticed Kakashi also had a blade.

" Where did you get that, Kakashi?" Naruto ears perked up at the mention of the blade, of course he already knew but he just wanted to be assured.

" Somewhere." Naruto smiled, apparently Kakashi also knew how to end a conversation with only giving a answer. Naruto saw his team. The Hyuuga girl would look at him every now and then, the Male pale eye kid will just keep turning on and off his byakuugan, he thought it was for enemies but he noticed him counting he filed it off as eye training or something. He saw the Sensei carrying one of them, the kid had many bandages here and there and was under some medication to reduce the pain.

Naruto mined wandered, he thought of his encounter with the girl.

' _You better follow through, after all I really don't want to kill you.'_

* * *

><p><em>Back at the villiage.<em>

Tazuna was at his house drawing another blue print for the bridge making it a little different, he decided he wanted it instead of having pillars to support it he'll make it go over the water and connect from land to land, this will be harder to make as only ninja villiage will be able to get the technology to accomplish this. This was for he could have more then one boat pass under it making trade better and not interrupting the cargo that was passing through the bridge less, as he had to lift and lower the bridge everytime a boat came.

Tazuna jumped as he heard a thud behind him, he turned around. He gasped. Standing their was a girl dressed in all black. She was wearing a mask made of ice so it was easily see through and he could see the pretty face, but the cold brown eyes told him a different story. The girl walked up to the table looking over him at the blue print, she nodded.

" Its that the new bridge?"

Tazuna gave a nod, to scared to talk.

" I see, well tell me Tazuna what if I told you I could help this thing become a reality, and make the wave villiage something not to be messed with?"

Tazuna didn't like the tone, but he was desperate, he needed this thing built, if not say goodbye to the wave villiage. The girl smiled at the tone in his voice.

" Okay, I got proposal for you, more of a deal really."

" I'm listening."

* * *

><p>Thats a rap...<p>

Finally, I had the biggest writter block trying to end this fucking shit! I'll continue the author note next chapter, to tired plus I need to write it out first.

So I listen to the complaints and try'd to fix them, what do you think?

Leave it in a review what you didn't like.

Name of jutsu.

.

2. Cursed child: Demonic curse.

3. Holy arts: Un-holy fire.

Pretty much it.

Thats the end of the Wave ark, and yes Tazuna only had a small part in the ark, but lets face it he wasn't all that important to begin with. He'll play a bigger role next time.

I'm starting the Chunin Exam next chapter... Maybe, I get scatter brain sometimes and my ideas just go everywhere. I actually might do a mission next chapter..

Should I do a flashback? Of what Naruto did when he was away. This will only be a piece not a whole chapter, after all I love leaving you guessing.

I know its sounds corny but I add cross overs everynow and them And since Tsukune names Tsukune.

Think of Tsukune from the Rosario+ Vampires.

His transformation when he goes half Vampire, thats the image I wanted to paint. But I ain't that good at imagery, so bare with me.

Well its late I got to review this shit for mistake...

I need a fucking Beta, anyone that wants to help me please P.m me!

Silvergold out..

**Review.**


	8. Meet the heavens, ugh that hurts

**IMPORTANT: I will make chapters shorter, this making eleven thousands words things ain't working. Taking long to update losing reader's interest... Not good. So I'm gonna make them shorter about 7 thousands. Bad things lest thing I could fit into the chapters. Effect authors note will be shorter, lots more cliffhangers. Plus side, weekly updates maybe twice in a week if I finish early, fits my school schedule better. Don't got to spend all day thinking of cool Fanfic ideas, very stressing. I'll try to keep the author story going but it'll be a lot shorter and less story form just Silver and Naruto interactions. That's all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Get out your seat! Take a stand, jump up and down, call your mom, dad, brothers and sisters and even your gay uncle that looks at you weird! For the chunin exam has fucking started.<strong>

I know, I know. The material I've been putting out are confusing and stupid, I take to long to update and all that but don't worry, I'll try to waist all my free time writing now that I'm single and what not. Anyways lets get on with the fucking story.

**Reviews**

**dethklok91**:

I don't get it. You just acknowledged the fact that your grammar is horrible, but it still sucks balls. Not only that, but you keep switching from past to present tense.

**Silver:** Harsh, but I agree. I've been switching from past to present tense? I most've not notice. I'll try to fix it. Anyways I went back and fixed up most of the mistakes and all the spelling errors, not to say it's perfect but more easy to read.

So enjoy.

**Cryomancer Sub-Zero:**

I can barely even read it man. I seriously suggest you either get a Beta or take some more spelling classes and PAY ATTENTION to them this time.

You really need to redo this.

**Silver: **Burn! That actually tickled my heart for a minute. I don't know how to respond to this, lets see I read through your 5 stories, and you don't got the best grammar either, my opinion is probably selfish since I ain't a fan of Bioshock, I'll try to work on it. Did you even give the story a chance and read pass the first chapter?

**Done.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Author story part 1<span>_

Naruto and Silver came to a stop infront of a club. Silver pulled some money out his pocket and payed the taxi driver, some dominican that didn't shut up talking on the phone the whole time. Naruto came out the car almost tripping over his own feet, how was he suppose to know he got car sick. Silver laughed as Naruto shook his head trying to get rid of the headache.

" Come on bitch, just walk in off." Said Silver walking away, not caring that Naruto was in the middle of the street or that he fell on his face. Walking up to the club entrance he saw their was a line mainly teens you'll see a adult here and there but they most've been bringing their daughter or son as they wouldn't be allow to enter after all it was a teen bash.

" Yeah, leave me alone why don't yah. I could've been hit by a car." Naruto said, his face a little red.

" That sounds like your problem." Silver said walking to the end of line leaning against the wall. Silver began to look around and spotted to girls, one wearing cheetah legins with matching heels, a black blouse that reached her mid-adomen. The girl had red lipstick long blond hair that reached her shoulder blades and black eye-liner that made her blue eyes pop out. The other one was a red head, she was wearing a short black dress that reached her mid-thigh, with platinum heels a silver hand bag.

" Naruto you see those two girls over there?" Naruto looked around and was about to point. " Don't point them you idiot, anyways those are the girls were going for today, if my calculation are correct, they came here to have fun and were in charge of that. Now when they come closer we'll offer our spot on the line, ladys being ladys will take it, now this is the hard part try your hardest to not notice them," Naruto raised a eyebrow.

" Why?"

" Because dummy. Don't you know anything about girls? If a girl believes you like them they will ack all high and mighty and will be ten times harder for us to get, but if we ignore them it'll drive them completly crazy-"

" That makes no sense!"

" And you ask why Sakura never liked you..."

" Thats a low blow man."

" Yeah suck it up, now remember offer your spot, ignore, and act cool. Here they come." The girls began to walk their way, turning many of the boys heads as they walked by which earned them a slap to the back of their heads compliments of their girlfriends. Silver smiled when he saw they got just within a couple of feets of them, he tapped Naruto and told him to do it. Naruto gave a small nod, and just as the girls were about to pass, Naruto reached out and tapped the red head lightly on the shoulder.

" Hey, how about you take my spot on the line? It's cold you know." Naruto said with a charming smile. The girls raised a eyebrow.

" A gentlemen in New York? Who would've thought." Grabbing her friend hand she stepped right infront of the pair.

" Thank you, My name is Kaley and this is my friend Ashely." Know named Kaley said. Her left hand on her hip leaning slightly to the side while her right hand pointed towards her friend.

" Nice to meet you Kaley, Ashely. My names Naruto and this is my pal Silver."

" Weird names."

" Really? I always thought they were unique." Kaley smiled.

" Anyways see you inside." With that Kaley and Ashely turned around just as the bouncer opened the door to let them in. Silver was surprise, who would've thought that Naruto was so good with the ladys but coudn't get one to save his life.

" Nice man, I didn't think you had it in you, anyways lets hurry up and go inside, I need a drink!"

" Dude this is a Teen bash, highly unlikely theirs going to be liqour." Silver shook his head.

" Little, little Naruto. You have a lot to learn young one come with me I'll teach you my ways." With that they entered. Naruto immediately, the music gave him the biggest ring in his ear ever. He lower his hands little by little not trusting them not to bleed from the hard bass and the strange singing.

" Follow me Naruto!" Yelled Silver leading him through the dance floor. Naruto was having a hard time getting though the grinding and jumping teens, their was a point when grabbed him and forced him to dance a song with her he didn't really mind the dancing was a little... Hot but either way he try'd to keep up he looked around and just did what the other boys did stand knees slightly bent while the girls rubbed her butt to his junk. Pretty simple, till Silver came and yanked him.

" You cock-blocker!" Silver smiled.

" Get use to it, this is a party! Now here we are!" Said Silver walking through a door. the music was less loud and their was a glow in the dark bar in the corner with a man in a butler uniform serving many kids with many alcoholic beverages that he was sure wasn't allowed. Silver walked up to the bar.

" What can I get for you too?" Said the man. Silver looked at all the different things displayed and he almost jumped out his seat when he saw his favorite.

" Let me get, four shots of patron..." He looked around and saw the two girls from earlier. " Send to of them to those two girls on the other side of the bar." The waiter nodded he brought the glass and set one infront of both Naruto and Silver before going and handing the two women their. Silver smiled and lifted his glass as the girls looked their way. The two girls shook their heads with a smile but took the drinks offered to them.

" Are you trying to get them drunk to sleep with them?" Naruto.

" Maybe."

" Isn't that illegal?"

" Only if you ain't drunk too, now come on lets get a bottle a table and head out, I want to dance." He asked for a bottle of brugal with some cranberry juice. paying the waiter giving him a good tip for his services before going back out the door and choosing a table in a corner. Where he could see everything. Including the two girls which were now dancing on the dance floor with each other. Silver smiled grabbing Naruto.

" Come on you wanted to dance right? Well this is our opportunity." Silver lead Naruto to the dance floor before slowly reaching out grabbing the blond girl by the hand and turning her around and began to dance, she smiled but continue to dance. Naruto being a little more shy, walked up to the red head.

" Want to dance?" The read head smiled and grabbed his hand before pulling him towards her for they were pressed agains't each other.

With that the party started.

_To be continued_

**This chapter will focus a lot more on Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>Main entrance konoha.<em>

Naruto sighed as he saw the two massive gates in the distance. He really wasn't all that happy about returning, or even reaching the villiage. He has been day dreaming the whole trip back. Talking to the kyuubi and to Tsukune, Hakai been trapped in the room he made her, doing who knows what.

He payed little attention to what the rest of his team was saying. Didn't really care much for the two cocky hyuuga. Sakura tried talking to him but he ignored her, not to be rude just to not start a conversation he wasn't going to pay attention too.

Sasuke been considerbly quiet. I guess that a good thing after all, hes been playing with that sharingan for the longest. He was actually surprised that he managed to activate the thing in the first place. What were the ods? He wanted to make fun of him for having it activated by Sakura but opted against it after seeing the Uchiha take small looks at her everynow and then. Must've been just as surprised as he was, he had no dought Kakashi will focus on him more.

He gave a exagerated sigh. They arrived at the villiage main entrance, Kakashi walking up to the guards and checking them back in. He didn't realize how much energy he spent on this mission, he used his eyes a lot thats for certain. That brings him to another conclusion no dought his sensei will tell the Hokage about them. He wasn't really all that worried after all only thing he feared was the Hokage tracking his eyes to the valley of the end. They were back in the villiage alright, the villigers gave him nasty looks and looked at the Uchiha with nothing short of admeration.

" Hey Naruto..." Sakura called out to him. He must've been really lost in thought if he didn't notice her approaching.

" Yes?"

" Kakashi-sensei said to meet him at the Hokage tower in thirthy minutes... I was wondering if.. Um.. You want to go for a walk with me till then?" Sakura blurted out. He was a little surprise at the outburst and a little shock she asked something like that. That was something she reserved for the Uchiha. He saw her fidgeting and realized he hasn't gave a answer and was making the situation a lot more akward then it should've been.

" Sure." What the hell not like he had anything better to do. After all what do you do on walks except talk. Sakura was exstatic she didn't believe he'll accept the invitation.

" Come on, I know a really good place." She grabbed his hand and took pulled him away with her. Naruto raised a eyebrow when he saw where she toook them, if he remembered right this was where Team 7 had their first meeting. Nothing fancy just a regular park with benches here and their. He wondered why she picked this place?

The walk was really um-comfortable, none of the too knew what to say. Well Sakura wanted to say something but will only open her mouth to talk just to close it again and shake her head.

" Out with it already, what is it?" Sakura was a little surprised he notice her struggle. She looked down not willing to look at him in the eyes, not with what she was about to ask.

" Naruto back then.. In the academy.. I notice something - something about you, I don't know if you did it on purpose it was kind of hard to tell since you always gave it." She pause like she was contemplating her next words carefuly.

" Gave what?" She snappped out of it with the sudden question. She looked back at him before her eyes drifted to the floor again.

" It isn't exactly something you lend, it was more of a feeling. The kids always talked about it during recess or lunch, I asked my mom but all she said was that you were not to be approached. The other kids said the samething about their parents. It seem the adults knew something about you... Something they were trying to keep from all of us. Thats when you disappeared for those 6 years, tell you the truth people began to think you was only a myth,"

Naruto was still walking next to her. He wasn't looking at her or anything only listening, frowning at some parts but still emotionless to others. When she mentioned his leave he raised a eyebrow he didn't think anyone will notice.

" But then you came back and that feeling didn't bother me no more. But something happened before that, I was only a little girl at the time but I know you remembered since after that I didn't get that feeling from you anymore it was like you.. actually liked me."

For the first time druing the whole conversation he looked at her no more at her neck. His eyes widen when he saw the ambulet he gave it was green and it looked well taken cared of. Sakura caught him looking at her more importantly her chest and was about to smack him when he interrrupted her.

" Can I see it, the necklace I mean." She nodded. Sakura bluished when he reached out with both his hands wrapped his hand around her and brought her closer to him tilting her neck for that he can see it better and gave a small wimper when he pulled away. Naruto was looking at the ambulet apparantly lost in thought. He sighed before handing it back.

" Like you were saying." Sakura nodded.

" That day you gave me this and beat up that bully, it was amazing! You were like all cool and stuff but then you had to go. When you came back the kids still talked about the feeling, you changed to you were more cold and detached you wouldn't let anyone come close to you and when they did they'll end up in the nursery. Everyone explained the feeling as cold, sharp and wild. Some said they could see their death by your hands. Nobody knew what it was till we had the wave mission and that guy Zabuza did the same thing... The feeling was killing intent and everybody felt it. Tell me Naruto did you want to kill everyone in the academy? And why did I not feel it anymore?"

Sakura breath got caught in her throat when the feeling was felt again, this was the first time she was exposed to it in almost seven years if she didn't sit down in one of the near by benches she would've dropped to her knees and just like that it was gone.

" Come on we reached the Tower Kakashi probably waiting for us." Sakura nodded walking a little further then before trying to keep her distance this time thinking the feeling will return. They arrived at the front door of the building quickly after. They were let in by the secretary telling them the Hokage was waiting for them. Sakura decided to run not wanting to be any more late then she probably was, but she knew the real reason was to get away from Naruto.

Naruto just stayed strolling taking small steps not in a hurry at all like the Hokage shoud be grateful he was even attending this meeting. He arrived at the door opening it and walking inside there he saw his Team all looking at him and the Hokage smoking his pipe like nothing has happened.

" Ah, Naruto-kun nice of you to join us." Sarutobi forced a smile.

" Hn." He was tired of the old man acting it was actually starting to piss him off. Acting like you like a person only because it benefits you. Sarutobi bristled at his greeting being ignored.

" your sensei has already told me the contents of the mission so your team is dismissed but you and I are going down the hall their was a council meeting called." Already knowing what it was about he leaned against the wall one feet up to balance himself out. He hated this always being singled out, alienated. He wasn't a stranger to the council but he wasn't familiar eighter apparently he wasn't consider very important. But once you got something that can contribute to the villaige your no longer the Kyuubi container but _the _Kyuubi container with the kenkei genkai. He hated that word, kekkei genkai, made him sound special he knew he wasn't, like Sasuke. Sasuke that name made him frown he knew not to underestimate the young Uchiha but he dought he will be a problem very likely he'll leave the villiage and chase after Itachi. He spat the last name out like it was posion he'll never forget what that man did to him.

" Lets go Naruto the concil awaits, so when were you planning on telling me? About your power or course." Sarutobi said his hand folded behind his back, he walked with a small hump from old age.

" I wasn't."

" Explain. You know that's treason witholding valuble tools for the villiage." Naruto looked at him.

" What do you mean? It's my tool not your not the villaige mines. My body, I didn't even discovered I had it till about a couple years ago."

" So you knew about this thing for a couple years?"

" Yes, does it bother you?"

" No, just surprised I didn't notice earlier. Tell me something, where did you go after I gave you permission to leave the villiage?"

" If you rememer that then you should know that information was clasified. In return I will surve Konoha, till you _die_ or new Hokage is chosen."

" You wish to see me dead?," Naruto didn't respond instead kept walking. " Come let us enter." With that the Hokage opened the double doors, with the huge Hi no kuni symbol on the door. His first respond to the room was big.

He was here before this was were the Hokage and surprisingly the civilian council allowed him to leave. The seats were still the same the villiage clans were on a circular balcony that surrounded the room under it. The bottum looked like a auditorium with the chairs design. This was were the civilians were at with the Hokage having a podium in the center of the room. He found himself being looked at from all directions. They all looked impassive they didn't want to be here. They must not know yet.

" I've called this meeting here today because it has came to my attention that one of are shinobi has something very usefull to the villiage," Echoed Sarutobi voice across the oval shape room. " A mission that was completed by Team 7-"

" The container team?" Interrupted a random civilian. Surprisingly nobody cared he mentioned the villiage secret infront of the Hokage no less. Sarutobi cleared his throat.

" I don't want to be interrupted again. Like I was saying, during the course of the mission the Team was face with opponents such as, Zabuza Momochi, Kisame Hoshigaki and Raiga all former members of the Seven swords men of the mist-"

" Thats propoustorus!"

" Leave the council right now and have another clan representive here in 10 minutes or your whole family is band from the council room! I couldn't have been more clearer when I said I didn't want to be interrupted again." The man was quickly grabbed by hidden Anbu and escorted out kicking and screaming.

" They manage to defeat them thanks to a special kind of Kekkei genkai, that was revealed to be weild by none other then our on villiage Uzumaki Naruto-"

" Naruto will be fine." Sarutobi narrowed his eye at the interruption, he continued.

" Care to explain what your kekkei genkai could do and we decide if you could get your on estate and you will be given the same priviliges as the Uchiha. You'll be allowed to have free reign of any library in the villiage even mine, be able to attend council meetings. Talking about that were is the Uchiha anyways?"

" Training with his sensei. It appears he managed to activate his Dou-jutsu! Its only a matter of time before he restores the clan." Said a happy Uchiha lover.

" I see," Sarutobi filed that away. Kakashi didn't mention that. " Anyways let the kid speak." The whole room was quite another Kekkei Genkai will be very beneficial but more many of them was thinking maybe they'll get him to mix genes. A very sharp eye Hiashi Hyuuga was paying close attention including the Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi clan were alert. Many smaller clans too all wanting to gain more power.

Naruto looked around the room. He hated this feeling the paranoia quickly hit him like if everyone was judging him. It was infuriating and irksome, taking a deep breath he relaxed.

" My Kekkei Genkai is a Dou-jutsu based." Everybody were at he edge of their seat with those few words. " That is all I'm willing to share... Untill you agree to some of my demands then I'll listen to your. I'll even take marriage proposal, doesn't mean I'll accept but I will listen to them. Who knows if your offer good enough I might accept."

" And what are those demands Uzumaki?" Koharu. He smirked at the question, he looked around at all the eager faces the despret feeling they were giving off was sickening but it brought a grin to his face for a strange reason.

" 1. I get to pick where my estate is located. 2. Some techniques will be kept secret. 3. I would allow you to witness my eyes." Everyboys nodded those were acceptable conditions.

" Where? Which? Show us." Was the quick reply from Hiashi.

" It'll be right over the old Zamikaze and Uzumaki estate before the Kyuubi destroyed it. The ones I have not been able to begin or complete." Naruto closed his eyes before a huge power was felt before he opened them. The Ying & Yang symbol being proudly displayed the swirling black and white eyes spinning in sync.

He looked at the Hokage first allowing him to see them first before turning to the civilian leaving some of them with their mouth open. Then tilting his head back to face the balcony he looked each and every one of the main clans starting with the Nara ending with the Hyuuga who surprisingly eyes activated by itself once they made eye contact. He faced the Hokage again and turned them off, trying his best not to fall after all he still hasn't fully recovered.

" Very amazing. Okay who wished to propose anything to the kid." Nara didn't get up he had nothing to offer having no daughter... plus he was tired. Akimichi also didn't offer nothing they had beautiful woman but they didn't kept their woman close in the family. Yamanaka got up.

" Yes Naruto-san, I would offer my daughter Ino, and clan secrets plus are estate is right next to the land you want you'll have even mroe land." Naruto nodded before turning to the Hyuuga whos stood up.

" Naruto-san before I offer anything. I have some question about your conditions well one at lease."

" Which is?"

" Why the old Namikaze & Uzumaki, both these lands are very rarely mentioned. Plus there covered in seals preventing anyone from even getting close. The fact you know where they are means you've passed near it or been told about it." Everybody looked at Naruto what the Hyuuga said was true.

" I have and I know. I"m just taking what's mine." People were confused at the statement. But Hiashi seem to be satisfied with the answer.

" The Hyuuga clan will offer you, to pay for the contruction of the estate you wish to built. Will allow you to learn the Hyuuga Tai-jutsu style. Well let you study our knowlede of hundreds of years, even how the Byakuugan came to be. And I offer you my youngest daughter Hanabi she is strong and capable of meeting your clans status. But in return I ask that you represent the Hyuuga clan were its traditional clothing and of course mix the Byakuugan with your eyes, which you never gave a name for."

Everybody was left with their mouth open execpt Naruto who only raised a eyebrow. Even the Hokage was surprised.

" The name of my eyes are called **Sekai Geijutsu. **I accept." He could care less for the marriage proposal not like he's gonna be around long enough to marry her... If only he knew.

" Good the marriage will be in three month time." Naruto sweet drop. They work fast.

" You sure you don't want to think about this Naruto. After theirs many other offers." Sarutobi try'd to pursuade the kid to not go into something so quick. But more he was planning to offer something, his clan needed power too.

" No, Anyways Hiashi I'll be by your estate later in the day to actually talk about this. When you need me just send a messenger bird to Training ground 7." In a black fire swirl Naruto was gone.

" This meeting has come to conclusion." With that the Hokage dismissed the council. These things always gave him headaches.

Hiashi was the last to leave. He most make preperation for this and needed to talk to the elders and his daughter. With that he left.

* * *

><p><em>Training ground 7<em>

Naruto sighed in anger when he saw Team 7 was already occupying the facility. He been working on this jutsu and as strange as this sounds he was only comfortable practicing it in Konoha. He was about to walk away when he saw Sasuke step up across from Sakura, he paused. where they about to fight? This should be interesting he stayed porch on the tree branch. He raised a eyebrow when he saw Sasuke turn on his Sharingan, Sakura can't be that good right? After all he hasn't really been keeping up with their practice. Naruto jumped away just as Sakura with speed he didn't know she had plowed straight through the tree. That was surprising one she sensed him, two she managed to catch him off guard, three she just took down a twenty foot tree in one punch. He raised his hand to block a high kick which almost broke his forarm. He managed to grab her hand twisted it behind her back before pushing her forward, she tripped but managed to grab herself.

" How about a small spar? After all you ain't scared right?" Sakura responded teasingly.

" I don't think you'll be up to the challenge." Naruto gave a confident smirk. Sakura looked at his questionly.

" Are you sure? I already caught you off-guard twice." He was about to retort.

" Wait twice..." And just like that Sakura disppeared in a mirrage of Sakura flowers that flew away with the wind. '_shit!'_

This was the first time he was ever caught in a gen-jutsu even more surprisingly his eyes didn't notice or even sense it. Either she was very good at this and used the bare minomal amount of chakra. His hand flashed to his arm and he looked at it and saw that a Sakura petal hit him and made a pretty big cut on his arm. He needed to brake out of this now! He blasted his chakra in all directions. He broke the illusion and he was back in the middle of teh field.

Okay, he had to admit's underestimated her was a big no - no. He actually cursed for himself for having to fall into a Tai-Jutsu. He jumped away just as Sakura came at him. She came at him with everything puches kicks, he learned to stop blocking them and start avoiding when he felt his hand get sprained.

He manage to manuver over a leg sweep he garbbed her leg lifted her over his head and sent her flying towards a tree, she smashed into the tree just to reveal it was a substitute. He was getting a little frustrated of course he could've beaten her from the start but he really didn't know what type of fighter she was, it was bad for the team dynamics. After all they've seen him fight but he didn't even know they were being trained.

He smirked when she made the first mistake during the whole fight, she stopped attacking. Something he was going to make sure she payed for. He lunged forward first he went for a right hook, before jabbing with his left which she used her palm to block he pushed off the floor his knee ready to sink into her abdomen with surprising flexibility she managed to snake her body to the right... Something was off here. If their was something he was good at was analyzing and the ways she's fighting now wasn't the same as now. Fight her stance is different while before her style was made for brute strength and defense this one is more speed dependent and shard.

The moves were more coordinated and pint point accuracy, to much of a change to be a coincidence. Their was only one way this could happen either he was fighting a foreign enemy or this was a Gen-Jutsu. His chakra flared once again braking the illuson to reveal a smirking Sasuke in Sakura stead. He looked into the crimson design of the sharingan, as much as he hated to admit it they were good. And he would've lost if they payed more attention and with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

" I see you've improved, " Naruto said jumping off the tree he was previously, hand in pockets. " Sakura it was amazing that you managed to place so many layed Gen-jutsu around the area." Naruto said turning his head to the side looking straight at nothing. The image fell apart and sizzled out of reality to show a slightly winded Sakura.

" How did you know?" Sakura asked.

" When I activated my eyes I saw everything, well almost everything." Looking slightly at Sasuke during the last part.

" I see. Do you really think I had a chance... You know if you didn't have your eyes? Have I gotten stronger." She sounded almost happily. Naruto looked at her for a minute before turning towards Sasuke.

" And you, You've become more faster a huge step up since the team was made, makes me think who has helped you? Kakashi-san perhaps, but those moves are all to familiar... One would say too familiar. I wonder how many times did you use your eyes during my fight?" He wasn't dumb he knew those moves right of the back they were strangely familiar to his, and when he was fighting him earlier it wasn't like he predicted what he was going to do next no it was more like he already knew was coming and was acting on memory after all... Nobody and he means nobody has ever blocked his knee, not even Zabuza.

" I learned some tricks here and there." Sasuke Sharingan spinned in his eyes. Naruto killing intent began to flow the situation got tensed just as Naruto reached for his Katana.

" That's enough Naruto." Said Kakashi holding Naruto arm restricting it from pulling out any weapons. Naruto looked at the hand on his shoulder and shook it off.

" Next time Kakashi you should think twice about touching me. This is only a warning." Naruto said his expression cold his glassy blue eyes reflecting the masked man image. kakashi raised a eyebrow but did not pry into it. He let go of Naruto and stepped back.

" Alright team. I just came from a meeting with the other junins and it seems it's time for the Chunin exam. I signed you up," He handed them the sign up sheets. " You'll have to sign these paper and meet at the Academy tomorrow." With that he left. They all looked down. Sakura took the initiative.

" Hey guys, I know you ain't the go out types but me and Ino are planning another rookie date... Would you like to go after all I felt we bonded a lot last time it happen so..." She drifted off. Those cold stares Naruto and Sasuke both give was intimidating and very hard to talk to.

" I'll think about it." Sasuke and he walked off.

" Hn. I'll try. I have things to do." Not really he just wanted to sleep. He also walked away. Sakura was left alone before she smiled... They didn't say no. She also left.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto<em>

Naruto was shirtless in his private in door training area. both his blades on both hands he was never a duel wield person he liked to use one blade while he defended and formed hand signs with the other but he had to blades, then why use one? He's been in here since he left its about a hour pass five and he knew they'll probably come to pick him up later on. He looked at his blades and realized he never gave them a name...

" This and That, will be a good name..."

" Absolutely not! You are not going to give two of the most sacred weapons in the shinobi world such idiotic names." Came the loud voice of Kami. This was her first time out his mind since the beginning of the wave villiage... Yup why he let her out, is something the world will never know.

" What do you propose will be a good name?"

" I don't know ask them..." Giving him a dead pan face...

" Oh yes, I'll just sit them down on a chair and tell them give me your name... Bitch everyone knows swords can't talk." Before he was punched across the room slamming into a wall. He raised himself off from the floor, brushing off some blood from his lips.

" You better have a good reason for that hit.. Hakai." Naruto said getting up slowly.

" You shit-head these ain't your regular sword and you better pray to Kami that they give you their name after that insult! What are you thinking insulting the lord of fire and the prince of darkness are you fucking stupid. Your lucky Tsukune ain't here she would've flipped on you calling her Sensei a sword." Naruto backed away at the harsh insults.

" Tsukune won't do anything."

'_ You cocky little prick, I should go and set the Kyuubi free and let him rip you to motherfucking pieces you-'_

" Okay maybe she will. So what's their name... Prince of darkness and lord of fire." He was once again punched which he managed to block to a extent but was still hit pretty hard. Getting up again he decided to keep his mouth shut and let her explain.

" No you Baka! That's their titles for someone that uses their power a lot you sure know nothing about them. Come give me them," Naruto handed her the blades. Hakai looked at them up and down and nodded her head before channeling some of her energy through the blade. The display was beautiful while his flames were black Hakai were pure white with a black out line and flowed almost like water, the volcano sword was. She set them down on the floor before cutting her palm and letting her blood drip on top of them.

" Here do what I just did." He took the kunai and did a horizontal cut across his palm too letting the blood freely fall to the ground around the blade.

" It's up to you know... These are the hands signs. Boar, Tiger, Dragon, Taka, Tori," She showed him first. " And remember don't be rude."

" I ain't a rude person." He said with a smirk. He formed the correct hand signs. Everything went red... he appeared in front of the kyuubi, something wasn't right. He noticed something their was no cage, Tsukune and Hakai were no where to be seen.

"** Strange right... I wonder what there trying to do.**"

" Is that you Kurama?"

**" Yes."** The giant beast stepped out from the darkness his gigantic body towering over Naruto making him look like nothing more but a insect.

" Do you by any chance know were I'm suppose to go meet these people?"

" **You'll do right to not talk so dismissively about them... specially not these two. In fact I'm surprised you were even able to control them, after all they aren't on best terms with each other both having to do with fire... sharing isn't something they feel comfortable with, I remember the time they nearly destroyed the earth trying to gain control of fire. Good time's, but sadly they disappeared and nobody knew of their where about's for years, it is said that the supreme Kami came for the first time to earth just to stop the two and sealed them in some objects... of course I thought it was bullshit but their's a first for everything right?**" Kyuubi spoke with so much curiosity it made him feel like the Kyuubi was trying to convince himself instead of him.

" And where are they now?"

**_" Right here."_**

**_" Right here."_**

Naruto turned around slowly. Those voice's they were so dark... his legs were shaking. When he was facing him he try'd not to vomit from the killing intent and power they were giving off. Standing side by side. While one was glowing red the other was pure black.

**_" You was the one that awakened us? And you can't even handle a little bit of power, what has this world come to. Where am I anyways?" _**Spoke the glowing red one. He was looking around before setting eyes on Kyuubi and raised a eyebrow. "_**Impressive your chakra doesn't feel like the kids, your is more dark? Whats your name beast?"**_

**__" Kurama, Lord Rishu."** He said lowering his upper body his sign of a bow and lowering his head. Naruto still on the floor was surprised he never in his life thought he'll be able to see the Kyuubi bow to anyone. he began to get up with a little bit of effort. The now named Rishu saw him.

" _**So your finally up, this place here it reeks of your chakra this most be inside your head. How do you get out?"**_

_****_" I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Rishu was it? For I didn't come here to set you free or obey you I came to harness your power both of your power's." Rishu looked at him then at the figure next to him then back at Naruto before looking back at the person next to him.

"_** Can I kill him now?**_" Their was a long pause.

**_" No, this kid his chakra feels familiar. What is your name young one?"_**

" Naruto, just Naruto. You must be the darkness prince. You gave the phoenix clan their dark flames all those year's ago."

_**" The phoenix clan? I thought they'll be extinct by now judging from your surrounding we are many years pass our time right?"**_

" They are extinct only one last surviving member, I could be consider part of the clan but then again I ain't a phoenix... at lease not yet."

_**" A pity really, and you said yet. Does that mean you know about that ritual? Amazing, anyways my name is Glaber don't mind Rishu he's just cranky. So you came to harness are power? Does this mean you are our wielder unlike him I've been awake for many years now and I am aware of our current conditions of being nothing but swords... the fact you are even able to call on or power surprises me, because only someone that's a holy being can withhold our power. What are you?"**_

" I am Naruto, nothing more nothing less."

"****_**Can I kill him?"**_

_**" No Rishu, very good answer. Come forward Naruto."  
><strong>_

Naruto started to approach slowly. He was now standing in front of them. He gasped and screamed out when Glaber grabbed his arm ripping off the sleeve to reveal his tattoo which was glowing red.

"_** I see so they are still around, I knew something about you seemed so familiar. Tell me kid how did you get this mark and how many people have been sent after you? After all you wouldn't be holding us if you was still with them.'**_

_****___" It was many years ago when I left my village for a training trip... A couple of people wearing black cloaks approached me... they told me they could train me and give me power. But they wanted something in return something I didn't know I had at the time.

" _**And that was?"**_

_****___" My eye's they said they were special, they were right."

" _**Show me them."**_

_****___Naruto nodded still in pain from his arm still be gripped plus the fact that the symbol on his arm was starting to act up and was burning his whole body. he began to channel chakra to his body before concentrating it on his eyes. The Sekai flashed to life.

" **_I see hum, this is going to be a great car ride... I can't wait for the trip. Before anything though." Glaber still holding Naruto arm lifted his hand. To right infront of Naruto face pointing both his index and middle finger two black fire like balls appeared. " Here a little something for you." Before stabbing it into his eye's._**

**__**Naruto fell to the ground rolling clutching his eyes.

_**" Your mean, I was just going to kill him but watching him squirm is way better."**_

__**_" Shut up now do the same but on his chest."_**

"_**Okay with me anything that'll let me see him in pain. Why are we giving him our power anyways?"**_

_**" This kid will grow up to be something great, plus this will secure we are around to see it after all do you want to go back to that dark chamber with nothing to do but jerk off.**_

_**" I guess your right. Let's just hope what happen to him doesn't happen to this kid."**_

_**" Only time would tell. Let's go when he wakes up the real test begins."**_

* * *

><p><em>Alchemist cut that.<em>

__And that's that. The time for Naruto betrayal in coming soon Konoha won't now what hit it... Wait did I say to much guess I did.

Anyways this chapter took sometime to get finished because I was so lost in my personal life yada yada nah I was just to lazy I hate stupid excuses. But to make it up to you beautiful ugly people I will update next week and you won't have to wait so long for different updates weekly updates back on track.

Well I introduced.

Glaber: If your wondering hes the black blade with the phoenix fire... Which is only a fraction to what it can really do.

Rishu: He's the volcano spirit, as you could guess he hot head, very strong and will most likely end up being like another Kyuubi emotion wise.

That's it. Nothing more to write this is the end. Chunin exam coming up. I know I ignored the rest of the rookie nine but in the next few chapters I will _show_ you their power level and maybe take you on a little trip with them...

I'm thinking of adding a little trip with all the rookies filler chapter don't know yet... probably not.

I'll add everyone power level I'll make a small chart of everybody power level in the rookie nine...

Lets say 1000 the highest.

I'll add what they major in and add only TWO justsu they have in their **_arsenal._**

**__**Here you go. REVIEW, please don't be mean like the two guys at the top... Those dicks. Love you:)


	9. Chapter 9

I hope your happy updated to quick... assholes.

Okay I'm back.

**_Author story._**

Naruto smiled as he danced with ashley grouping her butt and kissing her neck... yup hes has been drinking, who's asking? Silver left about a half hour ago. Must have been fucking or something, he didn't care. He smiled when she pulled him away from the dance floor.

" Come I got a surprise for you." Ashley whispered in his ear. He didn't argue and let himself be dragged away she lead him across the crowd before pushing him into the bathroom.

" You sure I could come in here?" She started un-buttoning her blouse he smiled... one thing.

" Umm, I don't got protection." She stopped before reaching into her bag pulling out a trojan condom.

" Your new at this ain't you?" He didn't answer, he had a feeling she knew the answer. " Nothing bad with that, come on I'll guide you through everything."

" Okay."

* * *

><p><em>Manga chapter review &amp; future events in my story..<em>

_What the fuck? Kabuto apparently has sage mode now, that he got from, Ryuchidou! He has transformed into some kind of snake. Sasuke & Itachi are about to get their ass kicked. _

Kabuto, let's call him Gay-homo-fag. Gay-homo0fag, could apparently cold sense Nature energy and has become a Dragon... After you read this chapter in my story you'll figure out my intentions...

This story is getting better and better. Please don't forget about Madara and his power, you'll regret it. Sasuke may just surprise you.

Sakura may have a similar ability as Tsunade has while facing Madara. That rebirth techinque.

The reason I'm making them so strong, they need to be. Naruto is going to be extremly powerful, so instead of making him Kami like. I decided just give other people more power and even shit out.

The future generation are going to be a league of super powers. I'll display there power in thr chunin exam. The match ups are going to be kind of different to make it more juicy...

Plus... Orochimaru is coming, ain't that fun?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Review<span>**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan:**

**so now kakashi has a sword**

**Silver: That he does. Don't dismiss it though, you'll regret it.**

**Jgreek:**

**great story hope to see the next chapter soon**

**Silver: Thanks, I'll try to update quicker**.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto house.<em>

Naruto moaned as he began to open his eyes. His vision was blurry that was one. He was actually really comfortable, weird must be in his room. He rubbed his eyes but to no use, they remained blurry, he closed them again. He heard the door open and heard soft footsteps, the creeking of the wood was annoying him.

" If your going to sneak up on me, atlease try to be more profesional about it." He said just above a whisper. He breathed in and out, trying to relax himself. He felt the person reach his bed, creeping up to him before laying next to him with their head on his shoulder.

" I never realized, how good you smell. Must be use to that wet smell of that sewer you call a mind." He was about to say a snood comment... wait.

" Tsukune is that you? How did you get out." He heard a small giggle and new right off the bat it was true. He was awake, right? This didn't feel like his mind.

" How about you open your eyes and see for yourself." He began to open his eyes again this time his vision was slowly starting to return, he still had to rub his eye to fix his eye sight. He blinked a couple of times, he started to make out a shadow figure. When his eyes were completely opened he gasped... There she was covered in silky white kimono, showing off some cleavage. She was wearing red lipstick and her gold eyes made him blush.

" Like what you see? Strange I always thought you were gay, after all you never showed no interest in any girl." She raised a eyebrow. He looked away trying to cover his blush which took sometime to go away. He looked back up at her.

" Your a tease. And no I didn't let you out... most have something to do with me learning my swords name's." He was startled when she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

" You actually managed to learn their name? Tell me now!" He raised a eyebrow before easily removing her hands from his shirt.

" No, It's more I can't tell you. When I was asleep I was actually talking to both my inner blades. They told me that if I wish to say their name out loud, I'll have to take a test. So pack your bags me and you and Hakai are going on a training trip... You'll never even guess where were going." He said with a smirk and a confident grin. He got out of bed and went straight to his closet he looked around before finding a wardrobe. Nothing fancy like what he usually wore. Their was black Anbu pants that reached his ankles, gold sandals and a simple mesh shirt with no sleeves. He took off his head band throwing it carelessly into a pile of dirty cloth. After putting on his attire he walked out his room his room.

As he walked down his hallway he felt someone behind him.

" So are you going to tell us where were going, or you just going to drag us around till we get there?" He ignored the question for the time being. He turned at the end of the hall, waking up to a door with a spider like seal on it. Lifting his hand he placed it in the middle of the design. The seal glowed red before a small hiss was heard, before the door slid open. The room was bright, wasn't big maybe the size of a full bathroom. Only their was only one thing inside and that was a podium. Walking up to it he looked at it for a minute. Resting on the podium was a black mask... it was a beautiful sight. The mask was black but it had the designs of the many stars and planet best part about it was that you could actually see them move, it was like staring into space. Tsukune frowned.

" When was the last time you wore that mask?" Naruto hand clenched into a fist and his body got tense.

" You know when... I'll never forget that day. I promised her I'll continue our dream. This mask was hers, I've been keeping it safe. She told me when the time was right, It's mine. I didn't know what she was saying at the time, but now I know. This mask represent who she was, and her dream. A dream I've been dreaming about forever... Tsukune the time is now, my plan as off now is in motion." With that he took the mask into his hand, before bringing it to his face. It made a audible click when the mask was secure. He turned around.

Tsukune frowned she came in contact with his Sekai. They looked different, they were the same color as always only they looked more sinister, more blood thirsty.

" You know what I said about this Naruto, this isn't the path. If you keep going, I'll have no choice." Came the voice of Hakai which was by the door. He ignored her walked right pass her and back to his room. He put on his black trench coat. He found his Katana's on the shelf picking them both up, he looked at them before putting them across his back. There was a knock at the door.

He heard Tsukune call out to him. He left his room closing the door behind him, during a couple of hand signs, a similar seal like the one on his stomach appeared. On the door. He started to walk towards his living room, where he heard small chattering. He arrived to find Sakura & Sasuke with most of the rookie nine sitting across the room.

" What do you want?" His voice was cold... a little more cold then usual and his Kekkei genkai being activated wasn't heping their nerves.

Sakura went first. " Umm... well... as you may know I said today we were having a outing. I knew you wouldn't come by yourself, so I brought everyone here and maybe... we'll be able to convince you." She said with a smile. Before she knew it Naruto was next to her one hand around her shoulder.

" I'm sorry Sakura-san, but I got business to attend to." Their was a charming quite sexy tone in his voice that made her blush. And just like that he was gone. He was right back where he was, she looked around the room and noticed that nobody noticed... except for some, who was looking at her, then at Naruto especially Sasuke. They were probably asking them self the same question as me... When did he move?

" I see, well guys lets go. we got reservations after all. Naruto won't be able to make it." Some gave a small pout, others gave a uncaring shrug. They started to exit the room.

" Sasuke you stay for a minute." Sasuke gave a halt at the door.

" What?" Naruto smirk was covered by his mask.

" How much do you know about Itachi?" Sasuke closed the door with a slam.

" Tell me everything..." Naruto gave a smirk. This should set things into motion.

* * *

><p><em>Woods<em>

Naruto cursed as he Hakai and Tsukune jumped from tree to tree. They left Konoha about two hours ago and they were being chased by Anbu. To think they'll have heartbeat sensors for people that try to abandon the village with out permission. He was tempted to kill them but that'll cause more problems then he needed, but if worse comes to worse.

" Fuck! Move out the way." He shouted to Tsukune and Hakai as a array of projectiles with bomb seals attached were launched at them. He was forced to brake speed in order to avoid being blown up. After the explosion was over all three of them found them self back to back surrounded by about twenty Anbu black ops. He knew right off the bat some of them were root Anbu but he didn't dwell on it.. not for now at lease.

He turned his head just enough to make what he was about to say audible to the girls. " Escape, and wait for me a quarter of a mile from here. I'll be with you in a second. Their's this technique, I've been dying to try."

" No way were fighting with you." He spiked his killing intent just enough to make everyone in the perimeter panic. " I said, escape didn't I?" They spiked their own killing intent before nodding. They jumped away quickly followed by three Anbu they didn't know what hit them, they fell to the ground dead. Naruto still where he was with his Katana's on both hands.

" I see your good with those weapons... Naruto." Naruto cursed they knew his name. He was only planning on killing three and let the others go back to the Hokage with no information about who was the fugitive.

" A pity, that you were able to figure out my identity. Now I got to kill all of you."

" Do you really think you can take us all on?" Said a Anbu with a bear mask.

" I already did." The screams were heard for miles. Naruto was covered in blood, looking around he saw the savaged body's of the Anbu. He smiled he never felt so alive this feeling was new to him, the feeling of blood on your cloth, body's littered around you was amazing. He noticed it was already late and completely forgot that he needed to meet up with Tsukune. He looked around again. He looked at a tree for awhile, before leaving the area.

Jumping down from a tree was no other then Anko. She looked around, damn she missed it. But she did manage to get a glimpse of the weird mask the person was wearing. She looked around and sighed. How was she suppose to tell the Hokage the platoon of Anbu black ops are dead? Taken out by one man, the mission to get information was failed.

_' Fuck my life!'_

She was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Hokage office<em>

" So let me get this straight." Said Sarutobi taking a pull of his pipe. " The twenty plus Anbu that were dispatched are gone, the only information we got on him was that he wore a mask and had two weapons, lets not forget he noticed you but let you go. And you believe he let you go for that he could have a witness. In other words. We have nothing and who ever did this is cocky?"

" Pretty much, sir!." Said Anko kneeling in front of the Hokage desk. She heard him sigh before reaching into his drawer. She heard him place something on his desk before the scratching of pen on pad was heard.

" Here take this to HQ. Tell them add this guy to the bounty book. Let's see a name... Umm what did you say he was wearing again?"

" Black pant's, gold sandals, a trench coat and a black mask. Almost forgot, their was something strange about the mask too. It was shinning, it took me sometime to realize it but the mask almost looked like you when you look at the sky at night. Their were stars and shooting stars going across it. It was like it was alive." She said more scared then anything else. " Also he said his name was ' _Shi no tenchi.'_

" The Hokage eyes widen. He pressed a button on his desk and before she knew it the room was flooded with Anbu. " I want the village to put up it's barrier and for a full search of the city check everything, Schools, abandon houses, even alleys. Nothing is to be left untouched. Call in the emergency squad, I want them to leave the village and chase after the fugitive. Is that understood?"

" Yes, sir!" With a nod they were gone soon after the lock down alarm went off too. That was the sign of code red everybody should go home and stay in, til further notice.

" Anko go help them search. From now on the village is under Martial law! Go." she was gone. The hokage stood up looking out the window and his faced harden.

' _Your slipping up shi no tenchi. I think you cocky attitude is starting to effect your judgement. And when you slip up again... I'll be there.'_

* * *

><p><em>Naruto and company<em>

" You know you really are staring to get too cocky for your own good. Your telling me you let someone escape after seeing what you done. But not only that you told them your name? What the fuck is wrong with you, idiot. You keep this on you'll get us all killed." Naruto has been getting chewed up the last ten minutes by Hakai and Tsukune. While Tsukune was okay, Hakai insisted on going over the top and punching him in the stomach. Which was blocked but seemed to get her more angry.

" _**It's getting closer, I could feel it.**_ " He almost fell at Glaber booming voice.

" _About time we've been traveling for almost three hours!_"

" _**shut you mouth kid. Don't complain! This is what you go to do if you want power.**_"

" _Your right, but I don't want power. You two already know what I want, and power is nothing but the tip of the iceberg."_

_"_ **_Can I please kill him?_**"

" _**Nope, no matter how ungrateful the kid**__** is.**_**," **Naruto smiled at the jab. " _**It's here, stop."**_

Naruto looked around and their was nothing different. It was a open field in the jungle... Nothing felt off about it. He activated his eyes.. nothing looked strange about it. " What are you waking about their is nothing here?"

" _**That's because your looking with your eyes and not your heart. I'm going to give you a pair of hand signs. Repeat after me.**_"

Naruto started forming hand-signs. Tsukune and Hakai looked at him weird one minute he stops out of nowhere now he making hand-signs. Tsukune looked at them more clearly and noticed something familiar about them.

" Tori, Taka, Shit tzu, Nama, hori," Tsukune eyes widen she recognize those signs anywhere. they were ancient way of summoning, not like the types today no. These were the hand-signs to summon Phoenix.

" NARUTO NO!" It was to late! Their was a giant quake in the ground before it started to brake open, their was loud screech that sounded almost like a bird. From the ground lava started to rise... Before it exploded in all directions. Naruto using as much power as he could grabbed both Tsukuna and Hakai before running away with them trying to escape the explosion. They made it to a safe zone behind a tree. Their was debris flying everywhere every-now and then a fire ball will crash next to them. Thats when everything stopped and got quite... Then the loudest bird screech was heard that echoed around the area.

Naruto was the first one to step foot outside. He looked around noticing nothing was around him.

" Where the fuck it go?"

" _**Look up.**_"

" What you mean- holy shit!" Their flapping its giant wings that seem to be covered in flames that licked off as it flapped them it circled around him before nose diving to the floor. Naruto jumped back as it landed the massive air currents from the bird who was still flapping its wings.

"_ which one of you summoned me? "_ The bird looked around. " _The human world, I thought this place was destroyed by my master Glaber and his enemy Rishu._"

" Well they didn't destroy the world. They were stopped before they could follow through with it."

" _And you are?_"

" Fennikkusu Naruto." Naruto said with pride. This was the last name Tsukune gave him.

" _Don't play games with me boy! Are you mocking the destruction of one of the phoenix clans greatest warrior's? Now I'm gonna ask again, what is your name "_

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the insult. " My name is, Fennikkusu Naruto!" The bird attack. Naruto stayed in one place reaching for his blade behind his back.

" Gokuren stop." The bird stop in mid flight his face pale as if it just heard a ghost say his name. His green and black flames while before were intense was now calm and flowing.

"Fennikkusu-Sama, is that you?" Tsukune came out from her hiding spot and walked up to the bird.

" Yes is me Gokuren, it's been awhile huh?" Tsukune said waking up to the bird who now had his head bowed and his wings spread wide.

" _My princess, I didn't know this kid was part of your clan you must forgive me._" He said.

" Raise your head, you know I never liked being treated like royalty." She sighed.

" _But you are the princess right? Can I ask a question Tsukune-sama?_"

" Yes. What is it?"

" How_ did the half-blood get your last name... are you two married?_"

" No, but we are going to eventually."

" What the fuck is happening. I never agreed to marry you." Naruto blurted out.

" True, but since you do wield my phoenix power... think of it as a engagement ring." Naruto sighed. No way in hell, he was marrying anyone! Which reminds me... how do I deal with the hyuuga thing? Well when the times come we decide.

" Hey you! Why did you attack me. And how do I get to your world?" Naruto inquire, even though he already knows. But he must play a long. Gokuren spread his wings.

" _Your a rude one ain't you? I can't give out the location of my world, unless my princes accepts."_

" Princess?.. Tsukune I thought you said you family was dead... killed long ago." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

" _They are... well at lease one of them... but she disappeared before she can become queen."_

" Yes, and I see your doing fine. Now leave and don't mention about my where about to anyone. Is that understood!"

_" I'm afraid I can't do that... The Ryu clan has been trying to start a war... we've been keeping them at bay but the time is running out. I don't think Ill be possible to avoid them anymore. As much as I hate to do this Tsukune-sama... If you don't come back home with us and become queen. I would go back alone and tell the whole council of where abouts... some we both wouldn't like to happen."_

Tsukune black flames exploded around her. The flames dance around her before forming to black wings... while Naruto looked angel wings, hers looked plain out demonic. The bat wings behind her flapped before dying down.

" I would never... ever-"

" She'll do it." Naruto said calmly getting a snarl from Tsukune and a questionable eyebrow raise from Gokuren.

Tsukune angered began to burst, a similar effect as what happened in his mind during his Kisame fight started to happen to her. Naruto shook his head. In a burst of speed he was behind her grabbing her from behind giving her a clean chop to the back of her neck, knocking her out. A angry Gokuren ran at him.

" How dare you attack my princess." The phoenix flapped his wings and was just about to hit Naruto when...

_Shank_!

A black blade made of fire was now popping out of Naruto back the blade stabbing straight into Gokuren wing.

" I"m tired of repeating myself!" Naruto said turning around his Sekai black and red influenced by his anger. Gokuren started to shake... this power hes seen it before.

" _Fudo..._ _You monster you was the one that killed the king and queen, you was the one that destroyed the phoenix world all those years ago! How could you we trusted you."_

" No, you are confusing me. " Gokuren narrowed his eyes, but saw Tsukune on the floor.

" _Fine. We'll take her home." _Naruto nodded.

" You know Naruto, only because the mask shows a different face. Doesn't mean your mind show a different attitude. Lets just hope you realize what your doing is wrong, before I do." Naruto knew exactly what she was trying to say.

" If that day ever comes around... be ready to die. Isn't that what your trying to say?" Hakai stood quite. " This mask isn't a face... this mask represent who I am... A golden phoenix." She narrowed her eyes. " A golden phoenix is only seen once every century. With it's power, Fudo was able to cause so much destruction. But my motives are more then just causing destruction, that's pitiful. No, what I want is a new world order. And if anyone gets in my way.. I mean anyone, be ready to die." With that they disappeared. The phoenix world awaits.

* * *

><p><em><span>Naruto<span>_

Naruto looked around the room that they landed in. They were in a gold painted room. Naruto looked at the walls and saw the many different designs. They seemed to be telling a story of a war. The side with the fire must have been the phoenix but on the other side their was a legion of monsters that had scales and breathed out fire. The way it looked the phoenix clan didn't have a chance. Then Naruto focused on one man that was in the middle of the fray both hand extended outward. The man had black armor with two snake design forged into the mettle '_glaber'_. Naruto was snapped out of his stupor.

" I'm glad you find our history so entertaining. After all it was caused by Fudo." Said a now human Gokuren. His voice was no longer booming and demonic. His eyes reverted to their natural green colored, that most phoenix clan members have. He was wearing regular shinobi cloth. He ah don black cargo pants, black ninja sandals a V-neck fishnet shirt and a red ruby that dangled from his neck. His long blond hair made him look kind of mysterious since it covered his left eye. Naruto looked to his left as someone opened the door.

" You know Naruto, before you send someone here at lease send a message. They've caused so much trouble trying to escape, it's under control now," There was a large explosion felt under them. " Well almost under control." She said the last part scratching the back of her head. Naruto raised a eyebrow which was hidden by his mask.

" Where are they?"

" Left wing" With that Naruto disappeared in a swirl of black flames. Their was bang, followed up by completely silence. The woman took a minute to look over the group before laying eyes on Tsukune.

" Its been a while, right?" Said Tsukune almost like she was talking to someone she haven't seen in years. The woman just stood their her eyes wide and her mouth slightly ajar. " Nothing to say huh? Yeah I know." Said Tsukune. The woman looked like a exact replica of Tsukune only difference was one had a crown on their head.

The woman eyes turned watery as she heard Tsukune talk. Tsukune was trying showing signs on holding in her tears to.

" Oneesan?" Was asked timidly by the woman. She was now shaking and her hand over her mouth like she was trying to hold back a scream. Tsukune eyes began to tear before moving forward. She was surprised when she was smacked across the face. Her eyes were wide as she lay on the floor holding her cheek. She was even more surprised when she felt someone put their arms around her.

" Omg! What happened to you? After mom and dad died.. I... I thought I was alone with nobody to call family. I cry'd for days when I found out you were missing thinking you was also killed in the attack." She was rambling, her words slurred because she was crying. Tsukune didn't say nothing she just let her sister talk and listened. She started to get up. She looked into her eyes before bringing her into a hug.

" Its okay, I'm here now." She looked her over and pulled away. " Look at you, you've grown so much. And your beautiful and I see your the queen now." Said Tsukune as she looked at the crown.

" Well not really. After you disappeared the council didn't know who should become queen. I was chosen but I was young at the time... The elders gave me the crown but they had all the power. And still like that to this day.. I fear if that continue, the elders will lead us into a war."

Tsukune eyes widen. " A war? With who?" The queen looked down.

" The Ryu-clan. They've been building their military for the last hundred years. The elders confirmed they are planning a invasion of the phoenix territory." Tsukune was shocked. Last time they had a war with the Ryu-clan the only one able to stop it was Fudo and even he struggled. If war did brake out... that would spell destruction. " Is there anything we could do?"

The queen thought for a minute. She took the crown off her head. Taking a kneel.

" My queen, please take the crown. You are the rightful heir of the throne." Tsukune eyes widen... She promised herself she wouldn't take the crown. This was the reason she left all those years. She looked at her sister kneeing in front of her.

" Stand up." Her sister promptly stood. She looked into her sister eyes and saw the concern.

" She'll take it." Came the sudden voice of Naruto. He was standing there no scratches on him. There were to girls on his side. Tsukune recognized one as the girl from Kumo, Samui I think it was. The other looked familiar but her name escaped her at the moment.

" What happened to you two?" Said Hakai. Their cloth were ripped and tared. They looked at her before flipping her the bird and looking away. " Oh, yeah he could get a little carried away sometimes."

Tsukune looked back at the crown. " You know, Akemi. When mom first talked to me about the responsibility I would take on.. I was afraid. But now..." She reached out grabbing the crown she slowly placed it on her head. The effect were instant a large flash of light was shot out of the crown. The light went in different directions before a large bell was heard. The know named Akemi took a bow, followed by Gokuren, Hakai mocked them. Samui and Orihime both took a bow. Naruto did not move just looked into Tsukune eyes that were also glowing.

The light finally started to die down. When it was over, Tsukune was on both knees.

" Welcome back my queen." Said Akemi. Tsukune looked up.

" You call me that one more time, I'm beating the shit out of you." Akemi narrowed her eyes.

" Oh yeah?"

" Yeah!"

" You want to go bitch?"

" Bring it on!" They were both in each other face before bursting into a fit of giggles. " hehe, you haven't changed at all Akemi."

" I could say the same for you Oneesan-chan" Hakai was confused. One minute they about to fight, next their laughing their ass off on the floor.

" I hate to interrupt. I haven't slept in awhile can I be pointed towards my room?" Akemi blushed she forgot about the guest.

" Sorry, Gokuren lead them to the guest house. Excluding Naruto I want him at the Fennikkusu manor." Gokuren raised a eyebrow but agreed.

" Thank you." Naruto said before reaching up and removing his mask. This cause Akemi to blush and look away. They left the room. Tsukune and Akemi were the only one in the room.

" You know the elders will be here any second, right?" Akemi said.

" Let them come." And with that the doors busted open. Two elders walked into the room both wearing formal kimono with a phoenix design in the front.

" So the signal was true, you have returned my queen." They both took a knee. Tsukune dismissed the comment and spoke.

" What is this I hear about war?" Her voice cold. " Speak!" They lifted their head.

" Such matter will be better discussed with the council." Tsukune nodded.

" Call for a council meeting in 10 minutes." They nodded. " Hurry up!" They scurried away.

" Nice." Tsukune smiled.

" I haven't had a council meeting in years."

" Lucky you." Akemi replied.

" Come on. Let's not keep them waiting."

* * *

><p><em>Naruto room<em>

Naruto was lying in bed. He was sleeping in his cloth must have been to tired to take it off. A shadow appeared over him the figure came closer and closer. A hand was slowly making his way towards Naruto arm when Naruto hand snapped and grabbed it by the wrist.

" This better be good?"

" The council has requested your presence." Naruto looked into the eyes of the intruder.

" For?"

" That information was not revealed. Now hurry up." Naruto snorted. Getting up he let go of the hand before adjusting his blades on his back.

" Just to let you know, you sneak up on me again... I will kill you." With that he walked out.

_Council room._

Naruto walked in and felt like he waled into a frying pan. The reason was because everyone in the council was sitting down their flames proudly displayed. The colors were amazing ranging from yellow, green, pink even purple. He noticed Tsukune sitting on the throne that was made of diamonds and other fancy things. Her fire was peach black and was took the form of a black phoenix. Akemi fire was white and looked like flowing water. He walked across the room all eye son him taking a seat next to Tsukune who had another chair brought in for him to sit. He sat down copying everybody else, his flames burst out. He decided to us his and not Tsukune. The gold flames licked off him and the pressure was great enough to elevate his hair.

" Impossible! How does he posses the gold flames?" Said a man. He was old very old. Like you can't even make out his feature old. The wrinkles were so deep they looked like somebody carved them. Tsukine smirked.

" I told you he wasn't your regular Half-ling." Naruto noticed one man fire was missing.

" Where is your fire?" The old man smiled.

" My flames are a special kind of breed. Too hot to be allowed in the council chamber. While your are impressive is nothing compared to most of the people here." Naruto didn't comment.

" Pressing on, so Naruto it has come to my attention that you are to be fiance of our queen. With war in the horizon we must make sure the king is battle smart and most of all can lead us to victory." Naruto raised a eyebrow.

" How big is the Ryu militia?"

" Five thousand foot soldiers, ten thousands combat dragons and over two thousands generals."

" And where do we stand?"

" two thousand foot soldiers... seven generals and you."

" How close are they?"

" They would arrive at our borders in a year time, they don't seem to be in any rush."

" What type of measures have you taken to protect the land?"

" None, we are still trying to resolve this with ' diplomatic actions'." Naruto angered reach its peak.

" You imbecile! This diplomatic action will get your people killed! The best move to make would be protect the land. Meaning having a good amount of soldier at the front lines. They'll serve as a good distraction this will send the Ryu-clan that we will and could fight. Right now your just standing goose ready to be attacked by its prey. Starting tomorrow I want six percent on the foot soldiers on their 'feet' walking moving towards the border. After that I want to build up our military after all we got a year to catch up to the Ryu massive army. There would be three waves first waves slows the army down, this provide a good distraction making them vulnerable for a ambush. The third wave is the last and the strength they contain the best of the best and only the elite. And if all else fails, I'll take the lead." Everyone had there mouth open not even in power already sounding like a leader.

" You have spunk kid. But can you back your talk up?" The flame-less old man inquired.

" Would you want to test it?" Said Naruto his eyes flashing for a minute.

" That's enough from both of you! Starting tomorrow after my crowning. You would do as Naruto said. We are highly unprepared."

" When will you marry?" Asked a random woman in her late thirties.

Tsukune looked at Naruto and saw he wasn't paying attention to her but in a staring contest with the clan leader of the Haru-clan( Sun clan.)

" Next spring. Now with that taken cared of, this council meeting have come to a end. Your dismissed!" With that everyone began to file out. Naruto and her where the left one to leave the room. She was about to walk out when Naruto grabbed her by the wrist, turned her around. Her breath left her as she felt Naruto lips on her. They lasted a couple seconds before Naruto broke it.

" I thought since were going to get married. We should practice are kiss." With that Naruto left.

" You always was a sucker for love." Said Akemi hiding behind one of the columns.

" How about you find anyone?" Tsukune asked as they began to walk out the room.

" No, but there is someone." She said the last part with a smile.

" Can I know who?"

" No, goodnight." With that she entered her room. Tsukune kept walking before stopping in front of Narutos room. She walked in she saw him sleeping peacefully. She removed her cloth before smiling walking up to the bed she cuddled up next to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" Night." She fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>Konoha.<span>_

Team 7, 8, 9 & 10. Were all sitting in the Hokage office. Apparently the third wanted to talk about them about the chunin exam. The doors opened and in came all of their sensei with the Hokage coming from behind them.

" Lets get to the chase. These exam are going to be very essential for the village. Apparently other nations are beginning to believe that konoha has reached its peak. That the ninja we make are no longer what they used to be. You all are going to completely smash that idea. Starting today for the rest of the time before the exam starts, you would all be trained by the combination of all of your sensei. Kakashi will teach you nin-jutsu and melee. Kurenai would teach you gen-jutsu and scouting. Asuma will teach you Tai-jutsu and speed." They all looked at him surprised to think they will be taught by four of the best jonins.

" Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, Lee, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, Tenten, Shino. We expect great things from you."

Sakura raised a eyebrow. " You forgot Sasuke." The third didn't respond instead looked out his window. " Sasuke since Kakashi will be to busy to focus only on you I got some one from konoha elite that could teach you..." A figure materialized in front of them. She had a panda mask.

" Ko-chan remove your mask." The Anbu didn't reply just reached up and removed her mask. Her eyes were close and when they opened they were directed completely at Sasuke.

Sasuke eyes widen. " Sharingan..."

* * *

><p>That's a rap.<p>

This chapter took a lot more time then I thought it would. Fucking sight kept fucking up and not saving my work. Had to re-write it like twenty times, not fun.

So things are getting good. Don't you think only a good six more chapters before Naruto leaves the village...

Would he become evil?

What path would he take?

What has happened to Fudo? Don't worry he's coming. Muah hahahahaha.

So we met Tsukune sister. Akemi( Beauty in japan.) She was kind of added last minute so I don't know how to use her yet... make sure she goes with the plot.


	10. The lion king

I'm back again. Yes I said it, I'm back.

Lady's and gentlemen, and the troll sitting behind his computer ready to give me a nasty review, only read one chapter. Enough with the jokes

Author story: Brother Interactions.

Naruto was walking around it was about two in the morning. He hated when he couldn't sleep, so annoying. He heard the T.V on in the living room and went to check it out. He saw Silver watching TV... he sighed.

"You know Silver, this isn't the answer." Naruto sighed as Silver ignored him. He walked closer jumping over the couch and taking a seat next to him. "Your not alone you know, I'm lonely too."

Silver looked at him. "Then go back home, not so hard dumb-ass."

"Only because you and your girlfriend broke up doesn't mean you should become an asshole, you pussy. So she broke up with you, does that make a difference?" Silver looked at him.

"What makes you think I'm upset because of that?"

"Your watching Twilight, wait is that 'the love song'? You need some help man." Silver smiled.

"What it's a good movie?"

"If your gay and have no life. Now come on let's play some Call of duty, after all our score is currently tied."

"You know you're a bum, right?"

"A bum that kicked your ass bastard," Naruto yelled out.

"Want to put your money where your mouth is?" Silver said now their nose almost touching.

"Bring it pussy." They jumped on each other and proceeded to beat the living hell out of each other. There was a click at the door and Silver froze his hand firmly around Naruto neck in a rear naked choke. A woman with long brown hair and a business suit walked in.

"Who's your friend, Bryan?" Silver eyes where wide.

"Mom..."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews<em>

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan

I wonder if ko-chan is Mikoto.

Also if Naruto is preparing for war, will he be in the chunnin exams.

Silver:

I won't exactly say she is, but I won't say she's not. Ko-chan a complicated character,

Remember the war isn't taking place for another year, so yes he will.

Anonymous

Dear lord your writing is atrocious.

Silver

Dear lord, this review was worthless.

* * *

><p><em>Anime review:<em>

Blah, madara has rinnegan and sharingan. Kabuto caught Yamato and will use him to make the zetsu army stronger. Naruto proves once again he's an idiot.

That sums everything up.

* * *

><p><em><span>Phoenix world<span>_

Naruto cold blue eyes shined as he watched the sun rise from his balcony. He looked all around and while he admits it was beautiful, he just couldn't see it. He looked at the sun and felt its heat spread across his body, the feeling was amazing like when he was in his phoenix fire form. The heat made him feel safe and powerful; he closed his eyes trying to bathe in the feeling.

"I didn't think any phoenix will be able to appreciate the sun so much, "Naruto eyes opened slowly but didn't bother to look back, he already knew who it was." Your breakfast will be served in half and hour, you are to appear in phoenix garbs, which you could find in the closet. Please don't be late the elders and the clan leaders will attend. You'll be seated next to the queen. Then after that you'll be getting ready for yours and your wife crowning, which will take place in the phoenix falls. After all that is said and done with, you'll be taken to a secluded spot where master Cano will teach you the phoenix fighting styles and history. By then dinner will take place and will be at a large diner, most of the village will be there so once again, you must look you best. The cloth will once again be chosen for you and will be spread across your bed, then after that you and Tsukune have another council meeting that will talk about the up-coming war and battle tactics. Your plan to send troops to the borders have already transpired, their on there way right now."

Naruto eyes were twitching by the end of it and his hand was clenching. "Do I have any say in what I do in my day?"

"None what so ever, I'll be going now, remember you only have fifth teen minutes to shower. Don't want to be late for your first appearance right?" Said the person as he walked out with a small laugh,

"One of these days, I'll end up killing you Gokuren." Then he walked to the showers and proceeded to cleanse his body. He walked out a couple of minutes later his towel rapped around his body. He was surprise to find a couple of girls in his room.

"May I help you?" Naruto said just a little coldly.

"Yes, we're here to take your measure to make sure the cloth we picked where the right size. So if you'll please drop your towel and stand on this stepping stool we may begin." Naruto looked at them like they were crazy but he seeing how serious they were and sighed. Naruto walked up to the stool climbing on it he dropped his towel causing some of the girls to blush.

"Well are you going to stare at it or are you going to take the initiative and do something with it?" Naruto said in a sarcastic manner. He was surprised when all of them dropped on their knees. "I was joking you know." Said Naruto not wanting for them to get killed by Tsukune.

"We know, Fiinikkusu-Sama. Were just starting are measurement. While we do want to ' take the initiative' like you put it are Queen will kill us." Naruto raised an eyebrow. They sure were blunt here. Anyways he ignored it all and spaced out. They were done within a couple minutes. Naruto put his cloth on quickly before beginning his walk towards where the breakfast will take place.

The many photo frames place along the walls of the ex-phoenix leaders made him raise an eyebrow. They all looked the same; most have been the same family these last years. The marble walls and decorative things spread along the hallway made Naruto shake his head. To him all these things looked worthless and pointless, either way he continued his stroll. He arrived at the hall and saw that he was the last one there. He knew he was at lease a couple minutes early and sighed. These people sure were punctual.

He saw many people, the table itself was huge large enough that he doesn't believe he'll be able to see everyone on it or even the other side with out a telescope. He smiled at the idiocy of that thought. He arrived at Tsukune side and saw she was wearing custom queen clothing a big ass dress and her hair was curled down to her shoulder and her crown placed on her head.

"Nice to know the king finally graces us with his presence." And the rude comments begin. Naruto looked around and saw everybody was waiting for him to apologize.

"Well I am on time, but I would apologize for having you wait on me." Naruto wasn't dumb the reason a monarchy was so successful was because the people where happy with it, if they wasn't, you get the picture.

"Anyways, I heard you have already made the first move towards the war." Surprisingly a woman asked this. He saw she was in her mid-twenty's, a little young to be speaking of war. A little hypocrite since he wasn't even sixteen yet.

"Yes, but that is not to be discussed here."

"Why not? I am your general who else would you talk about war with." Naruto looked at Tsukune with a raised eyebrow. Tsukune caught the look.

"While Noemi is young she has shown great combat ability her father was actually the general of our last war, she has taken his place." Naruto didn't bother.

"I want you by my side at the council meeting later on, if you are in-fact my general I want you to be apart of every war-council." Noemi eyes widen. A general was never allowed in such a sacred place. Usually the king will just tell us later on.

"Yes Naruto-sama." She said composed. Naruto nodded that showed she wasn't going to fall under pressure.

"She could not enter the council chamber she is not of royal blood." Naruto looked at the old man that said the comment. Many other people that must be of 'royal' blood began to agree.

"Are you challenging my orders?" Said Naruto now directly behind him, his sword touching the old mans neck. The whole room was surprise, except for Tsukune who was already familiar with Naruto behavior.

"No sir." Said the man quietly

"Good." Said Naruto already back at his chair. "Let that be a lesson to all of you. I don't know how you people used to run this place but as of now, what I say will be followed. I am in control of this war and till this thing is won I won't rest. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Noemi smiled this was the first time anybody stood up to a noble. She looked at Naruto and saw his serious expression and shook her head when she felt a blush. She looked away.

"Now, what is there to eat around here? I'm hungry." Said Naruto with a grumble escaping his stomach. Everybody laughed, Noemi cracked a smile. To think I thought he was always serious. The food was distributed and everybody gave their thanks you and dug in. Many questioned where asked all directed towards Tsukune, mostly little girls and young woman asking, who did her hair, and how does it feel to be a queen. While the more serious battle questioned were asked towards Naruto who ignored most and only answered does he felt needed an answer.

The breakfast was good many different things were discussed. After it was done Naruto and Tsukune were both dragged away from the table by a group of people.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto &amp; Tsukune<em>

They were taken into a room where there were many cloth and wardrobe. "You too hurry up and strip, your coronation will begin in less then an hour." Naruto was starting to think all these people were just perverts, then he saw Tsukune start undressing and he almost fainted when she took off her dress and her body was in full display. She looked at me with that ' what you looking at?' look he shook his head and took off his shirt showing off his well tuned body and taking off his pants showing his draws a bulge in the front. Now it was his turn to give her the look. Tsukune smiled taking off her bra and Naruto bulge got ten times bigger then she started taking off her panties before a panel screen was put in-front of her by a worker.

Naruto mouth dropped as he heard laughing coming from the other side, she teased him. He shook his head before taking off his draws, his penis limb after the lost of attraction. He waited as the workers looked around the room crazily all trying to find different things that would look nice and if it fits and what type of silk and all those other things. He began to wander off, he notice Glibber & Rash were a lot quieter. He needed to start his sword training only reason he came here but he knew the time will come and Rishu would tell him when. After all he already gave him a new eye technique.

He whispered finally when they said you could but your cloth back on; it was starting to get cold. He put his cloth back on and notice Tsukune was being taken to her room to put her cloth on he was still in the room he looked around and saw one of the men.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"How good at customizing are you?" The man began to smile.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Okay, let's say..."

* * *

><p><em>Crowning<em>

The streets were packed with people. This was the most important moment in phoenix history. They've been waiting to see who their queen was since they saw the beam of light the other day. She hasn't left the castle which wasn't strange for a queen. People that missed this day will probably never see the princess ever again, yeah that bad. The crowd was huge, the many people that were there, lived around the area and many businesses closed just to see this. The people brought there kids to watch the fireworks go off. Plus best part is that the queen will have to walk around the town, but it hasn't happened in years since people started to attempt assassination.

The people roared and cheered and people that were drunk would take big swigs of their drinks before smashing it on the cement, nobody will pay attention to it already use to the behavior. When the horns were rung the people began to quiet down, this was the sign that the crowning was about to begin. A man in a long gold ceremony robe took his place in the balcony his long hat making him obvious to people all the way in the back.

"People of the phoenix, We've been with out a Queen for way to long!" He talked in a strong voice that made you want to listen to him. "I am here to tell you that those lonely times have come to an end! No longer would we have to be scared of invasion! No longer will we have to be scared that we will not survive threw the winter with out a leader! And most of all no longer will he wave to be afraid of the Ryu! For my people are queen has indeed return and today she will honor us with her presence and take her place once again on the throne!"

The cheer released after that statement caused the ground to tremble, people laughed and shouted words like 'finally' and 'my queen'.

"But she did not come alone. As if her presence isn't enough she brought with her a king! That would protect us with his own strength and die in battle if need to!' There was a cough at that statement, 'guess who?' The people went wild a queen was good but she wasn't a war person. The many streets of the phoenix world where packed and kids smiled and screamed. The man raised his hands a signal to quiet down.

"Without further a do, my people I welcome you, our Queen!" The streets were quiet everybody suspenseful their eyes un-blinking not wanting to miss one moment. The royal horns began and the people began to shake with anticipation. It felt like time was frozen, nobody moved, nobody talked, nobody breathed.

_Balcony._

Naruto smiled at his new wardrobe no way in hell was he going to wear the selected cloth they picked. Like who in the right mind will want to wear tights and a wig? Not him, nope. He looked a lot more bad - ass and lethal. He was wearing a gold kimono with phoenix designs the top was open to show a little of his chest and he decided that wearing simple anbu pants was good enough and gold sandals. He looked more like a ninja, perfect. When the man with the funny hat stopped talking, Naruto looked at Tsukune. She looked cold and un-caring like she wasn't about to take control of a whole civilization and an empire. He saw in her eyes that she was exited, not scared or nervous but exited. I guess the saying ' smiling with your eyes' came into place.

He was snapped out of his stupor by Tsukune who grabbed his hand. "Come on they're probably waiting on us." She said and began to walk forward before stopping, looking back she grabbed her sister hand too. Akemi smiled and gripped the hand and began to walk too. The balcony started to get closer and closer. Arriving at the front looking over the many people, the faces of the people were almost unrecognizable only the heads could be seen. They looked at her waiting for her to say something she smiled.

"My people. While I would like to become your queen, I have a favor to ask," The people made a 'huh' kind of noise. "Why I have returned I feel I know nothing of what has transpired these last couple of years. That is why I ask that you let my sister become queen along side me for she has been taking care of you during my absence. What do you say?"

The people looked at each other and whispered before they all stopped looked up and... Like an explosion a large roar was heard people screaming and shouting things like 'two queens, that's even better then one' Tsukune smiled looking at Akemi and saw the tears running down her face. She looked at Naruto and saw he looked kind of indifferent at the whole situation. The crowd became quiet. Tsukune looked at Akemi it was time to saw the vows.

Akemi and Tsukune together "I Tsukune Fenikkusu/ I Akemi Fenikkusu! Promise to become the queen and not abuse my power and protect my people!" The crowd went wild. They both smiled before they did a weird move. They jumped off the balcony both landing on their feet. They began to walk around as tradition states. Naruto smiled at them and saw them shake hands with people and disappear into the crowed. Naruto looked to the left.

"You're the guy with no flames." Said Naruto talking to the guy from the council room.

"No I'm the guy with to many flames; no let's go we have practice to attend to." Naruto didn't get to respond as the man grabbed him and in a swirl of rainbow colored flames they disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Konoha<em>

Sakura cursed as she once again had to jump to avoid getting hit by a Kunai that no doubt would've killed her. The worst part was her sensei was doing this, when the hokage said this training could kill us he wasn't joking. Well after the meeting the teacher took us to the training field to see what were capable of. We've been out here for two days; so far Ino has been caught so has Hinata and Kiba. Only ones left where her Neji, that Lee kid, shikamaru and Chouji the other snood hyuuga think her name was Hanabi and other names that escaped her mind. She once again jumped away before throwing a barrage of kunai with exploding tags on it towards kakashi to distract him. She did a quick hand sign.

Kakashi smiled when he noticed he couldn't see Sakura any more. "Gen-just impressive but very dumb to do it against a sharingan user. His sharingan flashed to life destroying the illusion. He found himself in the middle of a clearing surrounding by trees.

"Yes it was dumb but even dumber of you to think I didn't think of that." she said holding up a kunai with an exploding tag. "What you don't know is that I managed to manipulate time with my gen-just. You probably think you was the only trapped for a couple of minutes but in reality you were trapped for almost 30 minutes. Enough time to prepare this."

"And this is."

A click was heard. The whole forest shook and a massive explosion echoed around the area. Many of the other team mates gulped thinking one of the teacher killed one of them.

Sakura smirked. She hoped she didn't kill him she just wanted to knock him out she didn't think the explosion will be that strong. She got up the explosion smashed her against a tree getting up with a limp. She looked around for Kakashi.

"That was really smart of you Sakura but you should make sure to not get caught in your own move." A chop to the back of her head knocked her out. Kakashi sighed. His cloth were scorched and ripped. He manages to escape just in time but he underestimated the explosion causing him to regret it. He picked her up. "I'm proud of you though, you might not been Sasuke or Naruto but your no longer the weak one in the group." He jumped away to put her along with the rest.

_With the rest_

Kakashi arrived to find out he was the last one to catch their student. While he looked terrible they didn't come out untouched either. They all raised their eyes at him.

"What you go get blown up and tell me how you come out." They smiled ans shook their head. He dropped her with the rest who were all knocked.

"So what you think?" Kakashi asked. They did this practice run for a reason. To see who would be paired with who.

"Well I fought Kiba and Shikamaru." Said Asuma. "While Kiba attacks were strong, they lack accuracy. To me it looked like he just kept trying to he hit some one. And relied on his nose to not lose his target but that could cause him more trouble lets say he was paired against someone that could use clones I'll be like looking for a needle in a hay-stack. Another thing if akamaru gets captured I don't think he'll be able to fight, they share too much of a bond this could cause a lot of problems on a mission. The enemy can easily get all the information they need using Akamaru as a hostage, and then kill them both."

They nodded that was a constant problem with all the Inuzakas. "And shikamaru?" Asked Kurenai.

"Well while he did better then Kiba. He lacks one thing he can't think on the spot meaning that if all of his plans and back-up plans fail he's fuck and will most likely escape. He's smart enough not to get caught he'll probably kill himself first. Another thing we need to work on his stamina and chakra capacity, its low even for a genin. Next I want him to have more techniques in his possession then just shadows; they all need to expand out."

They nodded moving on. "How about you Kurenai?"

"I went against Hinata. Hinata gave up saying she doesn't want to hurt me. Didn't even land a punch when I clearly left myself open on purpose. She needs the most work. If I may I'll like to take her under my wing, I know we don't pick till later but I already know what she needs." Kurenai said thinking of a certain snake.

"Do ass you please." Said Kakashi the others agreed. He spoke next. "I fought Chouji and Sakura. While Chouji did surprise me with a couple of the techniques they all seemed to repeat them self. A huge problem because this gives the opponent a lot of time to find a counter measure. Sakura surprised the hell out of me I got the scars to prove it. From the gecko I thought I had the fight under control but in reality she was manipulating me to follow her while she prepared her technique. Then letting me intentionally letting me think I already won. Then you know the rest..." He wondered off.

"Don't worry rival I know the feeling." Said Gai. "I fought Neji, Lee and Hanabi. At the same time" three of the best Tai-jutsu genins. Only problem I saw was it was a three on one and none of them used it to their advantage. Neji wanted to do everything alone. Lee wanted to out do Neji and Hanabi was the smart one she waited on the sidelines till I knocked the others out and was already winded to jump in. This shows knowledge in battle tactic never take a stronger opponent head on. Only problem is she only had gentle fist and I having Neji was already use to the fighting style, meaning she was dropped easily."

"So what you're trying to say is they all need more techniques and perfect their own. That should be easy to do. Anyways people pick. Kurenai has Hinata." Asuma went first.

"I'll take Kiba, Chouji and shino" They were surprised he didn't pick Shikamaru. Gai went next.

"Call me selfish but I'll take. Neji, Lee, Hanabi and Ino."

"Ino?" They asked.

"Once she sees how strong the others are she's going to want to get stronger." They nodded at the logic.

"I guess I'm left with Sakura, Shikamaru. Perfect, I wanted Sasuke but I'm sure Ko-sama will teach him a lot more them me." They all nodded.

"Let's wake them up." Throwing a smelling salt pellet they all woke up chocking and coughing.

"Listen up! We are all very disappointed with your performance; while some of you did well none of you did something worth remembering." Of course they were bluffing, Kakashi was living proof of that but they needed to be hard on them. "So if your name is called come with me."

"Neji, Ino, Hanabi, Lee. Come with me, say by to your friends you won't be seeing them till exam day." They all walked behind Gai. They didn't bother saying goodbye. Kurenai went next.

"Hinata, come with me. Do the same you won't be seeing Kiba or shino till the exam." Hinata said by to all of them with a hug.

"Kiba, Chouji and shino. Please come with me. You know what to do." All three of them stood behind the smoking jounin.

"Sakura and Shikamaru." Said Kakashi didn't say anything else as he read his book. They said goodbye to their peers.

"As of know your friends but come the exam you are all enemies. Now let's go." With that they all left in different directions.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke<em>

Sasuke cursed getting up from the dirt and popping his shoulder back into place. This woman was strong, she reminded him of Itachi made him want to kill her even more. He got up his Sharingan blasting to life again. He ran towards her again who was standing in the middle of the clearing. Just as he was about to approach he cried out in pain as she sunk her fist into his stomach. Spitting out some blood.

"You're letting your hate and anger drives you again. That would only get you killed and trust me I will kill you." Sasuke was on both knees hunched over grabbing his stomach.

"Who are you? My whole life I thought I was alone then you come around with my family sharingan! How do you want me to feel?" She looked down at him.

"I see." She kicked him hard enough to send him flying before grabbing him in the air by the neck before choke-slamming him into the floor. His eye rolled to the back of his eyes before returning releasing a huge scream.

"Listen here Sasuke. You see these eyes of our they isn't as special as you think. They've seen many things; they are tainted red after all the blood we've seen spilled."

Sasuke eyes widen her voice was so cold. "Itachi..."

Her eyes widen at the name before letting him go. "Get up; we still have a fight to finish." She jumped away. They've been at it for a couple of hours she's been hitting him hard well still holding back a lot of power but still hard for a genin. The fact he was still fighting impressed her but she wouldn't tell him that. Sasuke started getting back up. Now on both legs.

"What do you know about my eyes? You have never seen what I've seen." He said his head band some where during the fight letting his hair cover his eyes the bloody sharingan glowing behind it. He once again began to make hand seals.

"Fire** style: Fire ball jutsu."**

Ko-chan shook her head didn't even make a hand sign. She activated her eyes and the technique died down. "I already told you it was useless."

"Is it?" Said Sasuke from behind her his hand already in the tiger seal. "Fire** style: Phoenix flame jutsu.**" The technique was at point blank range hitting her back and dragging her with her. The jutsu died down. Sasuke saw her in a small crater.

"Impressive for a kid." She said from a tree the woman in the whole reveal to be just a piece of wood. She jumped down.

"Who are you?" Said Sasuke. His patience was growing thin.

"I am nobody."

Sasuke anger got the best of him and he erupted. His chakra spiked and a smile came to Ko face when she saw it. Sasuke sharingan now had three tomoes in each eye. She saw him attack his speed has increased. They broke into a Tai-jutsu fight ranging from throwing kicks and elbows and jabs. Even though Sasuke had his eyes in their full form his Tai-jutsu was still pretty basic compared to Ko. She was easily dodging never countering just blocking and avoiding.

She notice it was getting harder for her to avoid the punches since he predicted where she was going to block and would pump fake before switching position to try to catch but still failed since she'll just move quicker then he could practically counter. Then deciding she's had enough she blocked one more time before delivering a mighty kick to the back of head. He went flying about to hit a tree before she stopped him. Grabbing him in the air. She landed on her feet and placed the downed Sasuke on her back.

"Who are you?" She smiled.

"Has it really been that long that you don't remember your own...? Nee-Chan?" Sasuke eyes widen.

"Impossible, I saw Itachi kill you I saw him kill the whole family."

"No what you saw was him kill people and mom and dad. While he did try to kill me he wasn't stupid enough to actually challenge me. While I have no doubt he would've beaten me the fight would have been long enough for the hokage to arrive and stop him."

She smiled when she heard him snoring. Must have been mentally tired. She carried him on her back to they reached a cabin. She opened the door and walked inside carrying him to a room; she placed him on a futon and left the room.

"If only he knew the truth." She sighed and went to wash up. She's hates being sweaty.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto<em>

Naruto was surprised to be led into a giant Greek like house he had to walk up at lease a hundred stairs. He walked in and the first thing he saw was two giant phoenixes. Once he passed by them there eyes glowed red before dying down.

"So you passed the first step." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Which was?"

"Getting into the house. If your powers weren't enough you would've been killed and swallowed by those two birds back their." Naruto had a blank face.

"I see, just wondering when you planned on telling me."

"I was if you're survived." Naruto nodded his head and kept walking. They walked past many statues and pictures frames. He was caught of guard when he saw a statue of Glaber and Rishu holding hands. He was surprised I thought they hated each other.

"We_ do." _Said Glaber from within him.

"So you're alive?" No response. He kept walking he was lead into a giant room. Their was only a small walk way that only one person can walk at a time. A fountain at the end. He followed flame-less into the room.

"Okay Naruto this is the second test. You must channel chakra into this fountain." Naruto didn't argue. He walked forward before dipping his hand in and channeled chakra into it. The water changed from its regular blue color to a gold it looked like melted gold flowing. The room began to morph and spin. Before the fountain was pushed upwards far enough that Naruto couldn't even see it any more.

The wall behind it began to crack open before sliding open to reveal a giant room. The room was massive it had anything you could possibly imagine in weapons. Even some weird looking thing. That flame-less called a colt.45 magnum. He said it's from the west called a gun, he said it's useless to us since we don't have the raw material to make it.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Were here for you could master your phoenix powers."

"How exactly am I'm going to do that?" The man didn't answer. There was a blast of chakra before smoked covered the room. When it cleared it revealed a giant rainbow colored phoenix appeared.

"Your** third test you have to defeat me in your phoenix form!**" Said the giant bird.

"Wait, I don't have a phoenix form!" Yelled Naruto.

"Of** course you do, your a phoenix right?"** The bird started to build a giant amount of chakra around his beak before it expanded and got bigger and bigger.

"Fuck my life."

**BOOM!**

* * *

><p>Wasn't expecting that right bitches?<p>

Yeah the story starting to get so interesting. It's taking a lot more time then I planned to get to shippuden.

Hey maybe it's better like that gives me more time to think about ideas and new techniques and more enemies and more techniques and the akaktsuki and techniques.

I know yah think I'm neglecting the group that is after Naruto but I they aren't important to the story right now. Later on I'll start introducing more characters.

The akaksuki are going to have some competition don't you think?

Plus I know yah want to know who's stronger

The leader of akaktsuki or the organization.

Well their you go. A chapter on time and written not rushed and just a little bit of humor. Plus the plot is finally starting to move on and not just stopped.

Well I'm out.

Deuces hoes!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm here... wait this isn't my house. "Sorry ma'am didn't mean to interrupt your shower."

I'll be explaining Hakai character in this chapter.

Some more Sasuke & Ko-chan.

I finally got a Beta! His name is Shadow99Mero. So the story will hopefully be better written, since we now have 2 people going over it and revising.  
>On another note, I usually update during the day of the week, excluding monday &amp; tuesday.<p>

**Enjoy, A phoenix rises!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Author story<span>._

" So your telling me, that you met this kid in school, and invited him to come live with you for awhile?"

" Yup." Silver responded. His mom looked at him.

" Anyways, how's school?"

" Boring." Naruto frowned. He didn't have parents but this is definitely not the way they communicate. They've been doing this all dinner, Silver mom would ask a question, silver will answer in one word.

" Excuse me but I got school in the morning, goodnight." Silver got up from his chair and walked away. Naruto said 'excuse me' and left after him. Silvers mom sighed and started picking up the dishes.

" I guess he hasn't forgave me yet... I don't blame him after all."

* * *

><p><em>Review.<em>

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan:

Sister... or is it. Plus LOL, I don't have a Phoenix form then boom.

Silver:

Haha, like I said Ko-chan is a complicated character. Yeah, I love that part too.

ICB- RAIDEN:

I tried reading your story all the way through, honestly I did. But there are way too many grammatical and spelling errors. the story itself is pretty good I'll give you that but when everyother sentence has a grammer problem it just takes focus away from the story. My advice is to go back and re-do EVERY chapter so far or stop writting until your grammer, proper word usage and spelling improves. I will admit, I have my moments when my grammer and spelling sucks,but for the love of god man! it seems as though you recorded a hillbilly talking then used his words for the story. it is that bad. please fix this. I would like to continue reading but only if the errors are fixed.

Silver:

I see, while my grammar is bad, I don't see why putting a pause to the story will help, I'll just end up forgetting about it. Surprisingly I managed to get a Beta. I'll be sending him all the old files, and once he is done with them, I'll re-upload them. If your still unhappy I'll stop the story and take your word for it.

USA vet:

Do a better job at proofreading. Using cloth when you should be using clothes far too often. Slow down and pay attention. It is amazing what you can find and fix.

Silver:

Hummm, I did notice these things. I'll be sure to take more time proofreading.

* * *

><p><span>Konoha.<span>

The birds chirped, the leaf rustled the sun rose and its rays spread across the village. The civilians are waking up, getting ready to go to work, the kids fought with their parents.

" But mom! The academy is so boring."

" GET UP! If you want to be strong like daddy you need to become a ninja first."

The Hokage looked out the window bathing in the sun. He looked around, while there were times when he would die to protect this village. The thought was interrupted.

" Isn't it beautiful? Your sensei built this empire, and that still stands today."

" So you've come back? I wasn't expecting you for another month."

" Well you know how things are."

Sarutobi turned around and faced the frog-sanin. He looked at him and smiled. He looked just like he did twenty years ago. If he didn't know any better he'll swear he found Tsunade and made her show him the regeneration rebirth.

" Do you really think that was the right choice?" Jiraiya asked. He had a frown on his face, he didn't have to say much. The sandaime looked away before reaching for his pipe.

" Nothing in this world is right, you could only wish it was." Jiraiya clenched his hands.

" But introducing him to her so early! That was reckless old-man, lets just hope it don't bite you in the ass later on." Sarutobi smirked.

" It already has." He said looking at his crystal ball.

* * *

><p><span>Sasuke<span>

Sasuke lied on his bed looking at the ceiling. He really didn't want to be here, but he was tied to the bed. He looked down and saw the many ropes. Hes been thinking about what he heard yesterday. All of it was coming back to him, that's why Itachi didn't kill him. He wanted him to meet this woman, he wanted her to tell me, he wanted her to train me.

" Fuck!" He hated the fact that even though Itachi wasn't their anymore he still managed to fuck with his life. He began to struggle against his binds, before he gave up. He sucked in air and breathed out a sigh.

" Calm down their kid, you'll going to break something." Sasuke head snapped to the door where he saw Ko in her Anbu clothes. Her charcoal hair flowing down her back.

" Let me go." Ko looked at him strangely like she didn't know what he was talking about.

" What?" Sasuke exploded thrashing around and trying to wiggle out. Ko smiled at his situation, Sasuke looked down and saw the ropes where starting to fade away.

" Gen-jutsu." Sasuke whispered to himself.

" You really give us Sharingan users a bad name if you didn't even notice till I pointed it out, pathetic. Now get up breakfasts in the microwave, we have practice in ten." With that she walked out the room closing the door behind her. Sasuke fist clenched. She reminded him so much of Itachi. He got up and walked towards the door. He eat his breakfast in a hurry before putting on some clothes. He noticed his previous attire had rips and holes everywhere. He found a note next to his clothes.

" Put your blood on this." Sasuke read the paper. A little hesitant he complied. There was a puff of smoke, he frowned. No way in hell would he be putting this on. Its the standard Uchiha uniform. A black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. Short black cargo pants and black sandals. That wasn't the problem, the problem was it belonged to Itachi.

" Take it, or use your already battered up clothes." Said Ko from the front door. Sasuke looked at her then at the clothes.

Outside

Ko-smiled, she was impressed at how stubborn he was. " You could have just put the clothes on, whats the big deal it's only clothes." Sasuke smirked. He looked down at his torn up clothes.

" And risk looking like him, no way." Ko shook her head. They were brothers alright. She took her usual relaxed pose. And waited for Sasuke to attack. She was surprised when he mirrored her own pose. He wanted to play this game? She ran towards him and just like she did to him many times he easily moved out the way avoiding all damage. She was surprised, Sasuke was already able to copy her style in just one fight. She gave herself a mental smirk.

" I see you really are a Uchiha, already able to copy my speed and style. But for the next three month, Your ass is mine!" With that she slammed her fist into his gut. She moved so fast after images were still behind her.

" And this isn't even half my speed." She whispered to Sasuke as he was sent to the ground. Sasuke got up smudging some blood from his mouth. He had a hard time getting to his feet.

" Your fast I admit," He was finally up. ""But.." Sasuke Sharingan came to life.

" **Fire style: Fireball jutsu.** " She shook her head, when will he learn? She easily avoided it but was surprised when Sasuke appeared behind her. Wrapping ninja wire around her. Ko eyes widen, this move... Itachi. Sasuke smirked he got her. Wrapping his ninja wire around her, he pulled on it making it it tight making sure she doesn't escape.

" **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu."** Sasuke shouted. The flames followed the wire before consuming Ko. Sasuke held the technique for a good minute before letting it go. He looked at Ko and saw that her back was badly burned. he jumped out the way as three shuriken landed where he was at.

" Kai." Braking the Gen-jutsu. He saw Ko on a tree branch looking at him. Her uncaring eyes stuck on his.

" You didn't want to wear his clothes, but you'll use his techniques. Ain't that a little hypocritical?" Sasuke smirked at the question.

" A ninja most use everything to his advantage. All I want is power and if that can't be reached by myself. I'll gladly use him to defeat you, and all my other enemies." Ko surprisingly nodded her head.

" Good your thinking like a ninja. Now answer this question correctly and I will teach you how to be strong, probably stronger then that Naruto kid I heard so much of." That caught Sasuke attention.

" Your stronger then Naruto?" He asked. She tilted her head.

" Yes. While his power level maybe be higher then your regular gennin, don't over power him. After all, everybody has a weakness."

Sasuke eyes widen. Naruto said the same thing once. Maybe this woman can be the key to his success. Ko began to speak.

" Back to the question. Would you abandon the village to gain power?" Sasuke thought about the question. If a time presented itself, where worst came to worst. He had nothing to stay for, his family was dead he looked at her, she ain't. He stared at her charcoal hair her black eyes. Her hair blew with the wind and his fist clenched. His head band fell from his head and he caught it. He looked at the symbol and saw his Sharingan reflection.

He let it fall to the ground and looked back up at her. " Would you?" He asked. His Sharingan still spinning. The wind started to calm down.

" Good answer. First lesson Magekyo Sharingan."

* * *

><p><span>Border of Hi no Kuni.<span>

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai. They all looked at each other their chosen students behind them. " This is it guys, this is where we part ways." Said Kakashi looking at his book.

" When we come back we'll all be stronger and faster then ever.." Said Asuma.

" I hope you all come back, alive that is." Kurenai.

" Youth." Gai, They all nodded. Kurenai left first taking Hinata and Ino with her in a swirl of leaves. Kakashi left next jumping away Sakura and Shikamaru following after him. Asuma jumped away Chouji and Kiba following him.

Gai looked at his student. He reached into his bag taking out three vests, " Here put those own," Neji, Lee and Hanabi complied. They all fell flat on their face, " 350 pounds. This should build up your stamina. Don't think you'll get use to it either. Once the weights feel your getting use to it your chakra will be sucked up automatically to maintain a uncomfortable amount. Now get up we got a job to do." Neji, lee and Hanabi never thought Gai could be so mean. Gai frowned.

" I said stand up!" Kicking the ground causing a small quake. " This is going to be the worst 3 months of your life!"

Kakashi.

He took them to a secluded area. It was full of white leafed trees. This was where him and his dad trained before he died. He stopped and looked back at Sakura and Shikamaru.

" Okay your training will now begin," He reached into his pocket. He took out two plane pieces of paper. " Channel your chakra into this paper." He said handing them the paper.

" Are these elemental papers?" Kakashi raised a eyebrow.

" No. Dam I didn't think of that." Kakashi said scratching his back. Sakura channeled chakra into her paper. The paper turned into a plant before fading away. Kakashi nodded. Shikamaru went next. His papered became black before morphing into a reapor blade.

" So, Sakura you have a strong connection to earth and your chakra is better suited for gen-jutsu. Telling from the tree and the mirage. Shikamaru you have a strong connection to shadows and your body has a natural ability to manipulate a grim reaper type blade."

Shikamaru thought for a minute. " Wait these papers are just like elemental papers, only these tell you what your chakra is good for, Instead of just telling you what you could use your chakra for, right?"

Kakashi gave him a eye smile.

" Will you teach us how to use these abilities?"Sakura asked. She needed to get stronger no doubt Naruto & Sasuke will come back ten times stronger then before, she couldn't let them! She wasn't becoming use-lesss, no, she'll die trying to become stronger . Kakashi gave her a smile that unnerved her.  
>" Of course, that's what I'm here for." He pulled his head band up. Both his Sharingan came to life. " Shall we begin?"<p>

Kurenai

" Your roll in this fight will be to escape from this gen-jutsu." Kurenai said. She was on top of a Lykon. They were chasing Hinata and Ino. Worst thing was any damage done in the the Gen-jutsu was passed on to your real body. So far Himata was gushing blood from her arm and Ino was missing a finger. She could easily fixed does things as long as it didn't get to bad.

" When are you going to introduce me to them?" Kuranai looked at her long time friend, " Soon."

" I could wait." There was a scream coming from Ino direction and they ignored it. Kurenai hated doing this to her favorite student but if she didn't do it. It'll no doubt get her kill in the battle field.

" Let's just hope they survive the next three months."

Asuma

He sighed as he looked at the three knocked out things in-front of him Kiba, Chouji, Akamaru. They were only fighting for three minutes. Once Akamaru was caught, Kiba gave up. Seeing that his friend was taken out, Chouji went into blind rage.

" Help me Kami."

* * *

><p><span>Hakai<span>

Hakai frowned. She was holding the black book, it was about time for her to report to her leader and she was stuck. During her brief period here, nothing seemed to go as she expected. She wasn't able to persuade Naruto to forget about the path of Fudo and she hasn't gotten him to read the book. she looked at the skull on the cover and frowned. She figured that she couldn't protect it forever, Naruto knew this. Hes been looking at her suspiciously ever since the mission to wave.

" I guess he finally realized it. But when will he come for it?" She spoke to herself. She was in the room assigned to her by the queens and she admits it was nice. The walls where silver with gold lining, there was a chandelier that hung from the ceiling. Her bed was a rose red, the silk sheets made her body tingle. Deciding it was already kind of late, and shes been up and down with Tsukune helping her with Queen stuff, she was tired.

Hakai held the book closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around it before drifting off to sleep. She awoke, only to find herself in a familiar setting. She looked down and noticed she was walking in mid-air. The many planets and suns under her made her sigh.

" Pulling me here in the middle of my sleep. This better be important." Said Hakai. The clothes she had disappeared and where replaced by a white robe that seemed to glow, her hair straighten itself out before softly falling behind her head. She looked down at herself, yup she was home alright, she looked back and notice a man with a bow was patiently waiting behind her. The massive double doors behind him made her eyes narrow.

" Kami-sama, while it was not my intention to call you here so sudden, your father asked for your presence." Hakai looked at him. His name was Aether he ruled over light and the skies. He was a nice person only he was constantly bitched by her father. Aether turned around he held his arrow before grabbing his gold bow. He pulled the arrow back before launching it at the door.

The whole structure lit up when the arrow pierced it. Many knobs could be heard opening and the many interlocks that made the door seal proofed, unhinged. There was a big creek before the door began to open. A bright white light began to slip through. Hakai closed her eyes.

" I always hated this part." The doors fully opened. She used her arms to block the light from hurting her sensible eyes. She began to walk forward. When she walked through, she looked around, while she hated this place, she had to admit it was beautiful. There were many roman like houses that where built on top of clouds. The massive structured always surprised her. The houses looked royal and the paint was a magnificent white that never seemed to dull. There where people riding on chariots that were pulled by flying horses that had long wings. If she wasn't use to this she'll say it was a dream.

" Shall we continue kami-sama?" Aether interrupted her. Kami looked at him and saw that he already had a chariot waiting for her. Like every royal god her chariot was beautifully designed with many inscriptions and silver plates, her horse was black it was called pegasus. The horse was black it was dressed like a knight with gold plates and chest plating. She sighed, all these classy stuff always made her feel so up-tight. She got on the chariot and away they go.

They where going a lot higher then the rest of the horses. They needed too, they were going towards the top of mount olympus. Arriving at the top she got off Aether nodded to her before flying away. He wasn't allowed in the gods chamber. Hakai sighed, shes been doing that a lot lately. Walking towards the gate that opened as she got closer. She walked in and was immediately sucked in. She landed on her feet.

" Nimble like a cat." Said a booming voice. She looked up, the man that talked was holding a trident.

" First to talk like always Poseiden-san." she was in the middle of a oval room. There where 12 seats all occupied by somebody. She recognized them as. Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hera, Hestin, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis, Hephaestu and last but not least Zeus. These were no other then the 12 gods in mount olympus.

" Smart mouth." Said Hades. He was the ruler of the underworld, his black garbs made him stand out. He was one of the more greedy gods but knew better then to cross the line.

" Your one to talk." Said Hestia. She was his sister but she didn't like him. She was the virgin goddess but was always carrying a baby which confused her. kami looked at her for awhile before moving on.

" Don't you two ever stop?" Asked Hera. She was her fathers wife and sister, talk about inbred. She didn't really care much for her. She was just another one of her fathers woman.

" I could defend myself, thank you very much!" Kami yelled out. She hated the betraying bitch, she was still mad at her father for taking her back after she try'd to betray him. She was lucky her dad was such a horn-dog, if not she would have killed her, not that she could after all they are immortal but she'll find a way.

" You two can't stop could you." Spoke Ares. She flipped him the bird after all every brother and sister relationship was weird. she hated him the most. He was the god of war and was always in favor for blood. That's why she picked the galaxy farthest from him. They both recieved a little piece of space as birthday presents, since they have the same birthday, she picked the milky way galaxy he picked the galaxy right next to hers. She heard he made some aliens names saiyans best warriors ever but she was sure Naruto could take them.

" Stop it both of you!"yelled Athena. She was their older sister that came from one of her fathers many flings. She was the most mature not to mention a daddys girl. We got a galaxy she got the whole universe, talk about favorisim.

"But she/he started it." Kami/Ares. They hated when she got into their arguments made them look silly and immature.

" Stop the shouting!." Said Aphrodite. She was one or the most gorgeous goddess. She was the ruler or love and beauty. Her brother had a crush on her, but she was married, plus she was like a million years old. Even though she didn't look a day over 18. They complied. Ares lay'd back on his chair and mumbled something to himself. She took her place back in the center of the room.

" All you be quite!" That was her father. He was the supreme ruler of all the gods. His thunderbolt in hand. He was the only one not wearing a white robe. He was wearing his battle armor.

" You where called here to explain the situation with the book." She began to panic. Now all the gods eyes where on her. She reached into her robe, pulling out a black book.

" You dare bring that thing into this chamber!" Poseidon. His anger was strong enough to cause the place to shake.

" Calm yourself, poseidon." Zeus said. " Why would you bring it here? You know what it is capable of, I knew it was a bad idea trusting you with it. And I here a human is able to read it! What is going on in your galaxy, Kami?"

Kami smiled. " Nothing, To answer Poseidon first question, I brought it here to show you that it is not in bad hands."

" No but it proves that you are in capable of forging your own decision." Said Ares. His more... shady personality was coming out.

" What makes you think I haven't already took one? Did I say the book was just hanging around. The book has already chosen a owner. The only thing missing is for me to give it to him."

" Then why haven't you? The way you speak you make it out to be like the person trust you enough to hold it for him. If this is true we could use him or her to our advantage in destroying the thing once and for all." Aphrodite. Kami hated when she got all logical, she noticed many of the gods where nodding at her statement.

" That's enough out of all of you. Kami tell me your reasoning, and who is this person you speak of." Zeus said. Kami smiled if there was one thing her father was it was understanding. He'll wait and listen before talking and acting.

" The boy as you put it. Has enough power to challenge a demi-god."

" Impossible." Shouted Hermes. Zeus gave him a death glare, which he took as a cue to shut the fuck up.

" Moving on. His power is like any other. He shown complete control and wields a power I fear he doesn't even know the origin. Apparently Fudo-sama himself gave him his eyes as a test. He found the book but has only been able to learn one technique."

'Fudo? I thought he quit giving his power. For him to give this kid his eyes... he must be up to to something.' Zeus thought to himself. " Why has he not advance past this technique?"

Kami scratched the back of her head. " Well you see, I haven't let him have the book..." She was waiting for some explosion, for some pain, some kind of mess. When nothing came she opened her eyes. Zeus was staring back at her.

" Why?" She was saved.

" He has bad intentions. The way he's going know, I don't think he'll be of help to us in-fact, I think he'll be nothing but a threat. This book explains what it could do to us. If he decides that we are a threat to his plans he could, and will try to do something about us. This kid is a loose cannon. I'm waiting for him to change his mind before he gets it."

" The way this is going, and if what your saying is true, the best thing to do will be to kill him." Said Ares. Kami cursed, he had a point, and everybody will no doubt agrees.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said someone from the door. They all looked at the door and their jaws clenched.

" How dare you set foot in here!... Fudo."

* * *

><p><span>Phoenix world.<span>

Tsukune shook her head looking at Naruto battered body. She never seen him this hurt before, it scared her. Sometimes she forgot that Naruto was just a kid. He just came from his training with Master Cano and knowing Naruto he probably underestimated one of the best warriors in the planet. She sighed as she switched his wet towel that lay'd on his head.

" Please fetch me some warm water." A woman left to follow the queens orders. she looked at him for some more before she started taking off his clothes that where all torn up.

" In a hurry?" She heard Naruto whisper. She smiled.

" So your finally awake?" she said still unbuttoning his shirt. Naruto would have told her to stop, but he was pretty sure his hands were broken. He tryied to move them, yup broken. He frowned this was his first lost ever and he even used his eyes at full power and it was still not enough. Which brought him to another question. How much power is enough?

" You seem troubled?" Tsukune said frowning.

" This guy flame-less, how strong is he?" Tsukune raised a eyebrow, flame-less must be Master Cano.

" Strong enough to stop Glaber himself when he tried to attack us." Naruto nodded. He began to sit up before he was pushed back by Tsukune.

" Don't move you still haven't healed. When I see that fuzzy bastard I'm going to smack him for not healing you quick enough." Naruto face was still pretty emotionless. He saw his mask lying on top of a drawer. He wasn't strong enough yet. That unnerved him, for so long he thought he was unbeatable and here I am laying on this bed half dead, my bones broken, and my pride stepped on.

Tsukune saw him still dueling on what happened. " While you are strong Naruto you have to remember, there will always be someone stronger. Even Master Cano could be beat, Fudo could be beat. Nobody is too strong, is either you got skill or you got nothing. No doubt you got skills, but he just got better skills. I guess what I'm saying is don't sell yourself short."

Naruto looked at her and nodded. He began to think of everybody in Konoha, his teammates, the Hokage, the other teams. That reminds him, the chunin exam. He sighed he really didn't want to attend but he needed too, he needed to see how far they improved, but most of all he wanted to fight sasuke. Naruto thought about many things before finally falling asleep.

30 minutes later

Tsukune went to her office to take care of some work. She was surprised to find Akemi already there. she smiled and sat on top of the desk.

" I wish you could have been the chosen one." Akemi didn't look up form her paperwork.

" And be stuck doing your work for you? No way." Tsukune gave her a smile. Their was a knock at the door.

" Come in." The door opened to reveal Master cano. He didn't have one scratch on him.

" What exactly happened with you and Naruto?" Asked Akemi. She saw the situation Naruto was in that could only mean Cano didn't hold back.

" He got his ass beat." Master cano answered truthfully. " Anyways, I need to tell you something."

" That is?"

" I'm afraid Naruto wont be able to achieve his Phoenix form with out taking some drastic measure." Tsukune finally jumped into the conversation.

" What do you mean, drastic measures?" She demanded. If Naruto couldn't become a phoenix he couldn't become her king.

" The Phoenix islands."

" No way." Akemi said. Those islands where filled with rogue dragons and phoenix. They where wild and killed everything and Anything.

" Do as you must." Tsukune. Master cano nodded.

" I'll be taking him now, he'll be back in three month."

Ameki looked at her sister. She knew her sister wanted him to stay as bad as she did... but if Naruto wanted to stay in this world, he needed this.  
>Short chapter. This was only dedicated to Hakai and her mission.<p>

* * *

><p>I made this chapter for you could also know that Naruto could be beaten. He is not Kami level, even though its been looking like that.<p>

So Naruto got humbled, surprisingly he learned something from it. I'm re-introducing stuff I mentioned before.  
>well I'm out.<p>

I'll like to once again thank my beta, Shadow99mero for helping me out.

We got some info on Hakai. You're going to hate me for what I'm going to do next chapter.

See you.


	12. The time is now

**Attention readers: I went back and fixed the first two chapters. I deleted some scenes, and added others. They're not big enough to affect the story as of yet, but it will in long term. I'll advise you, go back and read it over again. This will prevent you from being confused later on. I will also be re-doing all previous chapters, including this one as the story goes. So I'll take longer to update. Thank you.)**

(Microphone.) What's the deal with airplane food? I'll tell you the deal with it... you got to buy it...

Yeah, I am not a comedian, so fuck you!

We are going to have some Fighting scenes this chapter.

Naruto big return, sasuke return and most important the Chunin exam.

No author story sorry...

Let's get to it.

* * *

><p><span>Three months later:<span>

A group of people jumped from tree to tree. They all displayed complete control of their body, every move was used to perfection. They jumped from tree to tree their footsteps barely audible. They traveled in a pyramid formation, the one leading the group had long white hair that seemed to rebel against gravity, the ones to his left was a woman wearing a crimson red dress with bandages wrapped around it making her look like some kind of seductive mummy. The person to his right was a man wearing the standard leaf uniform, the smoke from his cigarette made it hard to distinguish his face. The blanket on his waist that labeled him as one of the lord of fire security guard immediately gave away his identification.

They were a group of at least ten. They broke away from the forest vegetation landing in front of the large leaf village gates. They landed on the concrete. If the Hokage didn't know any better he'll swear they where complete different people, they all looked stronger and mature than before. They all stood in front of him, they stayed crouched showing respect towards their leader.

"You may stand, please introduce yourself." They all stood up. The man with grey hair went first.

"Hokage-Sama, Hatake Kakashi reports as ordered." Kakashi was wearing his usual jounin clothes only difference was his head band was no longer around his head but was tied to his bicep. His two black eyes surprised the Hokage but he kept it to himself.

"Hokage-sama, Yuki Kurenai reports as ordered." Kurenai was still wearing her normal clothes.

"Hokage-sama, Sarutobi Asuma reports as ordered." The next person to step up was a little weird. He looked really pale and his collar reached his black eyes, his voice came out buzzing like if a fly is talking to you.

"Hokage-sama, Aburame Shino reports as ordered." His denim jacket reached his sandals. His whole body was covered and his voice was dry and dead. The next person stepped up; his dog was next to him.

"Hokage-sama, Inuzaka Kiba reports as ordered." The hokage looked at him up and down. The kid clothes sure changed. He was wearing long black pants that were tucked into his Sandals, he was wearing an open shirt that showed off his front torso, the kid had a nice physique, but what caught his attention was the giant scar that dragged across his chest. His dog gave a bark that he took as an introduction.

"Hokage-sama, Akamichi Chouji reports as ordered." His eyes widen at the Akamichi part one this kid was not fat; he looked like a power builder. Then he noticed the swirls on his cheeks. The kid was wearing the usual Akamichi clothing only with armor over it. The next kid caught his attention, he was quite from the beginning and the way his killer intent went off earlier made him a little suspicious.

"Hokage, Nara Shikamaru reports." His voice was more even placed, he didn't stutter or show any fear, even though he obviously disrespected him. The kid was wearing white pants that where wrapped by bandages, his black sandals stood out as they had black plates that didn't reflected light. The kid was wearing a leather jacket over a black sweater. What really made him frown was the reaper blade on his back. The weapon had three blades that curved, the one at the top being the longest, the middle being just a little smaller then the top one and the one underneath that one was short not even half the size the middle and the top had. His hood made it almost impossible to see his face so he literally looked like 'death shadow'.

"Sir, Hyuuga Hinata reports as ordered." What did they get even more disrespectful as time passed? The second in line heir to the Hyuuga throne was surprisingly serious. Her face was cold and emotionless which made him remember her father. She was wearing red tights that hugged her assets perfectly. Her top made him almost had a nose bleed. She was wearing a very revealing white blouse. The blouse showed some cleavage and made him want to report her for public nudity... but he opted against it, after all it was a free show. Her eyes where cold and precise like she was looking at his soul and knew what he was thinking about.

"Yamanaka Ino, reports as ordered." The mind walker said. She was wearing the same clothes as the ones she left with. Only difference was her hair cut and he literally means hair cut. The girl's whole side and back of her head was shaved bald, only leaving hair at the top forming a blond Mohawk that flowed to her face forming a bang that covered her left eye. She was carrying two ninja-to on her waist. Her blue eyes staring into his brown made him frown. What happened to these kids?

"Hokage-sama, Haruno Sakura reports as ordered." Hokage almost did a spit-take, with no water. This wasn't the shallow Haruno girl. She was wearing a short pink sports bra that revealed her bust. She was also wearing black anbu pants that only reached her knees, and then her sandal boots covered the rest. She was carrying a giant Ambato that made him wonder how she managed to carry it, thing must weigh a ton.

"Okay, I need a list of techniques you learned, training methods and what happened during your time away from the village." With that he turned his back on them. He smiled when he felt a small swish pass; he was probably the only one who notices it. What followed was a huge wave of killing intent, okay maybe he wasn't.

"So you finally came back? Let's see just how much you learned." With that he jumped away. He was quickly followed.

10 minutes later

The whole group exited the Hokage tower around the same time. They all stood side by side, silence reigned over them. They were finally back. As they walked the streets of Konoha they were greeted by many people, many from their own clans others just kids they went to the academy with. They decided to go eat at Ichirakus since they haven't eaten anything really edible in almost three months.

This was the first time they seen each other in almost a month and a half, since that mission happened. That was the worst failed mission ever and it changed them. They thought they were ready, they wasn't it was a good reality check that there will always be somebody stronger then you, anywhere you go. They didn't talk about it some fearing old memories will resurface. Sakura looked at Kiba and shook her head; he took that hit to save them. It was a brave move and made the whole group stronger.

They arrived at the stand and took a seat on one of the many stools. They ordered their favorite broth and waited for their orders. The silence was starting to kill her; she sighed and started to think about Sasuke and Naruto. What are they doing? She snapped out of it by her food being placed in front of her.

"Thank you." She said her voice coming out cold. She hated it everything changed; she didn't even like the sound of her voice. It was so similar to how people used to talk to her, when they made fun of her four-head.

"I'm hungry! Give me another bowl." Yelled Chouji. They all shared a laugh; even though he was slimmer he still ate like a giant.

"Your going to end up getting fat again Chouji." Said Kiba. They all stopped laughing, that was still Chouji biggest pet peeve.

"What you say? You Smelly mutt." Kiba barked at the insult.

"You heard me fatty! You're going to need another training trip if you keep that up." They were close enough somebody will think they were about to kiss.

"You two haven't changed at all huh?" Said Shikamaru still eating his food. His hood was down which surprised them even Sakura. He never took it off since he got it; he said something about it made him look mysterious. Ino blushed when she saw him and looked away.

"What you said Emo-hood boy? Come on you wear more black then a gothic dyke." They couldn't hold it anymore they busted out laughing. Nope, things might have been tensed at first but everything was back to normal. They talked about everything they did, how strong they've become. But Ino asked the most important question.

"Do you think we'll survive the Chunin Exam? The way Sarutobi talked about it last time, he made it look like strong people were coming far stronger than we expected. Think of it, why would we be taken out of the village to train? They just don't do things like that and take into account everybody that was able to leave came from a clan, or where under the strongest jounin in the village."

They all looked at her surprised, Ino was known for many things but being analytical was not one of them. For the first time they actually thought about it and they were stumped. They couldn't come to any good conclusions.

" It's obvious they want us to put on a good show, after all the other kages are attending and why not have the best of the best be more than good." They all turned around and looked at the person that spoke and smirked.

"Always the smart one huh Neji?" Said Chouji. They looked at Neji, Hanabi and lee and where intrigued. They didn't feel any rise in chakra and they looked just like they did three months ago. Hanabi looked at all of them before taking a seat not caring much for them, she was sure she could take them all on and win.

"Nice to see you again Nee-chan." Said Hinata. Those were the first word she spoke since they got to the restaurant. She didn't get a reply but she didn't seem bothered by it at all. Instead she stood up pay'd her bill and left. "See you at home." And with that she walked out. After they arrived they took some time to talk to them. They didn't leave the restaurant till the sun was no longer in the air.

"See you." Said Sakura. She was walking home after everybody said their goodbyes. She asked herself many questions, the same really. How strong was Naruto? What was Sasuke doing? She hated the fact she thought about them so much, she was sure they didn't give a flying fuck about her. Sakura frowned. She arrived at home and her parents where already asleep. Walking up to her room she opened the door. She sat down on her bed and undressed; grabbing a towel she entered the bathroom.

As she lay's in the bath tub, she began to hum a song to herself. The water felt good, it was warm not like those cold soaks she had to take when she was living in the forest. She began to fall asleep before deciding she was clean enough and got out. She re-entered her room. She went into her closet and got some shorts and a tank-top. She got ready for bed, she looked at the picture of her and team 7 on her dresser and smiled. She lay's on her bed already drifting away.

'I_ wonder if you're thinking of me just like I'm thinking of you.'_

* * *

><p><span>Border of the land of fire.<span>

"Sasuke you should really consider taking a break. We've been traveling for twenty-six hours straight." Said Kop. She wasn't really tired but if they got attacked right now they would be really fatigued and may be beat, even though it was really unlikely. She looked over at Sasuke and saw his glowing red eyes piercing the darkness.

"We must continue." He said. She sighed ever since she told him it was time for them to return home he's gotten really quite. Like something's been bothering him. She asked but he'll dismiss it and say nothing. She was sure it was because he was itching to see his teammates again. But most likely it had to do with seeing Naruto. Something about that name brought hate and anger to Sasuke.

She knew it was normal after all. All his life Sasuke was made to look at as the strongest then comes this Naruto kid and shows all these techniques he never seen before and the jealousy begins built up. The kid surprised her they started off training slow but for the last three months they were practicing none stop. It got to the point where he didn't even sleep and he was able to create some techniques that she thought only does as Kakashi or the Hokage could master. This kid was really putting everything into it.

Then that day came, where he asked me to fight him no holding back. The best fight of her life he was able to put up a better fight then the rogue ninja she taken out in mission. If she were to put a rank on him she'll say he was low a high B. She was able to beat him no doubt but she was pushed to levels she hasn't used since she used to spar with Itachi. That's another thing the longer they trained the more he began to act like Itachi. He became serious and thoughtful and always seemed to have his Sharingan on.

She smiled when they were finally only about a mile away from the village. The chunin exam was in two days so they had enough time to get used to life in the village. Another thing this was probably the last time she would be seen in the village. When they return she'll have to report in and become a ghost anbu once again. Her identity will be erased and it'll be like she never existed. It hurt her to leave Sasuke alone again but some things can't be helped. She knew that this was Sasuke fate all good Uchiha are controlled by the government and if that happens... I guess Sasuke will become Itachi.

She looked at him, if he did what she told him he'll be saved such fate. While she didn't want to betray the leaf, the leaf has already betrayed her. Sasuke was the last Uchiha, her and Itachi gave that name up many years ago and it was up to him to clear its name.

They broke out from the green vegetation and landed on top of the western wall. They looked over the village before they jumped in, immediately they were surrounded by Anbu black ops.

"Reveal yourself." Said the Anbu with the monkey mask. Sasuke didn't respond instead reaching for the blade on his back. His hand was stopped by Ko.

"Excuse me Anbu-san but we are returning from a training trip and we are to report to the Hokage office instantly." she said. They looked at them for a while before disappearing.

"You can't be too quick to fight when you could talk your way out of situations." she lectured him, he sucked his teeth and jumped away heading towards the Uchiha manor. She didn't follow he knew this was where they split ways. She instead went towards the Hokage tower. She didn't want to use anymore energy so she shushing into his office.

Hokage office

"So you've returned, how was it?" The Hokage asked not even looking at her.

"The training has been completed and he should be able to outperform any rookie from across the nation." The Hokage looked up.

"That's a bold statement, is he really that good?"

"Good enough to almost defeat me." This caught the Hokage attention. Even a season ninja like Kakashi will be hard press to 'almost' beat her.

"I see you're dismissed, you know the code." Ko nodded. And was about to walk out.

"I have a favor Hokage-sama?" The Hokage looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I think my times in the ghost Anbu are done... I would like to return home and take care of Sasuke." She said. Only two things can happen in this very moment, one he'll kill her for trying to abandon his secret bodyguards or she'll be sent to jail.

"Permission granted, now please leave me." She nodded and walked out.

* * *

><p><span>Middle of a battle<span>

**Eien no honoo: Riaga (Eternal flames: Lighting)"** A fire like lightning bolt was launched at an unknown opponent. The person raised his hand and before the fire even struck the fire evaporated.

"You need to concentrate! These flames are weak." The old man's words came out sharp and almost bored. The person rushed in engaging in a tai-jutsu battle. They began to do a wild dance, the moves where weird and fast and every punch they through was hot enough to cause fire to erupt from the friction.

"Ah, your style has gotten better, but still slow." Before blocking an elbow and pushing the person back with a palm blow to the chest.

"Seika**: Kin no honoo" **A melted like gold fire was shout out the person eyes. The heat was hot enough to melt the rocks under it even though it hasn't touched it yet. The old man frowned, he jumped out the way. The gold like stream still nicking his shoulder, his rainbow like flames appeared.

"Naruto, you've been relying way too much on your Sekai. You won't be able to use it during the chunin exam, after all the whole world will be there. If they see something like that... well let's just say you'll have every nation in the world after you."

Naruto ignored him. He went for a high kick, which was easily blocked. The old man leaned under another wide hook, sending a straight palm into Naruto chest. Naruto slid across the ground before coming to a halt.

"Wow! You're doing awful today. Is it because you're going home?" The old man took a seat.

"Am I strong enough?" The old man looked at Naruto. He sighed, while Naruto was strong.

"No, not yet. I have no doubt in my mind you could beat every genin in your group... but starting your plan now, you'll end up killed." Naruto sighed.

"I wasn't going." Said Naruto. The old man looked at Naruto and smiled. He walked up to him, he put his hand out. Naruto grabbed it and was pulled up.

"Here let me show you something." Said the old man. He grew his phoenix wings and flew away. Naruto did the same. Since he started his training, he's been able to control his phoenix powers more. While it was far from perfect, it was something. His wings were back to their regular black color, he learned maintaining his gold flames was way too chakra draining. Another effect of that was, while he was in his phoenix form, he was unable to use his Sekai. Last time he tries's his body almost shut down.

He's learned a lot, what pissed him off was it wasn't enough. He didn't care about the exams; they were not relevant at the time. He knew Sasuke was after him, and Sakura was probably stronger. How stronger? That he didn't know. He cursed, when he saw flame-less land. He followed suit.

"Where are you taking me?" Flame-less once again ignored him.

"You know how I kept leaving you alone, and said I was going for a walk?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"I was actually going to a part of the island, where you can find the best resources and with them I was able to make you a sword strong enough to compete with your own Katana."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You sure flame-less? This baby here has got me through enough action... I don't think something you make can out-do it." He said kind of skeptical. Flame-less gave him a smirk. He saw him turn to the cave.

"Wait here." Naruto nodded taking a seat. He needed to mediate and a talk with the Kyuubi wasn't such a bad idea. He relaxed; before he knew it he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kyuubi cage<em>**_._

"What** do you want?**" The Kyuubi wasted no time getting to the point. Every time the kid wanted something he'll come to him. He didn't blame him; it was human nature to be greedy and wanting.

"You know what I want." Said Naruto. He began to walk closer to the gate. The kyuubi eyes narrowed and when Naruto was close enough he rammed his paw against the cell and his long claws were in a straight path towards Naruto body. Naruto didn't flinch he stopped... the sharp claws stopping only half an inch away from his face. He turned his head.

"What would you win from killing me?" Asked Naruto.

"Nothing**... that still wouldn't stop me.**"

"We made a deal."

**"That we did, but that doesn't apply for another three years... You weren't right? Full control of my powers, because even with those eyes you are still weak... and once again depend on me... funny how things turn out right? But how about this... you let me out and I'll give you the chance to use my chakra when you wan't." **

The Kyuubi was laughing knowing that was unlikely.

"Fine." Naruto jumped up grabbed the paper and tore it. The Kyuubi couldn't believe his eyes... not looking a gift horse in the mouth he smashed open the cage and try'd to attack Naruto.

"Please**_ don't do that_**_."_ Said Glibber. He was right in front of Naruto holding the Kyuubi back with one hand. "No**_ matter how annoying he could_**_ be."_

"Anyways, you wanted freedom there you go. Now when I call on your power please comply. Thank you." With that Naruto began to disappear.

**"I hate that kid." **Snarled the Kyuubi.

**"Me_ too."_**

**_"Me_**** three."**

* * *

><p><em><span>Naruto<span>_

Naruto woke up and saw flame-less coming out the cave. He stood up. Flame-less handed him a case.

"Don't open it now; you'll destroy the whole mountain." Naruto sweet dropped.

"And when should I open it?"

"When you feel it's time." Naruto cursed. Flame-less got serious for a minute.

"Well Naruto this is where we part ways... Anything for the girls back at the castle?" Naruto thought about it...

"Nah let them wait. See you." He placed the case inside a scroll and began to walk away...

"You do know Konoha that way right? Said flame-less pointing towards the opposite direction... Naruto did a three sixty and started walking in the right direction. Flame-less saw him disappear and frowned.

"You're getting strong... but the hate in you is growing stronger every day. I don't know if it's at someone or, maybe it's at you." With that in a rainbow swirl he disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Konoha<em>

Sakura woke up early in the morning, she decided to go for a 6 mile run then she'll train for awhile then get something to eat... then she'll look around and see if she could find Sasuke or Naruto. They should be home already after all today's sign up day for the exams.

She took a small shower and began to get dress. She decided not to wear her regular clothes. Instead she put on some sweats, a tank top and some running shoes. She said bye to her parents and began her jog. She thoughts about a lot of things and before she knew it she was in the more quiet side of konoha away from the city.

She was passing by the Uchiha manor and it reminded her of Sasuke. She sighed. She really misses him, while she wasn't much of a fan girl anymore she still thought about him not because of a silly crush but because he was her teammate. Her warning sense kicked in and she jumped away just in time as a kunai hissed pass her.

She knew it wasn't an enemy as she was still in Konoha and for an enemy to penetrate was very unlikely... it was someone already in the village maybe a spy. She didn't have any weapons on her so it was almost futile to try to fight back, her best bet was to escape and get help. Or, unleash enough Chakra for the anbu to get here... but that wasn't very smart. As that will call every ninja to their location and will give the attacker a hint that people are coming and he or she will likely escape.

Another kunai came at her and she caught it... not realizing the explosive tag on it. 'Boom' Sakura was bombed across the floor. Some distance away two people watch the show.

"I think you might have killed her Sasuke." Said Ko. She was wearing sun-glasses and was drinking lemonade juice.

"If she died so easily maybe she deserves to be dead." Ko smirked.

"So cold even towards your own teammate." Said Ko. Sasuke didn't respond instead turning his head around.

"I see you've gotten better." Said Sasuke talking to no one in particular. The mirage of Sakura in the distance disappeared and another Sakura appeared behind Sasuke.

"Yeah, and you remain cold as ever." Said Sakura her face serious... and before Sasuke knew it he was being hugged tight enough to lose precious air.

"Your back. I missed you." Sasuke easily replaced himself with Ko.

Sakura let go seeing the switch.

"And you are?" Sakura asked once again in full guard. Ko looked at the girl and smiled.

"I'm Ko I was sasuke trainer. You must be one of his teammates. Where's the other kid Naruto?" She said looking around.

"I don't know... he kind of disappeared a couple of months ago. He's coming back today... that's for certain." She said looking at the sky.

"What you mean?" She didn't respond instead pointed towards the sky. Sasuke and Ko looked up and saw a huge gold bird made of fire flying across the sky.

"Come on Sakura let's go meet up with the idiot." Said Sasuke going inside then coming back out. He was wearing crimson pants that were held up by black ropes, black plated sandals. He was wearing a white opened blouse that showed off his chest which he proceeds to zip up. His hair gotten longer she noticed, they now reached his shoulders with his bangs framing his face up to his chin. She saw his Sharingan flash before calming back down to its regular charcoal color.

"Let's go." Sakura nodded.

"Can I go change first?" Sasuke looked at her and nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Hokage office.<em>

Sarutobi just like most of the village was looking at the flaming bird flying across the sky. He was going to order the anbu to shoot it down but he opted against it. He already knew who it was but he was trying to figure out what 'it' was doing. He heard his door open and didn't bother turning around.

"That's him?" Asked Jiraiya. Sarutobi gave a nod still looking at the bird.

"I wonder what he's doing." Jiraiya didn't answer instead took a seat and watched too.

* * *

><p><em>Rookie 9<em>

They watched the bird spin and twirl in the air and frowned.

"What the hell is he doing?"

Hanabi used her byakuugan to get a better look and almost cursed when she saw the amount of chakra the bird contained.

* * *

><p><em><span>Shinobi from different villages<span>_

Gaara looked at the bird and smirked.

"I will have your blood."

Yugito eyes narrowed.

"I'll kill you... for taking Samui."

Killer bee raised an eyebrow but ignored it.

Orochimaru licked his lips.

"What a lovely creature. Karin, jugo, Kimimaro find him."

Yagura the leader of the mist village.

"So your here? Mei, chojuro, Ao. If you ever see that guy in the exam. Please do me a favor and kill him." Mei nodded. Looking at the bird.

Onoki looked at the bird and cursed.

"I hate that guy. Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, neto. Avoid him at all cost.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto<em>

Naruto smiled. He had the village attention. He's been planning this for the last two weeks.

"Taki lets go a little higher." The bird gave a screech. They began to go higher and higher till all they saw was clouds and the fading earth. Naruto smiled this is high enough.

"Your dismissed Taki." The bird disappeared under him. He began to free fall towards the ground. He began to pick up speed. He breathed in and out feeling the heat of the son and when he was just about to smash into the village. His Sekai appeared.

His gold flames appeared and while what he doing is taboo as he could be risking his life it was worth is. He landed sending debris everywhere... when it cleared up Naruto stood in the middle of a giant crater his gold flames licking off of him.

With a smirk Naruto said.

"I'm** back.**"

* * *

><p>Well there you go Naruto big return and the start of the Chunin exam... This is going to be epic.<p>

The fighting will be over the top.

You noticed I made Mei younger and is actually Yagura student. No, this will not change anything in the future she will still be the mizukage... I just need her for the moment.

And where have these people met Naruto? That will be reveled later on.

I hope you enjoy. I try to fix as much chapters as I could... but my beta should give them a once over. There you go I'm gone.

Check out my other story.

**Perfect nightmare**... very interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Attention readers: I went back and fixed the first two chapters. I deleted some scenes, and added others. They're not big enough to affect the story as of yet, but it will in long term. I'll advise you, go back and read it over again. This will prevent you from being confused later on. I will also be re-doing all previous chapters, including this one as the story goes. So I'll take longer to update. Thank you.)**

(Microphone.) What's the deal with airplane food? I'll tell you the deal with it... you got to buy it...

Yeah, I am not a comedian, so fuck you!

We are going to have some Fighting scenes this chapter.

Naruto big return, sasuke return and most important the Chunin exam.

No author story sorry...

Let's get to it.

* * *

><p><span>Three months later:<span>

A group of people jumped from tree to tree. They all displayed complete control of their body, every move was used to perfection. They jumped from tree to tree their footsteps barely audible. They traveled in a pyramid formation, the one leading the group had long white hair that seemed to rebel against gravity, the ones to his left was a woman wearing a crimson red dress with bandages wrapped around it making her look like some kind of seductive mummy. The person to his right was a man wearing the standard leaf uniform, the smoke from his cigarette made it hard to distinguish his face. The blanket on his waist that labeled him as one of the lord of fire security guard immediately gave away his identification.

They were a group of at least ten. They broke away from the forest vegetation landing in front of the large leaf village gates. They landed on the concrete. If the Hokage didn't know any better he'll swear they where complete different people, they all looked stronger and mature than before. They all stood in front of him, they stayed crouched showing respect towards their leader.

"You may stand, please introduce yourself." They all stood up. The man with grey hair went first.

"Hokage-Sama, Hatake Kakashi reports as ordered." Kakashi was wearing his usual jounin clothes only difference was his head band was no longer around his head but was tied to his bicep. His two black eyes surprised the Hokage but he kept it to himself.

"Hokage-sama, Yuki Kurenai reports as ordered." Kurenai was still wearing her normal clothes.

"Hokage-sama, Sarutobi Asuma reports as ordered." The next person to step up was a little weird. He looked really pale and his collar reached his black eyes, his voice came out buzzing like if a fly is talking to you.

"Hokage-sama, Aburame Shino reports as ordered." His denim jacket reached his sandals. His whole body was covered and his voice was dry and dead. The next person stepped up; his dog was next to him.

"Hokage-sama, Inuzaka Kiba reports as ordered." The hokage looked at him up and down. The kid clothes sure changed. He was wearing long black pants that were tucked into his Sandals, he was wearing an open shirt that showed off his front torso, the kid had a nice physique, but what caught his attention was the giant scar that dragged across his chest. His dog gave a bark that he took as an introduction.

"Hokage-sama, Akamichi Chouji reports as ordered." His eyes widen at the Akamichi part one this kid was not fat; he looked like a power builder. Then he noticed the swirls on his cheeks. The kid was wearing the usual Akamichi clothing only with armor over it. The next kid caught his attention, he was quite from the beginning and the way his killer intent went off earlier made him a little suspicious.

"Hokage, Nara Shikamaru reports." His voice was more even placed, he didn't stutter or show any fear, even though he obviously disrespected him. The kid was wearing white pants that where wrapped by bandages, his black sandals stood out as they had black plates that didn't reflected light. The kid was wearing a leather jacket over a black sweater. What really made him frown was the reaper blade on his back. The weapon had three blades that curved, the one at the top being the longest, the middle being just a little smaller then the top one and the one underneath that one was short not even half the size the middle and the top had. His hood made it almost impossible to see his face so he literally looked like 'death shadow'.

"Sir, Hyuuga Hinata reports as ordered." What did they get even more disrespectful as time passed? The second in line heir to the Hyuuga throne was surprisingly serious. Her face was cold and emotionless which made him remember her father. She was wearing red tights that hugged her assets perfectly. Her top made him almost had a nose bleed. She was wearing a very revealing white blouse. The blouse showed some cleavage and made him want to report her for public nudity... but he opted against it, after all it was a free show. Her eyes where cold and precise like she was looking at his soul and knew what he was thinking about.

"Yamanaka Ino, reports as ordered." The mind walker said. She was wearing the same clothes as the ones she left with. Only difference was her hair cut and he literally means hair cut. The girl's whole side and back of her head was shaved bald, only leaving hair at the top forming a blond Mohawk that flowed to her face forming a bang that covered her left eye. She was carrying two ninja-to on her waist. Her blue eyes staring into his brown made him frown. What happened to these kids?

"Hokage-sama, Haruno Sakura reports as ordered." Hokage almost did a spit-take, with no water. This wasn't the shallow Haruno girl. She was wearing a short pink sports bra that revealed her bust. She was also wearing black anbu pants that only reached her knees, and then her sandal boots covered the rest. She was carrying a giant Ambato that made him wonder how she managed to carry it, thing must weigh a ton.

"Okay, I need a list of techniques you learned, training methods and what happened during your time away from the village." With that he turned his back on them. He smiled when he felt a small swish pass; he was probably the only one who notices it. What followed was a huge wave of killing intent, okay maybe he wasn't.

"So you finally came back? Let's see just how much you learned." With that he jumped away. He was quickly followed.

10 minutes later

The whole group exited the Hokage tower around the same time. They all stood side by side, silence reigned over them. They were finally back. As they walked the streets of Konoha they were greeted by many people, many from their own clans others just kids they went to the academy with. They decided to go eat at Ichirakus since they haven't eaten anything really edible in almost three months.

This was the first time they seen each other in almost a month and a half, since that mission happened. That was the worst failed mission ever and it changed them. They thought they were ready, they wasn't it was a good reality check that there will always be somebody stronger then you, anywhere you go. They didn't talk about it some fearing old memories will resurface. Sakura looked at Kiba and shook her head; he took that hit to save them. It was a brave move and made the whole group stronger.

They arrived at the stand and took a seat on one of the many stools. They ordered their favorite broth and waited for their orders. The silence was starting to kill her; she sighed and started to think about Sasuke and Naruto. What are they doing? She snapped out of it by her food being placed in front of her.

"Thank you." She said her voice coming out cold. She hated it everything changed; she didn't even like the sound of her voice. It was so similar to how people used to talk to her, when they made fun of her four-head.

"I'm hungry! Give me another bowl." Yelled Chouji. They all shared a laugh; even though he was slimmer he still ate like a giant.

"Your going to end up getting fat again Chouji." Said Kiba. They all stopped laughing, that was still Chouji biggest pet peeve.

"What you say? You Smelly mutt." Kiba barked at the insult.

"You heard me fatty! You're going to need another training trip if you keep that up." They were close enough somebody will think they were about to kiss.

"You two haven't changed at all huh?" Said Shikamaru still eating his food. His hood was down which surprised them even Sakura. He never took it off since he got it; he said something about it made him look mysterious. Ino blushed when she saw him and looked away.

"What you said Emo-hood boy? Come on you wear more black then a gothic dyke." They couldn't hold it anymore they busted out laughing. Nope, things might have been tensed at first but everything was back to normal. They talked about everything they did, how strong they've become. But Ino asked the most important question.

"Do you think we'll survive the Chunin Exam? The way Sarutobi talked about it last time, he made it look like strong people were coming far stronger than we expected. Think of it, why would we be taken out of the village to train? They just don't do things like that and take into account everybody that was able to leave came from a clan, or where under the strongest jounin in the village."

They all looked at her surprised, Ino was known for many things but being analytical was not one of them. For the first time they actually thought about it and they were stumped. They couldn't come to any good conclusions.

" It's obvious they want us to put on a good show, after all the other kages are attending and why not have the best of the best be more than good." They all turned around and looked at the person that spoke and smirked.

"Always the smart one huh Neji?" Said Chouji. They looked at Neji, Hanabi and lee and where intrigued. They didn't feel any rise in chakra and they looked just like they did three months ago. Hanabi looked at all of them before taking a seat not caring much for them, she was sure she could take them all on and win.

"Nice to see you again Nee-chan." Said Hinata. Those were the first word she spoke since they got to the restaurant. She didn't get a reply but she didn't seem bothered by it at all. Instead she stood up pay'd her bill and left. "See you at home." And with that she walked out. After they arrived they took some time to talk to them. They didn't leave the restaurant till the sun was no longer in the air.

"See you." Said Sakura. She was walking home after everybody said their goodbyes. She asked herself many questions, the same really. How strong was Naruto? What was Sasuke doing? She hated the fact she thought about them so much, she was sure they didn't give a flying fuck about her. Sakura frowned. She arrived at home and her parents where already asleep. Walking up to her room she opened the door. She sat down on her bed and undressed; grabbing a towel she entered the bathroom.

As she lay's in the bath tub, she began to hum a song to herself. The water felt good, it was warm not like those cold soaks she had to take when she was living in the forest. She began to fall asleep before deciding she was clean enough and got out. She re-entered her room. She went into her closet and got some shorts and a tank-top. She got ready for bed, she looked at the picture of her and team 7 on her dresser and smiled. She lay's on her bed already drifting away.

'I_ wonder if you're thinking of me just like I'm thinking of you.'_

* * *

><p><span>Border of the land of fire.<span>

"Sasuke you should really consider taking a break. We've been traveling for twenty-six hours straight." Said Kop. She wasn't really tired but if they got attacked right now they would be really fatigued and may be beat, even though it was really unlikely. She looked over at Sasuke and saw his glowing red eyes piercing the darkness.

"We must continue." He said. She sighed ever since she told him it was time for them to return home he's gotten really quite. Like something's been bothering him. She asked but he'll dismiss it and say nothing. She was sure it was because he was itching to see his teammates again. But most likely it had to do with seeing Naruto. Something about that name brought hate and anger to Sasuke.

She knew it was normal after all. All his life Sasuke was made to look at as the strongest then comes this Naruto kid and shows all these techniques he never seen before and the jealousy begins built up. The kid surprised her they started off training slow but for the last three months they were practicing none stop. It got to the point where he didn't even sleep and he was able to create some techniques that she thought only does as Kakashi or the Hokage could master. This kid was really putting everything into it.

Then that day came, where he asked me to fight him no holding back. The best fight of her life he was able to put up a better fight then the rogue ninja she taken out in mission. If she were to put a rank on him she'll say he was low a high B. She was able to beat him no doubt but she was pushed to levels she hasn't used since she used to spar with Itachi. That's another thing the longer they trained the more he began to act like Itachi. He became serious and thoughtful and always seemed to have his Sharingan on.

She smiled when they were finally only about a mile away from the village. The chunin exam was in two days so they had enough time to get used to life in the village. Another thing this was probably the last time she would be seen in the village. When they return she'll have to report in and become a ghost anbu once again. Her identity will be erased and it'll be like she never existed. It hurt her to leave Sasuke alone again but some things can't be helped. She knew that this was Sasuke fate all good Uchiha are controlled by the government and if that happens... I guess Sasuke will become Itachi.

She looked at him, if he did what she told him he'll be saved such fate. While she didn't want to betray the leaf, the leaf has already betrayed her. Sasuke was the last Uchiha, her and Itachi gave that name up many years ago and it was up to him to clear its name.

They broke out from the green vegetation and landed on top of the western wall. They looked over the village before they jumped in, immediately they were surrounded by Anbu black ops.

"Reveal yourself." Said the Anbu with the monkey mask. Sasuke didn't respond instead reaching for the blade on his back. His hand was stopped by Ko.

"Excuse me Anbu-san but we are returning from a training trip and we are to report to the Hokage office instantly." she said. They looked at them for a while before disappearing.

"You can't be too quick to fight when you could talk your way out of situations." she lectured him, he sucked his teeth and jumped away heading towards the Uchiha manor. She didn't follow he knew this was where they split ways. She instead went towards the Hokage tower. She didn't want to use anymore energy so she shushing into his office.

Hokage office

"So you've returned, how was it?" The Hokage asked not even looking at her.

"The training has been completed and he should be able to outperform any rookie from across the nation." The Hokage looked up.

"That's a bold statement, is he really that good?"

"Good enough to almost defeat me." This caught the Hokage attention. Even a season ninja like Kakashi will be hard press to 'almost' beat her.

"I see you're dismissed, you know the code." Ko nodded. And was about to walk out.

"I have a favor Hokage-sama?" The Hokage looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I think my times in the ghost Anbu are done... I would like to return home and take care of Sasuke." She said. Only two things can happen in this very moment, one he'll kill her for trying to abandon his secret bodyguards or she'll be sent to jail.

"Permission granted, now please leave me." She nodded and walked out.

* * *

><p><span>Middle of a battle<span>

**Eien no honoo: Riaga (Eternal flames: Lighting)"** A fire like lightning bolt was launched at an unknown opponent. The person raised his hand and before the fire even struck the fire evaporated.

"You need to concentrate! These flames are weak." The old man's words came out sharp and almost bored. The person rushed in engaging in a tai-jutsu battle. They began to do a wild dance, the moves where weird and fast and every punch they through was hot enough to cause fire to erupt from the friction.

"Ah, your style has gotten better, but still slow." Before blocking an elbow and pushing the person back with a palm blow to the chest.

"Seika**: Kin no honoo" **A melted like gold fire was shout out the person eyes. The heat was hot enough to melt the rocks under it even though it hasn't touched it yet. The old man frowned, he jumped out the way. The gold like stream still nicking his shoulder, his rainbow like flames appeared.

"Naruto, you've been relying way too much on your Sekai. You won't be able to use it during the chunin exam, after all the whole world will be there. If they see something like that... well let's just say you'll have every nation in the world after you."

Naruto ignored him. He went for a high kick, which was easily blocked. The old man leaned under another wide hook, sending a straight palm into Naruto chest. Naruto slid across the ground before coming to a halt.

"Wow! You're doing awful today. Is it because you're going home?" The old man took a seat.

"Am I strong enough?" The old man looked at Naruto. He sighed, while Naruto was strong.

"No, not yet. I have no doubt in my mind you could beat every genin in your group... but starting your plan now, you'll end up killed." Naruto sighed.

"I wasn't going." Said Naruto. The old man looked at Naruto and smiled. He walked up to him, he put his hand out. Naruto grabbed it and was pulled up.

"Here let me show you something." Said the old man. He grew his phoenix wings and flew away. Naruto did the same. Since he started his training, he's been able to control his phoenix powers more. While it was far from perfect, it was something. His wings were back to their regular black color, he learned maintaining his gold flames was way too chakra draining. Another effect of that was, while he was in his phoenix form, he was unable to use his Sekai. Last time he tries's his body almost shut down.

He's learned a lot, what pissed him off was it wasn't enough. He didn't care about the exams; they were not relevant at the time. He knew Sasuke was after him, and Sakura was probably stronger. How stronger? That he didn't know. He cursed, when he saw flame-less land. He followed suit.

"Where are you taking me?" Flame-less once again ignored him.

"You know how I kept leaving you alone, and said I was going for a walk?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"I was actually going to a part of the island, where you can find the best resources and with them I was able to make you a sword strong enough to compete with your own Katana."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You sure flame-less? This baby here has got me through enough action... I don't think something you make can out-do it." He said kind of skeptical. Flame-less gave him a smirk. He saw him turn to the cave.

"Wait here." Naruto nodded taking a seat. He needed to mediate and a talk with the Kyuubi wasn't such a bad idea. He relaxed; before he knew it he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kyuubi cage<em>**_._

"What** do you want?**" The Kyuubi wasted no time getting to the point. Every time the kid wanted something he'll come to him. He didn't blame him; it was human nature to be greedy and wanting.

"You know what I want." Said Naruto. He began to walk closer to the gate. The kyuubi eyes narrowed and when Naruto was close enough he rammed his paw against the cell and his long claws were in a straight path towards Naruto body. Naruto didn't flinch he stopped... the sharp claws stopping only half an inch away from his face. He turned his head.

"What would you win from killing me?" Asked Naruto.

"Nothing**... that still wouldn't stop me.**"

"We made a deal."

**"That we did, but that doesn't apply for another three years... You weren't right? Full control of my powers, because even with those eyes you are still weak... and once again depend on me... funny how things turn out right? But how about this... you let me out and I'll give you the chance to use my chakra when you wan't." **

The Kyuubi was laughing knowing that was unlikely.

"Fine." Naruto jumped up grabbed the paper and tore it. The Kyuubi couldn't believe his eyes... not looking a gift horse in the mouth he smashed open the cage and try'd to attack Naruto.

"Please**_ don't do that_**_."_ Said Glibber. He was right in front of Naruto holding the Kyuubi back with one hand. "No**_ matter how annoying he could_**_ be."_

"Anyways, you wanted freedom there you go. Now when I call on your power please comply. Thank you." With that Naruto began to disappear.

**"I hate that kid." **Snarled the Kyuubi.

**"Me_ too."_**

**_"Me_**** three."**

* * *

><p><em><span>Naruto<span>_

Naruto woke up and saw flame-less coming out the cave. He stood up. Flame-less handed him a case.

"Don't open it now; you'll destroy the whole mountain." Naruto sweet dropped.

"And when should I open it?"

"When you feel it's time." Naruto cursed. Flame-less got serious for a minute.

"Well Naruto this is where we part ways... Anything for the girls back at the castle?" Naruto thought about it...

"Nah let them wait. See you." He placed the case inside a scroll and began to walk away...

"You do know Konoha that way right? Said flame-less pointing towards the opposite direction... Naruto did a three sixty and started walking in the right direction. Flame-less saw him disappear and frowned.

"You're getting strong... but the hate in you is growing stronger every day. I don't know if it's at someone or, maybe it's at you." With that in a rainbow swirl he disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Konoha<em>

Sakura woke up early in the morning, she decided to go for a 6 mile run then she'll train for awhile then get something to eat... then she'll look around and see if she could find Sasuke or Naruto. They should be home already after all today's sign up day for the exams.

She took a small shower and began to get dress. She decided not to wear her regular clothes. Instead she put on some sweats, a tank top and some running shoes. She said bye to her parents and began her jog. She thoughts about a lot of things and before she knew it she was in the more quiet side of konoha away from the city.

She was passing by the Uchiha manor and it reminded her of Sasuke. She sighed. She really misses him, while she wasn't much of a fan girl anymore she still thought about him not because of a silly crush but because he was her teammate. Her warning sense kicked in and she jumped away just in time as a kunai hissed pass her.

She knew it wasn't an enemy as she was still in Konoha and for an enemy to penetrate was very unlikely... it was someone already in the village maybe a spy. She didn't have any weapons on her so it was almost futile to try to fight back, her best bet was to escape and get help. Or, unleash enough Chakra for the anbu to get here... but that wasn't very smart. As that will call every ninja to their location and will give the attacker a hint that people are coming and he or she will likely escape.

Another kunai came at her and she caught it... not realizing the explosive tag on it. 'Boom' Sakura was bombed across the floor. Some distance away two people watch the show.

"I think you might have killed her Sasuke." Said Ko. She was wearing sun-glasses and was drinking lemonade juice.

"If she died so easily maybe she deserves to be dead." Ko smirked.

"So cold even towards your own teammate." Said Ko. Sasuke didn't respond instead turning his head around.

"I see you've gotten better." Said Sasuke talking to no one in particular. The mirage of Sakura in the distance disappeared and another Sakura appeared behind Sasuke.

"Yeah, and you remain cold as ever." Said Sakura her face serious... and before Sasuke knew it he was being hugged tight enough to lose precious air.

"Your back. I missed you." Sasuke easily replaced himself with Ko.

Sakura let go seeing the switch.

"And you are?" Sakura asked once again in full guard. Ko looked at the girl and smiled.

"I'm Ko I was sasuke trainer. You must be one of his teammates. Where's the other kid Naruto?" She said looking around.

"I don't know... he kind of disappeared a couple of months ago. He's coming back today... that's for certain." She said looking at the sky.

"What you mean?" She didn't respond instead pointed towards the sky. Sasuke and Ko looked up and saw a huge gold bird made of fire flying across the sky.

"Come on Sakura let's go meet up with the idiot." Said Sasuke going inside then coming back out. He was wearing crimson pants that were held up by black ropes, black plated sandals. He was wearing a white opened blouse that showed off his chest which he proceeds to zip up. His hair gotten longer she noticed, they now reached his shoulders with his bangs framing his face up to his chin. She saw his Sharingan flash before calming back down to its regular charcoal color.

"Let's go." Sakura nodded.

"Can I go change first?" Sasuke looked at her and nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Hokage office.<em>

Sarutobi just like most of the village was looking at the flaming bird flying across the sky. He was going to order the anbu to shoot it down but he opted against it. He already knew who it was but he was trying to figure out what 'it' was doing. He heard his door open and didn't bother turning around.

"That's him?" Asked Jiraiya. Sarutobi gave a nod still looking at the bird.

"I wonder what he's doing." Jiraiya didn't answer instead took a seat and watched too.

* * *

><p><em>Rookie 9<em>

They watched the bird spin and twirl in the air and frowned.

"What the hell is he doing?"

Hanabi used her byakuugan to get a better look and almost cursed when she saw the amount of chakra the bird contained.

* * *

><p><em><span>Shinobi from different villages<span>_

Gaara looked at the bird and smirked.

"I will have your blood."

Yugito eyes narrowed.

"I'll kill you... for taking Samui."

Killer bee raised an eyebrow but ignored it.

Orochimaru licked his lips.

"What a lovely creature. Karin, jugo, Kimimaro find him."

Yagura the leader of the mist village.

"So your here? Mei, chojuro, Ao. If you ever see that guy in the exam. Please do me a favor and kill him." Mei nodded. Looking at the bird.

Onoki looked at the bird and cursed.

"I hate that guy. Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, neto. Avoid him at all cost.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto<em>

Naruto smiled. He had the village attention. He's been planning this for the last two weeks.

"Taki lets go a little higher." The bird gave a screech. They began to go higher and higher till all they saw was clouds and the fading earth. Naruto smiled this is high enough.

"Your dismissed Taki." The bird disappeared under him. He began to free fall towards the ground. He began to pick up speed. He breathed in and out feeling the heat of the son and when he was just about to smash into the village. His Sekai appeared.

His gold flames appeared and while what he doing is taboo as he could be risking his life it was worth is. He landed sending debris everywhere... when it cleared up Naruto stood in the middle of a giant crater his gold flames licking off of him.

With a smirk Naruto said.

"I'm** back.**"

* * *

><p>Well there you go Naruto big return and the start of the Chunin exam... This is going to be epic.<p>

The fighting will be over the top.

You noticed I made Mei younger and is actually Yagura student. No, this will not change anything in the future she will still be the mizukage... I just need her for the moment.

And where have these people met Naruto? That will be reveled later on.

I hope you enjoy. I try to fix as much chapters as I could... but my beta should give them a once over. There you go I'm gone.

Check out my other story.

**Perfect nightmare**... very interesting.


End file.
